


Regret and Choices

by DawnFire_ice1



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 108,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnFire_ice1/pseuds/DawnFire_ice1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*UNDER FULL REVISION* Kagome has been cut off from the feudal era for a year and in her loneliness decides to follow a trace of youki. What she finds there will change her life forever... Crossover, Adult themes, I do not own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy! Rated for safety and some content (Hiei x Kagome) (Kagome x Kurama)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
As per request I am posting this here on AO3. Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!   
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice  
Prologue

The faint glittering of the katana in the pale light went unnoticed as he placed the razor sharp tip just where his prey's heart would be. A cruel smirk twisted his lips as he looked coldly down at his soon to be victim he felt a swell of victory and fury. “You won't ever have her.” he said firmly, and with all the conviction within himself. 

The blood tainted lips of his enemy turned up in a sadistic smirk “Neither will you.” He laughed manically before cutting off with a gurgle as Hiei drove the katana in to his enemy's heart. He watched with satisfaction as life blood stained the skin and the floor around Kage, relieved he was finally dead. But his words rang in Hiei’s ears with bitter truth. She would never be his because- 

The room blurred, as though someone had disturbed calm waters causing ripples. As the ripples of energy calmed once again Hiei found he was standing beside the form of his Miko. Something was wrong. Even though he was beside her he could not sense her nor did she move as he called her name. Her midnight hair hung around her face shielding it from his view. The posture of her body was slumped forward and her arms hung limply at her sides in slowly pooling crimson; her life blood. 

Hiei stared uncomprehending at her figure. When had this happened? When could Kage have done this? Up until the final moment when Hiei had thrust his katana through Kage's heart he had heard her screaming his name. She had sounded so afraid, and her fear had spurred him to finish the battle all the more quickly. He had wanted to go to her to assure her that she was once again safe. He had come for her.

But they had failed. Shock was slowly giving way to horror as his heart began to understand what his mind already knew. Kagome was dead. Hiei fell to his knees before her and tried to pull her in to his arms but his katana was in the way. Thinking he had merely forgotten to put it away he moved to do so but found that it was stuck. Frowning he looked down at the weapon. It didn't appear to be stuck in anything that he could see so he pulled again and as it came free Kagome's body was pulled forward.

Hiei dropped the sword with a clatter as he moved to catch his beloved. Emotions swirled within him. He'd never even gotten the chance to tell her how he felt for her, as mute as his feelings might have been. Now she would never know that she had done something he'd always believed was impossible: she'd captured his heart.

Her skin was still warm as he gently pushed the hair from her face and saw for the first time the tears that clung to her dark lashes and stained her perfect cheeks. Guilt flooded through him as he lowered his lips to hers, softly kissing her as he should have done several months ago when they had first met. Now it was all too late. She was his light and now she was gone, her life snuffed out like a candle, leaving him alone once again in the darkness of reality. Damn it, this is why he hadn't told her. He had thought it would protect her if she didn’t know; that somehow if he never confessed that his enemies would leave her alone.

Holding her close to himself he buried his face in her shoulder. “I'm so sorry.” he whispered. “I tried Kagome, I tried to save you. I was just too late.” The soft clatter of a hiroseki stone seemed to fill the silence as first one and then another and another fell. Vaguely he could hear footsteps approaching him and he buried his face deeper in her shoulder. Not caring that he would see them together.

“Hiei? What happened?” The soft voice of the avatar asked as he knelt beside his friend. His heart clenching painfully at the site of the woman both Yoko and himself had chosen for their own lying in a growing pool of her own blood. Glancing around him for some answer to his questions he spotted the Hiyoukai's katana and inhaled the scent blinking at what he found. Standing swiftly he moved to look closer at the weapon that was covered… in Kagome's blood.

Kurama could not believe what his nose told him, Hiei would never...as much as the truth had hurt when he had realized it, Hiei loved her. Glancing around the room he saw all the signs of a battle except the blood that should have been splattered showing that Hiei had wounded if not killed Kage. Inside his head Yoko raged demanding blood for her lost life. 

Yusuke moved closer not believing what his eyes told him. Kagome was lying limp and broken in the arms of his team mate. Angrily he punched the ground as his grief turned to fury at the monster who had done this to her. He wanted to snatch her away from Hiei, but the tears on his cheeks stopped him cold. How had he not seen that Hiei was in love with Kagome? How had he been so blind? Silently he raised his pain filled eyes to meet the questioning eyes of the avatar. Had Kurama known? The tears wetting the emerald eyes shocked him. Had they all been in love with her? 

Hiei did not raise his head as he croaked out, “I killed Kage but I was too late.” He slightly gestured his head towards the side of the room where he recalled the corpse lay cooling in a pool of his black blood. “He's over there.” Kurama looked the direction of where his friend gestured and saw nothing. He shook his head negatively. 

“There is nothing over there.” Yusuke said softly. Suddenly understanding, but not comprehending the events, Hiei raised his head.

“You must be blind then, fool,” he snapped, looking towards the wall where his victim lay. He frowned when his eyes met nothing. No blood, no corpse, nothing marred the pristine white wall. 

Confused, Hiei looked around the room. Where were the blood spatters that had splashed on the wall as he fought? Something definitely wasn't right. He looked down at Kagome in confusion pushing her out and away from his chest to see her. Kurama gasped and turned shocked eyes to Hiei, the reality crashing through, Hiei felt his world shatter. The only wound on her was a sword wound piercing her heart exactly as Kage had been in his 'battle'. 

 

Yusuke felt like he had been torn limb from limb as he too saw the sword wound and then the sword –Hiei’s sword laying a foot away covered in her blood. He was frozen in shock and unable to move as sadly Kurama reached over and lifted Kagome's limp body into his own arms taking her from Hiei’s limp grasp. Laying his lips to her cheek he kissed her softly in farewell, His heart was breaking as he turned his now amber eyes on his long time friend who was also grieving the loss, eyes burning with rage he demanded, “Hiei, what have you done?”


	2. RaC chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

 

^Hiei's telepathy^  
*Kurama telepathy*  
~Yoko telepathy~

Chapter 1

 

Vibrant blue eyes looked around curiously. She knew she'd felt it, even just for that tiny instant. In her world where none was supposed to exist, she had felt jyaki. Reaching outward with her senses she could still detect it faintly. Making her decision in an instant Kagome began to follow. It had been a year since she'd felt the glorious wild sensation of jyaki brushing her senses and she was not going to stop till she located the youkai and saw for herself that it was indeed real. The contained jyaki was very powerful she could feel that, and the youkai it belonged to was swift as well. She sighed as she upped her pace not wanting to lose this chance.

After what felt like hours of chasing the energy all around the city she finally could sense the youkai close by and stopped. Looking around her she realized they'd come to a tree covered area, in a park, just outside of town. She gave no thought to the danger she could be facing as she stepped around a tree. The hiss of steel and the clink of metal were the only warning she got as a sharp katana was pressed to her throat. She should have been terrified but in reality all she could think was 'it was real'. The relief she felt in that moment removed a weight that had been nearly crushing her through day to day life. Until that moment she had been unaware of just how badly it had been dragging her down.

An uncomfortable feeling abruptly made her flinch as the youkai easily penetrated her outer mental defenses. Unconsciously she strengthened her inner defenses protecting her memories. It was something experience had taught her when she had been captured by Naraku’s incarnation and heart, the infant Akago; who had the ability to grasp the darkness in the heart. That time he’d been after her eyes and her ability to see the shards of the Shikon jewel. The youkai behind her must have felt her do so for it began to attack those as well, looking for a weakness.

^Foolish onna why are you following me? ^ A sudden male voice demanded irritably in her head interrupting her thoughts. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment as she let the timber of his voice wash over her thoughts. His ‘voice’ though dark and dangerous was also pleasant and smooth and Kagome had the impulsive thought that if he truly spoke aloud, his voice would rumble a bit in his chest.

The sudden realization that she was going to die without seeing the owner of the voice hit her hard and she answered, hoping that he would at least let her look at him, before he took her life. He hadn't moved the katana to kill her so that gave her a little hope. “Please, youkai-sama. I just want to see you,” she pleaded quietly, though startled she was unafraid. 

Hiei shifted his grip on the katana slightly adding a minute amount of pressure. He frowned when she did not even gasp as though resigned to her fate. Her words and the few unshielded thoughts that he could pick up left him thoroughly confused, not a feeling he liked in the least. Especially, not when he could feel such uninhibited power coming from her small body in nearly invisible waves, which washed over him as though testing him; her power rivaled that of most youkai, his self excluded. 

What kind of power it was he could not place, although something was very familiar about it and his guard went up as his jyaki rose to smother the foreign energy. Her energy fought his and sizzled against his skin and he had to bite back the urge to fling her away from himself. He focused on the girl’s energy and forced it down with a flare of his own. His instinctive reaction made his words colder. ^Why do you wish to see me? ^ He demanded harshly again in her mind, frustrated that he could not penetrate her mental barriers and simply take the information he wanted. No, instead he was forced to ask inane questions of a human woman. 

Kagome trembled before him with tightly restrained sorrow but without fear. “It has been a year since I last laid my eyes on a youkai. I thought you were all dead,” she answered softly as the smell of salt permeated the air. He glared at the back of her head. ^Onna why are you crying? ^ He asked exasperated. It simply did not make any sense, what would possibly possess her to weep, if not fear? Stepping around her when she did not answer, he glared hard into her watery eyes with his own, his sword still at her throat as a warning.

Kagome stared, unable to help herself, into cold, angry carmine eyes before her. He looked away first and she sighed and moved slowly to wipe her eyes with her hand. For whatever reason, he had granted her request as selfish as it had been to ask to see him before he took her life. Tears continued to spill from her eyes. “I'm just so happy. I am so glad I met you. I can die in peace now if that is what you have planned. I will have no regrets, not now.” 

She smiled at him through her tears. Confused by her words and actions and the fact there was no deceit in her, he lowered the katana from her throat a little. Was she utterly mad? Tears of pain he understood, tears of fury and grief he had witnessed both though out his life, but tears of joy? That was as foreign a thing to him as her energy. With a huff he lowered his weapon to his side. His hand still gripped the hilt with white knuckles, his muscles tensed and drawn should she move in any threatening manner he could and would still kill her. The girl, upon deciding the action implied he would let her go, looked at the youkai before her with interest, his eyes narrowed.

His black hair rose almost to a point on the top of his head closely resembling a black flame. It looked very soft, and she wondered for a moment what it might feel like before moving on. A star burst of white highlighted the front above a white warded bandana that had a glowing purple light behind it. He was taller than she, now that he stood at his full height, by just enough that she had to look up into his eyes. His facial features were fine and almost youthful though it was obvious by the set of his jaw and the way he held himself that he was not a youth but a seasoned warrior. He was not elegant in the way Sesshomaru was but his face was uncommonly handsome as all male youkai seemed to be, at least those powerful enough to hold a humanoid form. 

She had felt the darkness in his aura before when she had tried to feel him out with her miko ki, yet it was painfully obvious that he was not evil still her eyes followed a darker aura to his right arm that seemed to be bandaged but she could not sense an injury. Her senses tingled and she wisely pulled her energy back without him forcing it down again. She had no desire to feel that feeling of utter helplessness once more, nor did she want to incur his wrath. Pulling her thoughts back to the youkai before her she noted that the youkai wore a black cloak that covered him from wrist to shins and blended into the shadows of the trees disappointingly hiding his form from her view, though her imagination was more than willing to supply it. She blushed and followed the line of his shoulder with her eyes. 

In his hand she saw the glinting katana that had been at her throat. It was obvious he took pride in the weapon for it gleamed like new, however she was under no pretenses. That katana had a very bloody past and had slain many an opponent, she was certain of that. His eyes she saved for last, knowing that as soon as she looked she would be helpless again under that crimson gaze; as she had been when he glared at her moments before. Kagome shyly raised her eyes to his, now feeling self conscious before the dark gorgeous male youkai. 

He was also looking her over with no expression what so ever upon his face. She was a little shorter than he, with midnight hair that fell to her slim waist. Her limbs were toned and slightly tanned. Her body was well proportioned and had curves that he himself had trouble not allowing his eyes to trace. Instead he focused on her clothes. He recognized the uniform she wore as one vaguely similar to that of Kurama's old school from when the avatar had been fifteen. In fact he was certain that it was the sister school to the one his friend had attended and he was nearly as certain that this girl was definitely not fifteen, the fit of her blouse was horrible. He was oddly amused by that fact.

Obviously, she'd long since grown out of the thing, for it was stretched tightly across her full breasts, leaving little to the imagination. Her skirt was far too short to be decent, falling barely to mid-thigh; it was also too small for her. Did she often go traipsing about like that, he wondered. He felt his eyes drawn to the edge of her skirt as the wind blew a little. If the wind blew any harder- He distracted himself by looking elsewhere. Her face was pleasant to the eyes with her fine feminine features and plump, full pink lips. Her eyes, he decided silently, were too bright and warm to match her actions. Their blue color was a little unnerving as humans in Japan just did not have such a color naturally; most had simple brown or a dark almost black brown eye color, unless she was a foreigner? No, her speech pattern said that she was a native so perhaps one of her parents? 

He noticed absently as he took in her full appearance that the cloth of her uniform was worn and tattered in odd places. One such place drew his full attention as it looked suspiciously like claw marks that had been clumsily patched. He frowned. It had been clear from the get-go that she knew of youkai. But the question now was how that was even possible? He tried again to pry into her mind and found no weaknesses at all in her mental defenses. Somehow he needed to know what she knew and if she posed a danger to his kind.

Kagome fidgeted nervously as his eyes scrutinized her. She felt very self conscious of her clothes that she knew were too small and yet had put them on any way. This uniform was special to her. Though thread bare now, it held some of her most happy memories and her sad ones too. Even the claw marks on the sleeve made her remember.

They had come about from Inuyasha attacking her while they were in the final battle with Naraku, after two long years of chasing him all over Japan. The power of the tainted jewel had been nearly too much for her beloved friend and Naraku had tried to make him kill her; using the twisted jewel to control him. It had been a terrifying ordeal, as he had pushed her forcefully off of a cliff while his youkai blood was in control. The scent of Kagome's blood had convinced his mind that he had killed her and he nearly lost himself to darkness. Fortunately Kagome's voice had brought him back. Naraku was defeated and the well had sent her back. That had been one long lonely year ago. She had known that her time in the past couldn't last forever. This was her home and a woman from the future didn't belong in the past. She sighed forlornly before an impatient sound made her realize that he was still there.

Slowly she raised her eyes and met the crimson eyes of the youkai. She drew a deep breath at what she saw. Confusion and curiosity were predominating in those inhuman eyes, which glittered at her with unasked questions and unmasked anger. But hidden deeper was something she recognized instantly. Pain. The anger and frustration were secondary emotions.

His darker aura brushed hers and she felt her eyes close from the intensity of emotions that she only could detect because of her own holy power. His aura was conflicted first fire, then ice. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she recognized him for whom and what he was. She'd heard of him in her travels, though not his name. He was supposedly the only Forbidden Child to have survived to adulthood.

It was sad. So very sad to think of the hurt and loneliness he must have gone through. Obviously he was too proud and collected to do so, and so she cried for him. As she opened her eyes again he was still looking at her with a mixture of shock and more confusion.

Hiei was unsure of what to think about the woman standing there. Her thoughts were loud enough for him to pick up as she looked him over. He felt an odd swell of male pride as she assessed him and mentally said, “Wow he's so...sexy.” It was all he could do to not preen under her praise though he mentally determined he was going to punch the kitsune who had rubbed off on him to think such ridiculous thoughts. Then, like a bucket of ice water her next thoughts had him staring at her with a frown and serious consideration of if it would be worth it to rot in Reikai prison for eternity after killing her or not.

Not only did she know of youkai but she knew who he was and what. How though he had no clue. Then her actions left him baffled. She was crying for him. It was ridiculous and preposterous and yet he could find no lie in her as she wept for his pain. He knew nothing about her. Not a name had passed between them but here this human woman was shedding tears for his sake. His katana fell from limp fingers landing with a soft thump in the grass. Nothing of this nature had ever happened before to the apparition he had no idea of what to do...so he ran.

He was gone so swiftly that Kagome hadn't even seen him move. She sighed as she fell to her knees and continued to weep as she reverently picked up the only proof he'd even been standing there. Standing she cradled the razor sharp katana in her arms as though it was the most precious thing in the world to her. Perhaps it was. Absently she touched the hilt and sighed she could still feel the warmth from his hand. Even though she knew it had been unintentional on his part, that youkai had given her a precious gift- hope, and the next time she saw him, and there was no doubt that she would, she would have to thank him. With a lighter heart, Kagome carried her precious treasure home. 

Miles away from the girl Hiei looked angrily at his empty sheathe. He was disgusted with himself for running and even angrier at himself for leaving his weapon. Glaring back the way he'd come he shrugged. He'd get it back. That he knew for sure. Now that the Jagan had sampled her energy there was no place the onna could hide even if she tried. With a silent sigh he opened the Jagan and searched for the direction she had gone.

Kagome was exhausted as she reached the top of the steps to Higurashi shrine. Her muscles ached as a dull reminder after chasing the hybrid youkai all afternoon. The house was silent and the outside lights had not been turned on so she knew that no one was home yet. Still Kagome went inside and straight up to her bedroom grateful she would not have to lie about the swords origins, she could only imagine what gramps would say about it. 

Glancing around the moderately sized room, she spotted the sword rack that she'd brought up from one of the store houses for the Tetsuaigua to rest on when Inuyasha had still been around, tucked in the corner. Picking it up she dusted it off and set it on her desk. Reverently she then picked up a soft cloth and gently polished the blade of the katana until it gleamed erasing any of the tears that had fallen on the pristine blade before she set it gently on the rack. She had long ago stopped leaving the window unlocked, and so pulled the curtains closed and without another thought she walked down the hall into the bathroom.

She hummed as she prepared her bath and then went in search of something to eat. Yes, she knew that it wasn't a great idea to fill her belly before a hot bath but her stomach was growling hungrily. She felt lighter since meeting the youkai, so she fairly skipped down the stairs to the kitchen while humming the same tune as she had been earlier. The phone ringing interrupted her as she passed it in the hall.

“Hai, Higurashi desu,” Kagome greeted as she answered. She sighed happily as her mother's voice answered. Until today she hadn’t realized how much she had been avoiding her family and how much she missed them.

“Hi, Mama,” Kagome’s mind turned to how close she had been to giving up and dying today and she shivered. Her mother’s voice drew her back and she answered absently, suddenly feeling guilty for the distance she kept between them since returning. 

“Yeah, till tomorrow night,” That’s right she was only staying in the house long enough to get a bath and to make sure everything was okay with the shrine. Tomorrow she would do her duty and clean the shrine like a good shrine maiden but tonight-

“I needed to restock my supplies.” The lie rolled smoothly off her tongue and she felt the distance it caused like a tangible feeling as she reminded her mother of the only reason she stayed close by. In all honesty she should leave without a trace to protect them now that she knew youkai still lived but-

“Yeah, same spot. No, I haven't been cold at night. It's a good tent.” She just couldn’t walk away from the only home and people who knew at least the barest details of what she had gone through. It was selfish she knew but she wasn’t ready to leave them yet even though she knew it hurt them that she stayed so distant.

“Um, dinner? I'll just make something here. Leftovers sound great. ” She glanced over her shoulder at the empty kitchen and her heart sank. Loneliness was something she didn’t think she would ever get used to.

“Okay, don’t worry. Love you too Mama.” Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let a single one fall. Her mother’s voice was replaced by the dial tone and Kagome held the phone as she softly whispered “I’m sorry.”

After hanging up the phone Kagome continued to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. Scanning the shelves she located the leftover chicken and the mayonnaise. Finding some vegetables she made short work of the ingredients and spices. When she was satisfied with the flavor she spread the mixture on the rolls she had found and set them on a plate. She didn't often allow herself luxuries like this anymore, except during the times she returned to the house to restock.

After living day to day in the feudal era and living off the land, Kagome had found it rather difficult to return to the modern world. She had failed every college exam and would have been attending make up classes so she could try again in the spring, but her heart just wasn't in it. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin here. It had been her mother who had come up with a solution. 

The Higurashi shrine rested on a rather large amount of land and was bordered in the back by forest. While it wasn't the feudal era it would still give Kagome the connection to the land she was used to and still have her modern conveniences when she chose to return to the house or if it got too cold. Jii-chan had tried to convince her to let him and Sota build her a simple hut out in the forest but she wouldn't let them go through the trouble. With a sigh, Kagome walked back up to her room with her sandwiches. She really wanted time alone to just think and was grateful that her family was going to be staying in a hotel tonight due to a school function for Sota. Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when she suddenly noted that she was not alone she was alarmed that she hadn't felt him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei had found her trail almost too easily. Although he'd detected her power earlier, he was shocked that it led to a shrine of all places. The girl was a Miko? Impossible! How had he missed what she was? He frowned. Probably since Miko of her caliber just didn't exist anymore. There was no need for them to be the warriors they had once been. Now Shrine Maidens was what they were called. They were common throughout Japan, but this woman she was nothing like the others who posed no threat... He smirked coldly as he sized up the energy around the shrine and noted with satisfaction that the girl was there and she was alone. 

Perfect. He'd simply take back his sword and then the girl would simply vanish without a trace. She was a wild card and, now that he knew she was a powerful Miko, a danger. In fact he was rather surprised that she hadn't tried to purify him on the spot. He didn't need her pity or her tears. It had probably been a clever ruse to unnerve him and damn her, it had worked. Well it wouldn't this time.

He'd lead her to the Makai and there find plenty of youkai to do his dirty work. It was a perfect plan right up until he picked the locks to her window and saw his katana polished to a mirror shine resting on a sword rack. He frowned in confusion. He'd expected the weapon to be shoved in a closet or tossed into one of the many storage houses if she had even bothered to pick it up in the first place, but this was nearly overwhelming. Not only had she carried it home, but she had polished his sword and then placed it on a rack intended for a weapon of high honor? What was her game? Hiei was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear her come in.

“I knew you would come back for it,” she replied softly as she slowly sank to the floor where she had been standing. Casually she leaned her weight back on to her hands in an open friendly position her plate balanced on her lap. She noticed his expression and she smiled. “Would you like a sandwich? Its chicken salad,” she offered holding out the plate.

Hiei didn't even glance at the food. His guard had been less than it should have been and she had startled him. That rankled him badly. She was an enemy, so why hadn't the Jagan warned him? He glared at the woman sitting on the floor, noting her open posture. Clearly she knew too much about his kind. ^Why? ^ He demanded mentally. He had to know and her damn mental barriers were still impassable no matter how hard he tried.

Kagome was uncertain of what precisely he was asking but she answered him anyway. “Because I like youkai; I have great respect for your race and have had many youkai friends. So youkai, hanyou, human it doesn't matter to me I like people for who they are.” They watched each other uncertainly. Hiei uncertain of her motives and Kagome uncertain whether he'd believe her even though she spoke the absolute truth and knew he could tell. 

Hiei scoffed aloud while absently taking one of the offered sandwiches. A Miko who liked youkai? Ridiculous, but then, he'd heard of one once before...

Kagome smiled a little that he had chosen to eat and picked up the remaining sandwich. They ate in a somewhat comfortable silence, though she could see him mulling over what she'd said. He hadn't really said anything vocally to her at all but Kagome knew that she couldn't keep calling him Youkai-sama, it was rude. And if there was one thing she knew, most youkai hated and were very likely to hold a grudge for, it was rudeness. Of course those had been the animal type youkai of the canine family, and she knew nothing of the elemental type. There was only one way to find out, so she gathered her courage and spoke.

“I'm Kagome Higurashi, what is your name?” she asked casually, as though trying to start a conversation. She wasn't sure he would answer but she rather hoped he would. He glared at her as he stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. He had been enjoying the silence while he ate the surprisingly good sandwich though he'd never admit that to anyone. What was it about humans and names? What possible reason did she think that she deserved to learn his name? A name gave one power over another even if it was only a minute amount. No one except the Reikai had power over him, period and when he figured out how to break free of that, no one ever would again.

As he moved slightly to lean against the wall a glint of light hit the edge of his katana and he frowned. His blade had never looked better. Perhaps he was being a little ridiculous. Hiei stood there watching her without a twitch of a muscle. She had confused him, frustrated him and then fed him? She was an enigma. He knew that she knew what he was and yet she held no revulsion or fear of him. Still her name struck a chord with him. Where had he heard her name? “Hiei,” he replied in a voice that was low and rough from disuse.

“Hiei-san. It suits you very well,” she began only to be interrupted

“No, just Hiei,” he corrected snappishly, looking down at her with cold crimson eyes. She smiled up at him, clearly unafraid and pleased that he would answer her question. Hiei was not certain of whether he liked the sound of his name from her lips. Or rather that he liked it a little too well for comfort.

“Would you like some tea, Hiei?” Kagome asked politely. Hiei looked down at her for a moment before voicing a noncommittal “hn” 

With a light gesture Kagome beckoned him to follow her and climbed to her feet silently grateful that she had changed out of the old uniform and in to a pair of sweats and a t-shirt when she'd gotten home. He kept his distance as he followed her after deciding he would get his katana later. She gasped suddenly, stopping in her tracks “I left the water on in the bath. Be right back!” she said as she darted in to a room where Hiei could hear water running. His eyes were narrowed at her for the unexpected deviation. He still didn't trust her and startling him was not in her best interest.

Kagome's cheeks were pink as she ducked her head in a small bow. “Sorry about that. It was not my intention to alarm you.” She smiled at him warmly before continuing down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Hiei followed her simply to not let her out of his sight. It was basic survival, as long as he was in her territory he was not going to turn his back to her and he wasn't about to let her take him off guard. He was unnerved by her earlier vague thoughts that had indicated she knew him from somewhere, though he could never recall having seen her face before.

As he pondered this he was watched her scurry around the kitchen. She was paying no attention to him as she worked and he frowned. Where had she possibly been that she was so very familiar around youkai? She tossed her midnight hair behind her shoulder with a graceful flip of her wrist, the way in which she preformed the movement, struck another chord in his thoughts. It was distant memory from centuries before but in his mind it was crystal clear. That face, her hair, that baffling ease with youkai and her name...Kagome.

Now he knew why her name seemed so familiar. Five hundred plus years ago the Shikon no Miko's name was Kagome. And though it had only been for a brief time he'd seen her then. She'd been sitting on a log at the edge of a river in the sunlight, the wind blowing through her midnight hair. He'd stopped and watched her for a moment. Of course he'd heard of the jewel but he had no interest then or even now in strength he hadn’t earned. What had drawn him back then were the tales that she, the Legendary Miko, traveled with youkai.

Back then he had been young and far more impulsive. He hadn't harbored any grudge against humans though he didn't associate with them either. No, it was more that he left them alone and they did the same, an unspoken agreement. Survival back then was difficult enough for him, he didn't need to invite trouble; it found him on its own. That's what had drawn him to see for himself if there really was a village in Edo that welcomed a few peaceful youkai.

She had looked lonely sitting there alone, but her aura was welcoming and he had found for an instant that he was at peace. Then that mutt, that hanyou had come barreling into the clearing like a blindfolded bull in a china shop, and he had decided that approaching the onna was not worth dealing with a fool who was surely to die at his hands should he stay. He remembered vaguely telling himself he'd come back someday. That had been the first and last time he'd seen her. His face darkened for an instant before recalling words an old hiyoukai metal bender once said to him after she'd disappeared.

“Kagome was a strange girl, but one only had to talk with her to know that there wasn't another like her before or since. Her love for all of us was genuine and there wasn't a greater feeling anywhere than to know you were loved and accepted by her.” 

Hiei looked at her silently as she gathered everything and set it on the table: tea and snacks. His confusion still goading him; he recalled that he had wondered at her odd clothing and her mannerisms that were so unconventional in that time. Now he realized that she had to have been from this time. The question again was how? That same question kept repeating itself as he felt like he was mentally running in circles. How had she gotten to that time 500 years in the past? Did she know the havoc she wreaked when she vanished?

Deciding that he needed proof it was indeed the same woman Hiei decided to test her. He waited until she had seated herself before following suit and picking up the tea she offered only after she took a drink of her own. Though he would never say so aloud he was slightly pleased with the choice of tea, it was mint: and it had been sweetened to his liking. Odd, how had she known?

Kagome looked over and saw the strangely suspicious look on his face, and set her tea down, puzzled. After a second, she realized that she had sweetened his tea, and that it was that action that was the cause of his sudden suspicion she asked “do you not like it sweetened, Hiei?” standing gracefully she reached for his cup. “I'm so sorry I did it out of habit, but I can pour you another cup unsweetened if you like.” she offered quickly.

He shook his head slightly before moving the cup out of her reach. “Sit down, Onna” he stated with a hint of command in his voice. It bothered him that she was fussing over him as she was. Did the woman have no sense? She should be on guard around him, as they were supposed to be enemies and yet she was serving him tea. Her actions had him nearly convinced of her identity but-

“How is the Inu Hanyou, Shikon no Miko?” His question had been blunt and to the point but what he hadn't expected was her reaction. The cup slipped from her fingers. It was only reflex that made him catch it before it hit the table. Her face was hidden by her hair that had fallen forward. To see her expression he would have to touch her, which he was loath to do and so he remained as he was; frustrated and without the visual clues her eyes gave. 

“I'm no longer the Shikon no Miko and... Inuyasha… is dead.”

Kagome's voice was so devoid of emotion that it took him a moment to decipher the words she spoke though they had been plainly spoken. But when he finally did they left him with far more questions than answers. Although he did have one answer; he was indeed in the presence of the very woman he thought she was. Now that he knew he had even more questions. However, he had no tolerance for emotional females and even less for suppressed emotions as they tended to come out at the most inopportune times. Deciding he'd had enough for one night he moved to leave, but her small hand grasped hold of his cloak as her quiet voice stopped him

“Please, Hiei. Please stay just a little longer?”


	3. RaC chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

 

Chapter 2

Hiei frowned looking down in to her pleading cobalt eyes that were filled with a depthless sorrow that went to her very soul. Growling a little, he wanted nothing more than to slap her hand away and remove himself from her presence permanently, but his curiosity would not allow it. Why? What made her act like she was? Did the foolish onna not realize that he was not her friend? Quite on the contrary he was her would-be assassin; if he so chose to he could easily end her life in about a dozen ways in less time than it would take her to draw the breath to scream. Still he couldn't seem to say “no” to the eyes that reminded him so of Yukina in that moment.

“If, and I do mean if, I stay you will tell me your story.” he stated. It wasn't a question and wasn't meant as one. He wanted answers; damn her, and he was going to get some one way or another. Slowly Kagome looked at the youkai she barely knew and nodded. The well was sealed and the Shikon no tama was gone so what harm was there in a story? “It all began on my fifteenth birthday...”

oOo

Hiei glanced at the onna sleeping restlessly on couch where she'd fallen asleep after recounting her adventures until the early morning hours. Some of her story seemed too astounding to believe, but her eyes and thoughts held no lie. She truly had been the Shikon no Miko he'd seen back then and her story of how she learned about him was nothing short of shocking to someone like him. Why should a Miko care about any forbidden youkai children? Let alone him?

Miko warriors like her were an extinct race, so why was there one in modern day Tokyo? Kurama would probably be very intrigued to know of her existence. He'd also wager that the annoying toddler god of the Reikai would probably give a great deal to learn of her current location. Perhaps the information would be worth his freedom and Kurama's. Maybe even a full pardon since he would be assisting the Reikai of his own free will.

There was just one problem to his plan. If she had turned out to be anything like the evil being he had thought she was long ago, he’d have no problem seeing her locked away for the remainder of her frail human life or dead. However now that he’d met her, he was being forced to reconsider everything he had thought he'd known about her. She was not evil nor was she malicious or treacherous. In fact she was sincere in every way as far as he could tell and with the Jagan it was typically very difficult for one to hide their true intentions. The Jagan had a way of knowing whom he should look out for and it had been oddly calm and rather quiet around her. It hadn’t even warned him of her presence in the room upstairs, so clearly she was no threat. 

He just couldn't bring himself to betray the woman. Even if he didn't trust her, she had treated him with respect and kindness. That was something he'd never experienced before from any human aside from Yusuke and on occasion Shiori, Kurama’s mother. He could never repay her good deeds to him with evil, it just wasn't in him. He held his honor quite tightly and that would definitely tarnish it in his eyes.

Deciding that it was past time to leave; Hiei moved silently to the door and slipped out into the night. His thoughts were flooding with the story she'd told and the images he'd picked up from her mind as she'd spoken. It had been strange: one moment he was locked out of her mind completely and the next the barriers fell away like parting silk, leaving him to view her memories as she spoke. That had never happened before, especially since he had been unable to pry further into her mind besides the memories of the story she told.

Absently he reached for the hilt of his katana as it was somewhat of a comfort to him. But his hand met air. Now that he realized that he'd forgotten his katana once again he was already standing in the tree outside of Kurama's apartment. He growled at himself tersely; berating himself for being so distracted. If one human onna could make him forget his katana, twice, he was going to end up getting his fool ass killed. What was wrong with him today? Hiei clenched his fists angrily as he forced his mind to focus once again and not to think of those big blue eyes the color of a summer sky at dusk. He snorted softly, now he was thinking poetically?

Not bothering to knock even in the wee hours, Hiei slipped in to the bedroom of his team mate through the window. Seeing the red haired avatar's bed empty he sighed. Damn, where was the blasted fox when he needed him?

The feel of a foreign object climbing up his leg made him jump and reach for the weapon that was not on his hip. A low chuckle made him stop short, as the vines succeeded in tying him up firmly. “Your guard is lacking my friend,” a teasing voice said in his ear in a low rumble. Hiei glared hard over his shoulder at the young man's face. 

“Untie me this instant Kurama unless you wish me to burn myself free,” he stated with a tone that carried the promise of his words.

Kurama quickly complied, though slightly surprised at the fact he'd managed to catch the apparition so easily in the first place. Hiei seemed shaken and off balance, something that Kurama had never seen before. More shocking that the rest was the empty sheathe at his side. Hiei never went anywhere without his weapon except the few times his sword had been broken?

Shaking his head Kurama walked past the other man and paused in his bedroom doorway. “Well Hiei, come on in. You look like something is weighing on your mind.” He said as he led the way down the stairs from his loft bedroom to his living room. “Make yourself comfortable; I'll get us a drink.” Kurama stated as he continued to the kitchen.

Kurama was what one would call an avatar as he shared his body with the spirit of Yoko Kurama which was where he took the name. In truth his body housed three consciousnesses those being: Shuichii the human soul he was born with, Yoko a 1500 year old kitsune bandit and the hybrid soul that had been born of the two merging Kurama. Each had its own personality and abilities which made Kurama a very complex being. 

Kurama gathered up two sake cups and two ceramic flasks and some his finest sake and began to prepare them. Hiei had never voiced a preference to whether he liked sake warm or cold, or if he liked it at all, but since Kurama preferred the sake cold in the summer that was how it was kept. While he worked setting everything on a tray with a few beers for a choice, he considered what could possibly be bothering his friend enough to leave him as unfocused as he was. It wasn't like Hiei to lose focus, not at all and it frankly worried the avatar. Something that could affect Hiei like that was troubling indeed. While it was highly unusual for youkai, perhaps Hiei had contracted a strange disease.

~Or perhaps it’s a female? ~ Yoko piped up from the back of their shared mind. Yoko paused thinking it over before snorting in amusement ~or not~. 

It was a trait that came from being a kitsune. Kitsune loved beautiful things and had a tendency to collect them as one would collect knickknacks; even more so a beautiful female. Most kitsune were considered rogues and Casanova’s since they never tied themselves down to any one female. The terms though well deserved were incorrect. Kitsune were not just looking for an easy fling but for a female that could keep pace with them and one who could bear strong offspring. 

But the question made Kurama pause. It was highly unlikely. However, a female might just shake up the apparition if she was an exceptional being. However if such a female existed in the Makai, then how was it possible they had missed her? He was well known in many circles as not just a famous bandit having taken up the habit from Yoko, but a lover as well. He prided himself on the fact that he was so well known and that all females worth having in the Makai knew of him. 

Unless it was a human woman...He nearly dropped everything in his hands.

~Easy Red, that stuff was expensive! ~ Yoko snapped using his knick name to get Kurama's attention. Yoko was a silver kitsune with silver hair and citrine colored eyes. The name was Yoko’s way of making fun of Kurama’s hair; which was the color of a red rose and eyes that were greener than an emerald. Though very vain himself, Yoko thought the colors a little too ostentatious considering they fought with a rose whip; a fact that often led to questions regarding his sexual preference. While it was true that Yoko had once taken a male lover to spite his family and their ways, both he and Kurama preferred females. Kurama shook himself and went back to where the apparition waited.

“Took long enough,” Hiei snapped as he folded his arms in front of him impatiently. He was in a foul temper and waiting on the avatar had done nothing to improve his mood. Hell, he didn't even know why he had come to Kurama's apartment to begin with. All he knew was that he had met an onna he had lost his composure over and didn't have a clue what to do about it. He frowned. Thoughts like those made him sound like a simpering fool. Maybe he should have killed her...He still could if he desired to, but damn it the woman had been kind to him. Ugh, he was so confused.

Kurama set the tray on the table and Hiei grabbed a can of beer. He had never been one for the pomp and circumstance humans had for drinking. Kurama had tried to teach him drinking manners, however he just found it a nuisance when he could just pour and drink, himself. The apparition seemed deep in thought and Kurama knew that sooner or later Hiei would say something that would give him a clue as to his thoughts. 

Kurama sighed as he sipped the flavorful wine. Silently they drank their chosen beverage and were lost in thought. 

“How long ago do you think the last powerful Miko warriors died out?” Hiei asked, sipping his drink slowly letting the flavor roll over his tongue, before swallowing it and savoring its burn. Hiei enjoyed a good drink, even though the alcohol wouldn't touch him, his body would burn it away first. Still the familiar feeling of the beverage's chill spreading through his body before turning warm seemed to steady him a little and he took another swallow. 

Kurama tapped his chin thoughtfully listening to an inner dialogue while he poured himself another drink. 

~That was random, Red. What’s wrong with the hybrid, asking about Miko all of the sudden? ~

*I haven’t a clue Yoko.* Kurama mentally shrugged.

~Well- ~

“ According to Yoko, the last of the really powerful line died out after the Shikon no Miko disappeared from history just before the war. The others weakened through the centuries. Nowadays those trained in similar ways have very little power and are of no danger to even a low level youkai. You know that as well though so-” he paused glancing at his friend thoughtfully again “why do you ask?”

Hiei ignored the question and took another drink. His lips turned down in a thoughtful frown as something occurred to him. He took another long drink of his beer, polishing off the can, before speaking again. 

“Were all Miko trained to hate and destroy our kind?” he asked instead.

Kurama frowned at his question “as far as we've heard.” He paused listening again to Yoko.

~He’s gone crazy Red. Miko were created to destroy our kind. Except I seem to recall one who was different, the legends say she even loved a hanyou. What’s he asking for? ~ 

“All except one. And she, as the legends say loved every being with equal fervor never judging or condemning, even a hanyou.” Kurama repeated aloud to Hiei as he set his cup on the table and leaned forward. “But again, Hiei, why do you ask? These questions couldn't have something to do with your current state of mind could they?” he asked trying to draw out the answers he was now very curious to hear.

Once again Hiei ignored his question as he took another can opened it and took a long slow drink of the beer. Many thoughts were flooding his mind once again. The Shikon no Miko, Kagome; she was indeed gentle and fearless as the legend stated but she was fragile as well. Something that didn't seem to really fit the tales of the “Unconquerable Warrior Priestess” who defeated Naraku he’d heard about while growing up.

Yes, there was no doubt that the young woman he'd met was powerful, but she, beyond everything was just a human woman. However, now that he'd met her and heard her story he could see how such legends were born. But stories didn’t change the fact she was human. He hated the ningens of this world greatly. So why then, did her face hang in his thoughts as though somehow engraved there?

In his mind he could still see her head bowed in sorrow as her tears flowed in seemingly endless trails down her cheeks for his suffering. Still she baffled him. She was a human, a Miko. Surely she had better things to do than follow a strange jyaki just to see the youkai on the other end, even at the cost of her life. He had thought her to be pitying him then until she had told her story and now... Why had he allowed her to live again?

Kurama was ready to begin pulling his hair out with irritation as Hiei's silence continued. His curiosity had been piqued and there was nothing more that the notorious thief liked better than a puzzle. But at this moment Kurama just wanted answers. Damn it, how often did someone bring up the Miko Warriors, ever? Never! They had become the monsters that youkai mothers threatened would come to take bad little youkai children away if they didn't listen. Miko powerful like them were feared but most likely extinct so why all the questions?

*He met one Yoko; a Miko. I don’t know how he did it but he met one! *

~Not just any Miko Red, think about it: Hiei met a Miko warrior and lived. He doesn’t smell of human blood and no orders have come for his capture from the Reikai, so it can’t be just any old Miko. Impossibly he must have met her, The Shikon no Miko. ~

*What?! How is she still alive after all this time? Do you think she mated herself to a youkai to maintain eternal life?*

~That’s unlikely, since such a thing would have been quite the scandal indeed at the time. Plus if my memory serves according to legend she had been constantly around an Inu hanyou. Ask him. I have to hear this. ~

“Tell me Hiei, what is she like?” Kurama asked, observing the apparition intently. His emerald eyes gleamed in anticipation of Hiei's answer. There was no way Hiei was going to sidestep him now.

Hiei frowned. “What makes you think my problem is a woman, Fox?” Hiei snapped, crushing his second empty can in one hand. He reached for another can and ripped it open with a dark scowl.

“Don't play games with us, Hiei. I know you must have met…the Shikon no Miko. She must have been unlike anyone you've met before, that's why you are so off balance. She made you question everything, didn't she? You can't lie to me Hiei.”

Kurama was not overly surprised, when the crimson eyes of his friend narrowed to mere slits and he gave an annoyed huff, his contained jyaki reflecting his irritation. Kurama merely smirked in triumph. The apparition had given him an affirmative answer with his reaction and now Kurama had him right where he wanted him, for answers. It would do Hiei no good to deny anything and the glare he was getting let him know that Hiei knew it as well.

Hiei knew when Kurama smirked that he'd asked too much, but it was far too late to take anything back. The damned kitsune must have guessed everything. Caught again in a damned trap, only this time in words and not plants, Hiei had never felt more a fool. Kurama could be trusted in everything, except women. It was almost a guarantee that he had just given the fox the idea for the chase of his life, but he didn’t know that Kagome was young and that detail was not one he would give up easily.

Damn. He hadn't meant to be so obvious. It was the woman. He was certain of it. The onna must have slipped him something to make him careless and lax. At least he wanted to believe it though he'd seen her eat one of the sandwiches too and so that idea was shot to hell. What woman in her right mind would eat her own potion? She would have had to have been waiting for him, to pull a trick like that and he was certain that he'd startled her when she walked into the room, so again that theory was shot to hell.

Knowing that Kurama was soon to begin asking questions Hiei snatched the last can of beer and glared at the kitsune until he got up and got a few more cans from the fridge. The alcohol was his fee for the information and the look on Kurama's face showed that he knew that more than his thoughts spoke. Angrily, Hiei opened the Jagan so he could fully converse with the red head telepathically, while he continued to drink.

^What do you want to know? I will answer your questions until these cans are gone and then I will never speak of her to you again, ^ Hiei's voice snarled in Kurama's mind.

Kurama knew he spoke the truth so he didn't waste a moment launching in to the many questions he had. Choosing his words carefully he began to question Hiei. Even though Hiei had agreed to speak of her, Kurama knew that should he become offended, the conversation would come to an abrupt end. 

“I'm dying to know, how did you meet her?” Kurama asked first.

^She followed me from town to the trees in the park. She seemed very curious and her thoughts were completely guarded. It was frustrating ^ he answered honestly having nothing really to hide as long as the avatar didn't ask how to find her.

Kurama thought that bit of information over and tapped his chin. “Did you speak with her and did she seem as the legends say: gentle and accepting? Was she youthful looking or old and wizened?” Kurama asked as he took a sip of his sake.

Hiei frowned; deciding that what he'd experienced was for him alone and even on pain of death he would never reveal it to another soul. Those tears had been for him alone and he would not share them. Even if he never saw or spoke to her again he would, deep inside where no one would know, treasure them.

He was typically not the type to treasure anything except his sister Yukina. But this had been something different. Though he had been furious at first at her audacity, after hearing her tale he had seen it in a different light. No, he would not reveal her story for it was not his to tell and the words that she'd spoken so full of pain still echoed in the deepest parts of his mind hidden far from the prying Jagan. It would not reveal his secrets or hers.

 

^She was willing to die for a chance to see a youkai again. She said, it had been a year since she has had contact with youkai. I threatened her and left, that is all. As for her attractiveness, I have no eye for human beauty but she was well preserved. ^ Let the fox chew on that. Hiei knew that the fact he had avoided answering directly would bother Yoko and he grinned mentally at how the fox was likely steaming and ranting in Kurama’s head.

Kurama did not question him further, though he knew or at least suspected that there was more to the encounter as it would do him no good and only irritate his friend. 

“I see. It must be very lonely indeed for her having lived five hundred years alone without the youkai she was so used to.” he said with a sigh. “I wonder how it is she survived for so long? Do you think it is possible that she slept with a youkai to gain longevity? It's said there were several at least who tried to pursue her, she must have been very beautiful when she was young.” he mused quietly to himself.

Forgetting himself in the burst of temper that followed the avatars words Hiei spoke harshly, “She is untouched and she is young. She was a mere victim of the whim of the fates.” His jaw snapped closed as he mentally cursed his stupid tongue and temper. Glaring at the sake on the table in front of the avatar, he heated the small portion in Kurama's cup to just shy of boiling just before the avatar took a drink.

~Careful! Red that’s- ~

Spluttering at the scorching heat that burned down his throat and burned his tongue, Yoko’s warning came too late ~ -hot. ~ Kurama coughed. He should have known better than to bait a fire youkai, he had a nasty temper and an almost flawed sense of justice. He did not wonder at the reason for his punishment, as it more than likely pertained to the Miko they had been discussing. Apparently, Hiei had taken offense to him implying her to be impure. Interesting, the Hiyoukai had never reacted so violently or suddenly to defend anyone else Kurama could think of aside from Yukina.

Perhaps, just perhaps; the tales of the Miko were true and Hiei had given into her kindness in just one meeting, as he was certain any youkai who gave her the chance would. Conceivably by this, that would mean that she would accept any of them unconditionally. And that she was untouched and retained her youth was just too good to be true! 

~If the legends of her are true then she can heal a broken heart, Red. Yusuke should meet her if that’s true. That Keiko did a number on him. He could use a friend like her. ~ Yoko said casually 

*That’s very generous of you Yoko, you want to give us competition?* Kurama replied with a mental raise of his eyebrow.

~Oh please Red don’t insult us; between a Mazoku who has been dumped by his girlfriend and lost his only family and an emotionally constipated apparition who knows nothing more of love and kindness than he learned from Yusuke, we couldn't possibly lose~ the kitsune spirit said arrogantly with a smirk curling his lips. 

*Lose more than our lives or against them? This is the Shikon no Miko we are talking about. What makes you certain that we won’t just get purified, she’s hardly a woman worth dying for* Kurama argued incredulously.

~Wrong Red, she is a woman worth dying for. Her power is legendary and her love? Think about it, if we won that we would be invincible right? ~ His tone was serious with no hint of the playful nature he often had with Kurama.

Still though they had no clues as to what the Shikon no Miko looked like except for the brief glance Yoko had caught of her while her group had been traveling through his domain just before he decided to leave Musashi, now called Japan. He hadn't seen them as worthy of interest then and so paid very little attention to the members of the entourage. All he could really recall of her was hair the color of midnight and a slim frame. He now wished he had at least caught a better view so that he knew whether she was plain or pretty for himself. “Well preserved” told him nothing.

*We know nothing about her though. How do we know she’d have any interest in us, Yoko?*

~We know she’s was willing to die for a chance to see the firefly and if she is lonely what more do we need to know? ~

*What more indeed.* Kurama said doubtfully. He wasn’t certain of why the kitsune was so keyed up to have this woman when they could have their pick of any woman they desired but if Yoko was pursuing her by default he would be too.

As Hiei caught Kurama's wayward conversation, he snarled and slammed the can to the table; disappearing as swiftly as the blink of an eye. Kurama noted with a groan and a rueful smirk that Hiei had not failed to take the unopened cans with him. It seemed that he always lost more alcohol that way. Perhaps he should stop buying the best and settle for the cheapest...

oOo

Hiei was livid; no, not at Kurama but at himself. Why had he thought that the fox, of all people would be the one to ask about the Miko? Now he just felt stupid and worse like he'd placed her in a perverse sort of contest in which he and the Detective were to face off against the kitsune and each other in vying for her affections.

Damn him! He didn't want her in that way! Even he knew the onna deserved better than this. After hearing her tale, his respect for her had jumped leaps and bounds. Even he had to admit, at least to himself, that the idea of someone so accepting was tempting and perhaps even one like himself could come to care for the Miko who cried for him. He had lied though, about her looks with as much truth as he could add to the lie so that it wouldn't be detected.

The truth was, Hiei had found her incredibly beautiful. A male would have to be utterly blind not to. Honestly, he had been slightly disappointed that she had changed out of that ill-fitting uniform, but at the same time he was glad she had as well. As a male he found her very unnervingly attractive. She was like a goddess made flesh in his eyes though he'd rather have his tongue cut out than admit to it. The last thing he needed was to be losing control over any human onna; especially that one.

He was the Forbidden Child. No onna let alone a Miko would ever come to care for anyone like him. If that were not enough he had also mastered the dragon of the darkness flame which was a creature so evil that he was certain that even she would never be able to accept it. Yet it was a part of him and so she would have to, if were he to allow her close to him. More and more the whole idea seemed ridiculous and foolhardy and he resolved never to see her again so that she would never have the chance to reject him.

Hiei cursed silently as he found himself standing in the very door way of the shrine he'd left not four hours ago. He had been once again lost in his thoughts as he ran. The door was still unlocked so he let himself in. The woman was awake and curled in on herself, her head hung low. On her lap rested his katana, the once pristine mirror-shined blade sprinkled liberally with her tears. He frowned at the sight.

She had not heard him enter and had not sensed him either. Hiei found that to be troubling as he could have killed her by now in at least fifty ways and she would never had known. Moving like a shadow he took a seat on the chair across from her and watched her silently cry.

Never in a million years would he have suspected what happened next. One second he was watching her suppurate and the next she had launched herself into his arms. She clung to him as though her life depended on it, her small hands twisting in the fabric of his cloak. Vaguely Hiei was aware of the sound of his blade dropping to the floor but at the moment his mind had zeroed in on the girl weeping into his chest and the words she was speaking. Everything in him demanded that he push her away to stop the unexpected physical contact however- 

“I was afraid that I'd made you up. I was so afraid that I'd never see you again, Hiei. I was so relieved when I saw your sword was still there. It was the only proof that I had that you are real. But, then I worried that something might have happened to you and I had your sword.”

Her words were garbled but Hiei managed to decipher them. And then he froze, all thoughts he'd had before went out of the window as her words sank in. She had missed him, worried for him, she was crying once again for him. It was a strange thought that anyone should miss a mean thing like him but he could see it clearly from the gentle soul still clinging to him. 

Awkwardly he patted her back, trying to offer her a measure of something he himself had never received: comfort. He felt rather uncomfortable, but continued to allow the girl to stain his cloak with the same crystalline drops that she had shed earlier, after all in a way her tears belonged to him. She had given them freely and he had accepted, so he allowed each and every drop to be absorbed in to his cloak where he would keep them forever. True, they could never be valued as the tears of his kind but still they were priceless to him and though no one would ever know the truth, he did. 

Hiei watched her shoulders shake with silent sobs until he could stand no more of the pain that seemed to lash at him in waves. “I am here, onna. There is no need for all this,” he stated gently as he could in his rough manner. His words sounded cutting to his own ears and he winced, waiting for her to react. 

Slowly she raised her head and then suddenly realizing, as if for the first time, the close proximity between them; Kagome jumped away. Her eyes were wide and a blush stained her cheeks appealingly. Hiei’s heart such as it was, quickened; his blood pumping faster with a sudden rush of desire. He’d been there too long. 

He left swiftly yet again this time taking his katana. He could not have said why she always made him feel the need to run and the feeling was rather unnerving. He would keep his unspoken word though and be close by, although if he could help it, he would never again get that close to Kagome. No, she was too much of a temptation, to his annoyance. She was human and even that fact didn't deter him. But even as he ran he knew he'd never have the strength of will to be far from her side, no matter what promises he made himself.

Then there were also the thoughts of the kitsune to worry him. Yoko was not known to back down if he found something he wanted, which ironically was the very trait that led Hiei to seek him out for the scheme that landed him as part of the spirit detectives in the first place. He also was very well known for his sexual prowess. It could not be ignored that the differences between the two had been much less since their merging a year ago after the Makai tournament; leaving him to wonder if the human in him would temper the youkai in the pursuit.

Damn. He couldn't afford to run from this and leave the girl unguarded because he was not willing to face up to the fact he’d reacted lustfully over a human Miko. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her to the mercy of a horny kitsune and a misunderstood and heartbroken Mazoku. Although if he had to pick, Yusuke would be the ideal choice to keep her away from Yoko, he grinned wickedly at how angry Yoko would be at losing to the Mazoku. Perhaps he should introduce them? Kagome was a thousand times better than the little wretch Yusuke had been dating. It still burned him that Keiko still breathed after nearly killing Yusuke emotionally. Pausing for a moment Hiei sat down on a branch in the large tree in the Shrine grounds. Was Yusuke the best way to keep her out of Yoko’s way though? Shadowing her was a given. There was also the Jagan, but Kurama would feel it if he used its powers on them. But he could influence other humans and youkai to his bidding... yet it was still risky.

Opening the Jagan he scanned over the house and easily found the Miko. She was in her room and seemed to be winding down to sleep, as the sun crept over the horizon. The night had been long and confusing even for him. With the knowledge the Jagan would keep watch, Hiei made himself comfortable and allowed himself to fall in to a light slumber.


	4. RaC chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

 

Chapter 3

 

Waking a mere hour from the time he'd fallen asleep, Hiei frowned as he felt a ripple of pain enter the energy that cloaked the Shrine. Turning his gaze to the house the Jagan scanned for the source of the feeling. It was coming from the Miko.

Jumping easily to the roof and pulling out a lock pick that he’d stolen from Kurama he decided to observe her dreams and hopefully gain some clue as to the cause. As he touched the edge of the window he was surprised to see a small space between the window and the seal. The window was still open? Had she no sense of self preservation?

Silently he slid it open further and stepped noiselessly in to the room. Her scent was thick enough here that he could smell it now and he unconsciously breathed it in. He hadn't taken the time earlier. She smelled clean like fresh rain and lightning, which he assumed was the smell of her power. Over those two smells he could still smell traces of the shampoo and soap she used but they were nearly scentless. Moving like a shadow he stepped closer to the bed in the corner of the room and located the woman.

She was sleeping restlessly. Subconsciously she was reaching out for something and latched on to Hiei’s energy with her mind. It seemed to calm her and she drifted deeper in to sleep. Hiei frowned as he removed the ward over the Jagan and allowed it to open fully. Instantly he was bombarded with a flurry of images, passing too quickly for him to see clearly, before the girls mind settled in to a dream…

Hiei found himself standing in a forest clearing in the night. Above him was a myriad of stars. Looking around he noticed the thin silhouette of the girl. Silently he followed her. She walked with a confidence that told him that she was comfortable in this place. The woman was looking for someone he decided as he watched her look around and up in to the dark tree tops. Suddenly she froze and, covering her mouth, stepped back against a tree. 

Hiei moved silently in the shadows to see what had upset her. In another clearing was an Inu hanyou sitting with a woman who had long dark hair. He couldn't see her face but it was obvious that the Miko did. The couple was oblivious to anything around them as they talked quietly in the moonlight. “I've made my choice Kikyo, it's always been you,” the male said as his voice carried through the clearing. Hiei knew then, by the name the onna had spoken earlier, that this must be a memory from her travels to the past although he couldn't recall her speaking of this.

The girl’s feelings swamped the dream with betrayal and shock and then acceptance. ”He was never mine to begin with,” she said sadly as if reminding herself as tears coursed down her cheeks. The pull of the netherworld drew his eyes to the couple and he watched the two of them vanish into hell. Kagome turned from the scene and ran. The overwhelming sorrow was nearly crippling.

Hiei followed her back to the same clearing he’d started in and watched with interest as the girl ran into the clearing and leaped without a pause into the old well there. A bright flash of light surrounded him as he was drawn through the well with her and then as she climbed out inside a building. Opening the door, she left the well house and moved into the shrine. As she collapsed in a crumpled heap sobbing beneath the same tree, Hiei could make out very little of what she said except four words: “You should have lived.”

Slowly, from the shadows, another figure came in to the dream and Hiei frowned at the look in those familiar claret eyes. Even the voice that spoke was too similar. What was she doing dreaming of him?

“It's no more than you deserve worthless onna. Why would any male look your way at all? Worthless and ugly, you will always be alone...”

Hiei listened to himself berate the onna till he could stand no more. In a blink of an eye he drew his katana and sliced the dream Hiei in half. He was angry and confused by the dream she was having about him. “Do not presume to put words in my mouth Onna. You do not know me, nor do you know what I think.” He stated to her still weeping form, before pulling the Jagan back and swiftly leaving her room.

As Kagome stirred from the dream she’d had, she had the distinct feeling that someone had been in her room and close to her. Rolling over Kagome’s hand brushed the edge of her bed and she found it still warm as though someone had sat there beside her. Confused but not afraid Kagome moved to the window and looked out over the stillness of the night cloaked shrine. It was peaceful and calming as it should be and as she reached out her senses to the empty grounds.

Her heart sank. Tears gathered in her eyes as she recalled her dream only minutes ago. How had there been two Hiei’s so completely different from each other? One she had known was her minds creation and there had been things about that shadow that were wrong. His voice had not been as dark nor as smooth. And she realized thinking back that he had not had the Jagan.

Kagome gasped as she sat heavily on the chair beside her. The second Hiei had had the Jagan and it was open and pulsing. Could it have been him really standing there? Sango had told her once, after a particularly grueling fight with one, of youkai who possessed the Jagan. They were called Jaganshi because the Jagan itself was a sentient being in a manner of speaking. Kagome reasoned from what her friend had said that those like Hiei had needed to ’tame ’ the Jagan and make it view them as master. Once they had though the Jagan would guard them and serve them loyally granting to their master all types of abilities like telepathy and mind control. It could also in extreme cases be used to summon creatures from hell. She hadn’t known any more about the creatures it could summon.

She had also told her that most youkai who were willing to go through the excruciating process of getting the Jagan were very antisocial creatures due to the Jagan's tendency to attack any who came to close to its master. Kagome had not been able to stop the tears of empathy for such a life then and even recalling the conversation made her eyes sting.

Hiei was one of those lonely creatures. It all made sense now that she thought about it: the shock on his face when she held on to him while she cried earlier and the confusion in his eyes as she told him that she liked youkai. It was so horrible. What could have possibly driven a youkai like Hiei to cut himself off that way?

She had know from his aura that he was Hiyoukai and as such knew that his type thrived on physical contact and their need for the passion that burned white hot in their veins. One like him should have relished in the touch of another being instead of rejecting it. Hiei had been so cold almost like he had been made of ice. Hiei was a Forbidden Child she knew that already but it didn't stop tears from gathering in her eyes as she looked out at the shrine but saw nothing as the memories played in her mind.

Inuyasha had been the one to tell her of forbidden children when they had come upon one in their travels. The child had been alone and silently sitting on the side of the road waiting for death. Kagome had seen the unfortunate little thing and moved closer to it. Inuyasha had placed a hand on her arm and pulled her back. “You can’t touch her Kagome. She’d kill you. She’s a mixed elemental Forbidden Child.” he’d stated as he’d pulled her along behind him.

“A Forbidden Child? How can a child be forbidden?” Kagome had asked. Inuyasha’s ears had drooped.

“She has conflicting energies inside her; Earth and lightning. They are canceling each other out and soon it will kill her. Most don’t even live through the birthing. It is guaranteed that they will die as soon as their energy reaches a certain point. Come on Kagome, don’t look back.” he’d said pulling her swiftly out of eyesight from the child. As they reached the tree line there was a muffled explosion and then silence.

Kagome closed her eyes recalling that horrible silence. She hugged herself trying to forget. With her eyes closed she saw two carmine eyes floating in her memory. Hiei hadn’t died and from what she knew he had long since reached passed the point that normally forbidden children died. So how was it he had survived? Was it because of the Jagan? Suddenly Kagome was burning with questions and no longer tired.

Quickly Kagome got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. Upon locating her pack she quickly restocked her supplies and did a quick cleaning of the house before she walked outside locking the door behind her. First she would drop of her supplies to her campsite and then- well she wasn’t certain what she’d do but she couldn’t sit still. Now that she knew of one youkai she figured that meant there were more and that also meant a possibility she had not allowed herself to consider before; her youkai friends might still be alive! If they were out there she’d find them and if not them then at least find out what had happened to them. 

Swiftly Kagome ran into the forest area behind the shrine, her feet finding the path easily and without error. She ran until her rough campsite came into view. Darting into the tent she shoved the whole pack into a plastic container that kept bugs and other critters out of her things; before sprinting at full speed back to the shrine grounds and down the multiple stone stairs till she reached the long flight of steps that led to the shrine from the street. 

At the top she slowed her pace walking carefully down the stone stairs. She’d fallen down them once before and fortunately Inuyasha had caught her before she’d received any real damage. But Inuyasha wasn’t there to save her any more. She shook off the melancholy thoughts before they could drag her down, placing a smile on her lips instead. Reaching into the purse at her side she lightly handled her cloth wallet she’d gotten in the Feudal era. She smiled brighter as she did a mental calculation of how much money it contained before she headed towards her favorite café. A cup of caramel latte was calling her name. 

Kurama glanced down at his watch and did a mental assessment of the time. He’d arrived a little too early for the tutoring session he’d arranged with his classmates, for their benefit of course. Glancing around the area he noticed a café and sighed. If he was going to put up with his female classmates and their not so subtle attentions he would need an energy boost. As he walked through the door Yoko spoke up nearly startling him.

~Feel that Red? ~

*Of course, but what is it Yoko?* Kurama asked as his eyes swept the dimly lit space for the source as he moved to a booth and sat down.

~ That, Kit is the feeling of a Miko. That is holy energy. ~ he licked his lips as the energy washed over him and Yoko shivered in pleasure. ~Mm, that is strong and undiluted like it was in my time. ~

*The Shikon no Miko?* Kurama whispered though his thoughts were not something he needed to whisper as only himself and Yoko could hear them unless Hiei was close by. It wasn’t fear that made him whisper but respect. He was never one to act a fool and the feeling of her power a direct opposite of his own made him cautious. A change in the energy made goose bumps rise on his arms as the energy seemed to wrap around him; searching him out before it dissipated to a soothing almost calming state. 

~Whoo, Red that was intense I think I was holding my breath. I found her though. Look to the left five booths down. ~ 

Kurama placed his order as he stealthily stole a glance to the location Yoko had stated and felt his eyes widen as he met a curious pair of blue eyes. She quickly looked down at the coffee cup in her hands before looking back up through her thick lashes shyly. Then a frown came to her lips before she burst into a bright smile and jumped out of her seat. Kurama only had time to wonder what she was about before she knocked him back with a hug that had he been human might have made his ribs creak. “Shippo! Shippo it’s me Kagome!” she whispered excitedly not caring about the scene she was making. 

“Uh-“ Kurama had no idea what to say and it was the first time he’d ever been made speechless by a woman, ever. The girl pulled back and looked up at his eyes in confusion. 

“Don’t you recognize me? Wait-“ a blush heated her cheeks as she pulled away and swallowed heavily “you aren’t him are you?” she looked down at her hands in embarrassment. 

“It has been so long! I’m so happy to see you!” Kurama said after glancing around at the curious eyes around them and deciding to spare her the humiliation and urged on by Yoko. “I certainly can see you missed me, love.” He drew her back into his arms and whispered, “play along and we will leave.” 

Kagome nodded before pulling back with another smile on her lips. “I did, though I think I knocked over your drink. Can I take you somewhere to change before lunch?” she looked at his stained jacket sheepishly as she slid out of the booth and waited. He followed smoothly slipping his arm around her waist. 

“Of course.” He felt her stiffen as she noticed the arm and he hoped more than he’d ever done before that she wouldn’t turn all their efforts into another scene by slapping him. She swallowed before her hand went to her bag and she pulled out her phone. 

“Hello?” she waited for a moment before turning it to her chest and turning to face him. 

“I’m so very sorry darling I will have to cancel our lunch. Something has come up and I have to leave.” She placed the phone again to her ear as she walked out of the café. 

Stunned Kurama stood there for a moment before Yoko snapped at him to follow her. By the time he collected his things and got outside Kagome was gone. Not even a trace of her scent remained for him to follow. But his classmates called to him and he sighed. She had been right there in his hands or arms rather and she’d slipped away. 

*Yoko, I think we’ve finally met our match.*

~So it would seem Red, so it would seem. ~

Kurama’s jaw dropped a little before he reined in his facial expressions; schooling them back to an affected casual look as to Yoko he asked *did she confuse us for who I think she did?” *

Yoko folded his arms while his tail twitched in annoyance. ~Yes, Kit, I think she did. ~ She was one enigma after another. And now it seemed that the puzzle had just gotten more complex: how did she know the current “King of Thieves” in the Makai? 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was breathless as she reached the entrance to the park and slid on to a park bench. Her face was still red from embarrassment but at the moment she didn’t care all she could feel was disappointment. She had been so sure it was him from her booth and yet when she’d pounced him she knew it was not. But his reaction gave her pause. “What if they’ve forgotten me?” she whispered drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. She was grateful now that she’d decided to wear jeans and not a skirt. She could only imagine how much worse the scene would have been if she’d unintentionally flashed everyone. All she could hope now was that she never ran into that guy again or she was certain she’d die of embarrassment. And where was Hiei? She’d tried to sense him but she’d found no trace. She sighed again “I’m so stupid!”she groaned softly.

“Hey, you girl, don’t you know it ain’t wise to be alone in this part of town? Ya might get hurt.” A rough voice said as a man slid on to the bench next to her. Looking up with wide eyes she realized with a gulp that she was surrounded! 

“Ah, I’m not alone.” She looked around quickly and jumped to her feet spotting a young man with jyaki she’d take her chances with a youkai before humans. “Darling!” she called running over and swallowing her humiliation plopped herself on the lap of the youkai praying that he wouldn’t kill her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she said in a faintly nervous whimper, “Those men were scaring me, dear I think they threatened me.” She met the wide shocked chocolate brown eyes of who she hoped would be her savior in this mess. She was even further shocked when he gently moved her off his lap and with a cocky smirk glanced at the group of thugs, then turning back to her gave her a saucy wink and a nod before he swaggered towards the oncoming fight with a confident air. 

Although she was accustomed to violence in life or death situations she could not help but to watch the youkai fighting and think that it was the single most sexy thing she had seen a male do. Was he really fighting for her? It was- well sweet, considering she didn’t know his name and he didn’t know hers. 

“Yusuke.” The name fell from those cocky lips and Kagome’s eyes snapped up to his. That fight was over quick. “Been itching for a good throw down, thank you beautiful.” he replied smoothly

Beautiful? she felt her cheeks heat. “Uh… Kagome. Thank you for defending me.” She stammered.

“Hey no trouble you can plop yourself into my lap any time uh Kagome.” He gave her another saucy wink and she blushed brighter to his amusement. 

Kagome was mortified but then she looked- really looked at him and her blush intensified. He was tall at least a foot taller than she, with a fighter’s build that was lithe and trim not too muscled but definitely tone. His face was again one of those too handsome to be true types but the stubble on his chin and the unruly hair falling passed his shoulders made it more of a rugged look. Kagome followed the clothing back up to his face. Intense brown eyes stared back as she looked at him curiously. His stance reminded her of the way Sango always stood: balanced on the outsides of his feet prepared at any moment to fight. Yusuke was a fighter, and from the look of the muscles in his arms he either trained often or fought often, though she guessed it was the latter considering he had just fought for her. Despite his physical health he looked a little thinner in his cheeks than she thought he should be. His face was framed by unruly black hair that looked like it could use a trim from how it hung in his eyes. Kagome started realizing she’d been staring at him. 

There was a reason though, why she couldn’t pull her eyes away and it was echoed within her; sorrow. It was a very specific type of sorrow. This wasn’t your everyday loss this was the heart wrenching- soul shattering loss that came from learning that the one you loved no longer loved you. Although in Kagome’s case it wasn’t that he hadn’t loved her or even that he didn’t; it was that he’d loved Kikyo more. This fighter before her had been broken by his love as Kagome had been by hers. A silent understanding passed from her eyes and Yusuke started at the calm energy he felt wrap around him as he met the blue eyes of the girl. 

His chocolate brown eyes were intense and focused catching every detail she was sure. But his aura was not so self assured rather it was clear now that his bravado was a façade. This youkai had been hurt deeply and recently. Any embarrassment was swept away as she hugged him. He needed a hug and far be it for her to deny him a simple hug. His soul had practically begged to be accepted as she looked him over, but the wariness in his eyes had told her the story. He was waiting for her to run from him though he could not have known that she knew he was a youkai. 

“Do you often hug random guys?” he asked though his voice trembled slightly. 

“Never, but you needed a hug right, Yusuke-san?”

“Just Yusuke. Aw damn it.” he pulled away from her but not quick enough that he hid the tear slipping down his cheek. He jumped as soft fingers brushed the wetness from his face. 

“Its okay. I am just some random girl who jumped into your lap, but you need someone to listen right? I’m safe I will never tell your secrets and likely we won’t meet again so go ahead and cry. There is no one around to see, but me.”

“You might regret it later.” Yusuke said before he pulled her into his arms and cried onto her shoulder. He was not the type to cry but something about Kagome made him feel safe and the tears flowed. He didn’t make a sound as his shoulders shook. Kagome didn’t say a word as he cried out his pain sitting there with him until the sun began to set and his tears slowed and stopped. Tomorrow he might feel mortified that he cried in front of a random hot chick, but for today he let it all go.

Kagome stood once he let her go and bowed, “Thank you again for helping me out, Yusuke. I know it doesn’t feel like it but time heals all wounds both large and small. Take care.” She said softly before leaving him sitting on the bench where she had plopped into his lap. 

Carmine eyes watched her go before he dropped down to land beside his former team leader. He had missed everything that lead up to Yusuke holding Kagome and crying like a child but he was most definitely going to get answers. 

“Have you ever met someone and known immediately that they were the most amazing thing to ever fall into your life and just let them walk right back out again?” Yusuke asked as he had his head leaned back and his eyes closed. Silently Hiei made a decision, Yoko would never have her and if this was the only way so be it.

“Would you like to meet her again?” 

“Wha- I shouldn’t be surprised. How did you meet her? Did she plop down in your lap randomly too?” 

“Explain.”

“Some thugs were pestering her and she plopped down in my lap pretending to be my girl and told me they had threatened her. So I took care of it. I don’t know why she chose me of all the people in the park though. Do you know why? You don’t seem surprised.”

“I have my suspicions. It seems that the onna does many random things. Have you heard of a Miko warrior Yusuke?” 

“Miko? You mean a shrine maiden?” 

“No, I mean a true Miko, a woman blessed by the kami with power to purify youkai.”

“Are you telling me what I think you are telling me, cause if you are I am going to chase her down and kiss her senseless. She knew I was a youkai and approached me anyway?” 

“I don’t recommend that particular course of action, but yes she knows we are youkai.” 

“Well shit Hiei, what are we sitting here for? Help me find her!” 

Hiei’s stomach clenched painfully but he pushed the feeling away with pure strength of will. “Hn, she is two blocks East and three North. If you hurry you can catch her before she reaches the shopping district.”

“Thanks pal I owe you one!” Yusuke called over his shoulder as he ran the directions Hiei had said leaving Hiei standing in the empty park.

Angrily Hiei turned and punched the thick trunk of the old oak tree he had been perched in. The tree shook but its roots were deep and it withstood the first blow. Narrowing his eyes Hiei’s fists flew in rapid succession in a volley of punches much too quick for the human eye. Breathing heavily he placed both hands on the trunk and his head fell forward as he closed his eyes. All he could see was her in Yusuke’s arms and that sight tore him up unlike anything he’d ever seen before. But it made no sense that he should be this bothered by the whole situation. He snorted muttering “Ridiculous,” before he vanished once more in a burst of speed. He let his feet take him to where they would and was not wholly surprised to see her walking alone towards the market district. 

“Hey! Kagome, wait up!” the voice drew her attention and his as he watched Yusuke running at normal “human” speed to catch up. He clenched his fist so tightly that it nearly drew blood but still he watched over her even as his chest ached and his stomach twisted.

Below where Hiei hid Kagome paused hearing her name and turned expecting to see someone she knew and then frowned in confusion. He ran up to her and his sheepish smile made her smile in return. It gave his ruggedly handsome looks a boyish charm and she shook her head with a small laugh. “I didn’t thank you properly.” Yusuke said awkwardly.

“What for?” she was genuinely confused. She hadn’t really done anything special unless it was letting him cry?

Yusuke grabbed her arm and pulled her into a diner with a hopeful grin. “Let’s get dinner.” 

“Uh…okay?” Kagome agreed letting him lead. The diner was small and brightly lit with a friendly atmosphere. It was clearly a family run establishment and Kagome felt her mouth begin to water at the delicious smells surrounding her. Yusuke led her to a booth and sat down pulling her in beside him then he scooted around the “u” shaped booth to face her, so that should she wish she could leave. He was not the type to trap her even if he might have wanted to keep her there. 

“Hey grandma!” he called expertly catching the wet dish towel flung at his head for the comment. He cleared his throat, “Oh miss?”

A middle aged woman gave him a smile as she walked over. “Are you ready to order? “

“Yeah two specials and a chocolate shake for each of us!” Yusuke said with a grin. Turning to Kagome he winked and said “Trust me you will love it. The special is the only way to go here.” 

Kagome sighed and then smiled letting him lead once more it was after all his treat. At his grin she laughed again at his boyish antics and leaned back in the comfortable cushioned seating. The waitress smiled and gave her a wink as she caught the mouthed request of “make my shake strawberry please.”

Yusuke rubbed his neck anxiously as they were left once more alone. Never one for being subtle he said, “You know about me right?” He pantomimed a growl while making his fingers curl like claws. 

“Nope. I don’t know a thing about you being a monster. But, if you are referring to you proud heritage of being a youkai, then yes I do.” she whispered low enough that he would hear her but so that no one else would hear what they were not supposed to. 

Yusuke gaped at her in shock. “You- you are amazing. No wonder Hiei was so willing to tell me where I could find you.” 

“You know Hiei?” Kagome gasped softly.

“You might say he’s one of my best friends.” Yusuke replied with a grin. “Yep, me and Hiei go back a few years now. Course when I met him he wasn’t so friendly.”

Kagome laughed at that. “Yes he wasn’t very friendly when I met him yesterday either. In fact he threatened me with his katana.”

“Nah, Hiei doesn’t threaten. If he didn’t like ya or think you were different, you’d be dead and there would be no warning. Hiei is kinda black and white that way. So how did you two meet he didn’t tell me.” 

“I chased him all over the city. His energy drew me and I hadn’t been around youkai in a year. I missed the feeling of youkai so I wanted to see that he was real.” 

“You chased him?!” Yusuke snorted with laughter. “No wonder he was so quiet about it, he has this idea that no one can find him if he doesn’t want to be found! That and his Jagan gives him the ability to do some mind control thing. You are lucky he didn’t fry your brain or erase you memories or something.”

“So you think he must have wanted me to find him? But -”

“Hiei doesn’t like to show it, but I think he might be lonely. He used to spend tons of time with Kurama another friend of mine, but then Kurama started working at his step-dad’s office and Hiei has been pretty much alone since leaving the Makai again. I’m not sure why he left though so I guess all I have are guesses.” 

“What about you? Aren’t you the same Yusuke? Are you lonely too? Sorry I shouldn’t pry.” Kagome blushed picking at her napkin and looking at the table.

“Yeah, I was. In fact I was planning that today was going to be my last day feeling empty. I was gonna end it.”   
“You won’t now right?” she gasped softly still looking at the table. Her eyes pricked with tears at his pain. 

“It’s not like anyone would really miss me. My Mother died last year and at her funeral my girlfriend dumped me. She said I was a monster and I was worthless. I proposed to her hoping that she would see that I loved her and she told me that she wanted normal. I wasn’t normal enough for her. She didn’t want me. No one does though so” he shrugged. Her head shot up and her wide wet eyes that were so blue shocked him.

“What about Hiei and Kurama? They would miss you. What about any other friends you might have? What about me? Now that I have met you don’t you think that I might miss you if you were suddenly gone?” Tears spilled down her cheeks and Yusuke watched them in quiet wonder before his common sense kicked in and he scooted around the table. 

“Hey, don’t cry. Come on Kagome, I didn’t mean to make you cry honest. I won’t do anything stupid. Come here.” He pulled her into his arms like before when he had cried and held her as tremors wracked her frame. He had the distinct feeling that his words had merely been the catalyst for her tears and not so much the reason. Had someone hurt her too? A feeling of protectiveness welled within him at the thought. He’d be damned if he’d ever let her hurt like this again. “Shh, I’m sorry. I swear I won’t leave you now. You might regret it though.” 

“Regret what? Being your friend? I could say the same thing. I’m trouble.”

“A beautiful little thing like you- hardly. I cause more trouble by breathing. Speaking of which, our food is on its way so I’m going to move back over to my side of the table ‘kay?”

“No, you can stay here. Uh… if you want to.” 

“I would but there is going to be tons of food in a sec so-“Yusuke scooted away as the waitress lowered a plate in front of Kagome loaded with a huge sandwich, French fries and her shake, which was chocolate at first glance but if one looked close they could see that there was strawberry ice cream on the side. Kagome’s eyes widened as the same amount of food was placed before Yusuke. 

“I don’t think I can eat all this! Oh this is American food right? What’s the name of this sandwich?”

“I think they call it a hero sub or something like that.” Yusuke said digging in with gusto. 

“A hero? Huh well it is larger than life.” Kagome dead panned. 

Yusuke stopped and looked at her for a second un sure if he should laugh at what she said and saw a twinkle in her eye of amusement. “You like that song too?” he asked catching the reference to the Pat Benatar song. 

“Oh yes especially the “fresh from the fight” part, guys are sexy that way- er um mm this shake is good.” Kagome blushed scarlet as Yusuke laughed. 

“You are unlike any girl I have ever met, Kagome. Where have you been all my life? Will you marry me?”  
“Wha- well that a new one, most youkai just proclaim I’m their woman and try to kidnap me. A few of them succeeded and then he would get really mad and beat them up and I would have to intervene and that would make him madder and then we would fight and I usually go home.”

“What are you talking, about who is he?” Yusuke asked confused at the turn in the conversation. 

“What he? Did I mention a he?” Kagome asked with wide innocent eyes.

Yusuke wasn’t buying the innocent act but, wasn’t sure if it was an act. “Uh, yeah twice.”

“I didn’t say he, I said ‘me’” Kagome insisted with a smile and an internal grimace she hadn’t meant to say so much, but the sudden proposal had startled her, she didn’t even know if he was joking! ‘Redirect!’ she thought frantically “So how old are you?”

Yusuke choked on his milkshake, “Seriously?” he blinked. Now he knew why Keiko had gotten so violent with his non answers, it was irritating. But that innocent look in her eyes was also appealing, he raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course,” Kagome laughed handing him a napkin. He looked cute with milkshake spilling down his chin. She smiled brightly before eyeing the giant sandwich. “So how old are you?” she repeated waiting and hoping he’d change the subject. 

“20.” 

“Ok, so for two years I wasn’t born yet, and then from age zero to five I lived with my parents on the shrine. Mama got pregnant with Souta just before I turned six and Daddy died just before he was born. From then on Gramps moved in and helped Mama take care of us kids and I went to school. I didn’t graduate with my friends because I was absent a lot and I finally finished high school but I failed all my college exams so here I am. 18 and hopeless.”

“Wow, sounds like you have been through the ringer. My dad abandoned my old lady when she was pregnant with me but Ma managed to get us by. I didn’t even graduate high school as a youkai I don’t really need to. Got a pretty sound gig in the Makai if I want it but, I don’t think I do.”

“The Makai? That’s twice you’ve mentioned it, what is it?”

“Just what it sounds like it’s a world for youkai. There are three worlds the Ningenki where we are, the Reikai and the Makai.” 

“Why divide them? In the feudal era youkai and humans lived together, sure it wasn’t all peaceful but some places they did get along.”

“Not sure what the feudal era has to do with anything, but there was a war and the human’s with help from the monks and priestesses and stuff nearly wiped out the youkai. At least that’s what Hokushin told me.” 

“War? What war? I never heard anything about something like that.”

“Nah, it was a long long time ago so not many have. Any way how is the food? Was I right?” 

“It’s very filling. I think I’ll have to take the rest with me. Thank you so much for dinner Yusuke, this was nice. It’s been a while since I’ve had company. I better get my shopping done and head back, I still have to clean up the shrine, before Gramps gets home and sees that I haven’t swept.” She looked at her watch and gasped.

“I guess you would probably think I was creepy if I asked if I could spend a little more time with you, huh? I live at an abandoned temple and I know how to clean a shrine- I don’t know – I could help you if you want.”

“Sure you don’t just want to see where I live so you can find me again?” Kagome asked putting the rest of her food in a takeout container. 

“Well yeah that too, aw man.” Yusuke blushed at his own verbal blunder. as the words left his mouth he cringed. Way to go Yusuke, tell the gorgeous chick you are mentally unstable and desperate.

 

“I’m flattered Yusuke and I would love to spend time together again, but slowly alright? I don’t want to rush into a friendship because we are both lonely. I don’t think it would be right or fair for me to take advantage of your kindness like that. The summer festival is coming up at the shrine; I’d love to see you there. Ask Hiei which shrine. See you around.” She blushed as she turned and fled the diner berating herself for practically asking the guy out a few hours after meeting him. 

“Hey wait. It’s dark already can I at least walk you to the station? My side of town is kinda dangerous at night.” 

“Thanks. I guess I forget sometimes that this time is dangerous in its way.”

“No problem.” 

Their walk was quiet with a companionable silence as both were deep in thought. The time went quickly and before long they stopped outside of the station that would take Kagome home. “Thank you again Yusuke.” Kagome said before walking inside.

Yusuke watched her leave and turned to the silent youkai who had appeared. “Hiei, why did you let me have the whole day with her, she’s amazing, don’t you want her?”

“No,” it was the single most painful lie he had ever spoken. “Hurt her and you will not have time enough to regret it.” It was all he could say. Yusuke turned questioning eyes to him hearing more emotion in the answer than he had intended to show. In a burst of speed he left following the train into the night and leaving a very confused ex detective behind. 

 

After the café incident which he was highly annoyed about after hearing Kurama discuss it with Yoko, he had taken great pains to keep her from meeting the team again by creating reasons for her not to go a particular direction when he knew that they would be there or causing small bouts of random havoc so that they were distracted from sensing her as she did her shopping. So far it had worked but he was under no pretenses that it would continue to do so. No he had to find a better way of keeping the Kitsune from finding the woman.

“Yusuke wake up!” Hiei said standing at the foot of his bed in the ratty apartment he lived in. 

“Wha- Hiei? What’s going on? You’ve been scarce for a while what has you coming here now?” he questioned sleepily. 

“I’ve been busy. Higurashi shrine. Go there.” Hiei said before leaving again.

“Higurashi? I’ll see you there then. I look forward to it Kagome.” Yusuke said leaning back with his hands behind his head. 

 

Summer festival season was right around the corner and Kagome had been busily helping her family set up and prepare. Many people frequented the shrines during these times. Kurama would no doubt be visiting every shrine looking for the Miko. Hiei cursed quietly at the thought as he tucked himself comfortably against the trunk of the same tree he'd slept in almost every night since meeting her, his senses on high alert for the fox. The Jagan might have been watching for energy but Hiei's eyes were glued to the Miko as she rushed from place to place.

Scurrying a crossed the grounds Kagome was carrying a large box from one of the many storage sheds at the back of the shrine when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise with the tingle of unfamiliar energy. Turning her head sharply to look around she froze setting the box down to free her hands. 

Seeing her reaching backward in the practiced habit of reaching for an arrow Hiei realized that Kagome was searching for a weapon to defend herself, and since no other energies were present that meant she was feeling the malevolent power of the Jagan its self. With a sigh he closed the Jagan and she relaxed for an instant before Gramps shout of “Demon begone!” reached her ears. With a swiftness that spoke of her years in the feudal era Kagome turned and sprinted in that direction only to trip over a lazy Buyo who had been sunning himself on the stairs.

Mid fall Kagome heard the unmistakable sound of Hiei's voice as he called out behind her. He was moving swiftly towards her. Unfortunately he had not seen Buyo either as he skidded to a stop dodging away from her to prevent a collision. His eyes widened as she fell backwards down the stone stairs that lead to the street. His hand flew out instinctively to grab her but he was too far from her to grip more than her sleeve. Hiei heard the sound of ripping fabric and the clatter of small pieces hitting the stone ground just before she fell out of sight. His heart stopped as he listened for the sound of her body colliding with the stairs, knowing with a sick feeling that no matter how fast he was, the collision at that angle would kill her.

He felt her collide with his chest and he rolled to take the brunt, his body shielding hers. This was certainly not how he had planned to meet her again but he was not about to let her get hurt on his watch. He grunted as the breath was forced from his lungs as his back hit the stairs but his arms remained locked around his fragile treasure forming a protective barrier around her, one arm shielding her back as the other cradled her head. He would be bruised and scraped but he would heal. 

As he lay on the ground stunned, he was acutely aware of every place she was pressed against him. He could feel the movement of her chest as she panted for breath. In his hand he could feel a hand full of silky hair and the softest skin he'd ever touched was brushing the palm of his other hand as she breathed. Unconsciously he slid his hand upwards until he encountered more fabric. 'Lace.' his dazed mind supplied as the realization had not yet hit him. Her scent was surrounding him, drugging him as she lay on top of him where they had landed. 

Strong arms had caught her mid fall and she was suddenly wrapped in an all encompassing feeling of jyaki as she landed against his chest her head against his shoulder. The ripple of strong solid muscles beneath her hands made her suck in a deep breath. Before she moved she knew who had caught her. Even if he had not spoken his scent was unmistakable as she recalled it from the night he had cried on her shoulder. 

Looking up into the face of the youkai beneath her Kagome was unsurprised to meet the same chocolate eyes that she had that day nearly a month ago. She sensed him around since the night he had bought her dinner and had begun to wonder if she would ever see him again. It was the look in those smoldering coffee colored eyes that pinned her to the spot. She felt his hand slide up her side; his hot hand seeming to brand her as he touched her skin. She shivered in pleasure as her thoughts scattered a million different directions. 

As he continued to hold her his thoughts dazed and drugged by the feel and scent of her, he looked down and realized he'd made a huge mistake. Her pale throat was exposed as her hair had been tied up and his eyes followed the line down. Expecting to see the collar of the shirt she should have been wearing he nearly gaped as his eyes met pale flesh. Her breasts pressed into his chest the way they were allowed him to view her ample bosom in a whole new way. The hand that had been absently wandering the soft expanse of her side now had purpose. He could feel her heart racing in her chest as she calmed from the burst of adrenalin.

Yusuke met her eyes and nearly groaned at the desire he saw in them. His body reacted as well and a blush stained her cheeks. Her wayward thoughts zeroed in on that one feeling as her eyes widened. 'Uh is that...?' she shook her head, breaking the trance they both seemed to be lost in.

Only a moment had passed but suddenly she became aware of a second presence next to her and she met his claret eyes sheepishly as she moved to get off of her second time savior.

As she was leaning back to get up Hiei saw for the first time his accidental handy work. Her button down shirt was missing a sleeve and had been ripped open to her navel exposing the tops of her ample breasts and their lace binding to his eager gaze. 

As she sat up she unintentionally brushed that part of Yusuke that was making his desire known to her with her bare leg. He closed his eyes as he tried to swallow the hiss of pleasure that slipped through his teeth. Holy shit, how was he going to keep his distance now? He'd never be satisfied just being friends with her now. He breathed her in noticing as he did so the spiciness in her scent.

“Are you injured, Onna?” Hiei asked slowly struggling to maintain his control seeing her in such a compromising position with a male not himself. Hiei brushed himself off standing up as he stepped back a pace. He hurriedly looked her over assessing her for damage. “I'm fine thanks to Yusuke, arigatou... Hiei.” she said softly. Hiei felt a pleasant shiver race down his spine hearing his name roll from her lips. Why was he avoiding her again? He was finding difficult to recall his reasons as he felt like he was drowning in the deep pools of cobalt blue. He almost took a step to close the distance between them as Yusuke draped his jacket over her shoulders.“Onna-” he began then stopped as he clenched his fists. “shit.”

“Pardon me but, that was quite a fall, you aren’t hurt are you miss? Can I help you in some way?” a pleasant voice at the side of where they stood on the first landing of the stair case questioned. Kagome heard the low oath that Hiei uttered under his breath and looked curiously at the speaker as Hiei jumped away from her as though burned. The hurt in her eyes at his actions was unnoticed by Hiei but the stranger had seen it. 

Yusuke shook his head. “You have weird timing fox boy!” 

Kagome swept her eyes over the stranger and gasped. He was taller than she by at least six inches possibly more. He had crimson colored hair that fell loosely to mid back. His figure was lithe and yet she could sense the strength within his limbs and knew that he was no mortal though the feel of his jyaki was rather muted. His features were fine yet masculine hinted and he was extraordinarily beautiful, however that came as no surprise when dealing with kitsune. His verdant eyes sparkled with amusement at some unknown joke. But the humor was replaced with a look she wished she could hide from, as his eyes swept over her figure and then focused on her eyes. Her hand came up and she pointed as she said “You!”

“Me.” He chuckled at the redness in her cheeks. “Are you hurt?” he reminded gently as he smiled at her. Kagome clutched Yusuke’s jacket closer to her as she watched him warily. Her reiki swirled just beneath the surface of her skin ready to be called to her hand should the Kitsune make a false move. Hiei's reaction to the stranger hadn't helped her anxiety.

^Why have you come here, Fox? I should tell her you are a threat and let her purify you. ^ Hiei said flatly in the avatar's head. 

Kurama frowned. “Now Hiei, that's no way to greet a friend.” Kurama said aloud so Kagome would hear it. Hiei glared coldly at the kitsune. 

“Kurama, don't push me.” Hiei replied angrily. The power that had given Kagome's skin a glowing pink quality faded as she looked at them both with confusion and then she looked at Yusuke.

“This is Kurama?” She asked as she stepped unconsciously closer to Hiei and Yusuke away from the red haired stranger. 

^Make no mistake if it wouldn't bring the Reikai down on her I would tell her you are an imposter.^ Hiei glared but nodded once and Kagome was suddenly all smile though wary still of the man she’d jumped in the cafe. 

“Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi.” she said letting go of the jacket to extend her hand out of years of habit. Kurama stared at the expanse of skin she exposed. 

Hiei's ire spiked. “Cover yourself, baka Onna.” he snapped. Kagome flinched, not so much at his tone but at his words, remembering another who had called her that. Her smile wavered only a moment before she shook her head and shifted the jacket so she was covered before holding out her hand again. He gazed back in apology gesturing to the stairs. With a sigh she led them up the stairs and to the box she had set down before her fall.

Kurama picked it up with a questioning gaze. She laughed awkwardly “just over there by that stand if you don’t mind.” She said letting her outstretched hand gesture to the spot. “Now if you’ll excuse me a moment, I need to change I'll be right back. Would you like some iced tea Hiei or Mr. café?” she asked as she turned to the Mazoku who watched her with unreadable eyes. “Can I get you something, Yusuke?”

“Iced tea sounds lovely, Higurashi-san.” Kurama said with a smirk at the knick name. “I’m sure Yusuke feels the same.

Kurama frowned after Kagome. “Hiei you needn't be so harsh, you'll hurt her feelings. She was obviously happy to see you even if you did tear her shirt. It was an accident, for her to let go of Yusuke’s jacket to shake my hand. She is probably crying right now Hiei. That was a close call though wasn’t it Yusuke?”

“Too close, Hiei she almost died and you yell at her? What’s wrong with you? She better not be crying alone. She doesn’t deserve to cry. That girl deserves all the respect we can give her, she is the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.”

Hiei glared at the avatar and Mazoku before he took off towards the house as he tried to find her energy with the Jagan. He leaped to her window and sat on the roof beside it. “Onna, go-” Why was it so hard to say those two simple words even while he was alone and she couldn’t hear him? Never mind that he'd never apologized for anything in his life he just couldn't seem to get the word off his tongue. 

Damn it he knew she was amazing! He knew she was the most incredible girl in the three realms, but he was- he was unworthy of her. He couldn’t have her even if he wanted to and kami help him- he did. He wanted her so bad that his arms ached. In that moment he thought she was going to die he felt like his heart had stopped beating. All he could think about was her. When he had heard her collide with someone and recognized it as Yusuke he could hardly breathe and it took him a moment more to gather himself to check on her.

Kagome had her back to the window as she sat on her bed. She had known that his anger had been out of concern, after traveling with Inuyasha how could she not know by now the hidden signs? She was willing to bet that Hiei, would snap at someone when angry or even embarrassed or just uncomfortable. He'd probably have lots of insecurities and fears that she would never know. She'd have to try and be aware of the feelings she could detect and just show him by actions that she was different. 

After changing into a t-shirt, Kagome returned outside with four glasses of iced tea. Hiei was nowhere near that she could sense but that kitsune, Kurama was it; was. It was simple to spot his crimson hair, as he stood next to the Sacred Tree. As Kagome approached him she saw that his eyes were closed in concentration and she could feel the slight elevation in his jyaki as well as see the pale colorless energy surrounding the tree. Kagome would have been alarmed, except she could feel the nearly imperceptible jolt of happiness from the tree. It was almost like the tree was greeting an old friend...

Before she could speak, Kurama did. “Hiei can be rather harsh at times. He usually means what he does more than what he says. I am Kurama, by the way. I didn't get the chance to say so earlier. As amused by your nickname as I am, perhaps you should just call me that.” He turned around to look at the young woman. He hadn't taken a good look at her before as his mind had been rather occupied with the many thoughts and images Yoko had provided upon seeing Kagome's previous state of dubious clothing. Kurama felt his body stir and looked back at the tree to focus his thoughts away from her.

“This tree tells me you are a remarkable woman. Did you know that, Higurashi-san?”

“Just Kagome, please, Higurashi-san is my mother.” Kagome said out of habit. She smiled warmly at the tree while walking close to it and placing her hand lovingly on the bark covered trunk after setting down her tray of drinks. “Really?” she questioned softly.

Kurama nodded, letting his eyes drift to the soft expression she wore. “Oh yes. This tree has many things to say, Shikon no Miko,” his eyes flashed golden for an instant.

Spinning to face him, she jerked her hand from the tree. Suspicion glittered in her cobalt eyes. Silently she cursed her stupidity. Just because Hiei and Yusuke knew him and had said they were friends, didn't mean she should let her guard down. Her eyes narrowed as she appraised him as a possible enemy. Kurama gave her a disarming smile as he tossed his crimson locks and withdrew a rose the color of his hair. He tossed it casually to her as he turned and walked away. “I'm not your enemy, Kagome,” he called over his shoulder.

Kagome watched him leave until she could no longer feel his energy. What the crap was that? She bent and picked up the rose cautiously. Touching it with her power she found it was nothing but a rose grown by jyaki. She sighed and raised it to her nose, it smelled sweet. 

Yusuke sighed as he ran over to her as he felt her energy flare slightly. She looked puzzled and angry. Kurama was nowhere to be seen but she held a rose in her petite hand. “What did he say that has you up in arms, beautiful?” 

“He knows who I am.”

“Who you are?” Yusuke asked confused and a little hurt she hadn’t shared before reminding himself that this was only their second meeting and such secrets were to be expected. He hadn’t told her about being a Lord in the Makai or that he was sometimes a spirit detective either. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Over all Kurama was quite pleased with himself. He had definitely gotten her attention, and she had fully acquired his in more ways than one. The tree had been more than eager to speak about it's Kagome. The more Kurama and Yoko had heard the more they wanted her and higher their respect for her grew. Yoko had known that particular tree since he was a sapling. Although the tree had long ago lost the ability to show his face and forgotten his name, that did not mean he was blind; far from in fact. Of all humans he'd ever watched over Kagome was his favorite, more than that he loved her.

Kurama and Yoko had been shocked to learn that tidbit of information. The tree had happily shared all of the reasons he loved that human Miko. By the time Kagome had returned from the house Kurama was more than intrigued he was enchanted. Was it possible? Could such a loving and gentle non-judging soul exist? Could the legends really be correct for a change? Kurama had no answer except, gaining the attention of an ancient tree enough to awaken it took someone or something special. He couldn't wait for their next encounter. 

“What the hell are you trying to pull Kurama?” Hiei demanded hotly as he blocked Kurama’s way. 

“You already know the answer to that Hiei, so I won’t bother to repeat it. I will just tell you that we will have her. Your pathetic attempts to keep us from her won’t work forever, firefly.” Kurama said though his eyes were citrine and Hiei knew with certainty that it was Yoko who spoke. 

“She seems to like Yusuke quite a lot Fox.” 

“Please, as if Yusuke knows anything about making a woman happy. He couldn’t keep a human girl so what chance is there he can keep the Shikon no Miko? Your lame attempt to be a matchmaker will prove just that- lame. I want her and I have 1500 years of experience that says I will have her.” Yoko/Kurama’s lips turned up in a cruel smirk, “Oh by the way, you might want to return to the Makai, the human world is making you soft.”

He paused at the feel of cold steel at his throat. “A warning Hiei? How very unlike you. Why don’t you just kill me? Oh wait, I am also Kurama and you care about him, don’t you? Ah well it seems my fun is coming to an end since Shuichii is complaining. But, bear this in mind firefly, if you get in our way we will show you no mercy.” 

*that was rather reckless Yoko. What if he hadn’t stopped?*

~You worried about him Red?~

*well he is my friend.*

~and what does he amount to in the pursuit of our goddess?~ 

*my friend, Yoko.*

~A liability. Do you want him to get Yusuke and Kagome together? Perhaps you can baby sit their love child, hmm?~

*You have a point. Still why is he trying to push them together? Hiei isn’t that generous.*

~I haven’t a clue Red.~

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Yusuke picked up his glass of iced tea and took a drink still watching her with a thoughtful frown. “So are you going to tell me?”

“I may as well,” she sighed. “By the way, would you not tell my mother how close I came to dying today? It would only worry her and I do that enough as it is.”

“Might cost ya,” Yusuke teased.

“Ok,” Kagome replied. “Help us with the preparations and I’ll tell you my story over dinner.”

“Deal.”

 

That night after the preparations were completed, thanks to Yusuke’s strength and speed, Kagome made herself a pack and headed out to her camp. Flashlight in hand and bow and quiver on her back Kagome walked to the back of the shrine and into the trees Yusuke following with a curious look on his face. She hadn't gone ten paces when she felt him, seemed she had another guest for dinner, good thing she had extra food. Kagome smiled as she stopped and looked to the tree where he was watching her. “Want to walk with us, Hiei?” Kagome invited softly. 

Hiei dropped down from his perch and looked at her with a frown. “What are you doing out here this late...Kagome?” he asked, hesitating before speaking her name. It was a foolish question as this was her nightly ritual it was just the first time she had invited him to be a part of it or rather the first time he was part of it that she knew of.   
Yusuke stared at him in shock as he never called any one aside from himself or Kurama by name. His eyes turned to Kagome as he waited to hear also where she was going this late.

“Camping.” Kagome answered as she made her way down the path she knew well though it was hidden now. They walked in silence for a time. Arriving at her camp site Kagome entered her tent and turned on the portable battery operated lamp and tucked her pack into a plastic container before snapping the lid closed firmly. Walking out of the tent Kagome grabbed a couple large logs and set them in the fire pit she'd dug out. As she reached for her matches the wood began to smoke and small flames began licking at the wood. “Arigatou, Hiei.” Kagome said with a smile.

“Hn”

Yusuke looked around with an appreciative low whistle. Kagome began to prepare dinner and when their meal was cooking she sat down before she spoke again. “Do I seem ordinary to you?” Kagome asked them both. 

Yusuke frowned but it was Hiei who answered. Hiei turned his head to study her. “Why ask us?” he asked in return. 

Kagome sighed. “I guess I just feel like I really don't belong here. Like, I don't really fit in. I haven't had friends to talk to in a long time.”

“Belonging or not, is up to you. As for being ordinary why would you wish to be like the mindless ningens who live their lives in ignorant bliss, oblivious to everything around them? You were not born to that life.”

“Yeah, he’s right you are amazing. Whose ass do I need to kick for making you feel bad?” Yusuke said punching his fist in to his palm.

She shook her head with a wan smile at Yusuke’s determination to protect her “I guess. But, does being different mean we all have to be alone?” Her cobalt eyes watched him in the fire light before drifting to Yusuke’s face.

As the light and shadows from the flickering flames played a crossed his features, Kagome was enchanted. He leaned casually against a log resting his arm on his bent knee and the other was stretched out in front of him. He seemed relaxed but Kagome could see the tension in his muscles as he watched the flames dance in the camp fire. 

“We are all alone. Being different or not doesn't change that, onna. We are born alone and we die alone” Hiei answered her question flatly. It was the truth, harsh or not and he had no reason to soften it. Yusuke winced.

“Doesn't that make you, lonely? Doesn't it make you want someone you can share things with, talk to and laugh with? Someone you can relax around and be yourself?” She asked as she stirred the simple stew she was cooking. “I know it does me. Because of what I am and what I know my choices are limited but I don't really mind. The ordinary people here could never understand and most youkai try to kill me. Did I tell you that most of the youkai I befriended tried at one time to kill me? ”

Hiei's eyebrows disappeared under his bandana as Yusuke nearly jumped to his feet. “What?! Who did?”

Stopping to look at Yusuke she sighed, “Maybe I should explain.”

“Don’t bother onna I will show him. It’s not worth seeing you cry again.” Hiei removed his bandana and turned the eye on Yusuke. “Just watch.” He commanded. 

After Hiei had replayed her history for Yusuke he returned to the conversation as though uninterrupted. “Why befriend them then?” He asked genuinely curious. She hadn't told him that when she had shared her story before. Hiei snorted. He was no different, then any of them. 

Kagome looked over at him and Yusuke who stared at her like he was just now seeing her for the first time. “I befriended them because they weren't really bad or evil beings, not one of them. It was a misunderstanding and mostly over the jewel shards. Besides that how could I blame them for my mistake? Power is everything to youkai; I understand that so how could I be angry over their instinct to survive? My hands are far from clean either, I killed so many youkai and my reasons were the same. So how could I judge them and not myself?” 

Kagome stirred the stew again before looking at Hiei questioningly missing the look of surprise that flitted over both males features at her words. 

It was not usually his way to converse in this manner but something about Kagome allowed him to let his guard down just a little. Now Hiei was glad he had. She understood; even if was only the surface of youkai nature, she understood. This Miko had to be the first human he'd ever known who did. “Will you eat some? I made too much for just Yusuke and myself. I guess I still cook like I did in the past.” Hiei shrugged.

Kagome smiled understanding a little better Hiei's mannerisms. Dishing him out a bowl full she handed to him. As he took it he brushed her fingers with his. He nodded his thanks wordlessly as he leaned back again to eat it. 

Yusuke also accepted his bowl but his hand lingered over hers till a blush formed on her cheeks and she let go. Taking some for herself she sat back down and set the bowl in her lap as she looked up at the stars. Only very few could be seen through the leafy canopy above. She sighed as she felt the sadness of her loss creeping into her heart. This time, though where she was born and belonged, would never be home anymore. Her heart was back there- with them- she frowned lightly. Wasn’t it? 

“I know where you can see them better.” Hiei spoke quietly as he watched her, feeling the sudden sadness in her aura he wanted to ease it. Kagome turned and looked at him surprised he’d spoken without prompting or a question.

“Will you show me someday?” she asked as she finally began to eat now that it had cooled a little still she blew on it to be sure it wouldn’t burn her. This whole conversation was strangely out of character for Hiei but- Kagome frowned what did she really know about Hiei at all? Or Yusuke really. This was the first time they’d spoken like friends. A friend, Hiei was her friend wasn’t he? Yusuke she knew was or at least she thought of him as one. The silence dragged out between them and she began to wonder if asking Hiei what she had about seeing the stars with him had made him uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to ease the silence when he spoke his clothes rustling almost silently as he stood. 

“Perhaps.” It was a soft rumble in the darkness. Hiei was gone before Kagome could say more. Yusuke snorted softly. 

“If he doesn’t I will, that’s a promise, Kagome,” the Mazoku said tipping his bowl to get the last mouthful.

. She smiled after Hiei. He was so like and unlike him; gruff and awkward but deep within where only a few would know lay a heart of gold. Would he show her that side someday? “Perhaps” she echoed. First she would have to earn his trust and they were off to a good start. “I have a spare sleeping bag, would you like to use it?”

“Nah, I should get back home, but I’ll come back in the morning to help out more.” Yusuke replied stretching as he stood. “Just one thing though- come here.”

Kagome stood looking at him in question. Quick as a whip he reached out and drew her into his arms. “You are not alone, anymore Kagome. I’ll prove it, if you’ll let me.” It was a bold move even for him and he hadn’t known her long, but how long did it really take to know that he was never going to find another like Kagome? She sighed against him and he let go giving her a cocky wave over his shoulder as he left.

 

Kagome sighed again as she put out the fire and gathered up the dishes putting them in a separate plastic container to wash tomorrow. Then with a quick glance around and a brief brush of energy over the grounds she ducked in to her tent and zipped it closed. Tomorrow she could think about what Yusuke had said, but tonight tears filled her eyes and she buried her head in her pillow and silently sobbed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Birds singing woke her as a small smile touched her lips. She loved being out in nature, she felt so at peace and so calm. Here inside her tent hearing only the sounds of the outdoors surrounding her, Kagome could almost pretend that when she opened the flap that she would see the faces of those she loved smiling back at her. But that was only pretend. She yawned and stretched, breaking up the stiffness in her shoulders. 

Today was a new day and as long as she left the grounds soon she wouldn’t have to participate in the festival. Crowds of people made her nervous now since she had really no defense against humans. She’d thought once about asking Sango to teach her how to fight but Inuyasha had squashed that idea by asking her ‘if she didn’t trust him to keep her safe anymore’. What could she say facing the hurt in his eyes? The idea had never been brought up again. Sure she had mastered the use of her bow but it was rather conspicuous to walk around carrying such a thing in modern day Tokyo. She shook her head before pushing thoughts aside and throwing herself into tidying the campsite.

Once complete she ducked back into the tent and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top. The day was already promising to be a scorcher so with that thought in mind she pulled her hair up off of her neck, into a ponytail and secured it with a hair tie; a pair of sandals completed her outfit for the day. Gathering up her container of dishes Kagome made her way to the trail and was unsurprised when Hiei silently fell into step beside her. 

She was surprised however when he snatched her burden and disappeared. A startled “hey!” left her lips as she ran after him. When she reached the house, her container of dishes sat innocently on the ground by the door, absent one swift dark youkai. It hadn’t been heavy, just awkward still- “Thank you.” It didn’t hurt to be grateful. She smiled as she entered the house. 

Walking down the familiar steps again toward the street Kagome sighed looking at the shopping list that her mother had given her, so much for sneaking away. Takoyaki was her mother’s specialty and yearly tradition for the festival, this year it was apparently Kagome’s task to buy the ingredients. “How am I supposed to carry all of this?” she grumbled. 

The walk to the market was a short one and Kagome threw herself into the task whole heartedly. So intent was she on her destination that she didn’t notice the male who fell in to step beside her until he caught her arm and pulled her back.

“Whoa!” an unfamiliar masculine voice shouted.

“Kagome watch out!” another said urgently beside her as she was sandwiched between them for an instant. Kagome gulped as a truck went speeding past unnervingly close to where he was now standing on the edge of the sidewalk. Long red hair spilled over her shoulder from behind her and for an instant she thought she was bleeding before she felt the silk strands under her fingertips instead of wetness. A firm warm arm was around her waist pulling her against what was quickly becoming a familiar chest- Yusuke.

“That was too close for comfort.” The owner of the red hair said though his voice held a touch of a chiding tone. If they hadn’t noticed her and followed curiously she could have been killed. He sighed as she looked back still dazed at her near death moment. His verdant eyes caught her off guard as she moved her mouth but no sound came out. Yusuke placed his hand at the small of her back as he guided out of the crowds and to a bench outside of a shop. “Are you okay?” He asked sitting beside her another male stood a little apart from them but she hadn’t noticed him follow. 

“I could have- you could have”- she stammered looking away from him while drawing a deep breath to steady her nerves. Her skin was dampened with a cold sweat as her breaths came out quicker than normal, she felt dizzy. Yusuke ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her to him. 

“It’s okay, you are safe with me.” 

His words reminded her of the night before and she hung her head. Now faced with him again after what he said how could she answer him? She did feel safe with him but- he could have been killed because of her. “but-“ 

Kurama walked into the shop returning a minute later with a plastic cup. “Drink this,” he said holding the cup to her lips and interrupting what she was going to say. She took a sip and the cool liquid coated her tongue before she swallowed slowly. There was a slight aftertaste of mint and Kagome looked suspiciously at the cup. 

“It’s not poison, Kagome. Just an herb to help soothe your stomach you looked a little green.” Kurama explained as a smile lightly played at his lips. Kagome nodded and took the cup from him sipping the cool mint tea. Kurama slipped a crumpled piece of paper from her hand and looked it over. “If you’ll permit Yusuke and I will accompany you to finish shopping and carry it back for you,” he offered kindly.

“Why?” she questioned in confusion. 

“Because we can, my dear.” He replied smoothly placed his hand on her back where Yusuke had to guide her before. Yusuke frowned at the action and watched Kurama’s face. “Shall we then?” he asked guiding her towards the market. He glanced up at the tree as they passed it and evenly met the crimson eyes staring back from the shadows but out of respect he dropped his hand and let it hang loosely at his side. 

Hiei glared but could do nothing more as the middle of a city was no place to start a fight. After all his efforts to avoid it, Kurama had met Kagome and from the reactions of the girl, she’d accepted him just as easily as she had himself and Yusuke. But he had expected no less of her. His eyes locked on her, Hiei longed to walk at her side as easily as Kurama did or to make her laugh, as something the former detective said had her pressing her hand to her mouth to contain her giggles. He was drawn to her like a magnet, and it had taken everything in his power not to leap out and save her from her near accident and after while she sat on that bench looking pale and fragile, he had wanted-to protect her. He didn’t care who felt it as he reached out his aura to brush hers. He was pleased when she cast a glance his way and unerringly found his eyes. The smile she gave was just for him and for now that was enough.

~*~*~*~*~

The festival went off without a hitch but Kagome, after dropping off the groceries and inviting her new friends to enjoy themselves, silently slipped away in to the forest. The crowds were growing and Kagome wanted nothing more than to enclose herself away in the safety and seclusion of her camp site. A shiver ran down her spine and she glanced around nervously before shrugging it off and continuing to camp. 

A smokeless fire crackled in her fire pit and she was surprised to see Hiei sitting in the same place as last night. The Jagan beneath his bandana glowed with an eerie purple but his eyes were closed. “No one will bother you tonight, so relax Kagome. Yusuke is on guard to the north and Kurama left to help his mother who is expecting a baby in several months” he said without bothering to open his eyes. Until he felt her sit in front of him and felt a feather- light touch on his forehead. His eyes snapped open and she pulled back her hand; shifting her seating so that she was no longer so discomfortingly close.

“Sorry.” She said awkwardly. “I guess I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Hiei frowned reaching out to take hold of her wrist he examined her hand. Nothing marred her hands except a few worn calluses. The Jagan had not attacked her. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he held. Realizing he still held her wrist he dropped it abruptly and looked away from her. He offered no verbal forgiveness but the turn of his eyes to her as she nervously picked at a thread on her shorts with her fingers. 

“Hiei? Will you tell me about your Jagan? I know a little but do you mind if I ask a few questions?” 

Hiei studied her nervous posture for a moment. “Ask. Depending on the question I may have an answer.” He raised an eyebrow waiting for the first of her questions. He was fairly curious to know what she knew of the Jagan and what else she wanted to know. If he was surprised when she looked up and smiled brightly at him, he didn’t show it.

Kagome thought for a moment gathering her thoughts before she spoke. “The Jaganshi are solitary beings, why did you choose to be one? I mean I understand why someone might desire the power it can give, but not the price someone pays for it. Doesn't the Jagan keep everyone at a distance?”

Hiei frowned thoughtfully. He'd never really thought about it. He'd always been alone and so never really noticed if the Jagan kept people at bay or if it was him they feared. Being what he was he'd always figured that it was himself. Yet now that he was thinking about it, Yusuke never had a problem with what he was just what he had done. Kurama was the same. Kagome didn't judge either way. None of them had an issue with the Jagan either. And oddly the Jagan had never attempted to attack the Miko sitting a crossed from him. Had it sensed that she had no ill will towards him? He glared as his thoughts took a turn he would have to think on later. 

“If it does then it does me a favor.” he said darkly his thoughts frustrating him.

“Or a disfavor.” Kagome quietly disagreed. “What happens if you meet someone you want to be close to? Will the Jagan chase them away?” Her blue eyes were bright, too bright and too full of emotions he couldn’t even begin to guess the meanings of, had he cared enough to try. 

“I don’t know.” 

Hiei admitted so quietly Kagome wasn't certain she'd heard it, but he, couldn’t- wouldn’t meet her eyes as she questioned him silently with her fathomless gaze. Hiei shifted under her constant watchful gaze and felt as though she were stripping away the carefully constructed walls around his soul with her eyes. It was not an unpleasant sensation in the true sense of the word but it was a feeling he was not ready to feel nor did he think he would ever be ready to let all his guards down with anyone, even her. He did as he had always done when feeling exposed, he withdrew emotionally. 

Sensing his discomfort Kagome decided to change the subject. “The Jagan gives you abilities like telepathy right, what else can it do?”

Hiei shrugged allowing the “ice” that was his birthright to cloak his heart in its frigid embrace “Why do you wish to know?” He didn’t really care why; it was just something to say. 

Kagome smiled warmly. “I want to learn more about you. The Jagan is part of you. So if I wished to know more it makes no sense to ignore any part that makes you, you. I would be missing out on knowing the real you.”

And just like that the walls had been stripped away and his cold heart warmed in a way he’d never expected. He was positive now that he had never met any being like her. He had thought that he'd seen all of the sides of her when she'd told him the story of the Shikon jewel. How wrong he'd been. The reality was so much bigger than her story. She understood where others had shunned. She offered him friendship without strings or expecting anything in return, but could he accept it? He wanted to, but could he offer something he knew very little about in return? Could he simply toss aside every instinct he’d created to not trust anyone and let in a human Miko? He didn’t know but he knew he wanted to at least try. How did they begin?

The question must have been in his eyes or he’d asked it while unintentionally being telepathically linked to her mind without noticing for she smiled again and said “One day at a time.” 

He was spared from having to answer by a shrill whistling and then a crackling boom above them. Brilliant colored lights made flaming patterns in the dark velvet night and Kagome laughed as she stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him along with her as she ran deeper into the trees surrounding the shrine. The path sloped up the large hill but aside from slowing her down, Kagome continued her feet moving on a path only she remembered had once been there. 

Hiei allowed her to pull him just long enough to know where she was heading and then without a pause picked her up and leapt tree to tree till he spotted the ruins of an old building on the top of the hill. He set her down and she grabbed his hand pulling him over by the cliff side. Her eyes sparkled and danced with joy as the lights in the sky shown on her casting her in different colors as she watched with child-like wonder. From up here the noise was less but the view was clear. “Look aren’t they beautiful, Hiei?” she asked breathlessly as leaned slightly out over the ruined stair case Hiei had thought a cliff. 

He was looking but not at the fireworks at least not the ones in the sky. His eyes were fixated on the way her eyes would catch the colors and sparkle with the fireworks. If he’d ever seen anything he’d thought as beautiful he couldn’t remember. “Hn” was all he said. 

Kagome sighed as she sat down leaning back on her hands her eyes still glued to the bright flashing colors. “When I was a child my Father would carry me up here and we’d sit and watch the fireworks. When he died this became my secret sanctuary. I never felt alone here. But now I know I was wrong. It wasn’t that I wasn’t lonely it was that I was. Having you here watching the fireworks with me makes me realize how lonely I have been. So,” she turned to face him with a soft smile “thank you, Hiei, for sharing this with me. Thank you for indulging my human whims.”Eyes locked Hiei began to lean closer his eyes focused on her before drifting down to her lips and… 

“So this is where you disappeared to,” a smooth tenor voice said as he stepped out of the foliage. His green eyes were bright in the darkness. Hiei jumped away swiftly putting distance between himself and Kagome.

Beside him Yusuke whistled low. “Would you check out that view?”

“You caught me,” Kagome laughed though as she glanced at Hiei, he saw the disappointment in her eyes before she hid it. “I can’t hide long from a Kitsune can I? What about your mother, did you get what she needed?” 

Three pairs of eyes looked at her with surprise. “What? I am a Miko.” Kagome reminded them. “I know what type of youkai all of you are. Does that surprise you?” she asked feeling awkward in the center of attention.

“No I suppose it doesn’t,” Kurama said covering his shock with a chuckle. 

~Red, I have got to have that woman. She is perfect. ~ Yoko said with awe. Kurama nodded his head slowly in agreement before feeling the furious eyes of the Hiyoukai on him. 

“Hey are you cold?” Yusuke asked sitting beside her. He shrugged out of his jacket and carefully wrapped it around her shoulders ignorant of glares he was getting from his friends. Or maybe he did notice and just didn’t care as Kagome pulled his jacket tighter with a soft word of thanks. 

“Onna it is late, you should get to bed.” Hiei said reminding her of the time. 

Kagome stood up and nodded. Moving to remove Yusuke’s jacket he stopped her. “Hang on to it, the cold doesn’t bother me. Have a good night beautiful.”

“Okay, night.” She blushed prettily as she ducked back down the trail and headed to her camp unaware of the three pairs of eyes glaring heatedly at each other behind her.

“Beautiful? What a familiar pet name. Hiei, don’t you think so? Oh I forgot, you don’t care about her like that do you?” his tone was light but his words were cutting. His eyes flashed with anger and jealousy. 

“Fox.” Hiei warned.

“I am impressed Yusuke. I never thought you would actually make a move like that. Do you like her?” he offered a warm smile that might have better suited a rattle snake. Yusuke didn’t notice the danger in the smile.

“Kurama, I think I love her.” Kurama froze looking at Yusuke with thoughtful eyes. 

~don’t you dare Red.~

Kurama ignored the kitsune instead patting his friends shoulder. “Then you should go for it.” Inside his mind the silver kitsune ranted but could honestly do nothing unless he took control, yet even then he could not take back what had been said.

“You like her too right?” Yusuke asked quietly. Verdant eyes widened as he looked at his friends profile in the night.

“Yes.” Kurama confessed. 

“do you love her?”

“I would like to say not as much as you but it would be a lie Yusuke.” Kurama said quietly.

“What about you Hiei- Hiei?” Yusuke sighed the hiyoukai had once again disappeared.


	5. RaC chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
Please enjoy this newly Revised Chapter!   
As always, please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you.  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

Chapter 4

Things were tense for a moment as Kurama’s confession and Hiei’s disappearance hung in the air between them. And then sighing Yusuke climbed to his feet once more. “Kurama, man if I’d known you liked her I- know what it doesn’t matter she didn’t reply and I don’t think she will. Let’s let her choose who she wants. Then there will be no hard feelings, right?”

“I suppose that would be the only fair thing to do.” Kurama demurred thoughtfully. “Or we could just agree that neither of us will pursue her…No, on second thought I like your plan let’s stick with that.” He pushed his crimson hair over his shoulder as he stood up and gestured with his hand for Yusuke to go down the path first, grateful that the night hid his pale cheeks. Yoko had ranted and raved in his head before but never had he threatened bodily harm to his avatar. To say Kurama was concerned would be an understatement. It wasn’t even Yoko who would do the harming…

*No, Yoko I don’t think kissing Hiei will be necessary, or helpful.* Kurama said mentally to the glaring kitsune in his head. Yoko raised an eye brow.

~does that mean then Red that you are going to pursue her then regardless of that stupid promise? ~

*I don’t recall making any promises, Yoko…*

~Ooh Red, I have taught you well. ~ Yoko grinned as he settled back down and began to plan out a strategy for winning the heart of a Miko

*Yoko? Why do we want her besides the obvious? *

~Hmm? Oh haven’t you noticed? Our souls resonate with her. She could be the one! ~

*The one? Really? You mean that we would be mating and settling down?*

~Of course not! But she could bare our kits…~

*Yoko, it doesn’t work like that. I won’t hurt her. It’s all or none.* it was a brave thing to say in the off chance that Yoko lost his temper and Kurama waited with baited breath.

~you meant it then, you are in love? ~ Yoko’s voice was softer than Kurama had ever heard it and there were emotions in it he didn’t know the spirit fox had.

*I think so, Yoko. I have never felt so alive and nervous in all my life. Kagome makes me want to be strong and weak, its strange Yoko like -*

~Okay, okay, Red I know. I am in your head too and I noticed that your attraction had grown. So you want the whole kit and caboodle with vows and all then? Fine, I guess we could do worse than to be married to that gorgeous creature…~ 

*really Yoko? That’s generous of you and I am sure that she will love you equally and so you will get to come out more around her and even-*

~Whoa, kit! First things first we have to win her heart…~

Yusuke was unaware of the kitsune and the avatar’s silent conversation behind him, but he was fully engrossed in the inner dialogue he was having with himself and his conscious. He was conflicted and frustrated with himself. He loved Kagome damn it! Why did Kurama have to butt in? Why did he have to be the bigger man and back out? Why? Because he was the “save the day super hero” kind of guy, just like Hiei said he was when he met him that first time. He was the jump in and rescue type who helped everyone but ignored his own desires for theirs. Genkai would have said he was being an idiot, and she would have been right. 

 

Hiei had been his biggest advocate to being with Kagome but something seemed off about that too. Why push the two of them together? Didn’t Hiei want her too? He said he didn’t but his eyes had said something different when they had come on them watching fireworks. Hiei had been watching her like one entranced. Clearly he felt something- some form of consideration for her? Did he love her? Maybe, but did that change Yusuke’s feelings? If Hiei loved her, Yusuke decided suddenly, he would willingly step back and let Hiei have a chance at happiness. After all how many times would Hiei have this opportunity? And where did that leave him? 

Yusuke swallowed as he stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket and blinked as he entered the festival and hastily turned his back the bile rising in his throat. What was she doing here?! He chanced a glance back and wished he hadn’t. Keiko was smiling in a way he had never seen at a tall brown haired man and on her finger was a nice sized rock. Keiko was engaged and the thought hit Yusuke like a ton of bricks. 

Retreating down the path to Kagome’s camp site he was surprised to find her waiting for him. Her arms were open and he moved into them unerringly the tears already filling his eyes. But instead of lowering his face to her shoulder he brought his lips down and caught her mouth with a kiss. At first it was a desperate cry for comfort but as he kissed her it became harder and harder to remember why he had needed comfort and why he had not just kissed her before. He needed her like oxygen to breathe. 

Kagome broke the kiss and stepped back. She had not been expecting to be kissed and had not been prepared to feel not his tears as she expected, but his mouth on hers. His eyes burned with his need but she could not give him the same. She cared for Yusuke, but her heart was still back there- in Hell- with him. She hadn’t realized she had begun to cry until Yusuke, frowning wiped her cheek with his thumb. Questions formed in his eyes that she had no answers for and he took a step towards her. 

She panicked, turning in one fluid motion she ran. Sprinting around the festival lights and to the stone stairs she hadn’t slowed and took the steps far too quickly. As she tripped she bit back a scream as a blur of black snatched her mid fall. Held securely to a firm chest she found herself in the top of the Goshinkobu she was shaking as silent sobs wracked her body and the arms holding her tightened to keep her not only on the branch but in his arms. 

Hiei was beside himself as he saw her trip and begin to fall once again down that cursed staircase that kept trying to take her from him. Well he wouldn’t allow it! Nothing so pathetic would happen to her. It took him a moment to realize she was silently sobbing and he saw red for an instant. “What happened Kagome?”

The sound of him speaking her name stopped her sobs and she sat up looking at him with wonder. “You called me by name.”

“Yes, onna and if you want me to continue to do so, answer the question.” 

“I was getting ready for bed when I felt a sharp pain go through Yusuke’s aura and then I felt him coming my way so I waited for him and as I saw his face I thought he might need a hug or something but he kissed me.”

“And you nearly killed yourself because he kissed you?” Hiei asked fingering his hilt thoughtfully considering if lopping off the head of his team leader would count as dishonor…

“No, I just wasn’t expecting it and when I started to cry I panicked and ran from him, Oh no! He is going to think I rejected him too! Argh! That isn’t what-Hiei!” Kagome gasped as Hiei stood with her in his arms and vaulted to the roof and then to the trees. Suddenly he dropped her and she squeaked in fright as she was caught again in a different pair of arms. 

“Special delivery.” Hiei said flatly before vanishing. Yusuke frowned after the apparition before he silently let Kagome down and turned to leave.

“Wait! Yusuke, I need to tell you something.”

“It’s okay; I think you running from me after I kissed you was pretty clear. You don’t want me like that its fine. I should have known better.”

“No, you stubborn male! I ran because I don’t want you to see me cry! It wasn’t because you kissed me! I like you and Kurama and Hiei a lot, but I haven’t healed yet. My heart is in Hell.”

“I know how you feel Kagome; seriously you don’t have to make excuses.”

“Damn it Yusuke! The man I love went to Hell with her! He chose her over me and died with her! It’s not an excuse!” 

“The Inu?” Hiei asked reappearing out of the shadows. Kagome looked stricken as she nodded slowly. “Did he know of your love?”

“Yes, he knew but he loved her more even though we were the same person.”

“The fool.” Hiei growled.

“Indeed. To chose the dead over the living.”Kurama said stepping into the fire light. 

“I don’t get it. Call me stupid but I don’t understand how could he choose her if you were the same?”

“Reincarnation, Yusuke. Obviously he loved her former incarnation.”

“I was always in her shadow. She was a better archer, she was cuter, she was more powerful, and she wouldn’t have done this or that. I was never just Kagome!” Her words bitter as her tears as she cried. “I loved him and I wanted him to live even if not with me. Even if he stayed with her, as long as he lived it would have been okay. He should have lived!”

“What an idiot! Kagome, anyone who would even look at another girl while you loved him would be dumber than Kuwabara!”

“Kuwabara is in college to be a veterinarian I’m not sure he would be the dumb one.” 

“Shut up Kurama! I told you all the teachers had it in for me!” 

“Idiots,” Hiei said shaking his head. He moved swifter than ever but as his aura faded Kagome blushed and raised a trembling hand to her cheek where she had felt for a split second Hiei brush his lips. His parting words made her blush deepen “I prefer your smile, Kagome.”   
If he was honest with himself, he wasn't completely certain what he was offering by telling her he liked her. That same feeling that he got when he'd seen something he wanted told him to hold on to Kagome with both hands. Once she found out what he was offering he hoped she would take it with both hands too. But what if what he thought he was offering wasn't the same as what she wanted? His doubts began to creep up in his mind. 

He was not in love with the onna. It had to be a strange reaction to her tears and her words. That had to be it because the Kinshi-ko, the Forbidden Child was not going to be swayed by a simple human onna, was he? The very fact that he was questioning himself made him feel confused. Had he indeed 'fallen' for the woman?

Even if he had it was of no matter, she was never going to know about it and neither would the fools he called teammates. He would simply be her shadow forever and protect her in his own way, as he had been doing. But even as he thought about it he knew he would never be able to not be close to her now. Even though he knew nothing would come of it. After all, something so pure would never be interested in something as evil as himself, so it really didn't matter. Before a week ago he would have believed that, but she had changed everything when she told him “I like youkai.”

In that moment Hiei had felt like she had given him a gift and yet he was afraid to open it for fear that it was too good to be true. Oh, he was happy about it, but that's what confused him. He was happy. He wanted to say something but words were not his specialty. 

Sensing that she was asleep and Yusuke and Kurama were gone, Hiei moved soundlessly from his spot in the tree and closer to her side, where she left the tent “window” open for ventilation, looking down on her. He was entranced by the way her thick dark eyelashes fanned across her creamy skin and he stared at her face silently for a long moment before sinking soundlessly to sit where he could watch her sleep.

Even if all he could ever do was watching her from a distance he was not going to deny himself any opportunity to be close to her when no one would discover him. He'd done this every night since meeting her, but to his knowledge she didn't know that he was ever there. She shifted and her hair fell across her face hiding it from his eyes. 

This was foolishness... but he couldn't help himself. Damn it, he wanted to touch her and her to know it. He wanted to stop haunting her steps and walk beside her. It had been hard trying to be close and yet far away from her, when all he wanted to do was take her far away from everything and never let her go. Yes, he loved her. He was unafraid to admit that to himself now.

Still, he had told her practically nothing of himself and knew that she wished to know more about her silent protector... But honestly what could he say? That he was a spirit detective and that he protected her kind from his daily, like some kind of hero? No, that would be a lie. He in all ways, with her being the only exception, held little but contempt for her kind, feeling that they were spineless and honor-less creatures that lived rather like parasites. He protected them because it was his job and his duty to do so since he was still a Reikai dog.

No, he could no more tell her that than he could confess to her his feelings, or tell Yukina his identity. It would be the same. But this taste of purity had changed a few things in him, making him long for her to see him as her hero and not just a friend. He wanted all of it, her love, her mind, her very soul. Yet it was that very longing that made him push her away so forcefully. He loved her too much to condemn her to a life that he would give her. His enemies, and there were many, would try to hurt her to get to him. 

Hiei shook himself. She said she liked me. Damn it, was he afraid? Yes, he was, he was afraid of her frailty- of the possibility that he could lose her. Pulling up the image of her looking at him her cheeks pink and that little shy smile on her lips in his mind he sighed. He had to stop this but he knew better than most that it was far too late to just walk away. He had to know first if he had a chance to love her. Tomorrow he'd ask her what she meant by liking him. Tomorrow he'd know one way or another if it might be possible-  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately the fates had other ideas as he was woken just as the sun was about to rise suddenly with the buzzing of his communicator. Irritated he flipped it open and listened wordlessly to the instructions that Koenma gave through a recording. He hadn't been fully unsuspecting of this as he'd been informed by Mukuro via a messenger, but the timing was wrong very wrong. Damn! Now he just had to hope that the Onna could stay out of trouble for a couple of weeks while he went in to the Makai so that he could deal with the problem. He would be back as soon as it was over they could talk then. He pulled off his cloak and folded it setting it on the log he'd leaned against last night. Hopefully she would understand his intention to come back. 

Was he completely out of his mind?! What had possessed him to act so open about liking her? All this time he had been throwing her at Yusuke but keeping her from Kurama was an excuse, all this time she had been a constant on his mind. A fact that had as he predicted almost gotten his fool ass killed a few times. Now he had a reason to return, his cloak was important to him because of her tears. With a shrug he left. After all how much trouble could she get into in a couple of weeks...?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei's mission was proving to be more difficult than he'd thought and his prey more elusive. It should have been easy to track down a being with such immense mental energy but Hiei was struggling to pick up even a trace. The instructions he had received were his basic instructions: find this monster Kage, kill him and rescue the human he'd kidnapped. It should have taken him days, not weeks, to locate him. But now standing before the dilapidated castle, or at least what was left of it. Hiei understood. It wasn't that he couldn't find the energy; it was that he was being led. He clenched his fists angrily.

Placing a hand on the hilt of his katana he entered the building. His Jagan was open and pulsing as he searched for the life energy of the human girl. What he was finding was overwhelming. There were at least ten humans not just one. Irritated Hiei used the Jagan to delve deeper in to the minds of the captives but quickly jerked his mental presence back in sheer horror. Their minds and souls had been shattered! Now angry at the idea that he could have failed such a mission, Hiei ran deeper into the crumbling fortress.

The darkness inside was thick like ink. Even the sconces on the walls that were lit did little to ease the darkness that seemed alive and oppressing. The soft plink of water dripping was loud in the echoing tunnels of the underground dungeon. It was cold and dank the air stagnant with the smell of moss and dirt as well as mold. Beyond all of that Hiei could smell the stink of death.

Pain lashed so suddenly through his mind that he dropped to his knees. Something or someone was clawing ruthlessly through his thought to be impenetrable mental barriers. Hiei closed his eyes as he shifted to the Jagan's true form eyes opening all over his body for amplification. ^GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!^ He roared mentally. A wicked laugh echoed back to him through his mind. “I see. HIEI you think that your pathetic Jagan will force me out. Don't make me laugh. Your Jagan has the mental powers of a child compared to my own.”

Hiei shuddered as the presence became stronger; it was tearing through his memories, searching for something. In his mind’s eye he saw the being that had to be Kage stop and pluck out the memory of Kagome to view. “Is this your woman? Ah, I see she is not yet, pity, but she is lovely Hiei, I'll bet her screams of agony are lovelier. Since you have given me such a pleasant gift and a new goal, I'll let you go. You can take my broken toys back with you; they are no fun anymore. My next victim will be far more enjoyable, little Jaganshi.” His laughter filled Hiei's mind.

^YOU WON'T TOUCH HER KAGE!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!^ Hiei roared in to the accompanying silence of his mind as Kage released him. The shock of having his mind pawed through as though his barriers hadn't been there was gradually wearing off. He shook with fury as he punched the unforgiving stone. Damn him! How dare Kage make a fool of him? Had there not been humans here Hiei would have unleashed his dragon but the humans had unknowingly been a shield for their tormentor. With barely repressed rage Hiei opened his communicator. “I found the girl and nine more.” he snapped at the Godling.

Koenma wisely remained silent as he got the coordinates and opened a portal. Something had gone horribly wrong with this mission. Hiei wasn't speaking but the diminutive ruler could see that Hiei's face was pale and his eyes were blazing. Something had gone very wrong indeed... “Hiei take some time off. I won't call on you- for a while.” Hiei was gone before the last word finished leaving Koenma's mouth.

Hacking and slashing through demon after demon Hiei gradually calmed himself losing his fury in the thrill of killing. Finally once again calm enough Hiei burned away the blood from his youki infused clothes and skin leaving them clean. He wiped his katana on the grass before sheathing it. Now that he wasn't enraged there was only one thing he wanted, one thing he needed. Kagome.

(The fates can screw themselves!) Hiei decided as another ripple of agony went through him. His seasonal heat was upon him and he angrily cursed his hiyoukai blood for the constant reminder that he was of age to take a mate. His instincts demanded that he return to his chosen one and fulfill the bonding. But he couldn’t risk being close to her…yet. He could still watch over her even if at a distance it would calm the protective urges he was feeling that were literally a pain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yusuke looked at his reflection in the mirror and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He thought about greasing it back but then recalled Kagome’s reaction to that look and her grimace as she touched the greasy strands. Pulling his hair back to the nape of his neck he tied it back and looked over his appearance again. Shaking his head at his actions he pulled out his cell phone and read over her message again.

Yu, I would love to go on a date! So excited, err… what time? Kag

He blushed as he snapped the phone closed and tucked his wallet in to his back pocket. If he left now he would be too early but he couldn’t possibly stand around pacing the floor. Grabbing his jacket and locking the door he headed to the Higurashi shrine. His grin stretched ear to ear and he couldn’t help the eagerness coiling in his belly. He was finally going on a real date with Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Sis, come on! I have to pee! Sis!” 

“Souta I have a date! Give me a sec!” Kagome said through the door as she carefully applied a light touch of makeup and checked her curled hair in the mirror. She had pulled it up into a ponytail and curled the ends. 

“Sis! Come on!”

“Alright I’m done!” Kagome said opening the door and nearly being bowled over by the eager teen as he bolted for the toilet.”

“Why didn’t you use the one down stairs?”

“Gramps.” Came the muffled reply as the door shut in her face. 

“oh.” Kagome sighed before she walked to her room and sat on her bed tapping her foot impatiently. A folded black item caught her eye and she pulled it out of her bag. Hiei. It had been nearly a month since the night of the festival and a lot had happened.

 

After Hiei left kissing her cheek, Yusuke and Kurama had continued to argue till Kagome had laughed. Then they had each sat beside her till she had fallen asleep listening to stories of their adventures. She’d woken to the smell of breakfast being cooked by Kurama while Yusuke tried to help in his own fashion. Finally Kurama had relented and told Yusuke to squeeze the oranges he had brought, which he did a bit too well. 

As they sat down around the fire they enjoyed their unique culinary creations as she laughed with them. It was the most fun she had had in a year, but Hiei was missing and that dampened her joy. “Don’t worry,” Kurama had said tapping her nose, “Hiei often returns to the Makai, but he will return. I am certain of it.” Kagome had been relieved but anxious until, Yusuke, showing off balanced a bowl of miso soup on his head and danced around like a fool to draw a laugh from her. Yusuke was always eager to make her laugh and she found more and more she was drawn to his easy manor and his playful ways.

Shortly after breakfast Kurama had pulled her into his arms and told her he had a business trip to make and would be gone for a couple weeks and so Kagome had been left without two of her dear friends, but Yusuke had prevented her from being completely alone. More often than not she had woken to find Yusuke helping gramps on the shrine, or arguing with him over the value of this or that he may have accidently broken in his zeal to assist. Kagome chuckled quietly at the memory of Yusuke plastered with ofudas the last time. Shaking her-self from the memories she stood, did a last once over in the mirror and walked out of her room, a tingle of anticipation racing through her, Yusuke would be there soon. 

As she came around the corner to walk down the stairs Souta crashed into her and gulped. He had been taking a cup of Kool-aide up to his room to drink as he studied and it was now down the front of his sister. He yelped as Kagome glared. “Souta! Look what you did to my dress! Now I have to change you brat! It took me hours to decide on this!”

“I think Yusuke san would appreciate the unique view sis. Your dress is clearly not water proof.” Kagome gapped at her little brother before slapping the side of his head. 

“You and Yusuke seem to get along almost too well brat. I’ll have to tell him no more stories if this keeps up. I didn’t know you were becoming such an echii.”

Souta rolled his eyes, “its called puberty. Look it up. And voicing a fact is not being echii just realistic. You should go change.” He shook his head as Kagome eeped and ran for her room muttering curses that their mother would not have approved of. “Sounds like she’s the one spending too much time with Yusuke.” He shook his head as he turned back down the stairs and to the kitchen. 

Standing in front of her closet Kagome sighed. All of her skirts were too short and her shorts were too casual. “Denim it is then,” she sighed changing out of her punch soaked dress and into denim dress and she had purchased on a whim. It was simple but, cute and most of all, the hem was slightly below her knees. Straitening her hair she checked her lip gloss and frowned at the light summer dress in a heap on her floor. She could only hope that the crimson stain came out of the light material. Shaking her head once more she picked up her purse and sat on her bed again listening for the sound of Souta’s door to close. 

Her eyes landed once more on the crimson stain and a memory tugged at her thoughts. White stained crimson, pain and merciful darkness. The sound of the door bell jerked her to her feet the memory forgotten once more. 

“And why should I call my grand-daughter to come down here youkai?”

“Come on old man, are you always going to treat me like this? I’m going to date her so you should get used to it.”

“What?!” gramps screeched and Kagome groaned as she ran down the hall. “Kagome’s too much trouble.”

“Hey.” Kagome complained at the comment as she reached the front door. 

“Yeah well I like trouble. Can I marry her?” Yusuke retorted. Kagome skidded to a stop and her eyes went wide. He was asking Gramps if he could marry her. Had he been serious then?

“Never, no youkai gets Kagome. Especially you, you rough-ian!”

“Oh, but father, think how cute the children would be” mama’s voice floated through the door. Kagome closed her eyes her face flaming. This could not be happening. Throwing open the door Kagome took in the way Yusuke stood casually with his hands in his pockets and his white tank top exposed on his chest by the unbuttoned forest green shirt that was buttoned the rest of the way down and tucked into a pair of snug but appealing jeans. She caught her breath and he smirked. Damn he’d caught her staring  
“I’ve already proposed to her.” Yusuke said with a false pout.

“Yusuke!?” Kagome gaped at him.

“Oh?” Mama squealed excitedly, “what did she say?” 

“Look at the time! Isn’t our movie starting soon?” Kagome tried to interrupt. 

“She said no.”

“Oh, well keep asking, persistence is key.” Gramps said and then frowned, “Taking advantage of an old man’s frail mind is cruel, I said no!”

“Don’t give up Yusuke-kun.” Mama said with a wink. “I’ll be making red beans and rice before you know it.”

“Mama!” Kagome complained face palming while Yusuke chuckled. While her mother argued with Grandpa Yusuke took her hand and led her quietly away. 

“That was your entire fault you know.” Kagome said poking Yusuke’s arm with her finger. Though she was finding it difficult to be angry with him, while he was looking at her so warmly and with those gorgeous eyes damn youkai and their sexy intense eyes! She thought with exasperation. Finally she sighed “You can stop giving me puppy eyes, Yusuke I’m not mad.” 

“Promise?” he asked with a grin.

“Yes. So I know you said no movies today, so what do you have in mind?” Kagome asked curiously. 

“This,” he said waving his hands like a magician and holding up two tickets to the amusement park. He grinned at her.

“Awesome!” she squealed hugging him suddenly before grabbing his hand and tugging like an excited child. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

“Kagome you are such a kid! Race you to the station. Ready set go!” he said laughing as he took off and slightly faster than normal human speed and laughing. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed before sprinting after him. She had gotten faster as she had been running for her life in the feudal era and soon she was catching up to him. Laughing with exhilaration as they ran for the train station Kagome darting quickly down an alley way she came out at the station and sat on a bench to catch her breath.

“You so cheated!” Yusuke said in mock chiding. 

“Cheated? I just used creative shortcuts. You know they say the fastest way to anyplace is a straight line.”

“Tried that once and ended up meeting the most annoying bat youkai ever, a straight line was not the fastest through grandma’s forest. Man, I haven’t thought about that mission in a long time.”

“Come on you can tell me on the way!”

As Kagome and Yusuke made their way to the amusement park Hiei arrived at the shrine and with a leap landed on the roof outside of Kagome’s window. Her curtains were wide open but she was clearly gone. On her floor, which was highly unusual was a bunch of light colored fabric stained crimson. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he looked at the bandages stained with fresh blood and his cheeks paled. If she had bled enough to soak through that many bandages then it was likely that she was in a hospital or a morgue. 

He closed his eyes. Oh, he hoped he was wrong. The voice of her mother carried to his ears and he frowned. He wasn’t sure what the date had to do with anything but if she was with Yusuke then he had better have a good reason for being out with her while she was so terribly injured. When he found the fool there would be blood to pay, even if he was relieved she wasn’t dead.

After searching around the city to no avail Hiei opened his Jagan and located them closer to the Mushiori city and sighed correcting his previous thought, when he found them Yusuke was a dead man. As he neared their location Hiei’s ears were assaulted with many human screams and he frowned, surely the detective hadn’t taken her to such a place to be tortured? If he had then he wasn’t just a dead man but he would be a broken and tortured dead man. Maybe even fodder for his dragon he grinned evilly as he considered the thought before spotting Kagome leaned over a garbage can. She appeared to be ill and Yusuke was rubbing her back. Without thinking Hiei dropped out of the tree where he had perched and started to walk towards her.

“Hey! How did you get in here with that thing!” a human shouted as a whistle blew. 

As the men dressed in blue uniforms encircled him Hiei’s last thought before he ran was, I’m not going to kill him I’ll destroy him! Figuring they would return to the shrine and to Kagome’s campsite, he went ahead to wait for them. 

The day slowly became twilight and finally on to night before he heard the soft voices coming closer to where he waited impatiently. Her voice soothed the fury to a low burn even as he tried to hold his temper. He couldn’t fight the relief he felt at hearing her laugh. He frowned, why was she laughing when all he had done today was to worry that she was hurt? How dare she be so care free while he was in a complete panic! His irritation soared and his eyebrow ticked. 

“So the idiot visits me in spirit while I’m under water and he says I’m such a weakling and that after I’m dead he’s gonna steal my job! Oh hell no. I was pissed and I destroyed the stupid hate fish- What has your cloak in a wad three eyes?” Yusuke asked noticing Hiei standing with his arms folded in front of him. 

Kagome jerked in surprise, as she snapped her eyes to the heated glare that was now on her and searching her with a disconcerting intensity that made her squirm with nervousness for a moment before she threw caution to the wind and flung herself into his arms knocking them both to the ground. “You’re back! I missed you!” then she hissed in pain, the sudden scent of blood ruined the thrill of hearing her words for him. 

“How badly?” he asked through clenched teeth. 

“It’s nothing Hiei, just a scratch.” Kagome said grimacing as the wetness grew under his hand.

“That is not a scratch.” Moving her gingerly he knelt next to her, staring in horror at the thin trickle of blood oozing from a slice in her leg that extended from her knee to her hip. 

Looking herself over in confusion she touched her wound and winced her fingers coming away lightly red with blood. “Ouch. I guess I cut myself on a rock or something. 

“Holy hell, Kagome you sliced your leg on Hiei’s sword,” Yusuke said moving to help move her further into the camp. With a look of disgust Hiei shook her blood from his blade and sheathed it, angry that his blade had caused her injury. Seizing a towel hanging on a rigged clothesline he tore it in to long strips. 

“Baka onna have you no sense of self preservation, you could have lost that leg.”

“Well I guess I know now I shouldn’t jump you while you have your sword exposed.”

“I fully agree Kagome that move could be dangerous.” Yusuke said trying to keep a straight face

“The penetration is deep.” Hiei stated looking over the wound with a frown. Kagome’s mouth twitched un-noticed by either male, as Hiei’s hands expertly bandaged her wound. If Yusuke thought that she was not aware of the innuendos being tossed back and forth, they both were about to learn better.

“Can’t be too deep your sword is not that big.” Yusuke dead panned trying to keep his face neutral.

“It is the precision and the speed that matter, not the size.” Hiei said meeting the ex-detective’s eyes. If he wanted to play, Yusuke was going to find that he was out of his league. 

“So it is small?” Yusuke asked his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Those who were impaled on it think otherwise.” Hiei said with a challenging raise of his eyebrow.

“I thought his sword was really heavy.” Kagome commented suddenly making both males turn their eyes to her.

“When did you handle his sword?” Yusuke asked with a surprised tone coloring his voice before he glared at Hiei with narrowed eyes. The look was returned in full by the apparition.

“The day we met.” Kagome replied smoothly.

“Damn you do work fast. I didn’t know you had it in you, Hiei.” Yusuke said with a challenging tone the humor was fading fast as jealousy was rearing its ugly head.

“No I had it in me. I’m the one who got stabbed. Good night guys.” Kagome said as Hiei finished tying off the make shift bandage. Kagome got up and hobbled to her tent. Yusuke gaped his annoyance turning to bewilderment.

Hiei and Yusuke gaped. “I think we just got schooled, three eyes.” 

“Maybe you did detective, but I have not been beaten yet.” Hiei said recovering his surprise and failing to hide the smirk curling his lips. Kagome had been defending his male pride after all…

“Oh come on, ya gotta marry me Kagome!” Yusuke said kneeling outside her tent with his hands clasped. The sight made something in Hiei ache in agony. He was almost afraid to hear her answer.

“Not tonight I don’t.” Kagome retorted. Awkwardly she zipped it closed trying to keep the weight off her leg. Once alone she groaned aloud forgetting they could hear her, “Ugh! I shouldn’t have looked! I’ll never be able to look either of them in the eye!”

“She apparently liked what she saw.” Hiei said mentally pushing down that random pain and dismissing it as nothing. If Kagome hadn’t accepted Yusuke then…

“She liked mine better. My pants show more.” Yusuke baited feeling slightly affronted by the idea she had looked at Hiei too.

“Then there isn’t much there to be seen.” Hiei could help but to throw one last dig at Yusuke before he left. 

“Damn it Hiei get back here and say that to my face!”

Pushing her face in to her pillow to hide her mortification she had the sudden mental image of a dog barking up at a treed cat, as the cat licked its paws, taunting the dog who was never going to reach it. “I’m in big trouble.” She said and then she groaned. 

Hiei led Yusuke on a merry chase before doubling back and sitting in the tree above her tent. He did want to talk to her but- “Hiei?” he looked down and sighed. Kagome had opened her tent door and was sitting inside. He jumped down and settled on the ground next to her. “You were upset before I threw myself on you, what happened?”

“Are you really thinking of marrying him?” The instant he’d spoken he wished he could take it back.

“Can you think of any reason I shouldn’t?” Kagome asked in return. She sighed but her eyes never left Hiei’s till he looked away.

“I-I can’t.” the lie burned on his tongue but he could not retract them now. Even if she married the Mazoku at least she would be happy and safe from his enemies. He clenched his teeth silently biting back the growl that wanted to slip out, (Yusuke has just as many or more than I do! Damn! Damn! Damn!)

“You can’t think of a reason or you can’t tell me?” For an instant he had a deer caught in headlights look but the instant passed so quickly she wasn’t sure she’d seen it. 

“Why were there bandages on your floor onna?” 

Kagome sighed so they were back to onna? “What bandages?” she inquired thoughtfully. Hiei rolled his eyes at her confused look.

“They were piled in the center of your room in your mother’s house. That amount of blood loss should have killed you…” he stopped at her giggle.

“It was punch.”

“Someone punched you that hard? Who?!” Hiei demanded seeing red. If Yusuke had-

“No, no. I wasn’t punched, its juice from fruit you drink it. Souta spilled it all over my dress.” Kagome tried to take the laughter out of her voice. Hiei’s glare was enough to make her pause. “You were worried about me, I’m sorry.” She said hanging her head contritely. 

Hiei narrowed his eyes. “Who said I was worried, Onna?”

“Really Hiei? You were ready to kill Yusuke. I could feel your fury as we entered the shrine grounds. I know I am human but please do not mistake me for a simpering little girl!” Hiei’s blustering was too familiar of that of a certain- she shook her head folding her arms to stop the throb of pain from her chest. A similar experience had happened back then too…

Hiei froze as he realized he had upset her. He was embarrassed but that was no reason to take it out on Kagome. His thoughts circled back to his original upset and the very likely wedding of his Kagome to the Mazoku. The part of him that rarely if ever saw the light of day wanted to beg her to reconsider, to think instead about what he could give her. But what could he give her? He opened his mouth wanting to ask her once and for all if there was the slightest chance for him. If there was even a minute possibility she could love him in return he would take on the world for her. “Go to sleep, Kagome.” 

He wanted to hit himself for being such a coward and at such a time! But it was more than cowardice it was seeing Yusuke’s smile and knowing that Kagome had put it there. It was seeing Kagome laugh and tease him and Yusuke and knowing that it was Yusuke healing her fragile heart. How could he even think of taking that from her, from him? Simple he couldn’t not even his selfishness could breech that line. 

“How do you really feel Hiei?” It took him a moment to remember what they had been talking about and for an instant he was afraid his secret had been discovered. He wanted to tell her she was right, that he had been in a panic seeing the dress dyed crimson and that he could think of nothing else but finding her to know she still breathed in this world. If he had found otherwise Koenma would revive her even if he had to destroy the Reikai to make the demand met. 

“I don’t feel anything Onna.” It was far harsher than necessary, and in retrospect very unfair of him to say something so cold after all the moments they had shared and the tender budding friendship they were forming day by day. But his soul had been flayed to the core hearing Yusuke propose. He was angry and hurt so he lashed out at the one being in the three worlds able to hurt him. Everything he’d been through and done in the last few weeks, the stress and anguish he’d dealt himself watching Kagome grow closer to Yusuke and further from himself in the process drove him to slam another proverbial nail into the coffin of hope. “I don’t give a damn about you.” 

The old Kagome who had never been good at rejection would have crumpled into a mass of self derision and self hatred but this Kagome who had been slowly healing under the days spent with the three ex detectives didn’t. In fact her actions bewildered the hiyoukai, she hugged him, tightly. “I don’t believe that you even believe that lie. I-I really missed you Hiei.” 

His bravado collapsed as did any thought of hiding his heart from her. Silently his arm wrapped her slender waist. Despite unintentionally (sort of) trying to make her hate him she had seen the hurt in his soul and seen through the lies. (She knows.) She had to know now that he loved her, that against all odds she had gotten under his skin and into his soul. She had to know. 

“I have a date with Kurama tomorrow so I should get some sleep. Good night Hiei.” Kagome said quietly as she pulled out of his arms and re zipped up her tent. Hiei sat there for several long moments.

“…” She didn’t know, and now he had a kitsune avatar to kill.  
****  
Kagome lay in her sleeping bag listening to the sound of Hiei getting up and leaving. Normally he was almost silent as he moved acting more his name sake of ‘Flying Shadow’ but tonight it seemed that the conversation had affected him more that she thought. Truthfully she hadn’t made any decisions about Yusuke. He was a great guy and she really liked him but it wasn’t yet love. Kurama was a great guy too but there was something about him that made her wary and she couldn’t quite be herself around him. 

Hiei though made her nervous. Not a scared nervous but a fidgety restless nervous that was like a constant feeling of butterflies in her stomach. When their eyes would meet it was like the butterflies were suddenly a maelstrom. Though she had kept her cool in the moment hearing him say he didn’t care about her, had hurt. Yet she had taken a chance throwing herself into his arms knowing that there was a small possibility he would push her away and was overjoyed when he hadn’t. Ugh what was she doing?! She was leading on Yusuke and Kurama because Hiei wouldn’t confess?! 

No, that wasn’t true either. She did love Yusuke in a way and she was sure that given time she could be happy with him, but she never would completely be able to move on if Hiei actually cared. That was why when he had asked if she was really considering marriage she had asked if there was a reason she shouldn’t. If he had said no, or none that he could think of the matter would have been settled and she would have known right then and there that Hiei didn’t love her. But his answer had been enigmatical. “I can’t” what was that even supposed to mean?! He couldn’t love her? Or was it he couldn’t betray Yusuke? “This is so messed up!” Kagome groaned wiping her hand through her hair. Why couldn’t it be simplified to “I like you and I know you like me”? In fact why couldn’t she just ask him? 

“It would never work.” Hiei would shut down faster than he could draw a sword. She couldn’t ask Yusuke due to the nature of the situation but perhaps she could ask Kurama? Nope that wouldn’t work either, Kagome covered her face. “I am so screwed.”


	6. RaC chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

 

Chapter 5

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Upon waking and finding she was alone with nothing to do until the late afternoon when she had her date with Kurama; Kagome went about her morning tasks as usual. Feeling restless and unable to sense Hiei or Yusuke anywhere near, she hid her aura and her scent and gone for a walk. While Hiei had been gone Kagome found that life and the fates were nowhere near done with her. Twice she had almost gotten herself killed a fact the she hoped Hiei never discovered or Yusuke for that matter.

“Yusuke or Hiei?” that was the million dollar question. 

Yusuke was earnest and honest giving all of himself and holding nothing back. He laughed with her and made her feel cherished. What was not to like about that. They had chemistry even if it wasn’t the inferno that she felt when she looked at Hiei. Something about that hiyoukai made her hotter than, (well a hiyoukai). She giggled softly to herself as she walked into the train station and boarded the train to the park. True there was a park close to home but this park held a precious memory. It was the one where she had learned she wasn’t without youkai. Where her new life had begun and the year of depression had been changed to hope. 

Stepping off the train she made her way through the streets following the same steps from that day now six months ago. Turning her thoughts back to Yusuke she considered him from all angles. She cared about him and she made him happy so maybe-she could do worse than to marry him. At first she thought his proposals were a joke but now she didn’t think so. Could she in all honesty bind herself to Yusuke in every way? Could she let him hold her and touch her? Could she give herself to him, without thinking of an intense crimson gaze? Ugh why was Hiei so stubborn? Hadn’t she been clear enough? Maybe she needed to give up on Hiei and learn to love was good for her. Drawing a deep breath she focused her thoughts again on Yusuke and tripped.

 

Vines tightened on her wrists as they were lifted above her head. What the crap was with this plant? It was like it had a mind of its own and was sentient. She should have known that there was something odd about the garden she'd happened upon in the same forest like area where she'd met Hiei. But her thoughts had been elsewhere and now she was sorry they had been. Now she nearly wished that she was dead, for the conundrum she now found herself in. 

Now though she was too occupied by the plant that seemed intent on immobilizing her limbs and tearing the clothes from her body little by little, preparing to do something that left Kagome's mouth completely dry and her voice gone. It was so wrong! She did not want to lose her virginity to a plant. This was so unfair, but the more she struggled the tighter she was bound. The tearing of fabric caused tears to brim her eyes even as she gasped in shock at the moist appendages that seemed to be 'licking' her nipples. The scream that had been lodged in her throat tried to break free as she drew a breath to release it, when another moist plant vine was thrust in to her mouth effectively silencing her.

Kagome's eyes shot wide as she felt a vine slither up her leg to where her most intimate of places lay untouched. Tears fell steadily from her eyes as she struggled in vain to prevent the inevitable. Her power flared doing nothing and Kagome struggled to scream. Suddenly the vines touching her went slack and still before disintegrating in to green ash. Panting Kagome looked around for her savior while also trying to cover herself with her hands.

“Are you alright miss?” a deep almost seductive voice came from the tall figure standing with his back to her for decency as he stood in the deep shadows. His dark hair tossed softly in a breeze of youki and the plant life seemed to reach for him. He was removing his shirt as he spoke and Kagome had a brief flash of fear before he tossed the shirt to her. Trembling and weeping silently, she covered herself with the too large shirt and curled in to a ball. “Fine.” She said with a trembling voice. Then to herself she muttered “Why, would a person ask that to someone who was nearly raped by a demonic plant?! Do I LOOK alright?!”

Kurama cursed lightly at his stupid words. Something about seeing her helpless and entangled with his plants had caused every coherent thought to fly out of his Kitsune head. Of course he was very displeased with the plant life for behaving in such a manner as they all knew that any onna they caught was his to do with as he saw fit, so why then had they acted so aggressively on their own? Her words registered suddenly and he turned to look at her closer. His green eyes widened. It was Kagome! He hadn't recognized her, likely because he had been distracted. Turning partially he offered his hand to help her to her feet. Kagome took it gratefully looking at the ground in shame. “Thanks for helping me. That would have really sucked.” she said trying to laugh now that the danger had passed. Her voice quaked and Kurama knew she was not “fine”.

She was rambling though and Kurama was not inclined to stop her as he could get a lot of information from a woman that way. “I can't even imagine how bad of a lecture I would have gotten from him.’Onna I can't leave you alone for an instant.' she said with a glare and a frown at a harmless tree. A perfect impression of someone that Kurama hoped was far from here. “And Yusuke would have been furious.” Shit. This was not the first date he'd had in mind although it seemed that she had not put two and two together. Hiei was going to be pissed. He'd threatened on more than one occasion to torch his garden if his plants touched another woman. 

“Of course it makes no difference that I know some of the most powerful youkai to walk the earth nope not one tiny speck. They weren't even here. They didn't come.” her head lowered as she seemed to curl in to herself. “He didn't come.” she buried her face in to her hands and began to weep harder. The scream that tore from her throat had him freezing mid step as he'd been moving closer hearing the hysteria in her voice. He had been planning to reveal himself as he had been in shadow for the most part and she clearly hadn’t recognized him.

“Hiei!”

As though her scream summoned him Hiei was there standing in front of her with a menacing growl. The look he leveled on the Kitsune was nothing short of murderous as he gently probed her frazzled mind for the events that led up to her current state. Seeing the plant that had nearly violated his Miko hovering near its master Hiei spared it a glance before it shrieked and went up in flames.

He cursed himself again for the thousandth time as he looked back at Kagome huddled on the ground wearing Kurama's shirt. That irked him. Pulling off his cloak he lifted Kagome to her feet and held her tightly as he draped the cloak over her while at the same time he removed the offending shirt. “This is thicker.” he stated calmly as he struggled to keep from lopping off the head of the Kitsune master of the plant he'd destroyed. Behind her and in plain sight of the Kitsune the shirt went up in a puff of flame and smoke becoming ashes in seconds.

When Kagome latched on to him he rubbed her back. ^I killed it. It will never be able to harm you again. I should have been here but I was… detained. ^ He told her softly in her mind while still giving her comfort. Her body was shaking as she was still weeping in terror. She nodded slowly before closing her eyes “Please just take me home, Hiei.” she whispered before passing out in his arms.

Kurama stood there long after they had left looking the direction they'd gone. He was angry with himself for not realizing sooner the reason for the plants behavior was that she was a priestess. It had sensed the purity within her and was doing exactly as he had told it to do centuries before. A tainted priestess was harmless in most cases. He'd forgotten that. Damn it that was a lousy impression. Of course she probably knew that he was the plant master who placed the things here and so that just made getting her more difficult. Pulling out his cell phone with a sigh Kurama dialed a number. “Cancel my reservations.” 

Looking down at the ashy remains of his shirt he swallowed hard as he closed his cell phone and dropped it in his pocket. He would have to proceed very carefully. He would be lucky if Hiei didn’t lop off his head or Yusuke. Still Hiei was awfully protective over a woman he claimed not to care for.

~Wasn’t he though Red.? ~

*You weren’t exactly helpful you know.* Kurama reprimanded.

~Neither were you. ~ Youko said with a scoff. ~A minor setback, we can still fix this, however did you smell Hiei? ~

*I don’t make a point of smelling Hiei.* Kurama quipped not in the mood for Youko’s banter.

~He’s in heat. ~

*damn.*

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

As Hiei carried his precious cargo back to Genkai's shrine which was just a bit further than her home, he was livid; no, not at Kagome, never at Kagome, but at himself. Damn it, he had known that she would be in danger unguarded. Especially since the jewel still was inside of her, though dormant. He'd found it when she'd allowed him in to her mind once. She had thought that it had been purged from the world but in reality it had burrowed in to her very soul. She was its guardian even from the beginning of her life and he knew that she would be until the moment of her death. But even that was doubtful that the jewel would let her go. 

It had been sheer luck that he'd come back to the park where they met and now he wasn't certain that he dare leave her again, ever. How she’d managed to slip past him unnoticed still bothered him. But it was more the ‘why’ than the how. He also hoped Kurama had a good reason for letting the woman he supposedly loved go through such a traumatic experience, even if nothing had happened. If this was Kurama’s idea of a date he would never get another. “I should kill him on principle.”

Kagome whimpered in her sleep and Hiei stopped. He wanted so badly to erase the events that had occurred moments ago from her mind but he couldn't until she asked him too. It was one thing to erase the memories of the hapless humans that stumbled in to the Makai but another thing entirely to play doctor inside the head of one’s beloved. Besides that there were her mental barriers. He sighed before deciding that he would dull the memory a bit for her so that she could deal with it better, after that he'd just be there for her to cry on his shoulder.

Her words and actions from the night before still bothered him and he had sat up the entire night debating on whether enlightening her to his feelings would be better or worse than the current situation. He had finally decided to tell her and had gone to her campsite to do so. Upon finding it empty he’d gone to her mother’s house. When he hadn’t found her there either he had gone to Yusuke’s apartment. Finding the door locked and the place vacant he went after Kurama. It was a Saturday and the fox wasn’t working so upon finding he wasn’t home either Hiei had really begun to worry. He clutched her limp body closer. If he’d been faster if he’d seen her leave…

When he arrived at the shrine he sensed Yusuke and Yukina there and not wishing to explain himself to his rival and friend, turned back around and headed to his own place. He lived alone and so was more comfortable bringing her there. Yusuke and Kurama had helped him with the leg work but he had purchased it right out. It was well built and clean though not very big or fancy it was home and he was able to come and go as he pleased. It was closer to Genkai's shrine and so ideal for him.

Kicking the door closed behind him Hiei moved silently up the flight of steps to his room and moved to lay her on his bed. But she was not letting go. With a sigh and a tighter rein on himself Hiei kicked off his boots and climbed in to the bed with her. He was still in the last days of his heat and so he was fighting himself constantly but somehow or another with her curled to him and his arms wrapped around her he fell asleep.

Kagome awoke to an odd sensation. Something wet was brushing over and over the side of her neck. Confused Kagome moved to sit up and found an arm like a steel bar holding her down. Glancing over to the side she saw a head of gravity defying black hair and froze. “Hiei?” She asked softly. He raised vivid crimson eyes to hers and Kagome shivered at the wildness in those eyes. His skin had taken on a pale green hue and Kagome knew at once that his instincts were in control. After waiting a moment to see if she was going to say anything else Hiei resumed licking her neck to prepare it for taking his mark. Inside of his coherent mind Hiei was frantically trying to stop himself from doing something stupid. Yes he wanted her but not like this.

Opening up the Jagan he established a link with her mind so that he could speak to her. I’m in heat...you have to get away. He said frantically hoping she would understand and not struggle. Zap me with your power and then run. Hide your aura and scent so I can't follow you. It will be over in a couple of days and I'll come and talk to you then. Go to Yusuke he will keep you safe.”

Kagome hesitated as Hiei hand began searching for the edge of the cloak. “I can help, I can…”

^No! Get out of here. Just go! ^

Kagome was crying as she raised her hands and gave him a jolt strong enough to propel him in to the wall and knock him out. She was hurting deeply. For a few weeks she'd entertained the idea that Hiei might secretly be in love with her but now she knew it was just his heat. He didn't care about her like she’d hoped. He didn't want her for help in dealing with his problem and she would have been willing to give herself to him if he wanted her, because some time in the time that she'd known Hiei she'd fallen for him as she had Yusuke. 

But now...Kagome struggled not to cry as she ran from the unfamiliar house and into the forest. She was still wearing Hiei's black cloak and it hid her well in the shadows, too well. She had her answer and Yusuke would have his. She would marry the Mazoku and somehow she would forget Hiei. She wasn’t familiar with where she was after leaving the house she’d woken up in. She could feel Yusuke’s immense youki and reiki signature not too far from where she was and she turned making her way closer to the temple.

Black soulless eyes watched her every move as it stalked his prey. She was alone and unprotected and no one would hear her scream...black shadow tentacles rose up out of the ground and seized the weeping young woman. She struggled futilely in his grasp as he tore the cloak as she struggled in his grip. His grip was crushing and she went limp to end the pain before she could renew her fight he dragged her down in to the shadows leaving half Hiei's cloak as the only proof she'd been there. “Yusuke!!!!” her scream echoed long after she was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei awoke to the pounding of someone at his door and the shrill ring of his communicator. His head felt like it was full of cotton and he couldn't think clearly. Stumbling down the stairs he made his way to the door and pried it open. Yusuke looked back at him with a serious frown. “Hiei you idiot! Why didn't you come get me?!” he demanded pushing passed the still dazed apparition. “I would have helped you and Kagome…”

Hiei frowned at the detective. “I fail to see how this question is relevant to the headache you are causing. Kagome is yours for now, be happy.” he snapped back, his eyes unbidden where looking past Yusuke for the woman in question. 

Yusuke tossed something at Hiei with a glare. “I would be, except she isn’t here. Kagome is now a top priority mission.”

Hiei instantly recognized his cloak and sniffed it searching for a scent but the only thing he could smell was himself and her tears. He vaguely recalled telling her to cover her scent and aura so he couldn't find her but damn it why had she chosen now of all times to listen to him? Glaring daggers at the torn cloth that would not help him, he felt a moment of panic. “Why is she a mission?” he demanded. He hadn’t hurt her had he? 

“She was kidnapped by a youkai called Kage.” Yusuke replied and then swallowed he'd never seen Hiei go pale before.

Hiei was not just pale he was shaking in horror and fury. He knew Kage, knew his reputation very well. He was a shadow master and a telepath like himself but not even the Jagan would be of use to him in Kage's lair as he was a master of illusions as well, as he had proven in their last encounter. Kagome was in grave danger, Hiei was not even sure they could help her. 

Kurama laid a hand on Hiei's shoulder having just come in through a portal from the Reikai. “We'll get her back.” he tried to assure but even he knew something about the shadow master, he always broke his victims first. Koenma had called him to help with the girls Hiei had found. Even if they got her back she would be a mess inside and they would be lucky if she was ever the same again after the torture she was certain to endure. Hiei jerked away from the kitsune avatar.

“Kagome would be safe fool, if not for your thrice damned garden.”

“What about his garden?” Yusuke asked turning to eye the wary red head. Kurama opened his mouth to speak but Hiei continued.

“One of his plants tried to rape her.”

Kurama had seen furious Yusuke before but this speed defied anything he’d ever seen. Pain exploded in his jaw as black spots danced in his vision. Yusuke reared back for another volley of blows but stopped turning to Hiei. “Did it?”

“No.” Hiei said flatly.

“Good, you get to live. It’d make me sick to kill you after everything we’ve been through.” Yusuke leveled cold calculating eyes on the avatar.


	7. RaC chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

This Chapter contains implied material that could be offensive and or disturbing. Not for minors. You have been warned...

Chapter 6

Kagome was uncertain of just what had happened as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Bright sunlight surrounded her as she sat up and noted that the air was clear and clean like the Sengoku Jidai it felt like home. Her heart felt a little lighter as she got up and scanned her surroundings. She was in a deeper part of Inuyasha's forest further than she'd been in a long time.

Behind her the snapping of a twig had her turning to face the intruder and she gasped before throwing herself in to his waiting arms. “Inuyasha! I thought you were dead!” she cried as she hugged him tightly. Though she'd long ago grown out of her crush on the hanyou he was still like a brother figure to her and she loved him all the more like that. He didn't say anything as he led her over to sit beside a tree and moved to sit beside her.

Behind her vines crept around the trunk of the tree and wrapped around her wrists, moving them above her head. Panic filled her as Inuyasha just watched. The terror she'd felt earlier that day came back full force as she was hauled up by her arms and hung suspended by vines. “Inuyasha, help!” she cried as she tried to call her power to her hands, nothing happened. More vines slithered up the base of the tree and pulled her legs apart as she realized suddenly that she was completely unclothed. Inuyasha got up and walked a few steps away and sat down in front of a tree to watch…

 

Kagome was nearly desperate as horror filled her. There would be no rescue this time. Something was off with the whole scene, though Kagome was given little chance to think it over. In the feudal era Hiei was not here and would not be coming to her rescue. But still she screamed. “Hiei! Hiei help!” A vine silenced her the same way it had before thrusting in to her mouth and throat. Kagome eyes darkened in fury seeing Inuyasha not coming to her aid as her mind screamed “Imposter!” She shivered as the vines continued to torment her virgin body with expert ease. Kagome cried out as the counterfeit of her beloved friend watched her violated without care. He raised his eyes to hers and laughed.

Even though her eyes saw Inuyasha, her heart and mind knew it was a lie. When the vines finally released her she collapsed in to the waiting darkness of unconsciousness.

Kage frowned as he tried to find a flaw in her mental shields. There were none, the only thing he could find were her loudest and most open thoughts. Her inner mind was closed to him. Perhaps her dreams would give him the clue to break her...

Kagome was roughly awakened a short time later, by the feel of rough hands handling her body. Opening her eyes she met the citrine eyes of the imposter Inuyasha. “Does this face not please you?” He asked as he shifted to another form. Suddenly it was Sesshomaru who violated her as his clawed hands held her in place. From his mouth came all sorts of insults as he tore away more of her light. Kagome understood then. The being who had taken her was a shape shifter using her memories to break her. However now that she knew it, she would not allow herself to be broken no matter whose face he wore. She retreated into her mental barriers while he did what he pleased to her. 

He laughed maliciously as he shifted to another form one that he was certain would make her react. Naraku leered down at her as he continued to violate her abused and tormented form trying to break her more. “Ah yes Kikyo, you feel so good,” he purred. Her eyes had glazed over and he was growing angry at her lack of response.

Finally, with a growl, his face shifted to that of Hiei. “I loved you, you know,-” he said in Hiei's voice. “But now that I've had you I have no further use for you. You are worthless now and no man alive would ever want a broken Miko.” Kagome cried in her mind as his words washed over her but inside she knew that Hiei didn't love her so it was all a lie. All of this was a lie.

Mercifully she slipped in to unconsciousness and Kage youki withdrew. She was going to be a lot harder to break than he thought... As a creature of shadow, while he could create the sensation of being touched he was unable to actually physically harm his victims. No much to his displeasure the Miko was still a virgin though in her mind she had been violated and that was enough to put a wicked smirk upon his lips. Her torture had only begun and he was far from finished with her. If taking her body wouldn't work he would try pain...

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei stood with his other companions in front of the large mahogany desk of the pint sized ruler of the Reikai. He shook with rage as the diminutive demigod continued to yell at him. He had almost taken everything he could handle and the hand on his katana hilt tightened till his knuckles were white. Kurama noticed and stepped in front of the infuriated apparition. “With all due respect, do we really have time to do this now? This Kagome Higurashi could be dead or dying as we speak.” Kurama stated flatly interrupting the demigod's tirade and likely sparing his life. Hiei tensed as he waited to hear what the ruler would say.

“Don’t talk like this doesn’t bother you, Kurama! I know you care for her too.”

“My feelings don’t interfere in this Yusuke. Whether I love her or not is not up for debate. Time is essential.” 

“Fortunately for her Kage is unable to physically harm his victims. He must rely on another with a corporeal body to act upon them for him. However that is no reason to get your hopes up. Nearly all of his victims committed suicide either while in his hands or after he released them so Kagome's life may yet be in danger. His main objective as far as we can tell is to destroy the spirit and then brainwash them, Hiei in your knowledge how likely is he to succeed in breaking her spirit?”

“Shit.” Yusuke cussed knowing and fearing the answer to that question.

Though his heart ached horribly at the words, he spoke the truth. “Her mind is likely to break before her spirit.” One thing he loved about her was her unconquerable spirit but it seemed likely it would kill her.

The small ruler hung his head his words soft in understanding. “In your experience how easy is it to heal the mind once broken?” he asked cringing from the pain etched on the face of the Jaganshi.

“It is slim to impossible.” he said as he closed his eyes, distancing himself from the words. The pain was killing him and he would be unable to help her if he couldn't think. No matter how personal this became until it was over he had to think of it as any other mission. Behind him he felt the avatar do the same as much as he was able. Yusuke however was teetering on the brink of transformation.

“I'm sorry to have asked you Hiei, but you all have to be prepared for the possibility that Kagome has gone beyond your reach by now. You must retrieve her body at all costs, whether dead or alive. Though I hope for the best, truly there is little hope. Botan will transport you to Kage's domain. Remember that his illusions are flawless so try not to lose sight of each other,” he said as Hiei walked from the room.

“You had better hope that there is more than a chance for Kagome because if she is a vegetable or a corpse the Reikai won’t be standing tomorrow.” Yusuke informed the ruler with a snarl before turning and running after his teammates. He was livid and sick, at the thought of his love in such a sadistic bastard’s hands. 

Kurama was strangely silent and Hiei's rage was etched deeply in to his eyes shadowed only by pain. Yusuke’s youki was fluctuating dangerously and the dragon Hiei controlled was adding to the energy they were putting out. It was a good thing Hiei had the control he did or Kurama wasn't even sure the Reikai would be standing now. Something big had occurred with Hiei that had affected both of his team mates and friends and he was determined to find out what...Hiei was acting like someone had taken his mate and Yusuke was no better. But Hiei didn’t want her so…

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome opened her eyes and was alarmed for a moment due to the warm body pressed close behind her. Looking down to the hands resting against her bare flesh she sighed in relief when she saw the bandages wrapping Hiei's arm, warding whatever was residing there. “Are you awake Koishii?” he asked her gently as he lifted himself up on to his elbow so he could look down at her. Smiling up at him she lost herself in his crimson gaze. 

Oh, she knew that he was an illusion but even if this was as close as she ever got to her apparition, she'd take it. When she awoke, she had not felt the pain she thought she would have and realized that just as she'd thought, everything that had been done to her was all a lie. Guiltily she thought of her decision to marry Yusuke and he was suddenly there too. The illusion was just as she thought an illusion.

“Hiei.” she whispered emboldened by the knowledge of the illusion, before reaching up to grasp two handfuls of his hair and draw him down to her waiting lips. Once they made contact with her own she made love to his mouth with lips, teeth and tongue. She was taking the lead and he allowed it...something that, instinctively, she knew the real Hiei would not. He was far too dominant for that. Just as she knew Yusuke would never be okay with sharing her with Hiei. 

He shuddered under her ministrations and not for the first time wished that he had a real form so he could take her as his own. With a mouth like hers he knew he'd never get tired of her. Perhaps he could convince her to repeat this encounter every time. He'd been planning to use Hiei's guise to cause her unbelievable pain but breaking her was not as fun as watching her give herself to him in the guise of her beloveds. This is what you do to me Hiei, she thought sending the thoughts and feelings through the mental link she had inadvertently discovered.

Nearly a mile away Hiei froze as his mind was assaulted with images so real that he was unsure that it wasn't him touching her or that Yusuke wasn’t cupping a pert breast. Her mind was lucid and she was eagerly trying to please him. But he knew that he would never be able to withstand seeing her in such a state before pushing those fingers aside. Her sweet cries of ecstasy almost seemed to echo in his ears as his name slipped from her mouth.

No, that was not him who touched her, kissed her or- The thought that it was Kage had him enraged, until her thoughts drifted to him. If this is all I can ever have of you Hiei. I'll take it because I could never live never knowing your touch. Even if this is an illusion it is of my creation and not his. She was ignoring Yusuke completely in favor of him. 

Hiei was very glad that he'd gone ahead as he found a secluded place and unbuckled his belts letting his pants slide down his hips. He could feel her pleasure though the link and he gave into the sensations while he stroked himself in time to the pace his illusion set.

All in all he was fairly disgusted at the audacity the being had in thinking that that was the extent of his prowess when pleasing a female. He could go hours and not get tired or spent. But this weakling had only thrust for ten minutes and already he was done and completely spent. Now that his pants fit correctly he was ready to face the bastard and when he was dead he would teach Kagome that her illusions were just that. Once she had the real thing he knew she'd never long for the illusion again. His hesitance was gone, if his onna wanted him, he was hers. All else be damned! 

She thought suddenly of Yusuke and her thoughts that she was going to marry him so just once she was giving in to her fantasies of Hiei were like ice water down his spine. Despite her desires she was going to marry Yusuke?! The hell she was! He knew now, he knew she burned for him. She would never be with another. 

Kagome sank in to slumber as she curled up to her illusion created lover. Hiei, she thought, before drifting away, to a place where she and her lover would never be separated. With her mind linked to the Jagan, and her own mental barriers, she was locked up tighter than a drum and in her mind, her sanctuary, she cuddled close to Hiei, the one she knew, and cried.

^Just hold on a little longer I'm coming, ^

Hiei assured her, as he too reached for the connection the Jagan had made with her. It was not unlike the connection he had with Kurama, although the connection with Kagome ran far deeper. It seemed that the Jagan also had taken a liking to the beautiful Miko, adding its own touch to the connection which enabled him to insert his full consciousness in to a willing mind. That particular ability he had kept secret from everyone as there had been no need to utilize it until now.

Still a good couple of hours ahead of his team, Hiei sat down on the branch of a tall tree and entrusting the Jagan to keep them both safe, allowed his consciousness to filter in to her mind until he was standing within the walls of her inner most thoughts. Seeing she had curled in on herself weeping bitterly, he moved to her side and drew her into his embrace. “Open your eyes Kagome.” he commanded softly as he waited for her to obey.

Kagome's cobalt eyes opened instantly at the sound of his voice. As she looked up at the one sitting there holding her where no one should be able to enter she felt a moment of panic. “Hiei?” she asked slightly confused as to how it seemed that he was there within her sanctuary. He nodded keeping the stoic mask in place as she looked at him. She could feel his presence and knew it was really him. “How?” she began before he cut her off.

“My consciousness has merged with yours for the moment but I can't stay here long. Don't let him win. He can't hurt you physically. We are coming for you and then you and I need to have a long talk.” his voice was harsh and short as he was trying to contain the urge to sweep her up in to his arms tighter and kiss her breathless. He knew from her expression that he had hurt her with his tone but he could already feel her stirring and needed to leave before she fully awoke. “Remember that nothing here is as it seems.” he said a little more gently as he vanished.

Kagome woke with tears in her eyes. Would he tell her that her affection was misplaced and that she was a fool? The look in his eyes had said something different but did she dare trust his words or his actions? He had held her so carefully embracing her as he never had before. So which did she believe? Was he afraid like she was of the rejection she was so certain was coming? Or had he discovered her secret affection for him and was disgusted by it? She didn't think so but the fire apparition was difficult to read. Even with all of the thoughts filling her mind she thrilled at the thought that he was coming to take her from this nightmare. Hiei was coming for her. She calmed her elation and focused on Yusuke. Yusuke was coming for her and then she would tell him her answer. 

Her tormentor felt a difference in her the moment he touched her. Something had occurred to give his toy hope, something that was not allowed her. And in retaliation he conjured up the most horrifying images that he had gleaned from her surface thoughts. It was not what he would have thought would hurt the young priestess no it was far too simple but seemingly effective as he replayed the scene over and over for her, forcing her to watch as a woman baring striking resemblance to her took her 'Inuyasha' to hell. Over and over showing her the pain etched in his golden eyes as he looked at her one last time before the earth swallowed him whole. Then altering the image he changed the face of her friend for that of Yusuke. Her soft sobs were like a symphony to his immaterial ears. Changing the image again, it was Hiei this time that went with the woman. To his astonishment the girl weeping stood walked over to her turning lover and embraced him.

A pale blue light enveloped the two and when the light died the illusion was gone. Damn he'd forgotten her powers. A scowl marred his shadowy face as he used his telekinesis and clamped chains down upon her wrists. Truthfully though he could not hurt her he could use objects of this world to restrain her. He had moved swiftly to seal her power and so she had not sensed him until the click of metal locking had rung in her ears. As he looked down in to her angry blue eyes he couldn't help but to smile.

If his illusions couldn't touch her then he would get to her rescuers. Oh, yes he knew they were coming. He'd sensed them hours ago when they entered his realm. He rubbed his hands together as he began to plot all of the illusions he would use to break them before her. His black eyes drifted to where she was bound to the wall and held there with thick chains. Kneeling there with her hair spilling all around her she looked so helpless and lovely that he had to shake himself from staring. Her soft pale skin was mostly bare for any to see and her positioning left little hidden from view. The trap was set and now all he had to do was wait...

Hiei begrudgingly stopped to wait for his slower companions knowing that he would not be enough to rescue his onna alone, a thought that made him boil with rage. It infuriated him to know that he had allowed her to fall in to this mess because of his insecurities and pride. After all of the time he'd watched her and spoken with her, she had never rejected him and even now would never. Oh what a fool he had been, but after this he would never be so foolish again. No, after this was over he'd take her for his mate and she would never leave his side again. She was his and it was time that she knew it.

Yusuke was the first to catch up with him though he could have kept pace with his friend all a long had he wished too. But had simply felt the apparitions desire to be alone and respected it. “Have you found her yet Hiei?” he asked softly not knowing her state and not wanting to make Hiei angry. The back haired youkai nodded once. “She is lucid.” he said flatly though Kurama, who arrived as the question was asked, could tell that the relief in his eyes mirrored the other males. Hiei smirked slightly dangerously and in a blur of red and black he, Kurama and Yusuke were gone.

The Grey stone walls of the abandoned fortress loomed dark and foreboding as the three slipped inside watching warily for trouble. Hiei barely flinched as Yusuke came up beside him and Kurama. “What's the plan?” he whispered under his breath at a pitch only those with youkai hearing would catch. Hiei caught Kurama's eye and nodded slightly. “Keep up.” the red head whispered back as he and Hiei took off with the Mazoku on their heels.

When the fog closed in around them and their eyesight was limited to a few feet in front of them Hiei didn't slow his pace and when he paused to relocate her he realized that his companions had not followed and he cursed low and under his breath. “Damn it.”

The only sounds in the empty air were mere whispers at best so when a loud feminine moan reached his ears he nearly stumbled. His head snapped the direction of the sound and his body followed creeping along the walls stealthily. As light finally spilled in to the darkness and the fog Hiei looked through a crack in the door and swallowed hard at what met his eyes. Trying to tell himself that it was an illusion was pointless as he watched with a twisting feeling of betrayal as the two youkai he called teammates violated the small fragile form of his Kagome.

She was writhing and moaning, crying in horror as they sandwiched her between them, each filling her as she cried out in pain. In shock he watched as an illusion of himself joined in He wanted to turn away then but the two others withdrew and pinned her arms and legs as his illusion took her violently while the others watched laughing. It was sick and twisted and nothing like any of them would ever do. Kurama was honorable like himself and Yusuke was far above forcing himself on any onna. That thought alone stopped Hiei from lunging forward and lopping off two heads.

The illusion faded away and a shadowy form materialized. “You are smarter this time, Hiei. More guarded, you came for the girl but unfortunately she is mine now. Her every breath is mine. Her screams are exquisite as she screams your name but soon she will fear everyone she knew. You can never win, Hiei.” Kage taunted as he lunged forward raising a sword as he moved.

Hiei's eyes glowed with rage as he lunged in to battle with the monster who had stolen what was his. Hiei style was to torture those unfortunate enough to earn his rage but this battle would be swift leaving nothing to chance.

The battle was gruesome as Hiei attacked his foe without mercy. Blood covering most of the room, broken furniture littered the ground and finally after being disarmed Kage sank to the floor against a wall struggling to breathe.

Kurama and Yusuke watched in horror as Hiei battled a shadow, their eyes barely able to keep track of his movements. But what they could see was Kagome chained to a wall, her arms secured above her head as she knelt helplessly on the floor. She was crying and screaming Hiei's name. As the battle seemed to be ending two sets of eyes watched as their comrade knelt and placed his blade at the girl’s heart. The chains above her head breaking free, as the glistening blade penetrated her chest.


	8. RaC chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice  
Chapter 7

The faint glittering of the katana in the pale light went unnoticed as he placed the razor sharp tip just where his prey's heart would be. A cruel smirk twisted his lips as he looked coldly down at his soon to be victim he felt a swell of victory and fury. “You won't ever have her. I won’t allow it.” he said firmly, and with all the conviction within himself. 

The blood tainted lips of his enemy turned up in a sadistic smirk “Neither will you.” He laughed manically before cutting off with a gurgle as Hiei drove the katana into his enemy's heart. He watched with satisfaction as life blood stained the skin and the floor around Kage, relieved he was finally dead. But his words rang in Hiei’s ears with bitter truth. She would never be his because she thought he didn’t want her. She had resigned herself to marry Yusuke. Considering the situation she was in maybe it would be for the best if she did. Yusuke could love her without reservations. He could give her everything Hiei could not, affection and warmth of home and hearth. Hiei had nothing like that to offer her. Having children would be improbable with his mixed elements not to mention dangerous to her should they have offspring. The Mazoku was still partially human and their children would be- 

The room blurred, as though someone had disturbed calm waters causing ripples. As the ripples of energy calmed once again Hiei found he was standing beside the form of his Miko. Something was wrong. Even though he was beside her he could not sense her nor did she move as he called her name. Her midnight hair hung around her face shielding it from his view. The posture of her body was slumped forward and her arms hung limply at her sides in slowly pooling crimson; her life blood. 

Hiei stared uncomprehending at her figure. When had this happened? When could Kage have done this? Up until the final moment when Hiei had thrust his katana through Kage's heart he had heard her screaming his name. She had sounded so afraid, and her fear had spurred him to finish the battle all the more quickly. He had wanted to go to her to assure her that she was once again safe. He had come for her.

But they had failed. Shock was slowly giving way to horror as his heart began to understand what his mind already knew. Kagome was dead. Hiei fell to his knees before her and tried to pull her in to his arms but his katana was in the way. Thinking he had merely forgotten to put it away he moved to do so but found that it was stuck. Frowning he looked down at the weapon. It didn't appear to be stuck in anything that he could see so he pulled again and as it came free Kagome's body was pulled forward.

Hiei dropped the sword with a clatter as he moved to catch his beloved. Emotions swirled within him. He'd never even gotten the chance to tell her how he felt for her, as mute as his feelings might have been. Now she would never know that she had done something he'd always believed was impossible: she'd captured his heart.

Her skin was still warm as he gently pushed the hair from her face and saw for the first time the tears that clung to her dark lashes and stained her perfect cheeks. Guilt flooded through him as he lowered his lips to hers, softly kissing her as he should have done several months ago when they had first met. Now it was all too late. She was his light and now she was gone, her life snuffed out like a candle, leaving him alone once again in the darkness of reality. Damn it, this is why he hadn't told her. He had thought it would protect her if she didn’t know; that somehow if he never confessed that his enemies would leave her alone.

Holding her close to himself he buried his face in her shoulder. “I'm so sorry.” he whispered. “I tried Kagome, I tried to save you. I was just too late.” The soft clatter of a hiroseki stone seemed to fill the silence as first one and then another and another fell. Vaguely he could hear footsteps approaching him and he buried his face deeper in her shoulder. Not caring that he would see them together.

“Hiei? What happened?” The soft voice of the avatar asked as he knelt beside his friend. His heart clenching painfully at the site of the woman both Yoko and himself had chosen for their own lying in a growing pool of her own blood. Glancing around him for some answer to his questions he spotted the Hiyoukai's katana and inhaled the scent blinking at what he found. Standing swiftly he moved to look closer at the weapon that was covered… in Kagome's blood.

Kurama could not believe what his nose told him, Hiei would never...as much as the truth had hurt when he had realized it, Hiei loved her. Glancing around the room he saw all the signs of a battle except the blood that should have been splattered showing that Hiei had wounded if not killed Kage. Inside his head Yoko raged demanding blood for her lost life. 

Yusuke moved closer not believing what his eyes told him. Kagome was lying limp and broken in the arms of his team mate. Angrily he punched the ground as his grief turned to fury at the monster who had done this to her. He wanted to snatch her away from Hiei, but the tears on his cheeks stopped him cold. How had he not seen that Hiei was in love with Kagome? How had he been so blind? Silently he raised his pain filled eyes to meet the questioning eyes of the avatar. Had Kurama known? The tears wetting the emerald eyes shocked him. Had they all been in love with her then? 

Hiei did not raise his head as he croaked out, “I killed Kage but I was too late.” He slightly gestured his head towards the side of the room where he recalled the corpse lay cooling in a pool of his black blood. “He's over there.” Kurama looked the direction of where his friend gestured and saw nothing. He shook his head negatively. 

“There is nothing over there.” Yusuke said softly. Suddenly understanding, but not comprehending the events, Hiei raised his head.

“You must be blind then, fool,” he snapped, looking towards the wall where his victim lay. He frowned when his eyes met nothing. No blood, no corpse, nothing marred the pristine white wall. 

Confused, Hiei looked around the room. Where were the blood spatters that had splashed on the wall as he fought? Something definitely wasn't right. He looked down at Kagome in confusion pushing her out and away from his chest to see her. Kurama gasped and turned shocked eyes to Hiei, the reality crashing through, Hiei felt his world shatter. The only wound on her was a sword wound piercing her heart exactly as Kage had been in his 'battle'. 

Yusuke felt like he had been torn limb from limb as he too saw the sword wound and then the sword –Hiei’s sword laying a foot away covered in her blood. He was frozen in shock and unable to move as sadly Kurama reached over and lifted Kagome's limp body into his own arms taking her from Hiei’s limp grasp. Laying his lips to her cheek he kissed her softly in farewell, His heart was breaking as he turned his now amber eyes on his long time friend who was also grieving the loss, eyes burning with rage he demanded, “Hiei, what have you done?” 

Yusuke laid a hand on Kurama's shoulder as they both watched in surprise as Hiei soundlessly sobbed. Red stones the color of blood littered the ground around him and Yusuke knelt and began to gather them. Though he knew that his friend would hardly appreciate the gesture he could not leave such rare things behind as a testament to his- their loss. After the last one was collected, Yusuke tied closed the handkerchief he'd collected them in. Surprisingly there had only been ten in all. 

As the tears had stopped only moments after they had started but the dry sobs wouldn't stop, Hiei was ashamed and embarrassed by his display but couldn't seem to gain control enough to stop them. Finally he stood and held out his arms silently to the kitsune who, though he felt rage still over his part in the murder of Kagome, knew that it had not been intentional. Slowly Kurama transferred the still, limp form of the girl to Hiei's arms.

Light erupted around her body as a power filled voice rang through the room. “I thank you, for setting me free.” It was a woman's voice. And it seemed to originate from the glowing sphere hovering above Kagome's chest where his sword had pierced. 

Hiei frowned. “I did nothing,” he growled at it.   
The woman laughed. “Hiding your heart brought you here Hiei,” she chastised as Hiei clutched the broken body of his beloved closer.

Yusuke growled. Feeling something amiss but Hiei was completely catatonic nothing He or Kurama did would rouse him.

“Do you wish her to return to you?” the feminine voice asked, chorused by deeper male voices. Hiei, unable to find his voice nodded. Sorrow tinged the voice as she replied, “She will return but not as she was. She cannot survive the blow you dealt her mind. Kagome had convinced herself that it all was a lie; because the shadow took on your form and confessed that you loved her. In thinking this was not true she was able to withstand all and any torment she endured. However, when you yourself said that you loved her in your own words, it shattered her mind. Truly, it was a mercy that she died, for she would have gone mad. Now though, we can restore her, but to do so she will have to forget.”

Hiei hung his head as the truth of her words filled his mind. His love had killed her. He had broken her, as he had feared from the beginning. Just not in the way he had feared. His pride torn asunder he closed his eyes, speaking, for once, his true feelings. “Let her forget about me then, but if it must be so, then take my life now... as punishment for taking hers. I won't live without her. I will die for her.”

“A noble offer Hiei…however, that is not what we wish to know. Would you live for her? Would you live every day for her sake? Draw every breath for her? Fight for her? Love her openly and without shame?”

Hiei frowned. “I do not understand, wouldn’t Yusuke be a better choice?” he asked sadly. What had he been doing? He did live every day for her, and for his sister. As for drawing breath for her, he owed her everything for the sin he had committed against her. He had fought and lost, but of course he would fight for her; she was his. As for loving her, he didn't know how, other than instinct, and that didn't seem to cut it. How was he supposed to openly and shamelessly give something he knew nothing about? “I don't know how to love,” Hiei said finally.

“You will learn. Kagome doesn't know how to let someone love her. You will learn together.” The answer was spoken softly. Midoriko sighed. It was going to be a challenge to get Kagome to let him love her, especially considering the depth to which her self-worth had sunk. It had been slowly returning but the unintentional rejection of the Hiyoukai had brought her down again. 

“Kagome is the eternal guardian of the jewel. Will you be her protector?”

Hiei frowned again at the jewel. “How can I be her protector when she won't remember me?” he demanded.

The laugh filled the air. “She will remember meeting you, just not her time here. This experience will have never happened to her. Only you and your friends will remember, so that you never allow it to happen again. She will not recall loving you, or wanting you, but she will remember that she knows you. Beyond that you will have to earn her love. There are no guarantees that she won’t love another Hiei, she has been hurt before. Do not repeat his mistakes...” The voices of the jewel paused. “Will you still give her what we have asked? Will you give up your fragile inhuman soul for her and take on immortality? Even if we cannot promise her heart to you, will you give us your vow in exchange for her life?”

“It is given. Return her.” There was no hesitation in his voice and there was no need to hesitate. Kagome was everything now. He knew that from the moment he'd kissed her cooling lips. He did not think of the power he would be granted nor of the immortality. No, his thoughts were on the lifeless figure in his arms. His eyes were riveted on her face as he waited for the first breath of life to again fill her lungs. 

As he watched he realized the jewel had said she would remember him but did that hold true to the other two? Was he the only one who would be remembered? The thought twisted sourly in his gut. He wanted her but at the cost of his first and only friends? Grimacing he realized that his honor would demand he give them an equal shot at gaining her love. He would never be fully satisfied if he didn’t.

Above her chest the jewel pulsed as it grew brighter before plunging into her body and filling it with light. Unnoticed by his companions the light expanded until it filled the entire fortress and beyond. A terrible shriek rent the air and seemed to go on forever as Kage was purged from his tenuous hold on reality and cast back to his own dimension. Hiei and Kagome seemed to glow brightest and then the light died and Kagome stirred in his arms. Hiei watched in complete fascination as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Her body was warm in his arms and the blood that had been spilled from her body no longer covered his hands. 

Kurama and Yusuke were completely unaware of the changes that had occurred, or the conversation that Hiei had had with the jewel. They were getting ready to carry him and Kagome from that nightmare when Kagome sighed in her sleep, they were both shaken from their thoughts and hurled into the strange reality that, somehow, the girl they loved still lived. 

*~*~*~*~*

Crimson met both coffee and verdant with no hesitation as he stared at his teammates over her sleeping form no longer covered in blood. Tears tracks were present on all three faces, a testament to their shared grief and loss. Kurama recovered his voice first and quietly queried “How?”

“The Shikon rests within her; she was made immortal by its whims.” Hiei said frowning at the boldness of the Mazoku as he carefully but swiftly snatched the sleeping Miko. 

 

Yusuke held her to his chest feeling her breath ghosting upon his cheek and he breathed a sigh of relief as his heart calmed. Nothing could take her from him again. Somehow he would convince her to marry him! He growled as Hiei took her back. (Oh hell no.)

Hiei’s voice shamefully caught as he relayed the awful price he had paid to get her back. “Her mind was shattered, to bring her back cost dearly. Kage used all of us to break her so she had to forget.”

“Forget what, Hiei?” Kurama asked slowly fearing the words.

“Us.” The word burned like acid to the lips speaking it and the ears hearing it.

Yusuke’s world shattered.


	9. RaC chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

Chapter 8

*~*~*~*~*  
_____________________________________________________________  
Crimson met both coffee and verdant colored eyes with no hesitation as he stared at his teammates over her sleeping form no longer covered in blood. Tears tracks were present on all three faces, a testament to their shared grief and loss. Kurama recovered his voice first and quietly queried “How?”

“The Shikon rests within her; she was made immortal by its whims.” Hiei said frowning at the boldness of the Mazoku as he carefully but swiftly snatched the sleeping Miko. 

 

Yusuke held her to his chest feeling her breath ghosting upon his cheek and he breathed a sigh of relief as his heart calmed. Nothing could take her from him again. Somehow he would convince her to marry him! He growled as Hiei took her back. (Oh hell no.)

Hiei’s voice shamefully caught as he relayed the awful price he had paid to get her back. “Her mind was shattered, to bring her back cost dearly. Kage used all of us to break her so she had to forget.” It was an exaggeration 

“Forget what, Hiei?” Kurama asked slowly fearing the words.

“Us.” The word burned like acid to the lips speaking it and the ears hearing it.

Yusuke’s world shattered.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Never before, had Yusuke felt the kind of agony that ripped through his youkai heart hearing that the woman they loved had forgotten them, except upon seeing her die. To Yusuke it was tantamount to hearing that he had failed her completely. (Damn it!) The tears were pricking his eyes again and he turned from his friends before his emotions could betray him a second time. In his mind all of the memories they had built together rushed before his inner eye and a gruff sob escaped before he could bite it back. 

Kurama and Youko were no better. Kurama clutched his shirt above his heart willing the ache to subside as in his head Youko was ranting furiously. His face though had gone blank showing nothing of his agony or despair. When he spoke his voice was completely calm albeit quiet. “Botan will be watching for us at the edge of this realm. I suggest we get out of here.” Nothing could be done to change the outcome and he was grateful she still lived.

Kurama had his own reasons for wanting to get out of the hellhole they stood in. Hiei had not been the only one forced to live through Kage’s painful illusions once they’d been separated. The illusions that he had endured had dug deep into his true memories and had surfaced some very painful experiences. Kuronue had been very dear to him and yet watching him die had been so very confusing. Kage had twisted the truth, leaving Kurama much the way he had been during the battle with the underworld when they pretended to be Kuronue to kill him.

That had been probably the hardest battle he'd ever faced, but this one came close. This time Kuronue had not been simply telling him to run; he had also confessed his love with his dying breath. Kuronue had whispered all of the words Yoko had longed to hear from his partner’s full lips, but instead of being able to pull the other youkai into his arms he was forced to watch as crimson blood trickled from his mouth and as his lifeblood drained through the hollow tubes of bamboo, the illusion making it impossible to turn away or run. Then as if Kuronue wasn’t enough he was replaced with Kagome. She was begging him to save her if he loved her. And he had tried, and failed. 

Even now tears stung at his eyes as he looked back towards the room where he'd seen his partner’s face and where the illusion of Kagome had died in his arms. Trying to manipulate the illusion had been impossible. But still he had tried, even knowing that Kuronue was long since dead, having sacrificed himself to save him. It had been heart wrenching and left him in a rare show of tears. At that time he had been very glad that he had not had either Yusuke or Hiei near him to witness his shame. Yusuke had probably gone through his own form of hell too, though it was very difficult to tell with the Toushin since he still looked like death warmed over. Keiko had really done a number on their friend and he truly hoped that life would get better for him. Now that seemed an improbability since Kagome had become his happiness. 

However, even though his mind was in turmoil, there was a constant that refused to be silent and that was the question of how in the world he missed the deep feelings growing in his stoic companion? Sure, the Miko was beautiful and powerful and very desirable, but there were others too that had those qualities, yet Hiei had never even glanced twice. So why this girl? Why the one girl he and his true self could agree on? Why did it have to be her? His green eyes clouded with jealousy as he glared at the hybrid’s back. 

He had subconsciously backed down for Yusuke as part of the life debt he owed him for saving not only his life but that of his mother’s. After he’d had time to think over his choice with the Forlorn Hope he’d realized that had he gone through with his plan his mother would likely have followed him in death out of grief, negating the sacrifice he’d been trying to do. That had been why he’d made it a point to be on several business trips away from the two Hiei was trying to push together. He loved her but he loved her enough to let her go. Now he wasn’t sure he’d done the right thing. 

Yusuke glanced over at his friend and followed his glare. With a sigh he put his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Is it really worth it?” he asked quietly. “She’s forgotten us, Kurama it’s over now.” The pain was clear in Yusuke’s expressive eyes and Kurama winced.

Was it really over? Kurama paused, mentally thinking over the words. There was still a chance he could re-meet her and gain her favor wasn’t there? However, was it worth it to deprive his dark companion something he himself had learned the importance of so long ago? Hiei had never known love or kindness. He'd never had someone whisper those words that could heal a soul. He himself had been raised by a human onna who thought of him as her son. But Hiei…Hiei had nothing. Still, could he really just walk away from her? Could Yusuke? 

Sighing in defeat, he slowly shook his head in the negative. “Not really, Yusuke, there is still a chance. I can't seem to help myself. We want her. Both the side of me that is Youko and the side of me that is human. That has never happened before. I-” He stopped himself. Why was he blabbering like a fool when Hiei could hear every word? Surely the hybrid would think his words held some form of a challenge to the claim he’d obviously placed on her without knowing it. Even Yusuke was looking at him with an expression of disbelief. In his mind he felt the connection to Hiei clearly cut off, ruthlessly back-lashing to grant him a massive headache, signifying the fury of the apparition. Damn it, he had forgotten that he was listening to his thoughts too... “I didn't mean... Hiei, I...” Despite the fury Kurama squared his shoulders. He was not the type to cower or to back away from his goal. Love was pain and his choice had been made. 

Hiei stopped walking to turn a narrow, heated glare on the fox he'd begun to trust implicitly. Fury simmered within him as the thoughts filtered to him and he felt Kurama’s resolve. So be it- “From this moment on, I see you as competition, not my teammate or companion or anything else. In this you are my enemy and I will show you no mercy. The same goes for you Yusuke should you dare to take her from me.” His carmine orbs reflected the heat of his anger but also his hurt before he turned and darted away, clutching gently but firmly his only lifeline, the sole purpose of his existence now, to his chest. Neither of them would get in his way.

Betrayal burned through him as the thoughts of his friend—no, the fox’s— mind echoed through his own. The bastard knew he had nothing except her and still wanted to take her from him. Hiei struggled to breathe under the weight of the pain in his chest. Hiei had never felt such a feeling before and it nearly paralyzed him in its intensity. He realized the Miko must have sensed his inner turmoil as a wave of calm washed over him, soothing away the anger and hurt. Cautiously he glanced down at her, the jewel had placed her into a deep slumber from what he could tell and she would sleep until they reached the living world. She had not awoken as he’d hoped, and though he could feel her steady breaths the desire to see her beautiful cobalt eyes stirred heavily within him. He needed her to look at him so that he would know just how much she did remember. He had tried to find the connection with her that had been forged only to find it gone or never had existed; both possibilities frustrated him.

In a way he dreaded her waking as much as he longed for it. The jewel had said that she would not remember loving him or wanting him but that she would remember meeting him. “Damn it,” he hissed between clenched teeth as his thoughts spun in circles beginning and ending with her. It was beyond anything he had ever felt or had to consider; honestly he was baffled as to how to win anyone’s affections. He had no idea how he'd even managed to earn her love and affection before. He had been a complete ass. His mind swam with all of the memories he had of Kagome that she no longer remembered. “I like youkai.” Those words had become so precious to him and she no longer remembered saying them. “I don’t believe even you believe that lie.” Her boldness had shocked him speechless. 

Hiei could never remember feeling so alone. He'd never had anyone so he'd never realized how lonely he truly was. Of course he could watch over Yukina, but she didn't know him. Kagome had. He wasn't certain he should try to win her love again. If something went wrong and she didn't want him he wasn't certain he could ever recover.

Why should he try? “I really missed you Hiei,” her voice was sweet in his mind. She must have liked him for some time too. Was it possible that she'd liked him from the beginning? If so, then she would still right? Even if it wasn't love, she had still felt something at their meeting enough to cry for him. Hiei felt his heart lighten a little, though he still ached for what he had done. Somehow he had to make it right. Even if he had been lost in one of Kage's illusions he had killed her with his own hand. He needed her to forgive him. He needed her to purify his heart with her smile. His fingers relished the silk of her hair as it spilled over his hand as he ran.

Bypassing the place where Botan waited, Hiei carried his precious cargo further into the Makai. He had long before left Yusuke and the fox behind him and they had no chance of catching up to him when he truly wished to be uncaught. No one knew of all of the hidden portals into and out of the Makai like Hiei did, and so he decided to return her directly home to her shrine. Running at full speed was beginning to drain him more than he liked to admit though, so he slowed a bit to give himself a chance to recover before the final stretch.

A flash of light followed by deafening boom of thunder was the only warning he got before the red sky of the Makai, cloaked in dark clouds, ripped wide open and dumped its precipitation down on to them. Hiei cursed under his breath as he tried to shield her small form from the torrent of rain pelting them as he searched at the same time for proper shelter.

Kagome stirred in his arms, her eyes fluttering but she didn’t wake, her brow wrinkled in her sleep and though she was soaked and moving swiftly she had not returned to wakefulness. Hiei looked at her in relief and shock the rain was icy. She was stirring more earnestly now and Hiei frowned if he didn’t find shelter he would be facing some very uncomfortable questions. 

Looking up slowly as she became aware of her chilled state, Kagome saw the determined shape of a youkai who was carrying her to some unknown destination. Her heart began to thud in her chest as panic was growing. Her energy sparked at her fingertips prepared to be of use should she call. The youkai’s ki rose up in response and her power was forced to submission. (Just like yesterday, humph why do they always resort to force? Stupid youkai males! Wait- ) In the darkness she could not make out his face, though from his youki she could identify him. What was she doing in the middle of nowhere in the dark with...Hiei? Her face reddened as a breeze brushed her bare hip and she realized that she was nearly unclothed. “Uh...Hiei?” she asked quietly.

Hiei skidded to a stop, nearly dropping her in surprise. He had not noticed her wake and had been startled by the question and uncertainty in her voice. Swallowing hard he slowly turned his eyes to hers and searched them silently for an instant. Within he was elated to face the azure fire of her gaze once more, but on the outside his face was blank. “You were stolen from your home while you slept and I recovered you. However I was not in time to spare your clothing, I'm afraid.” The lie burned in his throat as he spoke. Kagome's gaze didn't shift. 

“I feel like I've been asleep for a long time...?” she trailed off. 

Hiei nodded “You were given something to make you sleep. I guess it just wore off.” The ease in which Kagome was accepting his lies was telling of all of the adventures she'd had. Even so, it was painful to lie to her as he disliked untruths greatly.

Kagome watched the emotions play through his eyes but some of them confused her. But being kidnapped at odd times was common for her. As such she knew that it was pointless to get upset about every occurrence. Even though she'd been back for a year she had known her peace was not going to last. Her life had always been filled with danger when in the feudal era, so why should her modern life be different? On the other hand, Hiei had never really struck her as a warm caring type, so the concern he was showing was a little unnerving. How had he known where to find her? Had he been close by as he had promised, watching over her like a silent protector? The thought warmed her even as he lowered her to the stone floor of the cave he'd taken her to.

“Finding dry wood in this will be impossible. Sit here,” he commanded as gently as he dared trying to sound like the youkai she'd met months previously, reminding himself that she did not remember. Raising the temperature around them, he began to coax his youki to dry her wet hair and keep the chill away.

The look on her face spoke loudly of her confusion and Hiei knew that she had seen the change in his attitude. With a sigh, Hiei looked at Kagome. He needed answers and picking them from her mind was not possible unless he let her in and she him. “Onna, let me see if there was any damage to your mind from the drug they gave you,” he said flatly. The Jagan eye on his forehead opened and pulsed as he pushed at her mental barriers. “Kagome you have to let me in. You'll have to trust me,” he urged, forgetting his reason he had to be abrasive. 

Kagome blinked, feeling like she had forgotten something very important. Or that she was missing something. Hiei seemed like two different people. What had happened to her really? Uncertainly, she nodded her head and closed her eyes waiting. Eyes flying open at the hesitant touch of his telepathic energy touching her mind, Kagome met his carmine eyes with her trusting cobalt orbs. “It’s alright Hiei, I know you won't hurt me,” she encouraged, opening herself up to him.

Hiei sighed as he gently and secretly searched her mind for the information that he sought. Kagome remembered him positively, so that was a plus. And he had been right: she had liked him from the start, and that gave him hope. That gave them a bond that hadn’t been broken; his heart gave an awkward lurch thinking of his friends losses. He withdrew from her mind unwilling to pry further wasting her trust and sighed silently in relief as he once again felt the presence of a link with her. Apparently the Jagan disliked not having a connection to her as much as he had. 

Now though, he knew how he should act and he nearly sighed again being harsh with her had brought them to this point. However there was nothing saying he couldn’t be kind to her changing her perceptions of him quicker. Shrugging mentally Hiei decided that since they had forever together one way or another, he was just going to be himself or rather the self she had brought out in the time he’d known her. 

Who cared if it didn’t seem like the Hiei they knew? They didn’t know him, not the real Hiei. They knew the bitter lonely Hiei who had lived his life merely surviving. They didn’t know the real being behind the bluster. He had a gift most never had the opportunity at getting, a second chance. After all, how could he win her love if he was not real in all aspects? Kagome was the one being in the world that would be unable to betray his trust simply by virtue of what they both now were. So really there was no harm in letting down his walls, just with her... “What do you remember Kagome?” he asked using her name to test the waters. He knew the gist but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

“Eh? You called me by name. That’s new.” Kagome looked at him in the flashes of lightning, his gaze was solely on her and she had the feeling he was waiting for something. “I remember the forest and meeting you and telling you my story, then you left and I went to bed. I woke up here.”   
His silence was stretching uncomfortably for Kagome. “Hiei, I told you my story…so will you tell me yours?” She looked away studying the ground nervously. Perhaps her request was too bold, what if he just left her there because she offended him? “Eh, you don’t have to, that was rude of me.” Kagome said quickly waving her hands in a placating gesture.

Hiei frowned thoughtfully at her answer and her request, considering what to tell her. Finally deciding to help ease her fears and to allow her to understand him better, he began to tell her a story:

“High in the forbidden floating ice city of the Koorime there was an onna who broke their greatest law. She had an affair with a male, a fire apparition and had become with child. Her timing had been good enough to hide the betrayal to the other Koorime as she became pregnant in the way of her people, but when her children were born it was very clear and obvious, for the Koorime only ever birth female children, but she had two, and one child was male. 

Knowing the law, she wept bitterly, for she was denied even seeing her child’s face as he was wrapped in sealing sutras and thrown from the floating ice realm. An Imiko could not be allowed to live; they believed he would go mad and destroy them. Though she had another child, the distress of losing the one who so resembled the lover she had taken proved too much and the Koorime onna committed suicide, believing that her son had died.”

Hiei opened his eyes as he stopped speaking. Kagome was shaking against him but her face was turned away so he could not read her face. But then again, he did not need to see her face to know that she was weeping for the poor infant child and his grief-stricken mother. He had known that her reaction would be similar to this but he was not expecting her next question.

“Hiei, how did you survive?”Her voice was soft with emotion but she looked at him expectantly. Waiting to hear his answer she locked her gaze with his. 

“How- did you know?” he asked her slowly, unsure of how to process how well she knew him, even with no memory of the last six months. He swallowed recalling that she had heard of an Imiko child who had survived. He’d forgotten the reason for her tears when they met. Of course she knew it was him.

Kagome sighed, leaning in to him to absorb more of his raised body heat. “Hiei I learned about you from the Taijiya Sango and the- hanyou, I told you of. We happened upon a child of forbidden origins and I wanted to help her, but then she died and I could do nothing as her conflicting powers tore her apart. I asked the- the slayer why that had occurred and he- she” Kagome corrected refusing to think about the hanyou, “told me that such a violent death was the reason they were forbidden. Sango told me of a legend that there was a boy who had supposedly survived, though by all rights his elements should have canceled each other out. When I met you I thought it was amazing that fire and ice could coexist. I cried for you, because I could feel your pain.”

“I survived by doing what I had to onna. Now you should get some sleep,” he snapped at her without thinking. She had unwittingly touched a part of his heart he had guarded for too long. He expected her to get angry at his tone or to be hurt by it but when she turned and put her arms around him he was overwhelmed like the night before.   
“I'm so sorry Hiei. I should have known better than to have asked something like that. Of course it would be a painful memory. Forgive me?” she whispered into his chest.

Hiei forced himself to not move, though he wanted nothing more than to embrace her tightly against his chest. However, he was still at the very tail end of his heat and he dared not for fear that his instinctive nature would rise again. So far he had been able to control himself but he was not as masochistic as some thought and he had no desire to torment himself further.

Kagome sensed his unease and moved a bit away from him to give him space. Glancing at the open cave entrance that was still letting cold air into the shallow space, Kagome looked at the youkai in question. “Should I put up a barrier to keep the cold out?”

Hiei shook his head, suddenly annoyed with the whole situation. “If you raise your energy further than it is we will have the whole of Makai to deal with, Baka Onna. As it is I am shielding us with my youki so nothing detects you. Unfortunately, I cannot put up a barrier and shield you and heat the air at the same time without draining myself. If your weak ningen body is cold you will have to move closer to me again. The weather will break within the hour and I will take you home. Until then keep your useless powers to yourself.” He snapped his jaw shut, cursing himself for such thoughtless words.

Kagome looked at the floor with a frown at the condescending tone he'd used. She was angry. Suddenly her head snapped up. “I only wanted to help,” she snapped at him. “I'm not helpless and I'm not completely untrained (any more). I could have probably defended myself if I hadn't been drugged!” Standing up, she put her hands on her hips. “I was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I am not useless! I don't need someone like you to take me home. And if I'm such a bother to you then don't help!” Kagome folded her arms across her chest turning her back. Her shoulders slumped, “I should have known better than to think that any youkai would ever be any different. None of you can ever see that I am different than other humans. You must all either be blind or stupid. I haven't figured out which.” With those words she moved to leave, but Hiei blocked her path.

He wanted to be angry at her for what she had said, but he had gotten a very good look at her thoughts as she'd spoken and knew that she had reacted out of pain and hurt, not anger. He wasn't going to apologize, but he still felt bad for taking the annoyance of the situation out on her. “Sit down... Kagome,” he urged, trying to keep his voice level. He did not often use the names of those he spoke to, and doing so felt a little awkward and too familiar for the situation, but she sat down with an odd look on her face as he struggled for a moment to find the words to say. He rarely spoke with his voice when thoughts were so much easier.

“I am unused to doing so, but I will explain things. Where we are is called the Makai which is a world of youkai where humans usually do not go, and most certainly not a Miko. 

Almost all of the youkai here would love to kill you simply for the power you possess. They would never think twice about it. The Reikai governs only half of the first level of the Makai and that makes this an untamed unmanageable wild land.” 

He frowned as he thought for a long moment of what he wanted to say before he continued. “I know that you are able to defend yourself, but I am here so that you don't have to.” He watched her closely, waiting for her to calm down. To his relief the taut line of her spine was loosening as he spoke and the hurt he saw in her eyes was lessening. He was reaching her and the relief was a sweet balm to his soul. 

“Kagome, you are no bother to me,” he admitted quietly. She broke then as though shattering into a thousand pieces, her tears pouring from her eyes. Gritting his teeth against the rough words he would have spoken, he gathered her small form from the ground where she'd collapsed and held her to him as he walked back over to the far end of the cave where they had been sitting. He was not good with tears and especially not her tears. They tore at him now more than before. The Kagome he knew yesterday had died; this one was so much more fragile without the healing she’d received from the three of the youkai she’d loved. Whether he liked it or not Yusuke and Kurama had been very important to her.

“Inu-He” she took a steadying breath “never told me those words. He never said them. Even in the three and a half years we traveled together, he never once said that protecting me was not a bother. All he ever said was that I was useless, weak and pathetic. I could never compare to her. Not in anything I tried to be or do.” She sighed, trying to smile wanly despite the pain (But even so, any time I was in danger he would rush to my side. I knew he cared in some way though; it was in his eyes. Like what I can see in your eyes).

“He was my best friend and I loved him, but I was a bother to him and couldn't compare to his dead lover. Even when she tried to kill me for my soul he couldn't hate her. She and I were the same to him. I was just a copy of her, her reincarnation, her shadow. My life had no meaning to her and even though I thought it might to him he never told me.” Her words were garbled and choked with her sobs but Hiei followed every word as he had the night he'd asked for her story.

Hiei didn't like the thought that she had loved another, but the way she'd spoken was the same as with Yukina so he brushed it off. Glancing down at her he realized that she had fallen asleep, most likely from the raw emotions that had wracked her small body and the stress of the day. Deciding the cave was warm enough he placed a barrier and joined her in sleep, leaving the Jagan to protect them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She was sleeping restlessly. Subconsciously she was reaching out for something and latched on to Hiei’s energy with her mind. It seemed to calm her and she drifted deeper in to sleep. Hiei frowned as he was pulled from his light rest by her shifting. He removed the ward over the Jagan and allowed it to open fully to search for the disturbance. Instantly he was bombarded with a flurry of images passing too quickly for him to see clearly before the girl’s mind settled in to a dream…

Hiei found himself standing in a familiar forest clearing in the night. Above him was a myriad of stars. Looking around he noticed the thin shapes of soul collector demons as they darted to and fro. Silently he followed one that was clutching a soul and came upon a scene that he was certain was burned in to the woman’s memory; know he could understand fully what he saw. As he looked on a feeling of recollection washed over him and he knew where this dream would lead...

In another clearing was an Inu hanyou coupling with a woman who looked a lot like the girl he held, except he could see her standing in shock at the other side of the clearing. Her feelings swamped the dream with despair and shock and then acceptance. ”He was never mine to begin with,” she said sadly as tears coursed down her cheeks and she turned from the scene and ran.

Hiei followed her back to the same clearing he’d started in and watched with interest as Kagome ran into the clearing and leaped without a pause into the old well there. A bright flash of light surrounded him as he was drawn through the well with her and then as she climbed out in a building. Opening the door, she left the well house and moved quickly the shrine grounds, where she fairly ran to the shadowy figure standing by the tree.

“Hiei!” She cried as she again threw herself in to his arms.

The Hiei in her dreams stood there for a moment before pushing her away roughly and saying in a mockingly similar voice as his own, “You worthless onna how dare you act so familiar? Why would any youkai look at you with anything but disgust?”

Hiei blinked as he watched his dream self continue to verbally batter the woman again till she collapsed into a crumpled heap, sobbing. To say he was disturbed even more than last time would be an understatement, considering he now knew she liked him. He had never said such a thing to the Miko and could not understand why she would think he ever would. She was beautiful and very precious to him and he grew angry with the false Hiei standing there speaking lies breaking her down like she was nothing.

In a blink he drew his katana and sliced the dream Hiei in half. Then moving slower, he drew the sobbing woman up off the ground in her dream as he did the same in reality. He pulled her into his arms and he held her as she wept. “Kagome, why do you think these things? Is this how you truly see me?” he questioned her, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his chest. He had to know why in her dreams he was so cruel.

She shook her head. “This is how I see myself,” she cried. “I am worthless and ugly and pathetic. He was right; no one could ever love a pitiful thing like me! A corpse was a better choice than me. I don't know how you stand being close to me.” In her dream she looked up at him. All the sparkle was gone from her cobalt depths and despair clouded them to grey.

“Kagome, you could not be more wrong,” Hiei stated flatly before his lips crashed over hers in a scalding kiss. She would believe it was no more than a dream, so he gave himself over to the feelings he'd tried to suppress. Outside of her dream Hiei was nearly overwhelmed as he kissed her.

At first she froze as he kissed her but then she relaxed into his arms and let him lead her as she had never been kissed like this before. Hiei growled softly against her lips as she responded with a sigh, giving him the invitation he'd been hoping for. His mouth slanted over hers as he delved his tongue in to her warm, moist cavern, tasting for the first time the sweetness of her.

It was addicting and intoxicating and he slowed the kiss to fully enjoy his newfound drug. Oh yes, a drug was a good description of her because he was now certain that if he could not win her love he would go mad from the wanting. This had definitely been a bad idea. He pulled back from her slowly, allowing her a much needed breath. She trembled in his arms as she struggled to breathe, her dream having a full affect on her. Hiei withdrew his mind and carefully moved to the other side of the cave staring out at the rain as though he'd been there the entire time. Truthfully though, he was trying to get back some semblance of control over his body so that she would be none the wiser.

Kagome was very against opening her eyes as she feared she would have to face the male who figured so prominently in her dreams. His kiss had been incredible and earth shattering and highly unexpected. Kamis how she wished that had been real. Although her memories told her that she'd only known him a day her heart told her she'd known him much longer and it was her heart that she trusted.

Opening one eye she peeked over at him thoughtfully. His back was to her, but she knew with surety that he was aware of her movements. As well as, most likely, the blushes that heated her cheeks and made her want to bury her head in her arms and never look at him again. She licked her lips and was puzzled by the slight taste of warm, sweet spices. It made no sense. Unless-her eyes widened (no don’t be stupid Hiei doesn’t feel that way, does he?)

Hiei couldn't help himself as he glanced over and saw the enticing pink of her cheeks. “Sleep well?” he asked his usual tone flat. Watching from the corner of his eye as she flushed a brighter darker red and fumbled over a reply, he smirked to himself. She was going to be too fun to tease, especially with her temper and easy blushes. She didn't have to know he thought she was funny. In fact, he hoped that he could tease her without her ever figuring out that it was for his own amusement. With that in mind he walked closer to her and looked at her red face with a frown. “Your face is red, are you well on-Kagome?” he informed her flatly, watching silently and as stoically as possible as her fluster grew and she ducked her head, hiding, no doubt, from his eyes.

“Eh? Er um yes?” Kagome covered her face. (Get a grip girl!)

“Come on, the rain has slowed and broken for a short time. If we hurry we can beat it to the Ningenkai,” he stated and gave her no further warning as he scooped her from the ground and into his arms. A squeak slipped from her in protest but he ignored it. Was that shade of red humanly possible? A chuckle slipped through his teeth before he cleared his throat. 

Without a word he dashed outside, cradling Kagome in his arms as he ran at full speed to the human world...Kagome unable to do anything but hold on tight, which was just fine with him.


	10. RaC chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

 

Chapter 9

Kagome wasn't certain if she should be in heaven or hell as Hiei ran through the gray landscape holding her as he was. Part of her was thrilled to be in his arms and moving at such a pace it made her heart race with excitement. But the other part of her was mortified. Oh, how she wished she was home and in bed alone so that the object of her thoughts could not see the bright red staining her cheeks with the color of embarrassment every time she thought of that dream. She couldn’t figure it out; in one split second her dream had gone from a nightmare to her newest fantasy since laying eyes on the hiyoukai. If she licked her lips she could still taste the spices. 

She shivered, suddenly reminded that she wore very little except his cloak. Kamis, she felt like crawling under a rock to hide from the carmine eyes that twitched her direction as he ran. She could feel the bunch and release of his muscled chest as he breathed calmly. The warmth of his body heat was warming her skin as he somehow seemed closer than physically possible and though it was faint she could smell the distinctly masculine scent that was purely him which positively made her mouth water.

Hiei was cursing in a constant stream in his head. Every time he moved, her soft body brushed his and he felt her tremble slightly. He wanted so badly to stop and crush her to him as he devoured her plump full lips and ravished her till she couldn't remember her own name. Gritting his teeth, he moved quicker, silently pleased by her gasp of surprise. Her arms, snaked around his neck as she clung to him, tightened. Hiei might not have minded any other time but with his heat this was most definitely heaven and hell.

Kagome's unique scent filled his senses and he drank it in like it was necessary to live. And though he was loath to admit it in some ways it was now essential. Bound as they were his life was hers and hers was his. Damn it all though, she had no idea. Kamis how he wished he could just tell her he loved her from the moment he'd seen her but to her that was yesterday. She would run from him and he would never be able to live without her in his life. To him yesterday had a completely different meaning, to him it was the day he had been the biggest fool. They had been lucky Kagome had only been missing for a matter of hours and not days. 

No, he would just have to be patient and wait for her to give him some idea of what she felt. As badly as he wanted to search her mind for how she felt, he resisted. He afforded very few, if any, his respect or courtesy, but this was Kagome and he was going to give her anything she wanted or he felt that she needed. Hiei felt like he'd been tied in knots and turned inside out but he assumed that it was the fact that he was experiencing such emotions for the first time. 

For an instant, he thought of going to speak to the fox and ask his advice before remembering the betrayal he'd felt. The pain lashed through him and he flinched shying away from the emotions. His instincts were screaming at him to place a physical claim on his onna. He drew her closer, growling possessively. No, he'd be damned if he was going to take Kagome anywhere near that bastard fox. She belonged to and with him and no one was going to take her from him. Not that Kitsune, nor the Mazoku. Not even that fool of a godling, Koenma. 

Hiei slid to a stop. Anyone could get to her in the Ningenkai; somehow he needed to convince her to leave with him where he could take her far from anyone who could take her from him, but how? He'd only paused for an instant before he leaped up and into the trees above them as he started to run again. To Kagome's credit she didn't ask him any questions nor did she say really anything to him unless he asked but the silence was beginning to unnerve him. She had been avoiding his glances and blushing like mad, what on earth was on her mind? 

“Onna,” he began and then sighed. No, he was going to open up to her and he already knew how she felt about the use of her name. “Kagome,” he began again. What could he say? You and I are bound by the power of the Shikon jewel that you believed to be gone and purified, but it really still exists and is now a part of your soul? Or, maybe since you aren't human any more would you like to come with me? Bah, both of those sounded foolish and as un-Hiei as it could be. So instead he settled for, “I will still be around even after I get you home.” He said it quietly and like it was no more important than the weather. But as he glanced down at her nestled in his arms he saw her smile.

“I'd like that, Hiei,” she whispered softly, her breath blowing against the skin on his neck as her head turned towards him and she laid her head on his shoulder. He cradled her closer relishing in the feel of her warmth and life as her energy flowed through her. Gritting his teeth again Hiei made the final jump through the barrier and landed on the top of one of the high rise buildings in Tokyo. The sun was setting in the west as Hiei hopped from building to building and then finally into the Gods tree and then landed in the silent shrine. It was too quiet. 

Kagome was tense as he set her on her feet. Something was not right here. She could feel it and sense it. The shrine was mourning a loss, but of what, or whom? The lack of life from the main house worried her as she walked towards it. Throwing open the door she walked slowly inside looking around. The house was just as she left it. 

Not a thing out of place and a fat unhappy Buyo rolled on the ground trying to get fed. His low gruff meow made Kagome smile as she darted in to the kitchen seeking out a can of his favorite food. The blinking red light on the answering machine caught her eye and she paused long enough to push the play button. Flipping on the lights, Kagome pulled out the can opener as she listened to the messages.

The first was from two weeks ago, her mother’s cheerful voice filled the room wishing her a good night and telling her that the trip was fun but that she missed her. And that she hoped all was well wherever Kagome had gone. She had long since stopped asking questions when Kagome disappeared for a day or two. After the well closed it was not uncommon for Kagome to go out in the forest behind the shrine and camp for a time. Kagome froze, trying to recall how long that her family had been gone when the next started.

The second was a gruff male voice that made her smile as he spoke. Gramps always worried too much. Why though- why could she not recall them leaving? Had her capture been that long? Could she really have been gone so long? Why did that seem wrong even as she thought it?

The third message was from someone named Shuichii who had a pleasant voice she didn’t recognize, telling her he looked forward to seeing her later and that she should dress nicely. Kagome wracked her brain trying to recall if she knew who that was. She hadn’t been dating anyone, not even Houjo-kun. 

The fourth was from that morning. It was an unfamiliar male voice asking her to call the Tokyo police department as soon as she got the message. Kagome frowned as she listened to the message again. The dates must be wrong on all of them; it hadn't been a full six months since she met Hiei, it had only been a couple days...hadn’t it? With shaking fingers Kagome dialed the number for the police department and waited for someone to pick up.

Hiei stayed in the living room taking up his usual spot on the wall as he watched her in the kitchen and listened to the messages. He cursed silently at the Shikon jewel and at himself; he should have told her that she'd been taken a couple months ago but that the drug she'd been given erased her memories of that time. He frowned. Damn it, why did he not just sit her down and tell her the truth? It was probably the best way to handle all of this, he could omit certain details and then the lies could mostly stop. Resolved to tell her everything to a point, Hiei stood up and made his way in to the kitchen. Standing behind her as she dialed some number she’d written down, he was shocked and alarmed when she collapsed in to his arms in a dead faint.

The phone fell from her limp fingers and Hiei caught it before it hit the ground. “Miss Higurashi? Miss? I know this is a shock but I need you to reply. Hello? Miss Higurashi, should I send someone over there to speak with you?” The voice continued to speak before Hiei raised the phone to his ear and spoke calmly. “Miss Higurashi seems to have fainted. I can assist her on this end. I will have her call you, when she is able to once again,” he stated. The pause on the other line made him frown.

“Your name?” the man asked concern filling his tone even though he still sounded rough.

“Hiei.” he replied “I'm her boyfriend.” He struggled over the human simplified terminology as he answered all of the man's questions. No, he wasn’t aware of any reason Kagome had been unreachable, yes, he knew the family and they had been aware she was with him. No, they did not need assistance. 

By the end of the call Hiei was thoroughly annoyed with the human police and wanted nothing more than to hunt the foolish human down and teach him some healthy fear of youkai. He sighed as he shifted Kagome into his arms and carried her in to the living room and then up the stairs. Opening doors he finally found her room and hunted out some clothes from her dresser and closet. Setting them on the bed, he went and drew a hot bath for her and then sat next to her to wait.

The Jagan was just as impatient as he was for her to wake and suddenly drew Hiei's consciousness through the link without him realizing what was happening until it was done. Frowning, he tried to reverse the process but the Jagan would not allow it. With a sigh of defeat the apparition followed Kagome's mental presence into her mind. Pain and loss flooded the whole of her thoughts and he was unsurprised to see her curled up and weeping as though her heart had broken. Silently he moved over to her and gathered her in to his arms. “Kagome, I'm here,” he said simply as she resisted for a moment.

Opening her eyes she looked up at Hiei and then buried her head in his chest weeping harder. “They are gone, Hiei all of them! My family is dead!”

Shock washed over him as her words registered the police officer had not told him anything except he was “sorry for the news”. No wonder she was in such pain. He was at a loss: he'd never comforted any one before her and had no idea where to start, especially with this kind of a loss. “Kagome, it is unfortunate. I know they meant a great deal to you” It was lame and simple and normally he didn't say those words but Kagome nodded and her tears slowed. 

“I don’t want to be alone. Mama, Souta and Ji-chan, I just can’t believe that they are g-gone! I should have been there or here. I should have-known.” Her shoulders slumped and her fingers tightened on his shirt as desperation made her cling to the last constant available to her. “You will stay with me, won't you?” she asked quietly.

Hiei nodded. “You have my word. You need to wake up now Kagome. I will be there still,” he said as he found his way back out of her mind and to his own. Locking down the Jagan for good measure, he watched her slowly come to. Her eyes were a sorrow-filled gray instead of the cobalt he loved, but she was awake and looking at him so he could not complain. Wordlessly he gestured to the clothes and pointed in the direction of the filled tub and then left her to clean up. Moving out to the roof, he perched above the bathroom window, so that he could hear her should she need him. He heard her enter the bathroom and step into the hot water. Her pain was nearly tangible as the very land of the shrine seemed to mourn. 

Hiei let his aura wash over her to let her feel him there. No matter what occurred he was not leaving her, now or ever. They were immortal beings and bound together as one. She was his everything and he would be at her side. The sound of soft sobs reached his ears, as did the steady sounds of tears striking the water.

Moving silently he perched on the windowsill and began to hum a song he'd heard from his sister while she was cooking or sewing at Genkai's house. His voice was a little rough and harsh but it seemed to comfort Kagome as the tears slowed and then stopped. “Where did you hear that song?” she asked softly, shifting so she could look at the window where he sat facing the other way.

“My sister sings it often. I picked it up from her,” he confessed quietly.

Kagome sighed and then began to hum an intricate version of what he had. Her voice had matured into a pleasant soprano and she softly crooned the same tune back to him. He was surprised at her knowledge of such an old song until he remembered who she was. “You learned it in the past didn't you?” he asked carefully.

Kagome sighed lightly as she let her mind drift back. “It was a lullaby that my mother sang to me as a child. And I sang it often to the kit I befriended. He was young and small, but brave, yet even he had nightmares. I would sing it to soothe him. I taught it to the Taijiya, Sango, who promised that she, would sing it to her children. 

I even sang it to an injured young ice apparition we happened upon. She was sad and lonely as she searched for her twin. She didn't speak much except to ask us to help her, if we could. She had eyes that match yours but she was pure ice and not fire at all. I didn't even learn her name. But I am happy she found you.” Kagome said softly as she felt the surprise in his aura. 

“You are the one who healed my sister?” he asked in disbelief.

“Does that upset you?” she asked slowly. Afraid that she had once again offended him in her carelessness she waited for him to either leave her or snap at her. Peeking over her shoulder she met his eyes briefly and looked away. 

“No.” Hiei frowned at her back. “Finish your bath,” he stated suddenly, wanting to embrace the onna more than before. He had always been grateful to the mysterious Miko who had stopped in her travels to heal a wounded ice maiden. Yukina had told him of the story when they had been reunited. Although she still did not know him as her brother, she had said that she felt she ought to confide in him. He spoke little to her but her trust was heartening. 

Kagome washed her hair and then climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her figure. As she walked back to her room, droplets of water hit the floor, seeming to echo through the house without other sounds of life to mute them, she made a decision: she was going to leave the shrine. She was going to cast a barrier around it and walk away. It was impossible to stay here now. Without her family it was too empty. 

Buyo meowed at her from her bed as she entered the room and dressed not in the clothes that Hiei had laid out for her, but the traditional garb of a priestess. After she was clothed she pulled a duffel bag from her closet and, with single-minded efficiency, packed up her belongings. It was not much at all, but then again she didn't want reminders. From the wall going up the stairs she selected a picture of each of them to use in the family shrine. Quietly she carried them down the steps and to the back room where a tall black cupboard stood as the only furniture in the room. Kneeling she opened the doors to reveal a older picture of a pleasant looking man in his early thirties with a warm smile and the same light colored eyes as the eyes gazing at his image. Reverently she placed the three pictures on the shelves designed to hold them and bowed her head in prayer. Silent as the shadows he was named for Hiei watched over her. 

As she finally left the room where the family shrine was kept, Hiei watched her curiously for a moment until she picked up an ancient looking longbow and a quiver of arrows. Sitting on the floor she withdrew four arrows and held them one by one in her hand as she filled them with her holy ki. He backed up uncomfortably, away from the sting of her purity, until he could go no further due to the wall behind him. He waited for the pain but the power washed over him harmlessly. Hiei put first his hand and then his arm into the bright pink aura testing it. When nothing happened he sat again on her bed to observe her.

The spelled arrows took on their own glow of lavender and blue as Kagome finished what she was doing and moved to sling the duffel on her back. Hiei beat her to it as he picked up the bag for her. He didn't ask what she was doing as it would likely upset her. Silently he followed her down the stairs to the kitchen where she packed a meager amount of food and the can of cash in the cupboard. There wasn't a whole lot there, but she wouldn’t need to concern herself with such a meager monetary supply.

Though he said nothing, she would not have to use her meager funds as she was planning, for he had acquired a hefty amount of wealth in his days as a bandit in the Makai. Since he'd had no use for it as it had amassed, it lay in cache for him, hidden well away from discovery in a place only he knew of deep in the heart of what was now Genkai's forest. Ironically in his very back yard; if you could consider a forest like that a backyard.

Kagome went through the motions of leaving numbly. She could not give herself time to think of what she was doing, else she lose her courage and resolve. She was aware of the carmine eyes that followed her every movement and she was grateful for his silence. Hiei followed her outside, carrying her things as though they weighed nothing, but his gaze on her was heavy and she knew that there would be questions later about what she was going to do. 

Setting aside her things next to where he stood in the court yard, Kagome began the ritual dance of purification Kaede had taught her a year ago. It was similar to the Kagura dance except this was not a dance of celebration, but of placating the souls of her lost family. She had no official music and she hoped the Kami of the shrine would forgive her for that. She did however have the ritual bells to keep rhythm and to aid in the purification of her home. 

Hiei had never seen a more beautiful visage than that of his Miko dancing for the souls of her departed. He’d seen the dance before a very long time ago and was fascinated with the power that could be gathered in such a way of course he had been far more cautious watching at a distance, but now knowing that even her full energy would not hurt him he stood in the waves of pale pink energy as they flowed outward from her. He wished fervently though, that he had not had to witness her dancing because of such heart break. Her movements fluid and graceful were sure to please any eye watching especially, he hoped the Kami of her shrine.

When she was finished dancing for the Kami’s blessing she picked up her bow from on top of her duffle she strung it and shifted it into her left hand. Reaching back down into the quiver she unerringly drew a spelled arrow and aimed briefly before letting it fly.

It landed perfectly at the north point of the shrine and she did the same with the other three cardinal points. Finally she drew an unspelled arrow and aimed it at the heart of the shrine, the Gods tree. Her eyes misted with tears as she drew back the final arrow and, swallowing heavily, she released it. Her power spread from each glowing point until it filled the entire property and then the barrier formed a void. No one would even know the Higurashi shrine sat on this hill. No one would come to look for it and no one would ever be able to cross the barrier placed unless she undid the spell. She had removed the shrine from time. It could not and would not change or fall in to disrepair, the Kami’s had heard her plea and granted her selfish request.

Hiei viewed her spell work silently, as shocked as he was pleased. Kagome was indeed powerful and every bit worthy of his attention and loyalty. The energy of the seal was moving and fluid as it was constantly renewing from the source it came but Hiei could see that the source was no longer Kagome. Picking up her things from where he had set them he held out his hand for hers. Though it shook her hand was placed in his and he gave her fingers a small squeeze to let her know he was not made of stone. He had mourned with her in his own way by baring witness to her actions.

She wept silently as she allowed him to lead her from the spelled grounds and into the city. She would need a place to stay and a warm meal and Hiei knew just the place...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yusuke collapsed on to the floor of his ruined apartment, his anger and frustration was now thoroughly spent. His meager belongings had been for the most part smashed and torn apart in his fury but now he sat on the floor his eyes glazed over and filled with hot tears of denial. The only thing spared his wrath, which had ironically stopped his rampage, lay in his hand. 

 

It was a sheet of pictures taken that day at the amusement park. Kagome was laughing in one as he pulled a gruesome face beside her. In another they both had a weird face, and in the last Kagome’s eyes watched him with a look of what could only be called love. “Damn it! Damn it!! Damn it to hell!!!” 

He had tried over and over to think of taking her from Hiei, he was far more powerful than either Hiei or Kurama as noble blood flowed in his veins, but all he could see was the broken unhidden misery in Hiei’s crimson eyes as he had realized Kagome was dead. He could still hear the horrible dry sobs echoing in his ears as Hiei cried for her. He never wanted to see it again! He never wanted to see that kind of suffering from Hiei again ever, he’d cut out his own damn heart to prevent it. 

Packing up a small bag of clothes and that one sheet of pictures Yusuke left behind the city and his broken heart, resolving somehow he’d forget she ever existed. Genkai had left him the old temple and Yukina lived there since he had the apartment, but after his rampage he knew eviction was coming so he walked away. He could live in the temple isolated from everything Kagome. Maybe someday he would forget her, and maybe someday he’d believe that lie.

~*~*~*~*~

From the moment he’d set foot back in the living world Kurama was planning. He was trying to figure out the best way to achieve his goal of winning his beloved’s heart. 

~Hiei can’t possibly give her what she needs Red. Calm down. You are giving me whiplash. ~ Youko complained as he tried to calm his over analyzing counterpart.

*He must be better than that or Kagome wouldn’t have been so glad to see him! Youko we are missing something vital, Kagome obviously trusted him when she met him so it stands to reason that meeting her again it would be the same.*

~Then its simple Red, we just need to be the first youkai she meets again. Hurry let get to that… shrine? ~

 

Green eyes looked in disbelief at the void of empty ground where not a day ago was an ancient shrine. Now it looked like and empty field at the top of a hill. No stairs, no house just field and forest. “What the hell?” Kurama breathed as he tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing. “Youko, it’s gone like it never existed. What or who-could have…” 

~Kagome. She is the only one I can imagine having the vast amount of power needed to do this. It isn’t just gone Red, she took it out of time. Even I remember the shrine and the city of Edo back then and I know it was there, but the longer we stand here it’s like it never existed.~

“Why would she?”

~I assume that something happened here Red. Its faint but I can still detect the scent of sorrow here. We need to find Kagome. She should not be alone like this! ~

“Alone? Where the hell is Hiei, he had better not have left her!” Kurama snarled as he took off at a run the direction he could still faintly catch her scent.


	11. RaC chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

 

Chapter 10

Yusuke wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he stretched before flowing smoothly into the fighting forms Genkai had taught him. With Kuwabara in America at college and the conflict between himself and Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke was sorely lacking in friends and sparring partners. Genkai had passed away a mere three and a half years after she'd come back to life after dying at the dark tournament, leaving him and all his friends her lands and shrine. It was the perfect place for a youkai to hide out in the Ningenkai and, more importantly, for one to get over a heartbreak. Although raised as one for sixteen years, Yusuke had vowed never again to fall in love with any other humans. Kagome was the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. 

So he sequestered himself at Genkai's shrine along with Hiei's sister for company. Yukina preferred to remain at the temple than to return to the Koorime. She had never forgiven them for trying to kill her brother. She was a gracious hostess and always made her friends feel right at home with little or no effort. Perhaps that was why even without Genkai the place still felt like home to the freelance detective. 

Drawing a deep breath Yusuke closed his eyes, sending out his ki. He barely ducked the fist that whooshed past his face. Keeping his eyes closed he moved into the familiar rhythm of sparring with his 'foe'. As with every time he and his sparring partner had fought, weapons were unused and unnecessary as both of them were experts at hand to hand fighting. Misreading a move, Yusuke felt and heard his jaw crack and the ground rushed up at him. Bright lights danced in front of his eyes as he opened them. Carmine eyes observed him mockingly. “Your defense is lacking detective,” a familiar voice admonished.

“I’ll show you lacking, three eyes!” Yusuke said climbing to his feet and rushing the smaller youkai with a burst of speed only Hiei could counter. They spared for quite a long time until a lucky shot hit Hiei in the chest and sent him flying backwards. With an acrobatic maneuver he twisted in midair and landed gracefully on the balls of his feet. 

“That’s acceptable detective.” Hiei said flatly but with a distinct praise in his tone Yusuke only heard because he knew him better that some.

Yusuke’s gaze wandered over to the girl standing nearby and he let his gaze drift over her appreciatively before he wiped his face. Her clothes made him think of the old samurai movies, but she looked infinitely better than the last time he'd seen her. Her cobalt eyes were grayer than he remembered them being but they sparkled faintly with mirth despite the horrible sorrow etched in them. Her long midnight colored hair was swept back into a ponytail exposing the graceful column of her neck. His gawking ended abruptly when a voice entered his mind.

^Will you challenge me too, detective? ^

The question had sounded innocent enough until you considered the source. The threat was veiled but no less serious. In truth Yusuke had no desire to hurt his friendships over any girl, even Kagome. He still could not get over Kurama's stupidity; Hiei deserved some love and happiness after everything he’d gone through. Looking at Kagome it hurt like hell, but he had to let go, friendship might be possible someday but for now he would keep his distance. “Nah, she’s trouble, good luck.” Yusuke said through gritted teeth. 

Ignoring her completely, Yusuke jumped up and grabbed up his friend in a very Yusuke like hug. “Where have you been, you mean little bastard?” he asked before letting the smaller youkai go. Of course he knew that Hiei only put up with him because he valued him as a fighting companion but that mattered little to Yusuke. To Yusuke, Hiei was a good friend and one he trusted implicitly. 

“Hiei, I think you broke his jaw,” she chided as she walked over and ran a couple of fingers along his jaw line. Yusuke nearly jumped out of his skin at the tingle and twinge that her power gave him. His instincts screamed “Danger!” and he jerked away from her. He hadn’t even heard her come up behind him. She was too close, it hurt too much. 

Kagome stayed where she stood, still watching him with her large cobalt eyes he had pain in his eyes she didn’t understand but recognized. “I'm sorry did I startle you?” she asked sincerely. 

Yusuke shrugged pulling his emotions back in check. “She can’t stay here.” His voice was devoid of emotion and Hiei glared at him for being so cold to a woman who had no idea she was hurting him. Yusuke met his eyes and Hiei nearly flinched at the raw pain. 

“I had no intention of it. I merely came to see Yukina.” Hiei said tersely. 

Yusuke shrugged again and walked away ignoring the hurt in the eyes of the woman he just could not face. Her kindness cut him to the core, but he could not hate her. No, he still loved her; she was just as she had been before except her eyes didn’t light up when she saw him anymore. The love she might have held for him had died with her in Kage’s fortress. He was being unfair to her but he hadn’t been prepared to run into her in his sanctuary. What was she even doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t she be with her family? Had something happened? He grit his teeth resolved to speak with her after he cleaned himself up.

Hiei turned to face Kagome slowly. “He needs time,” he stated with a shrug.

Kagome followed with a frown. “Hiei, don't pick me over your friends. I'm not worth it,” she said quietly. “I shouldn’t be here. He doesn’t want me to be.” She could only put up a show in front of anyone else but with Hiei...She sighed looking at the room the apparition had led her to.

“This used to be my room here but I live close by so it’s yours if you like, Yusuke isn’t the sole owner of this temple it belongs to me as well. You can stay here because I say so,” he offered, sounding slightly displeased. He hated it when she put herself down. “What makes you think you aren’t worth anything?” 

 

“I-I just don’t think that it’s worth it to lose a friend over me. You only just met me and it seemed like you and Yusuke was it? - have known each other for some time.” Kagome sighed, “I just don’t want to ruin anything. I think I’ve caused enough trouble for everyone.”

Hiei had only convinced her to follow him to the temple by asking her to take over for the previous keeper. She was far too stubborn about being a burden on anyone now that she had no home to return to. He thought for a moment and then-“Would you prefer to stay at my house just a little further from here then? You can still perform any temple duties you would like or need to do, but you would have a separate living space.” 

“I think I would prefer that if it won’t be putting you to any further trouble. Hiei I hope you will forgive my intrusion into your life so suddenly. I’m kind of surprised that you don’t hate me already for disrupting everything for you.” 

“Onna I hate repeating myself, I told you that you are no burden. Now stop acting so formal with me, there is no need for it.”

“But…” again Kagome had the feeling that the time frame she remembered was not accurate. Hadn’t her voice mail said it was August? When she met Hiei it had been the very last day of March. “What really happened to me Hiei? Why am I missing six months of my life and memories?”

(Damn) “Sit down Kagome, its time you hear the truth.”

“I'm not going to like what you are about to say, am I?” she asked, looking at the serious expression on his face. Suddenly she was scared. It was as though she knew that whatever he said was going to change her whole life and she was terrified. Trembling, she sat down and waited for the proverbial ax to fall. She tried to hold back the tears that filled her eyes as she awaited his words... She missed what he'd said.

“What?” she asked confused.

Hiei looked at her for a long moment warring with the idea of changing his words. “We are both immortal and bound to the jewel,” he repeated. “You have become the physical form of the jewel and I am your eternal protector. That Kagome was- you were... killed... in a battle and the jewel returned you to life, but in order to do so there was a price to pay. You had to forget.” His voice softened as he told her but she hadn't seemed to notice.

“Forget what?” she asked hesitantly. He sounded so grim and angry that she was certain he was angry with his role. Kagome watched him closely as she waited for an answer to her question...

“Everything, past meeting me in that forest, we met six months ago, not yesterday Kagome.” He was frustrated by something she couldn't remember. Almost like it was something very important to him, but her loss of it was... hurting him. 

“Hiei,” she said moving to stand in front of him. “What is it really that I've forgotten? Why do I have this feeling it is painful for you?” Suddenly it dawned on her like a bolt out of the blue and she spoke before she'd considered what the words meant. “I forgot you. I knew you, the real you didn’t I?”

“Yes and them.” He fairly growled. He didn’t want her to remember them afraid he might lose her to Yusuke once more but he was being unfair. This was just as hard or more so on Yusuke because she didn’t even remember his name. 

“Them?” she managed to ask before he moved so swiftly that Kagome had only registered him standing in front of her before she was crushed to his chest and his mouth crashed over hers. Her gasp gave him what he wanted and he was devouring her sweetness as though he'd been starving for it. Oh sweet Kamis, her taste that had been so addictive in her dream was ten times or more in the light of full reality. If he'd thought she was like a drug there, now she was a necessity. He'd never be able to live without this taste of her. And then she was kissing him back. It was like a euphoric bliss that filled him. He knew he should stop and pull back but he didn't want to.

Her tiny hands knotted in his hair holding her to him as he ravished her mouth and her coherent thoughts with a brutal passion that left even him panting for breath when they broke apart. She trembled in his arms as she drew quick shaky breaths. He filled her senses, and his taste on her lips made her blood burn. How could she have forgotten this? It didn't seem possible. She'd had him as a lover and yet had forgotten? No wonder he'd been so odd around her. She'd forgotten him. Suddenly she wanted to be reminded, to relearn his body as she must have known it before. “Hiei, remind me of all of it. Make me remember your taste and touch. I'll never forget you again I swear. Make love to me like before,” she whispered.

He swallowed as he looked down in to her bright cobalt eyes. He'd never imagined her asking for him, wanting him…and yet he would have to deny her. She thought somehow that they had been lovers. He could not let her think such for she would hate him for the lie if he did.

“Kagome, we were- not yet lovers. I have never made love to you as you think. But I want to. Kamis, I want to. I just... I can't... I want you completely, not just casually. With me this would be forever. Kagome, for me there will never be anyone else but you. Is that what you want? Is this forever for you?”   
“Slowly then, one day at a time. Help me remember everything slowly. We immortals should stick together.” She placed a shy little kiss on his cheek. “We have forever anyway so...” Her hand wound around his neck shifting his balance and he tumbled back with her on to the bed…

Hiei blinked as he looked at her saddened gray eyes; she was still waiting for an answer and he was getting caught up in fantasies. Damn it he should have better control than this! He could not afford to say the wrong thing at this point. She was vulnerable and fragile should he speak wrongly she might never recover. 

“Yes, them, Yusuke and Kurama who were very close to you as well.” he answered her quietly.

“Then that’s why he reacted so coldly? Because, I forgot a precious friend or was he more to me Hiei?” 

Old hurt flashed like lightning through his eyes as he tried to take a step back from her but she had him cornered against the wall. Her small hand shot out and gripped his sleeve. “Please, Hiei, don't leave,” she said as she locked her gaze with his. Something had happened between the three of them that she needed to know. Why, was he so defensive about it? She licked her lips nervously.

He swallowed. “I have to go. If I don't then I will...” His words trailed off. Carefully he turned them so that it was she and not he, who was pressed to the wall and then he was gone leaving Kagome to her very confused thoughts.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hiei had left the grounds completely, leaving not even a slight trace of his energy remaining, frustrating Kagome as she expanded her senses to search for him. A flicker of a different sort of energy caught her attention and she walked silently towards the deep resonating sorrow. She could not ignore this pain as it was so familiar to her. Someone was hurting deeply and the pain was nearly suffocating.

Shoving her own hurt aside she wandered the halls till she spotted the figure sitting on the steps in front of the dojo. A trill of uncertainty trickled through her as she realized that it was the youkai from this afternoon. The one …was he called Yusuke-san? Kagome could not honestly recall with all that had happened.

“Hey, you can come closer, I won't bite. I was rude before but...” he trailed off not knowing how to finish his thought. If he called her by name would she freak out? “I’d like to talk to you if… you know, ya will.” 

His voice was soft and rather warm but tired sounding and Kagome found herself moving the last few feet to stand beside him. In the soft moonlight it was obvious to see the his eyes were slightly red as though he had been crying, and his face looked haggard as though he had not eaten properly for several days. All in all he looked horrible and miserable…like she had after the well closed and her world had been shattered.

“I'm sorry about this afternoon. I don't think sometimes before I speak. And I did not thank you properly for the healing. You can sit down, I really won't do anything. I'm not a bad guy ya know,” he said with a weak laugh. Glancing over at her as she sat down he extended his hand in greeting. “Yusuke Urameshi and you are Kagome, right?” he questioned as he waited for her to speak. It was the only way he thought he could say her name and he waited for her reaction.

She smiled as she took his hand and shook it softly. “Yes,” she replied.

Yusuke grinned or tried to, as he leaned back on his hands looking up at the quarter moon hanging in the sky above them. “What brings you out here this late? Were you looking for someone or something?” he asked playfully hiding his pain with another grin.

“Actually, I came looking for you. Do you mind?” she asked quietly.

“Hiei,” he replied instead trying to calm his sudden excitement, “came zipping through here like a bat outta hell. Did you zap him or something? He looked kind of upset...” he trailed off waiting for her response, but she said nothing. “He'll probably spend the night in the Makai or somewhere but he'll be back.” He paused a moment, looking at her. “Y’know, before, I'd have said something like 'he always does eventually' but I think this time he has a reason to hurry.”

Yusuke watched her blush with a small sad grin then it faltered “He has this odd sense that he doesn't deserve to be happy or some shit like that. It's bullshit of course but he gets nervous like the rest of us, even if he doesn't admit it.” He paused as he looked at her face in the moonlight. His voice broke a little as he spoke again. “He's lucky to have someone like you. Some of us didn't get that lucky though.”

“Gomen, Yusuke-san, I hurt you deeply didn't I?” she asked, sending out a wave of calming energy over him.

He stiffened more at her formal words than at the touch of her power and then sighed heavily. “I thought so: short, dark and grouchy couldn't keep his mouth shut around you. So what did he tell you? And never mind the formalities got it?”

Kagome shook her head. “Hiei didn't say anything really except that I died and had to forget to come back. Would saying that it’s a 'priestess thing' make any sense?” she asked. At his blank look she smiled. “I can sense your emotions and you are projecting your feelings loudly. I couldn't ignore them, so I came to see if I could- help. Please tell me Yusuke what were we to each other?”

Yusuke looked at her with a strange look. “Hiei exaggerates, whatever he told you about you and me, probably never happened. The one you should focus on is Hiei.” 

(What about you and me? Were we together? Is that why Hiei doesn’t want me to know? Why are you lying to me about it? Why push me towards Hiei?)Kagome wondered as she watched Yusuke’s actions and saw the lie in his eyes, she looked away. (Yusuke why won’t you tell me what Hiei hides? Why?)

 

“I never want to see him cry again.” The words were like acid as he spoke them they burned him. Confessing Hiei’s moment of weakness made him feel like the lowest thing ever but she needed to know. 

Kagome's head turned quickly her eyes wide. “What? Why would he?” She questioned, confused by the thought of a youkai like Hiei crying. What really had happened during the time she could not remember? She wanted to ask this Yusuke but it didn't seem right. If Hiei had not told her then there was a reason.

Seeing the look of confusion, Yusuke quickly deduced that Hiei hadn't told her of her death or at least the way she'd died and so he quickly changed the topic. “I probably shouldn't say more but I will say this. Not once, in all the time I have known him, has Hiei cried... ever. But he wept over you. Not just anyone would mean something like that to Hiei.”

Seeing Kagome understood though slightly dazed, he went on “Hiei may not be a debonair or an affectionate kind of guy, but when he chooses something to protect he will never fail to do just that. He has a kindness that- I guess shines within, but only a rare few see it. I have seen the way he looks at you and I can tell you this: you are a lucky woman.” He had never hated himself more than at that moment as he pushed her proverbially into Hiei’s arms. 

Yusuke fished something out of his pocket and pressed it in to her small hand. “You may or may not know the value of these stones, but these are rarer than anything and a hell’uva lot more valuable. They rightfully belong to you so cherish each and every one.” His voice cracked again as he took a shuddering breath.

Kagome looked at the cloth kerchief made into a bag he’d pressed into her hand. Opening it carefully, she withdrew a shimmering pearlescent blood red stone. “What are these?” Kagome asked breathlessly. She had a feeling she already knew but asked to be sure.

“His tears,” Yusuke stated offering no further information. Instead he closed his eyes, drawing another of those strange shuddering breaths “Kagome you should go to bed now. Everything is fine. I'll keep watch for you.”

Kagome paused for a second before throwing her arms around the man who was struggling not to weep in front of her. At the touch of her arms the dam broke and Yusuke sobbed silently into her shoulder as Kagome hummed her lullaby. She had done this hundreds of times for her friends at one point or another. The hardest had been Inuyasha when Kikyo had died once again by Naraku's hand. He had needed to cry so badly but it had taken her putting her arms around him to break down his prideful walls and let go. This was no different to her. Soothingly she ran her fingers through his hair as he cried himself out. “Yusuke I might not remember everything but I know you meant something then to me and you mean something now. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

It was just like the day he’d met her all over again. He should have known better than to sit and talk with her so long. Now she was holding him as he cried over her. It was so wrong and yet he could not convince his arms to no hold her just a little tighter and to not breathe in her scent just a little deeper. He stopped catching the scent of sorrow seeping from her that had nothing to do with him.

“Why are you here Kagome? Why aren’t you home?” The way she froze made him want to punch his own face in. 

“I have no home.” She now drew a shuddering breath. “Not anymore.”

“What happened?” Yusuke asked carefully.

“Mama, Souta and Ji-chan went to the main land for a scholastic competition for Souta. They never made it. Their plane crashed in the sea. There was no survivors.” Her voice had the same hollow emotionless quality his had earlier and he knew she was in too much pain to allow herself to show it.

“I-I loved your family Kagome, I’m truly sorry they -.” His words were genuine and he hung his head at hearing the news he’d been dreading. In his mind images of Kagome’s family flowed tinged now with melancholy. 

“You knew them? Were we together?” Kagome asked hoping he was not thinking of keeping the lie now that she knew he was close enough to know her family and to love them.

“Every day, we were- really good friends.”

(Friends? I don’t think so. We were more than that. Hiei wouldn’t be threatened by you if you were only a friend.) “Yusuke why lie to me? If I meant something to you why hide it? Hiei won’t tell me either so…”

“It doesn’t matter Kagome, forget it okay?” 

“I did forget it, that’s why it does matter!” Kagome argued adamantly standing up akimbo and staring down at him.

Yusuke stood up fairly towering over her, “Fine! We dated and we broke up, then you died and forgot, ya happy?” He was frustrated by the whole situation and the lies he had to keep saying. Normally he wouldn’t care what he had to do because no matter how he’d changed he was still a delinquent. Still there was something just wrong about lying to Kagome. 

“Why did we break up?” she asked stunned at his tone.

“You wouldn’t put out.” He grumbled angrily. 

“Seriously- You broke up with me because I’m a virgin and old fashioned?” Kagome asked incredulously. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

“You wouldn’t even kiss me.” He challenged.

“Oh yeah?!” she snapped feeling angrier than before. This youkai had dated her only to break up with her in a matter of months because she wouldn’t jump in the sack- what a- “Fine!” (The nerve- and to think I wanted to make him feel better!) Kagome spun on her heel. “Hiei is far nobler I’m sure than you’d ever be! Ugh!” She stalked away with her chin jutting stubbornly and her fists clenched. 

“I’m an idiot.” He said too quietly for her to hear.

~*~*~*~*~

Verdant eyes watched the exchange with both confusion and irritation. What was Yusuke doing pushing her away? If he’d told her the truth then- He would have lost his chance too. Well she would probably need a shoulder to cry on and there was no one more qualified to help her cope than a kitsune avatar…


	12. RaC chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

 

Chapter 11

Kagome was livid, no she was more than livid, (Who did that youkai think he was dealing with?!) She was so angry in fact that she wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings and crashed into something-someone who grunted slightly at the impact. Kagome’s head shot up ready to lay into the moron and she froze as her eyes locked with the deepest emerald eyes she’d ever seen. He was breath taking and she knew she was staring rather rudely as he stood and brushed himself off before offering her his hand. If Kagome had ever seen a more perfect specimen of the male species she couldn’t recall. From his perfectly silky dark hair to his faintly glowing green eyes, he was completely beautiful.

“My goodness Kagome, are you alright?”

“Do I know you?” Kagome gasped out overcoming the speechless stat hearing his voice put her in. 

“Well, not as much as before obviously. However that is no matter, I am Kurama though I go by Shuichii to humans.” He took her hand and lifted her effortlessly to her feet as though she weighed nothing. 

“Oh! You are Shuichii we had a date or something didn’t we? I heard your message on the machine.” She was flustered by the kiss he laid upon her knuckles and was trying to think of a way to reclaim her hand without seeming rude. 

“We had a date planned that night, yes. I was looking forward to spoiling you as a girl like you deserves, but ah well, perhaps you might be willing to allow me to be your friend once more and earn the right to date you once more?” He smiled gently at her and youko praised his charm as her heart fluttered. “I think dear, that perhaps there was a reason you came out here looking like a goddess of fury…?” 

“Humph, I don’t want to talk about that selfish, arrogant, irritating…” Kurama pressed a finger to her lips. 

“Nothing more need be said about him. Would you care to come join me in watching a movie perhaps, relax and clear your mind? You’ve had a long day and I think you could use a little pampering my dear Kagome.” She eyed him with suspicion her gaze saying clearly “uh huh you expect me to fall for that line kitsune”. 

He hastily amended her assumption “Strictly as a friend I assure you. You set the pace before and I am quite willing to let you do so again. You have my word that I will never push you into anything you are uncomfortable with.”

“So you are asking me to just hang out and relax then?” Kagome asked to be sure and smiled when he nodded. “Alright, that sounds like fun Kurama-kun.” 

“Never mind the formality Kagome-chan.” He chuckled as she wrinkled her nose. “See it seems unnecessary doesn’t it, but if you are more comfortable that way…” 

“No, it’s just- Thanks Kurama.” 

“Of course- Kagome,” Kurama purred gently and he placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her out of the dark forest and back to his room at the temple.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As dawn brought light to the land it also brought back Hiei to Genkai's shrine. When he arrived he looked first for Kagome. Slipping in to the still slightly darkened room, he was alarmed to find it empty, the bed still made and untouched. Pulling the ward from his Jagan he scanned the area, breathing first a sigh of relief and then a growl of jealousy. Why, was that dammed Fox so close to his Kagome?

In a flash he was standing in front of the open door to the room where Kagome slept against the side of a comfortable kitsune. It looked as though she had cried herself to sleep and the glow of the television said that they had probably watched one of those moving pictures again. He could not expect Kagome to be a different person than she was however- ^you took advantage of her pain?!^

~No, such thing, firebug. We merely comforted her in her sorrow. She needed a friend and since the detective told her that he broke up with her because she wouldn’t sleep with him- ~

^What?! He said what?!^ Hiei interrupted now seeing the situation differently. Why had Yusuke said such a thing to Kagome? It certainly wasn’t true… Still- ^that does not explain her being in your room Kurama. ^

*Relax Hiei, nothing happened and even if I could use my charm on her, I want her to love me not hate me. I give you my word that I will never do anything she doesn’t want. I won’t resort to tricks or cheap shots. I’ll give you a fair chance. If you win her heart I will back off and simply be a friend. I don’t want to lose your friendship either Hiei.*

^Fine I won’t kill you- yet, but hurt her and I will skin you and hang your pelt on my wall as a trophy fox. ^

“Kagome, Hiei has come for you and I need to get going to work.” Kurama said as he gently shifted her and chuckled as she swatted at him sleepily. 

Hiei stepped over and pulled her into his arms and she sighed falling deeper into sleep. With a nod of acknowledgement and thanks Hiei carried her out the door and back to the rooms he’d given her. Then he thought better of it and carried her swiftly through the forest and to his house.

 

Pushing the door open he carried her up the stairs to his room and walked over to the bed. As he moved to lay Kagome on the bed he noticed her fist firmly holding an odd cloth bag that was tightly tied closed. Curiously he coaxed her hand open and untied the edges. Reaching inside he pulled forth a small crimson stone that shimmered in the partial light. It was only one of several in the “bag” and it took him but a moment to realize what they were: his tears, forever frozen into priceless hiroseki gems. 

The detective must have given them to her last night prior to telling her that outrageous lie. Putting the tear stone back into the bag he tied it closed and pressed it back into her hand. She griped it unconsciously, pulling it tightly to her chest as she curled on to her side. With a rare true smile Hiei settled on the bed, sitting beside her and closing his own eyes for a moment as he had not slept at all the night before.

Kagome awoke to familiar warmth next to her and moved closer to the soothing scent of cinnamon and a unique scent she couldn't place, but it was purely male. She smiled, recalling who had such a scent. Hiei was back. The feeling of his powerful arm cradling her to his chest made her feel a surge of warmth that had nothing to do with his higher than normal body heat.

Absently, his fingers drew imaginary patterns on the skin of her arm as he dozed. His bandaged arm, as usual, was kept up under his head and away from her. Kagome took the rare moment to allow her aura to search out his.

She was pleased that the pain in him had dulled and that he seemed honestly happy. He did not stiffen at the touch of her power as she continued to let it explore the youkai holding her. Carefully she searched him for any injuries before allowing a trickle of her power to touch the bandages wrapping his arm. She blinked. Wards? Why would he need such powerful wards for his arm? She pushed just a little and- it pushed back.

Startled, Kagome raised her eyes to peer at the ward only to find herself looking into gold and black eyes of a very powerful and aware dragon even if it was in a smaller form the danger was still the same should it decide to attack. It was not violent right away so Kagome relaxed and smiled at the beast. It cocked its head to one side studying her. After a moment its lips curled back in a very toothy semblance of her smile. Carefully and slowly Kagome reached out her hand and gently rubbed the eye ridge closet to her. She giggled softly as it purred back in response.

Hiei opened his eyes slowly as he came awake. He could feel nothing amiss and so was in no real hurry to wake up. But when his eyes opened fully he nearly fell off the bed in alarm. Kagome was curled to his side and, for lack of a better term, playing with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame branded on his arm. Broken free of the restraints the dragon was materialized in its smaller form in front of her.

When the dragon smiled at her, Hiei tensed in preparation to wrestle him back into the wards, but when he allowed her to touch him, Hiei’s eyes bulged. Here was the most feared creature from the depths of hell playing with and letting a Miko touch him, and not just any Miko but the guardian of the Shikon jewel. It seemed right and wrong somehow at the same time, yet it was oddly comforting to know the dragon would not hurt her. Yes, the dragon had been very agitated when he'd first encountered Kagome. However, as time had gone by and the danger of her power lessened each day she didn't try to purify them, the dragon had gradually relaxed…but Hiei would never have imagined this.

When Kagome leaned forward and lightly kissed the dragon Hiei decided that was quite enough, he didn’t need to be jealous of his dragon too. Then he saw for the first time just what the dragon had been up to while he was distracted by her actions. With a frown he forced the dragon back into the wards and locked him down tightly with the Jagan. 

“Damn,” he cursed lightly, looking over the black mark marring the back of her hand. He could feel power resonating from it and sighed. This had not been his plan. He had never intended to mark her this way. Though he and the dragon were one he'd never thought the dragon would mark her as its own. This most definitely complicated things. It seemed the dragon had no intention of playing nice with the fox.

Kagome looked up at his face when he spoke. “What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?” she asked, feeling confused.

Hiei sat up bringing her with him. Reaching into his cloak he found a roll of warded bandages. “The dragon marked you and left a part of itself in the marking. I assume- it is for your protection, but even I do not know the dragon’s mind, though we are one and the same.”

Kagome sighed rather despondently. “I guess you could say I have an affinity for everything bad for me. I am not a proper anything. I -” She would have continued but Hiei placed a finger to her lips. 

“You are a proper Kagome. That is what matters. Now be still and let me ward the dragon for you.” Kagome nodded holding out her arm.

“I could purify the mark, but I really don’t mind the dragon Hiei. It looks cool.”

Hiei worked silently for a moment before Kagome spoke again. “Hiei do you suppose he marked me to give him some immunity to my power like you have?” she asked, trying to puzzle out the emotions she felt from Hiei. Yusuke's words were fresh in her thoughts and questions burned on the tip of her tongue. After a night of crying out her frustration at Yusuke’s words she still felt like before he’d lied to her. 

Hiei shrugged, oblivious to her searching gaze as he twined the bandage around her slender arm. His thoughts were racing. Why, had the dragon acted out? How in the seven hells did he not sense him? “It makes sense I guess,” he replied as he wrapped her hand, forming the first ward. (I think it’s more of a claiming mark though.)

Kagome eyed it dubiously. It didn't feel strong enough, but then again why was Hiei so concerned about warding the dragon in? Kagome felt the presence of the dragon mentally curling protectively and possessively around her soul. She really didn't think she had to force it to stay. “Hiei I think it’s rather content to be where it is and open for view,” she began. 

Hiei growled a low oath as the bandages burned away as he moved to tie it off. The dragon was fighting him. “Why hide him anyway, he really is quite beautiful.” Kagome asked. Hiei stopped and looked at her silently before his eyes fell to the sentient marking on her arm. “It’s for everyone else’s protection actually,” he said finally, moving to sit on the edge of the bed instead of kneeling on the floor.

Kagome watched him thoughtfully before she lightly raised her other hand and traced a line on his cheek where a tear would trickle from his eye. Hiei stopped at the purposeful touch and turned his eyes to hers. A thoughtful frown tugged at her lips and a question was in her eyes. He could practically hear it without it being spoken just by the look. “I assume then that Yusuke told you what those gems are,” he stated.

Kagome nodded softly. “Why, Hiei?” she asked, unable to bring herself to ask how she had died. Somehow she knew that asking would cause him pain. If that was what had caused this proud youkai to shed tears in the first place she did not want to know. Hiei sighed heavily and his hands stilled.

Hiei was torn. On one side she had every right to know that it had been by the very hands that touched her now that her life had ended, but on the other he was afraid she would be revolted and stop allowing him close to her. He drew a deep breath. Kagome was not the type, from what he knew, to pry; even so he wanted to be the one who told her everything even if doing so made her hate him.

Trusting someone did not come naturally to Hiei but they had forever together. If he couldn't trust her how would she trust him? He drew back from his task and took her hand gently in his. Feeling her fingers wrap around his rough hand Hiei closed his eyes. He'd almost lost this. He'd almost thrown it away without ever knowing that he'd been looking for it. He looked down at their hands, for he could not face her eyes.

“You want to know why I cried,” he stated, his voice low as the memories washed through him. He would not cry again though his chest ached in remembrance of the loss. He remembered the vow he'd taken to get her back, telling her everything was a risk he'd have to take... “The youkai who took you used you as bait in a trap set for me. I stumbled into it, like a fool. I thought it was your tormentor I was killing. But, I was tricked into killing- you. I-I do not know how to earn your forgiveness Kagome.” He hung his head in shame as his shoulders slumped.

Kagome was alarmed yes but not by what he had said or not said, but by the defeat and despair she both saw and felt coming from Hiei. “If it was a trick or a trap then you don't need my forgiveness-...” Kagome began softly trying to ease his unexpected burden.

His head shot up, eyes blazing with deep sorrow. “I killed you Kagome!” he snapped bitterly. His voice caught. “You died upon my blade. The very sword you polished and covered in your tears. I stained it with your blood.” Horror filled his eyes as his eyes locked with hers and cobalt blue filled with tears and pain. Her hand tightened around his as he began to pull away.

“Don't,” Kagome said softly as he tried again to pull his hand from hers. “It was an accident, Hiei. I don't blame you and I don't hate you. I'm sorry you are suffering the burden of my death, but Hiei, I'm alive. You cried for me that's enough. Don't suffer anymore, not because of me. I want you to be happy,” she cried as she clung to his hand, something telling her that if she let go he'd disappear. 

Hiei looked down at her white knuckle grip on his hand silently. He knew she spoke the truth and the guilt he felt was oddly washed away with her tears. He put his other arm around her and drew her to his chest as he silently thanked any Kamis listening for the treasure he had been given. Once again this pure being had cried for him. What had he possibly done in any life to earn such? “I won't leave Kagome. Let’s ward your arm,” he said with a tenderness he'd never have believed he had till Kagome. She nodded as she once again held out her arm. 

Working for most of the afternoon Hiei and Kagome created a powerful ward of their combined energy. To one who could see it and knew what to look for it resembled a woven net of pink and red and black. They had made two of them: one, to ward her left hand and one to ward his. The bandages had proven to be unnecessary and unhelpful after several attempts to use them, so Kagome wore her mark just as Hiei did now visible and, proudly.

Her mark was smaller and more delicate looking on her skin, taking up only the space from her knuckles to her wrist, whereas Hiei's boldly covered his whole arm from the top of his hand to his shoulder. The serpentine dragon wrapping his arm lent a further feeling of danger and darkness to Hiei's overall look. but Kagome only noticed the way the dragon emphasized the firm muscles in his arms and the strength that filled them.

“Now I am starving!” Kagome said as she flopped down on the mattress breathing a sigh. Her hair fell limply and damp around her shoulders as she had worked up a sweat, having never used her power like that. It had been delicate work interweaving their energies together without hers purifying the whole net. The trace amounts of purity she was unable to hold back in her reiki were difficult to manipulate alone. So Hiei had used the Jagan giving her an up close and personal glimpse of its power.

“There is a shower through that door on the left, if you wish, or a large bath in the room down the hall,” Hiei stated, trying to keep his mind from wandering to other more pleasant ways to make her look as disheveled than energy work. “This is your home now Kagome so pick a room and it is yours. If you want this one I will gladly give it.”

“Isn’t this your room Hiei?” Kagome asked seeing for the first time the carved dragons in the four posts and the variety of reds and black the room was done in. The room suited him perfectly. “I can’t steal your space Hiei. Is there a guest room or something?”

“Or something…” he retorted with a smirk. Now that the tension had been broken between them and he had her forgiveness, he was eager to begin earning her love. He had no intention of failing and no the dragon had given its blessing and demand... “Come with me Kagome.” He said before leading her out the door of his room and down the hall. He stopped before a door and opened it for her. The bed was the same size minus the posts. Still black dragons decorated the room but this room was done in blues it was softer somehow and she loved it. 

(It is perfect). 

He smiled at the thoughts the Jagan picked up. 

Before he had much of a chance to do anything more, Kagome dashed to the room he'd said had a bath tub. Pausing at the door, she turned. “Hiei...never mind,” she said as she shook her head and went through the door. The sound of running water filtered to his ears, before she returned and dug silently through her bag. Pulling out her necessities she set them out on the bed and then dug again through her pack. “Oh man!” she said finally. “I forgot my shampoo and body wash! They were my favorite too,” she pouted, chewing on her bottom lip.

Hiei watched her abuse the flesh of her pink lip until he couldn't take any more. “Go start your bath. You can use what’s in there. I have to leave for a while but I'll get you some more,” he said softly. No, it wasn't really his way to do something nice for anyone, but for Kagome he'd fetch her the moon if she wished. When she grinned and threw her arms around his neck he knew it was worth the looks he would get for buying such a girly scent.   
But he could recall the smell clearly and would get her exactly what she wanted; perhaps a little more than she expected though, he thought silently as she pressed herself close to him briefly. She pecked his cheek and darted back to the bathroom as her cheeks pinked. Hiei left long before the first article of clothing hit the floor.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Kurama entered the silent shrine he thought for a moment that he had missed everyone and that they had all gone somewhere else for the evening. However, gradually he was able to pick out the sounds of Yukina humming her odd melody as she prepared lunch and the heavy breathing of Yusuke as he worked out in the dojo. He could not detect Kagome anywhere. Yusuke was the first to spot him as he came around the side of the dojo.

“Hey long time no see K'rama!” he said pulling the Kitsune into a quick hug. “It’s been too long. Hiei brought Kagome here and I guess that Hiei was planning to have her live here, or at least stay for a while judging by the pack Hiei was carrying for her. However I think Hiei changed his mind this morning. So where ya been, man?” he asked, offering a seat with a gesture at the ground.

Kurama sat down as a look of sorrow and regret showed briefly on his face. “I stayed in the Makai for a time and thought about what happened. Can you forgive me for my awful behavior?” he asked softly. “I am going to give Hiei a fair chance, it’s the least I can do for him.”

Yusuke snorted. “Sure, I can forgive you. But do me a favor, don’t mention Kagome. I screwed up big time last night and told her I dumped her cause she wouldn’t put out. I think she hates me now.”

“Why on earth would you tell her something so rudely uncouth? Did you want her to hate you? I thought you and she were…”

“Yeah, no don’t remind me.” Yusuke said quickly. “The girl I loved died that night let’s leave it like that alright?” He looked miserably at the ground. (My Kagome died…) “I've never seen Hiei act like that. He loves her, Kurama, and I am nearly positive she probably feels the same maybe even before we ever met her. There is some kind of bond there that goes deeper than I've ever felt. I wish Kuwabara was here to tell us if it’s one of those fate strings.”

Kurama sighed; a bond he hadn't counted on. When had the apparition fallen in love? And for that matter if Yusuke was right, when had she? When she had been marked his mate the game was over, even he would not cross that line. Until then though, she was still free game and he would play fair as he promised. A streak of black flashed by and into the forest, signaling Hiei's return. Curiously Kurama and Yusuke followed him.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hiei stopped in the room and looked balefully at the bag clutched in his hand. It had been more of a hassle and a nightmare than he'd thought but in the end he had his prize and he tapped at the bathroom door. “Kagome I got them for you,” he stated as he stood waiting.

Kagome opened the door wrapped in nothing but a towel and dripping wet. “Arigato Hiei,” she said. Opening the bag she paused at the delicate necklace twisted around one of the bottles.

With shaking fingers she withdrew it and held it up to look at it. The gold chain was thin as a thread but she could feel his youki in it and knew that as long as he lived it would never break. On the chain was a single crimson orb that shimmered in the light held onto the chain by an intricate gold pendant that wove around the stone in the shape of a small dragon. 

“Oh Hiei,” she sighed in awe. “Is this...for me?” she asked softly she sighed as he nodded nervously. (Is this a courting gift?!)

Hiei took the necklace from her shaking fingers. “I assume you know something about old youkai customs. I would like to court you eventually Kagome, but this is not a courting gift. This I had made from one of the tear gems. The rest are still in the bag on the dresser. I thought this would be a better way to honor our shared past,” he said, answering her unvoiced question she wasn’t ready to be courted by any of them it was too soon. He would never tell her that he had had the gifts made for her shortly after he'd met her. Nor would he tell her that the tear gem in the pendent was not from the bag. “Will you accept this gift Kagome?”

The bag of shampoo felt to the floor landing with a soft thump as Kagome flung her arms around Hiei and pressed her lips to his cheek. “I accept,” she breathed before she scooped up her bag before turning to head back to the bath. The scent of her soaps was different than that of her favorite shampoo in that it contained a hint of cinnamon and some other spices she couldn't place. She liked the smell and breathed it in deeply. It reminded her of Hiei.

After finishing her bath Kagome climbed out and dried off then, glancing and feeling around her, she came out of the bathroom and got dressed. As she reached for the robes she'd laid out she found instead a low cut v-, neck shirt in cream with dragons embroidered on the side and collar. It was sleeveless and cut for fighting. Fingering the fabric Kagome sighed. It was softer than anything she'd ever felt. Kagome liked the look as it paired it with the black and cream colored pants that went with it. Her pendant would show beautifully in the v cut of the neck line and the dragon's mark seemed to shimmer as a contented feeling came from it. 

Still she could not wear the ensemble…yet. The clothes had meanings in the youkai traditions she wasn’t ready for: they said that Hiei was proud to show her off as his intended. It was not lost to her either that he'd adorned her with dragons, which were his symbol, just as he'd added the cinnamon and spices to her soaps and shampoo to give her as close to his scent as he could without covering her with it in other ways. It was his way she knew, to show he was unashamed to show others he wanted her and she was going to be his. She was flattered by the intention, but she just wasn’t ready.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei knew that it was unlikely that Kagome would wear the clothes he’d gifted her but he kind of hoped she would. Still it was far too soon and though he’d told her his intent it meant little till he presented her with a formal courting gift. “Kagome is my life and my soul, now and forever.” Hiei said softly as he watched the door way of the kitchen for her to appear.

A soft knock at his door had Hiei moving to the door and he answered it with a gruff “What?” He didn’t like visitors on the best of days and he had no patience for them now. Yusuke scuffed his feet anxiously and Kurama had a look of polite inquiry. 

“I wondered if I might have a word with Kagome. And Yusuke seems to need a word with you Hiei.” Hiei moved out of the doorway letting them enter his house. He led them to the living room and waited for them to sit before taking a seat facing the entrance to the kitchen. 

“I’m an idiot Hiei.” Yusuke said quickly. 

“And?” he retorted. 

“Hiei, please, Yusuke needs you to listen.” Kurama chided.

“I need you to help me salvage at least a friendship with Kagome, I lied to her last night and I hurt her but I still love her Hiei, I wanted to marry her before-.” Hiei growled, “I won’t get in the way Hiei, but I can’t stand her hating me!” He hung his head at how pathetic he sounded. “Please Hiei I need her to be in my life in some way even if just friends.”

Kagome gasped from the door way. “You- Yusuke you…said-” Hiei was not the only one to see the black misty creature winding around her but he was the only one unsurprised by its appearance. Green and brown eyes stared in disbelief as the creature nuzzled her gently before turning its unforgiving gaze on them.

You have hurt my Miko, it hissed coldly. Kagome reached up and rubbed its eye ridge with gentle fingers to calm it. Then she shook her head her eyes pleading silently with the dragon to let her handle this. Slowly the dragon returned to the mark on her hand leaving a feeling of everything finally taking a breath. 

Kurama was startled and could only sit there, mind in a flurry. *Youko, what can I do?! The dragon claimed her we have no chance! I don't want to be devoured by it!* Kurama snapped at the Kitsune spirit within him. 

Yusuke sighed as he met her eyes, unhappy that she had heard that way at all. Hiei, glared at Yusuke, then his eyes turned to Kagome and softened. “Yusuke take Kagome and talk.” He ordered firmly. Slowly Yusuke climbed to his feet and wordlessly he offered his hand.

 

Kurama sighed. Clearly Hiei cared for her dearly. They should concede now and let them alone, but could they? Could they truly just be a friend and hold such desire for her? And there was the dragon to consider. No woman, not even Kagome, was worth being devoured for. He frowned thoughtfully at the thought of the Dragon of darkness marking a Miko. That was going to make things tricky. The danger just made it more of a challenge. “Forgive me as well, Kagome, I meant no harm in bringing him here. Please allow me to make amends in some way to you,” he said, sounding flawlessly sincere.

Kagome frowned facing the young crimson haired man she hoped was her friend. “I helped raise a kit you know and I know all his tricks and yours are no better. Shippo would be very angry with me if I let another Kitsune trick me after all he tried to teach me about them.” 

“Shippo?” he asked, his eyebrows lifting to his hairline as he completely ignored her warning. “You know the current king of thieves in the Makai?” he questioned in disbelief. Impossible, how did a human Miko know the infamous Shippo and still have her innocence?

Kagome giggled slightly and then sighed. “I am well aware that your type has an obsession with things they consider beautiful,” she said with a smile that had the other males on edge. “However, I don’t judge. I want your friendship and I want to know the real you. Not the charmer you pretend to be. Aren’t you lonely Kurama? Why does that not surprise me? Perhaps, you can make it up to me after all.”

Reaching down to her side she began to methodically remove a set of black beads that were spaced now and again with a tooth of some sort from her pocket. “These belonged to... a dear friend of ours,” she choked on the words for a moment before she recovered. “Will you take them to him? He left before our friend died. Tell him I would love to see him again and that I will be waiting. Oh, and by the way, these beads are spelled and should you give them to the wrong being you will be subjugated and only a Miko can remove them.”

Kurama took the beads with a frown. “Shippo is not that easy to find,” he grumbled only upset that she threatened him it wasn’t necessary. He would never- could never betray her. 

Kagome grinned and rolled her eyes. “Are you telling me that...? Yoko Kurama can't find another Kitsune? Oh please! I remember the time we traveled through your forest, I was afraid to bathe for fear I was being watched.” The beads slipped out of his fingers as he stared at her. Yusuke and Hiei looked just as shocked

“You look surprised that I can see through your disguise. I recognize your youki. For you it has been five hundred years plus, but for me it was a year and a half ago.” Her voice softened and she continued, “I would give anything to see them all again...” 

Hiei wanted to put his arm around her shoulders and offer her his silent support but Yusuke stood between them still looking like he wanted to be sick. “There are things I left unfinished there. Promises I have not yet been able to keep. Shippo can help me finish those.” Kagome left whatever else was on her mind unsaid as she let Hiei lead her from the dojo and to the garden. They obviously needed to talk after she talked with Yusuke. He gestured to the Mazoku to go and Yusuke led her out of the room though he walked like one condemned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Kagome-,” he began.

“Nope you don’t get to talk yet. I have something to say and you are going to listen. You hurt me, Yusuke and I don’t know why you thought that was necessary. I thought when I saw you yesterday in the courtyard- that you were a male of honor, and that you and I might somehow become good friends. 

Then I realized you were in pain and I had to help you. I had to be there for you because I felt we had a past that was worth saving. But- you threw my feelings in my face. I don’t even think you are the male I thought you were. So please prove me wrong. Yusuke tell me the truth and if you ever loved me, don’t lie.”

“When we met Kagome, you were my angel of mercy. I was planning to kill myself that night because everything I had lived for was gone. My girlfriend dumped me, my Mother died of alcohol poisoning and my mentor passed away all in the same three months. I had nothing left and then,” he paused looking up at the sky through the trees, Kagome was listening wordlessly but he couldn’t look at her. 

“A beautiful girl plopped herself into my lap out of nowhere. She was being harassed by some thugs and I had to help her. It was love at first sight for me but finding out she knew I was youkai and still sat in my lap- whoo I couldn’t believe my luck. I took you to dinner and learned that you were the most amazing being to walk in my world. I asked you to marry me but you thought it was a joke, maybe it was then but after I asked I had hoped maybe-,” he sighed shaking his head. 

“Kami’s I loved you Kagome, but then I saw signs that Hiei liked you too, I had known happiness but Hiei- well he hasn’t so I resolved to step back if I ever learned that he loved you. He needs you Kagome, Kurama needs you and I need you but Hiei needs you more. I thought since you forgot me that I could return the happiness I had while you and I were- I wanted Hiei to have all the happiness I could give him. He suffered the most at your death because-,” he stopped.

“I know he told me. Continue please.” Kagome urged. 

“You are everything to him Kagome! You don’t know him from when we first met but he was a wreck, a mean little shit who was trying to make a name for his self and find a place in the worlds. I was assigned to catch him since he was a fugitive but I liked his moxie and something told me he was all bluster. Kurama’s life has been shit too, except for his mother who taught him to love. Me I had it rough but I had my guys and it was okay, and with Botan I was never lonely. (I wonder why she hasn’t been around? I should go see her.) I tried to make you hate me so you would turn to one of them. That’s the truth.” 

Kagome stood up and walked in front of where he sat on the porch, he looked up at her waiting for her response. She raised her hand and he winced in reaction and habit to Keiko’s slaps. Kagome laid her hand gently on his cheek and leaned in pressing her lips softly and tenderly to his. “I was wrong Yusuke you are noble, irritating but noble. Thank you for telling me the truth. I don’t want to be fought over and ruin the friendships you’ve had for so long-.”

“I know so,” he dipped her back and kissed her deeply and fully then he set her on her feet and walked a step or two away. “Good bye, my sweet beautiful Kagome. When I come back, I will be- only your friend. Don’t worry Kagome; none of this is your fault.” Yusuke turned before he could see the tears falling down her cheeks or see her lips form the word ‘sayonara.’ He walked till he was out of eyesight and then he ran.   
~*~*~*~*~*~

With trembling fingers Kagome touched her lips and choked out a sobbed “I’m so sorry.” She fell to her knees sobbing silently. She was mourning the love she would miss even though she’d only felt a small taste of it as he had not held back when he kissed her. Yusuke was an amazing man and she had never meant to cause him pain. Her body shook with sobs. 

^That is the second time he’s kissed her and she burst into tears. ^ Hiei commented silently to Kurama through the mental connection he’d re-established. 

~Perhaps his kisses are just that moving. ~

*Ugh, Youko don’t even think about it.*

~Are you sure, I recall Mazoku are amazing lovers, ~ Youko couldn’t help but add.

*I hope you aren’t suggesting-*

~Nah the males are too aggressive. On the other hand I heard that hiyoukai- ~

^Kurama he’s going to get you killed one day…^ 

Kurama sighed. “I know.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Hiei could only watch her cry for so long before he picked her up and took her back inside to the kitchen. Hiei was no chef but he could cook simple meals. With the ingredients in his kitchen he stared at the open pantry with a frown. He knew many things about Kagome but he did not know the foods she liked. “Uh-,”

 

Kagome saw his frown and got up from the chair she’d been sitting in to help. “Sit down I’ll cook for you instead,” she offered as she took sever things out of the pantry and moved to the refrigerator. 

“What promises do you need to keep, Kagome?” he asked after sitting down to watch her cook. 

Her voice broke a little as she whispered, “I need to give the Tetsuaigua to Sesshomaru. Inu-He asked me to tell him of his death and take their father’s sword to his brother, so that it could be placed in their father’s tomb. I didn't get a chance to do so in the past. So it is here with me. I left it in the woods behind the shrine, on the hill just past where I used to camp.” She bit her lip as she willed the tears in her eyes not to fall. She had vowed to herself once long ago that she was never going to shed another tear for Inuyasha. Her emotions were still raw from Yusuke’s farewell so keeping her composure wasn’t easy.

Hiei frowned. “Kagome, you are telling me that you know the lord of all the western Makai, and not only that you know him but that you plan on going to see him? He is fierce and blood thirsty and devious, dangerous and-...”

“And he would have been my brother in law, had Inuyasha chosen me. He also saved my life many times in the Sengoku Jidai. Once during the battle with the band of seven he saved me from being raped and 'married' to Mukotsu the poison master.” Hiei growled fiercely “Who is dead (again), and then, he not only saved my life in the final battle but he protected me as well,” she said with a smile of remembered rescues she had not expected.

“He wears a fierce façade, like you do, but inside he is a noble and honorable being that had a soft spot for a little girl named Rin whom he traveled with constantly. I have only seen him kill when necessary and even then as little as possible. Hiei, you can trust me when I say, that I will be in no danger going to see him. I am not afraid of him and he knows me. Besides I can't die; you told me I was immortal. I've felt his dokotsu and survived it, so I really don't think that there is much more he can do to me. Besides, what honor is there in killing a woman traveling alone?” Kagome asked as she began chopping vegetables. 

She saw Hiei stiffen and the heat of his angry glare nearly cost her a finger or might have where it possible. “Alone?” he asked in a tone that gave away his anger.

Slowly Kagome nodded. “If I take a protector it will seem that I expect to be attacked and that will not give a good first impression. I have to go alone Hiei.” She emphasized trying to stifle the wince of pain from the cut.

“Maybe, into his shiro, Kagome, but not through the Makai that would be suicide or worse. I will be going with you and nothing you say will change that. You would be a living target for slavers and thieves, bandits and murderers, not to mention that the first hama no ya you fired would bring the whole of Makai down on you.” He clenched his teeth. “I am your guardian and that will protect you for the most part as will the dragon, but there are still those who would use you to get to me-Did you cut yourself onna?” He paused as he gathered his thoughts and stood up to see the extent of the damage. It was small but looked deep her blood pooled a little on the cutting board. Little pink sparks flickered around the cut that was sealing as they watched. Within moments there was unblemished skin.

“See Hiei I would be perfectly fine. I would heal form any damage and I am not helpless.” 

('Mentally speaking to her seems to work best,') Hiei decided, seeing the disbelief on her face and the defiance in her eyes. He knew she could defend herself –but it was his job to make sure she didn’t have to fight more than necessary. Maybe if she knew the truth… 

^Youkai do not like Miko. ^ He felt her incredulous thoughts and heard her scoff. So he hurried to add, ^It’s like you would be a come-to-life version of a youkai boogieman. If I have my times right, a mere ten years after you left the last time, there was a war unlike any other. All the holy people, Monks and Priestesses, waged war on the youkai and drove them into the Makai. ^ He had her undivided attention now and sighed she was not going to like the rest. ^Those that would not flee were slaughtered. Though not one of them contained the reiki you have they did enough damage. ^

She gasped and hung her head. He paused again to see if she comprehended his words. ^ Do you ever wonder why there are so few Kitsune? They were the first to be massacred for their love of humans. ^ 

“No! Oh no. I didn’t mean for- I never wanted-How cruel! How could they? My poor little Shippo-chan!” I should have been there. I h-have to stop this I have to go back and change it!”

Feeling her horror growing, he withdrew his mental contact. “You can’t change anything now Kagome. I do not carry my hatred of humans lightly or for no good reason. And before you ask, you are the exception to me. If I felt any contempt or disdain for you I wouldn't be here with you. I do not make vows lightly so you may believe me when I say this.” he back to give her a little space but her hand fisted in his shirt.

“What happened? I thought I had changed some things. I showed many holy people that not all youkai were bad. Didn't that do anything? Didn't I help at all?” she asked in a shaky, watery voice.

Hiei had no idea what he should say. How could he tell her that it was because of her that the holy people attacked the youkai? When she disappeared the Miko and Monks blamed the youkai and not even the small amount of those like the monk she had traveled with had been able to quell the outrage. In fact had the monk not been married to the slayer he would have died right alongside the youkai he was protecting. Though it was only due to the protection he gave to a wolf pack in the mountains that he had been accused in the first place.

Hiei himself had been very careful to remain out of sight and hidden well during those unstable times. He was under no pretenses that if he were found he would have been left alive. Kagome had known what and who he was when she had felt his aura, they would have killed him for the same reasons. Fortunately for the youkai, without their presence to encourage the monks and priestesses to train, the power died out rather quickly and soon, though some were still called by the official titles, they had no power. Kagome it seemed was the accumulation of that lost power coupled with the jewel inside of her.

In the end, Hiei said nothing more on the subject. Instead he just held her in his arms as she cried bitter tears of sorrow for the lives lost that she had been unable to prevent, the meal she had been making forgotten. 

Although she understood that she couldn't change things a tiny part of her wondered, if she would have been able to return, if she could go back, was there a chance that it could all be different? Could she have made a difference and, if she had, would Hiei be still so bitter? Would the Kitsune have been slaughtered? There were far too many what ifs for her to list them all. Kagome paused, feeling the fluttery feeling of Hiei's Jagan eye pushing at her thoughts. Hiei. If she changed things would she have Hiei?

Her tears fell harder but for a completely different reason. Where would she be without him? Looking into his concerned carmine eyes that were softer just for her Kagome raised her head and lightly rested it upon his shoulder. She needed to feel him close to her while everything else fell apart within her; she needed the anchor he was to her. She was sure he could also feel her pain. Again she felt the fluttering in her mind and opened herself willingly to him.

Hiei pulled back from their impromptu embrace to look at her. I'm here with you. We are bound as one. It was the dragon’s voice that she heard through the Jagan. “I am here Kagome,” He said softly as he touched the dragon marking her hand. It was not like him to be gentle or soft but Kagome was hurting and he could not find it in himself to be rough or harsh with her for her thoughts.

Had he not wondered the same thing? Had he not wished and hoped that the slaughter would end or that the one responsible return to see the damage she'd caused? At that time he'd believed, as the other youkai did, that Kagome was the problem. But then he'd met an old metal bender fire youkai who had taken him in for a short time and he had spoken very highly of the Miko.

Hiei had scoffed but after receiving the Jagan he'd found the old youkai again and, while he slept, searched his memories. After that Hiei had never thought of her as the problem again. She had fought nobly for his kind and he could not find fault with her. Nor could he fault her for protecting the humans that some of the youkai loved to torture. However he could remember wondering what a soul like hers would be like. Would it be pure white like the untouched snow or would it have some stains tainting it?

Now he knew what her soul looked like and he could never recall seeing anything more beautiful or painful. Even his painful life paled in the light of her own. Her loving, giving heart had been tried and tested and broken time and again. Once he had thought of her as a foolish human, but now he understood. One had to feel her love to understand.

Feeling arms tighten again he gave in for a moment allowing her to overwhelm his senses as she pressed herself close to his chest as though she were trying to climb right inside his heart. She had to know, though he had not spoken the words, that his heart was hers. Hiei understood then as she wrapped her arms around his neck that he would forgive her anything, be anything she desired and more…that he was truly irrevocably in love with this small, beautiful onna.

Her smiles, her tears they were what he had to protect. The jewel had made her immortal but it was in his hands to keep her heart pure. Some day he hoped that he would be the one she gifted with her pure body, but even if that did not happen, he would have to find a way to keep her soul untainted from the pain that seemed constant in her heart. Could he do it? Was he truly the right one for this eternal task? Even as his mind dithered over the question his heart whispered “yes”. There was none better than he for he alone knew her inner heart; he alone knew her pain as he felt it as keenly as his own. 

Being immortal made some things that had once seemed important loose meaning and others become vital. Perhaps it was time he set aside his own petty fears and faced them head on. Beginning with the most important, he looked at the half finished meal and decided. He reached up to untwine her arms from his neck and startled her. She jumped away from him with her cheeks bright red, but he didn’t give her time to be embarrassed as he tipped her face up so he could see her eyes. Something about the serious look on his face made her eyes widen. 

“Kagome, I want you to properly meet my sister, Yukina.” The smile she gifted him with left him breathless.


	13. RaC chapter 12

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

 

Chapter 12  
______________________________________________________________________  
Being immortal made some things that had once seemed important loose meaning and others become vital. Perhaps it was time he set aside his own petty fears and faced them head on. Beginning with the most important, he looked at the half finished meal and decided. He reached up to untwine her arms from his neck and startled her. She jumped away from him with her cheeks bright red, but he didn’t give her time to be embarrassed as he tipped her face up so he could see her eyes. Something about the serious look on his face made her eyes widen. 

“Kagome, I want you to properly meet my sister, Yukina.” The smile she gifted him with left him breathless.   
________________________________________________________________________________

Hiei cleaned up the kitchen, as he preferred his house to be in order and without chaos. While Kagome changed out of her casual clothes that she had gotten blood on, Hiei went to inform Yukina that he and Kagome would be joining her for dinner. Not in so many words of course but enough to make certain Kagome ate. 

He had to admit that he was a little disappointed that he would not be eating Kagome’s cooking again yet. Although it could never be said to be as gourmet as one of those restaurants Kurama insisted on going to, there was something distinctly to his liking in her cooking and he would not mind eating it every meal for the rest of his immortal life, not that he’d ever admit that aloud. Still having her cook in their home was something he was greatly looking forward to. 

He swallowed thickly. It was the first time he’d ever considered his house a home. Before it was simply a place to take shelter from the rain and the world when things became too intense to bear; now with Kagome there it had taken on a new role. He wasn’t certain what that change would mean yet but he found that he certainly wanted to discover how it might. He was eager to return and to do something so human he wanted to hit himself, but he wanted to anyway. Deciding just this once to indulge his foolish desire he returned to the house...

Upon opening the door he called out quietly- “Tadaima.” It was not custom to announce ones presence in the Makai as it would most likely get you killed than greeted, but Hiei had seen Kurama do the traditional human greeting and had always wondered what it would be like to be welcomed home.

“okaerinasai,” Kagome called from the upstairs as she was closing her door to come down. Hiei’s heart swelled at the pleasure of those simple words and allowed a smile to curl his lips as a shiver of some foreign emotion washed over him. Yes, there were certainly going to be changes in his life. If he could feel like that every time he returned to his house he would use the human custom more often. 

Hiei lifted his eyes to watch her as she descended the stairs. Even dressed as simply and modestly as she was, he felt desire wash through him. Kagome, wearing jeans was positively indecent with her figure. The curves hidden by her traditional robes were prominent now and the light blue t-shirt brought out the blue in her midnight hair and the shocking blue of her eyes. 

Kagome wanted to crawl under a rock. She kept glancing down at Hiei hoping he had not been aware of the thoughts she had entertained upon hearing him call out in greeting. It was like they were a married couple, him, helping her cook and then calling out as he came home from a hard day of work. “Hello lover how was your day?” she had asked in her fantasy as she hurried down the stairs to greet him. Pulling him to her for a scorching kiss reminiscent of the one in her dream, and him scooping her up in his strong arms as he carried her back up the stairs to… (Is he smiling? Oh wow, I think my knees just went weak.)She could help but to return such a sight with a bright smile in return.

She smiled at him and he forgot how to breathe.

“Hurry up, onna.” He said after swallowing back the desire that had been stirring since he’d kissed her in her dreams. He lightly licked his lips and looked away. This onna was going to be the death of him one way or another. Either he would die of suffocation or he would die of his desire for her driving him mad and Kurama killing him to keep the peace. His eyebrow twitched; yes, that Youko would just love that. He reached back and took her small hand in his ignoring the heat that radiated through his cheeks making them slightly pink. Ugh, it had been far too long since he’d been around women, if he was blushing like a virgin. Maybe going to the Makai wouldn’t be so bad; at least he could vent his sexual frustration by killing something.

He took her to the temple and left her in the courtyard as he went to check on something that he had sensed on the edges of his awareness. Kagome deciding she could make herself useful went looking for the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~

Finding the kitchen had been harder than it should have been, but then again she had not been given a tour of anything but Hiei's old room and Kurama’s room. Once in the kitchen though she found all of the ingredients for Oden and began to prepare the dish using the recipe her mother had. Soon the scent of the preparing food began to drift around the shrine and began attracting attention.

Yukina sniffed and then left the garden where she was gathering the vegetables for the evening meal. Someone was cooking in the kitchen and it smelled really good. It tugged at her memory, something from long ago. Leaving her basket where it lay she hurried to the kitchen and stood in the doorway with her hand to her mouth. As the woman spun Yukina saw her face and everything clicked. 

While she cooked the food Kagome hummed the lullaby under her breath. Then, deciding that the song made her sad, she began singing a pop song in her soprano. Finally she was dancing around the kitchen as she finished preparing the meal.

“Kagome-sama?” she breathed softly. She remembered the kind Miko who had saved her life as she had unwittingly gotten caught in a battle. The Miko had healed the gash in her side and nursed her back to full health. 

That Miko now was cooking a meal for everyone in her kitchen, Kagome-sama, she looked slightly different now. The innocence that was once in her eyes had been replaced with a knowing wisdom one could only gain through experience. Her skin had a pearlescent quality that shimmered faintly in the light as she moved around the room. The awkward teenager had been gifted a warrior’s grace and fluidity. A movement in the doorway drew her attention to Hiei-san who was watching the woman dance. The look in his eyes told everything- he was in love with Kagome-sama.

As she spun again a glint of gold caught the Koorime’s eye and her eyes widened. The stone that Kagome wore was a hiroseki stone, but she had never seen one of that particular color, the dragon holding that stone in the pendant she had seen before, on Hiei-san’s arm. She felt her eyes prick with tears…

…Nii-sama...? “Hiei-nii-san” she gasped softly and was unsurprised to see his crimson gaze matching hers. He looked at her without hesitation. In her mind she went over every instant she had interacted with Hiei and realized he had always been there to protect her like a brother should. She had suspected for a long time but now she had irrefutable proof. His tear gem. Only a child of Koorime descent could create them. And the red she assumed was from the hiyoukai blood of his father. She wiped her eyes so there was no evidence of her discovery save the look in Hiei’s eyes.

When she turned around to pick up the plates, Kagome found that she had an audience. Kagome blushed as Hiei smirked and took the plates from her. Yukina walked over to the stove and lifted the lid. “Wow, Kagome-sama, your cooking has come a long way from those noodle things.”

Kagome frowned. “I was always a better cook than the ramen noodles; he just happened to be obsessed with the things. I was sick of it the third day I had them. I went out of my way to prepare meals but he was never happy, the dog.”

Yukina giggled. “I remember.” Kagome smiled at her, as just like that time fell away from between them and the friendship they’d been building before resumed. 

Hiei watched them with a soft look in his eyes. Yukina knew and Kagome had a friend, everything was going so much better than he’d ever hoped…

“Oh, I am so glad I got to see you again Kagome-sama, I am leaving for America in a week to join Kazuma. He asked me to meet him.”

Or not…, Hiei’s eyebrow twitched with annoyance. He just got his sister in his life for real and she was leaving to meet that oaf why?

“That is so romantic Yuki-chan.” Kagome sighed as they walked out the kitchen door and to the dining room.  
Hiei thought of his friends silently as he watched his sister and Kagome. It was not hard to guess the thoughts that were going through Yusuke's mind even though Hiei had never linked to him as he had the Kitsune. More than the Kitsune Hiei valued Yusuke for his open honesty. He did not try to hide his longing but also kept himself in check. Hiei knew Yusuke too well to worry that he would try to steal her from him. It just wasn't in him to think or even act in such a manner. More than anyone he understood why Yusuke had left. In his place he would likely have done the same. 

Hiei could say that of all his friends he would be willing trust the Mazoku with Kagome. For, of all of them, Yusuke alone had defended and protected each of them in turn; even himself when he'd needed someone the most. That told Hiei the most about his character and had been the act that won him the loyalty and trust of the apparition.

“Hiei?” When his eyes snapped to hers she smiled. “Food is on. Will you eat with me?” Hiei could not help the tiny smile that broke through his usual flat expression as he nodded and moved to sit beside her at the table. His stomach growled as he looked over the meal she had prepared. Anticipation filled him: he had never tasted her cooking, aside from the stews she made at her camp, before. Unless one was to count the sandwich she'd given him in her room that night, which he did not.

Everyone waited while Kagome sat herself and picked up Hiei's rice bowl and filled it. She blushed when his hand brushed hers as he took it from her with a murmured “arigato” The word was uncommon to him and felt strange on his lips and yet it earned him a tender smile, and that was something Hiei would do anything for.

“You’ve out done yourself this evening Yukina dear.” Kurama said sitting down and inhaling in appreciation.  
“Kagome-sama made it.” Yukina said with a smile.

“Really? Then I am inclined to savor every morsel most ardently.”

Kagome rolled her eyes at the flowery praise as she reached for Kurama’s bowl and filled it for him as a proper hostess setting it before him before filling Yukina's bowl before her own. After everyone had their rice she smiled and waved towards the food. “Please help your selves,” she said before picking up her chopsticks and saying “Itadakimasu!” before she plucked a piece of oden from the hot pot and popped it in to her mouth. Everyone seemed to be watching her as she ate with a bright smile.

Hiei reached out next, selecting a piece and putting it carefully between his lips. The flavor was delicious as it burst on his tongue and filled his mouth. When he reached for more Kurama and Yukina tried some and soon everyone was cheerfully eating their first Kagome home cooked meal.

After a while Kagome rose to fetch some sake and tea along with some sweets she'd baked from the kitchen. Gathering everything onto a tray she carried it carefully back to the dining room. Upon seeing her carrying such a tray Yukina jumped up to help and the two of them soon had everything set on the table and the remains of the meal cleared away. Each sitting beside one of the males Yukina and Kagome did their best to pour sake for them.

When Hiei took the sake from her and filled his small dish with a little and pressed it to her lips, Kagome was surprised at the gesture. But, though she had never had a drop before, she took the offered taste and let the flavor coat her tongue before she swallowed. The sake was sweet to the taste but the small touch of Hiei's saliva left on the rim was sweeter to her and it rounded out the sake nicely. She blinked and licked her lips. Her eyes went wide and her lips formed a small ‘o’, she had tasted that cinnamon and sweet warm spices taste before. It had been on her lips when she’d woken from her dream in the Makai with Hiei. She lightly touched her lips with her fingertips as her face flamed. (Hiei had- He must have- it wasn’t a-)

Kagome chose that time to get up and start on the dishes while everyone enjoyed their dessert. Kurama had offered to help but she had declined. She needed a chance to process what she had just realized. The kitchen was larger than she was used to and quiet since she could not hear any conversation just down the hall slightly where the dining room was. Kagome decided that she would finish quickly and go back as she felt suddenly all alone- too alone with her thoughts of a kiss that had made her toes curl- that was not a dream. 

Filling the sink with hot water and soap she began to wash the dishes. Someone standing behind her made her jump, dropping the plate in her hands with a loud crash. She did not get a chance to speak or to scream before the stranger’s lips had closed over hers and the strange male was kissing her.

In the dining room Hiei had noticed Kagome get up and leave the room and was about to go look for her when the crash of a dish hitting the floor moved both himself and Kurama in to action. Hiei flashed into the kitchen and stopped short at the sight of Kagome held tightly in a strange male’s arms as he kissed her. It was clear that she did not want such contact as she was struggling to push the male away, but strangely she had not called up her power. Before Hiei could move the kitsune avatar pulled the male from her and tossed him back. 

“What in the hells were you thinking? You can't just go around kissing any female you happen upon, in the living world kit,” Kurama said angrily as the male picked his self up and brushed off his clothes.

“I can kiss my chosen female anytime I choose to. I laid claim on her first, Kurama” he replied with a careless toss of his waist length auburn hair. As he turned to face Kagome she noticed the kotodama beads around his neck.

“Oswari,”

She said and was pleased to see the beads drag him to the floor. She crouched beside him as she cast a pleading look at her Hiyoukai and Kurama who looked ready to kill the brash male claiming her as his onna.

“Your chosen female? You sound just like Kouga; I'm disappointed Shippo. That wasn't a very Kitsune like kiss. I could still think clearly through it. Surely that wasn't the best a fire Kitsune is capable of? ”

Shippo looked up in to her cobalt eyes and blushed lightly, “I was working up to it,” he said trying to sound confident. “Now I know exactly how Inuyasha felt every time you sat him. I don't envy him for the pain. Ow,” he said lightly as the spell released him.

Shippo sat up and crossed his legs leaning back on his arms. “You haven't changed a bit have you? You look exactly as I remember you except...” he stood up and walked around her then he patted her head, “You shrank,” he finished finally. Kagome's eyes flashed angrily and Shippo backed away. “I mean you look beautiful as ever, though Kikyo was taller.”At the stricken look on her face Shippo kicked himself mentally scrambling for something to say that would fix it. “Inuyasha was an idiot. I can't believe he chose her over you,” Shippo froze as his words slipped out.

Yukina didn't understand the meaning of what the Kitsune said but the pain that paled Kagome's beautiful face and filled her cobalt eyes with tears said enough to her. 

Kurama shared a glance with Hiei as an understanding passed between them then, grabbing the young Kitsune by the collar, he dragged him out the kitchen door and towards the dojo. He had a Kitsune to beat thoroughly. Shippo didn't fight him as he was hauled outside.

Hiei in the meantime was trying to comfort his beloved Kagome as she broke into pieces in his arms. At first she knelt and began collecting the pieces of the broken plate and then it was as though her strength just gave out. Hiei caught her before she landed in the glass but not in time to keep her from getting cut. Yukina offered to clean up as Hiei carried Kagome back to the living room and sat her on a cushion.

Kagome's eyes were vacant as he cleaned her cuts and bandaged them. Finally one tear slid from her eyes then another and another but Kagome didn't move. Hiei wrapped his arms around her as he listened to the beating the Kitsune was getting from Kurama. It should have been him defending her honor but Kagome needed him where he was and he was fine with that.

After a short time the sounds of the fighting stopped and Hiei could hear the soft apology from the Kitsune to Kurama and the question if he could see her voiced. Unceremoniously Hiei injected his voice into the mind of the Kitsune. ^Come in and see what you have caused. I can't get her to even respond. If you have caused permanent damage your life is forfeit Kitsune, regardless of your history with her. ^ 

Shippo walked slowly into the room. He had never meant to hurt Kagome. He didn't even really know why he'd kissed her. It was just seeing her standing there brought feelings to life he'd never felt before. More than any other onna he'd had, he wanted Kagome. But it was not just a passing fancy like it had been before; no, this time it was deeper, more permanent. He knew Kagome and had loved her even before his maturation. Secretly he'd been searching for her but had been losing hope that he would ever find her.

Shifting into the form she would remember he launched himself towards her with a cry of “Kagome!” As he'd expected her arms opened for him; even as her eyes remained pained they were no longer vacant. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and nuzzled her. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” he said in the little voice she remembered.

Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around his small furry body. “I forgive you,” she whispered as she cried crushing him to her ample chest. 

Hiei, though annoyed, was relieved. He had worried for her when she would not respond. She had felt nearly as lifeless as the moment he'd realized she was dead in that memory he would never forget. Fear had filled his heart that for a moment, fear that he was going to lose her again. Hiei allowed the Kitsune appearing kit to hold Kagome a moment longer before he gave him a glare which clearly told the Kitsune to get out. Shippo, though, was safely in his Kagome's arms and he was going to stay there. “Kagome, he's glaring at me,” young Shippo's voice said as he waited for Kagome to defend him as she had from Inuyasha.

Kagome however snorted. “The king of thieves is afraid of my protector? Really Shippo, act your age.”

Shippo smirked as he shifted back to his adult form. “Very well,” he said and placed an emerald ring on her finger. “I announce my intentions. I wish to court you and take you as my mate,” he said softly. Kagome winced as Shippo spoke, knowing that the youkai custom demanded she accept. Hiei knew it too.

Her voice was very soft as she spoke the words required. “I accept your token of intent.” Kagome bit her lip as Shippo leaned forward to kiss her to seal the intent but she raised her hand placing it on his lips. “I can't do that,” she said softly her voice a mere whisper. She loved Shippo but she was not in love with him. He did not set her very soul ablaze like Hiei did.

Shippo's eyes searched hers and he smiled warmly. “I'm sorry. I didn't think. Don't worry, I won't kiss you till you are ready then,” he said just as cheerfully. Reaching for her hand he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles “We will resume this in the morning,” he stated and then he left.

Hiei was infuriated, no, not at Kagome, but at his foolishness, his hesitation. He had forgotten that traditional custom required her to accept any who wished to court her. It was part of the courtship its self to determine the strongest male. Each male had to prove that he was the best choice for her. Fortunately Kagome only had to accept the intent, not the other gifts to prove the Kitsune's worth. Now though, he had competition for a courting he wasn’t even in the running for. Kagome wasn’t ready for all this and he wasn't entirely certain with his lack of skill he could best a Kitsune in wooing an onna. Hiei closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief that Kurama hadn't voiced his intentions as well to Kagome. He was positive that he would never win against two kitsune who would have no problem sharing their prize. He needed to think before he jumped in without thinking.  
~*~*~*~*~

The smells of wonderful food cooking drifting through the shrine grounds and he took an appreciative whiff before he steeled himself for whatever was happening inside those walls. Following her laughter and the sounds of friends greeting each other quickly helped him find her and he ran swiftly to her location. Her cobalt eyes sparkled as she smiled just for him. “Welcome back Yusuke.” She greeted warmly. While she was distracted Shippo struck.

Tipping her head back he kissed her slowly and properly in the kitsune fashion that had the other males looking away out of jealousy.

“Sit! I said I would accept your intent I did not tell you that you could kiss me as you please,” Kagome said, frowning at the red haired Kitsune that looked and acted too like a dangerous mix of Kouga and Miroku for comfort. 

Shippo pulled her against his chest and slyly grinned. “If you will let me kiss you in the morning and at night I'll let you play with my ears and tail,” he offered, letting the auburn colored ears on the top of his head show and twitch a little. Despite her best effort Kagome's fingers twitched towards the furry appendages and Shippo knew he'd won just a little bit of her good favor. Kurama, not wishing to be outdone, gathered his youki and changed into his true form.

Hiei cursed softly as the look on Kagome's face changed. Kagome paled as her cobalt eyes zeroed in on the amber eyes looking at her. “How dare you! How dare you use him against me to win my favor! Shippo, I thought you had more kindness in you than this. Did you tell him exactly what he looked like so that the two of you could trick me? Is this your revenge on me for living with Hiei?” Kagome looked up at the amber eyes so like and not like his angrily. 

“Well, you can stop the act Yoko. Inuyasha is dead! I watched him die myself and when the meido zangetsuha closed there was nothing but silence. I screamed and screamed until my voice was gone but he was never coming back. His beloved Tetsuaigua and the kotodama beads were all I had left of him. And he had made me promise to return the Tetsuaigua to Sesshomaru and to give you his beads. He left me nothing !”

Shippo moved to touch her and she whirled on him her fists clenched at her side. “I wandered alone for three weeks broken and empty inside, and where were you? Miroku and Sango had gone to her village, leaving me alone with him but they had no idea what was happening. You promised you were going to be close by so where were you when he left me?” Her head hung as she cried though the words continued to pour out of her.

Hiei watched in horror, knowing the memories had gone deeper but hadn't pried. The memory he'd tried to dull a little at a time, had to be cutting so deeply, that he hoped she would survive the assault though there was little hope it would be unscathed. Damn Kage to hell! Oh yes he knew the one responsible. It must have been the only memory he could find and so he sharpened it to a razor fine edge and used it to try and break her spirit. Kage was gone and Kagome had died so the memory should have been harmless. What the hell had Kage done to her?! 

“Where were you when I begged the dormant sacred jewel to kill me? Or when I provoked the Saimyosho Naraku left behind and laid in the forest while their toxin burned me alive but was purified before it could take my life? Where were you then?”

Shippo's teal eyes widened as she spoke. “Kagome, I...” She ran from the kitchen, unable to face either of the foxes or Hiei. Tears blinded her as she ran unable and unwilling to look back. The rocks cut into her bare feet but she hardly felt it through the engulfing anger and pain.

Hiei stood where he was, unable to move in shock. Shippo sank to his knees and Kurama looked for the entire world like he'd been slapped in the face and punched in the gut. Remnants of her sorrow and despair still filled the room and left all of them shaking in its depth and magnitude. He could never recall any female every reacting in such a manner towards him in his humanoid form. He looked at Shippo for an answer.

Shippo's voice was small and broken as he explained quietly that Yoko looked like Inuyasha. “He had silver hair and golden eyes and ears like ours that is why she gave in to my offer so quickly. I knew she loved furry ears. But seeing you must have been a shock for her.”

He sighed. “I should explain some things. Inuyasha went to hell to follow his first love and Kagome's incarnation. When Kikyo was revived by the evil Urasue, the witch stole Kikyo's reincarnated soul, Kagome's soul, to reanimate the fake body she'd crafted from the bones and the soil of Kikyo's grave. Kikyo attacked Inuyasha and was going to kill him when Kagome somehow called her soul back but Kikyo ran away keeping a portion of Kagome's soul.” Shippo lowered his ears as he continued to speak. “Kagome suffered worse than any of us could have thought possible. She went through our whole journey without a part of her soul and only she and Inuyasha knew besides Kikyo. They didn’t know I saw everything and understood it.”

Shippo sighed again. “Kagome loved Inuyasha and frequently put her life on the line to save Kikyo, even though Kikyo wanted her dead. I saw Kagome cry every time he looked through her. Even the one time he kissed her, he whispered Kikyo's name after. But even then Kagome never stopped hoping one day he would see her.”

Shippo growled bitterly. “He never did. He chose a corpse over Kagome. The bastard never knew how lucky he could have been. I never thought Kagome would ever try to commit suicide, and by Saimyosho poisoning I can't believe that she would go that far.”

Shippo punched his fist in to his other hand. “Damn it Kurama, why didn't you tell me that you were silver? She never had to know. Or at least you and I could have prepared her for it. Now she thinks it’s a cruel trick and I don't think she plans to return.”

Yusuke, who had been listening at the kitchen doorway, spared a glance of disgust at Shippo before running after the emotionally broken girl. She needed a friend and by damn that's what he was going to be. She didn't need males fighting over her or playing games to get her heart, she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Yusuke however was unsurprised when Hiei was running beside him. They both froze as the strong smell of her blood hit them and they noticed her bloody foot prints on the ground. Following her footprints away from the shrine and in to the forest surrounding it Yusuke and Hiei sped up in searching for her, both of them knew the forest was ancient and evil, youkai didn't fear it but a Miko should. “This is Kage's doing,” Hiei said quietly to Yusuke as they ran.

Yusuke looked alarmed. “What is?” 

Hiei glared ahead. “This is how he breaks his victims even after they are free. He finds a memory, any memory that is slightly painful will do, and then he hones the memory into a razor fine edge like a mental knife. There is a trigger word or scene or person and that memory cuts into the soul. Deeper and deeper until the soul shatters or the mind does. Most will commit suicide to escape the pain.”

“Shit! We have to find her.” Yusuke cursed as they pushed themselves to move faster.

Kagome's anger quickly burned out, leaving her feeling empty, hollow and broken. Truthfully she knew she should go back and apologize for losing her temper. Regardless of what she had said Kagome knew Shippo had not been capable of such a cruel trick, knowing how Inuyasha had hurt her. Her eyes burned as fresh tears stung them.

She couldn't face them, any of them, now. How could she after revealing such a horrible thing to them? How had Hiei taken the words she had said about her attempted suicides? He hadn't come after her, so did that mean he had changed his mind about her now that he knew her darkness? No, she wouldn't, couldn't go back now. It was best if she disappeared from all of their lives. 

The dark forest surrounding her reminded her of the feudal era and the days she had traveled through such woods with Inuyasha. She welcomed its familiarity as she wandered deeper and deeper in to its depths. She shivered in the cool dampness. “A hot bath sounds really nice right now” she muttered to herself as the smell of sulfur reached her nose. Finding a steaming spring Kagome undressed and slid into the comfort of the hot water opening her memories of happier days. The sting of her cuts and scrapes was washed away as she closed her eyes and gave in to the waiting darkness of exhaustion. She never even noticed when she slipped beneath the surface...

Hiei was in a panicked state the longer they were unable to find her. Kagome's footprints had stopped a mile back as the forest floor became covered in leaves and moss. To add to his worry there was no trace of her energy at all. Hiei had already removed the ward on the Jagan and was frantically searching for some flicker of anything through the bond they shared.

Yusuke was no better as he reached out with his reiki and youki to locate some trace of her. He had found nothing and was beginning to fear the worst. Walking over to his friend he placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder. “Hiei, man, you should prepare yourself, cause as much as I hate myself for saying this I think she might be...” He couldn't bring himself to speak the last word. It was so final and wrong.

Hiei blinked his brow furrowing. Kagome couldn't die, she was an immortal, but she could disappear. She could leave and hide her energy and they would never find her.

Hiei bowed his head under the reality that was beginning to crush him just as the dragon on his arm pulsed frantically. His head snapped up, “She lives detective,” he said gruffly and he followed silently allowing the dragon to guide them.

Kagome's clothes lay in a pile by the spring discarded haphazardly but she was nowhere in sight. The dragon continued to pull Hiei towards the spring. He clenched his fists. Hiei could not swim and hated the weakness it gave him, but he was unwilling to let anything keep him from Kagome. Stripping himself of his cloak and his boots he moved to jump in and then hesitated. Yusuke, seeing the apparition pause stripped off his shirt and dove into the deep spring before the other could protest...

Though the mineral water stung Yusuke's eyes he searched frantically for Kagome under the water. His lungs began to burn and just as he was turning to head back to the surface he spotted her tangled in some odd reeds. Grabbing a breath on the surface Yusuke dived deeper and tore her from the water plants. Her body was limp as he dragged her back to the surface and pulled her to the edge where Hiei took her from the water and wrapped her in his cloak before laying her on the mossy ground. He shook her lightly. “Kagome wake up!”

Her lips were a purplish shade that looked lifeless. Her skin was red from the heat of the spring but cooling quickly to the touch. Hiei watched her closely. There was no breath from her still chest and Hiei's heart sank. Immortal just meant she couldn't die, not that she couldn't fall in to an endless sleep. 

Bursting through the foliage at a dead run both Kitsune stopped short at the sight of Kagome lying lifelessly on the ground. It seemed that neither Yusuke nor Hiei knew what to do, or if they did they were frozen with panic and sorrow; Kurama on the other hand pushed Hiei out of the way as his CPR training kicked in. Hiei watched in frustration and fragile hope as Kurama checked her pulse and then gently compressed her chest while he breathed air in to her lungs. “Come on Kagome! Breathe! You've got to breathe! Hiei, talk to her! Bring her back! Shippo you too,” he ordered calmly.

Shippo's eyes filled with tears. “Kagome, don't leave me before I can apologize. I didn't know. I didn't know any of it. I searched for you. I searched for centuries. I thought you were happy somewhere. How could I have known? I'm sorry! I'll do anything Kagome, just come back!”

Hiei looked like his world was fracturing as he fell to his knees beside her. “Baka onna, come back to me Kagome. I won't live without you. I won't let you leave me!” Hiei said, his tone belying his despair. The others were trying to spare her life. Hiei was trying to spare her mind.

Press press press breath. Press press...gurgle. Coughing up water Kagome gasped as she came to. Weakly she turned to her side as she choked up more of the water in her lungs. Yusuke kept a hand on her back to support her as he wiped away his sudden tears of relief with the other, he had been so afraid they'd been too late. Hiei hadn't moved from where he watched her. Seeing her alive filled him with happiness but also anger born of worry.

Kurama sighed as he drew a breath. It seemed that it had been a good thing that he had talked Yoko into following after them. He met Shippo's eyes and nodded. It would be unwise to try and speak to her now, both of them knew that. Kagome needed time to recover and she would eventually come to them. They could wait. Silently they slipped away.

Strangely Kagome could not recall how she got to where she was. Why did Hiei look so upset and why was Yusuke dripping wet and shirtless? Had something happened to her? Her throat was raw and her chest ached as she drew a shaky breath. Shivering heavily she moved closer to Hiei's warmth. Realizing that though she was breathing she was far from safe yet, Hiei jumped in to action. He could fall apart later, away from prying eyes

“We need her warm and dry before she goes into shock. Detective, run to the temple and get those fools out of there. I know they both want to speak to her but I refuse to allow it. I will care for Kagome, now go,” he said gruffly, sounding like the youkai Yusuke knew. He gave the apparition a cocky grin as he flung his wet shirt over his shoulder and stuffed his hand in his pocket, “Detective, tell Kurama thanks,” Hiei added quietly. Yusuke nodded then he turned and was gone.

Hiei waited only until he had gone out of eye sight to gather Kagome up and into his arms then he was running for his house in the forest as fast as his legs could move. Kagome was shivering worse and her breathing was much too quick for his liking. Once inside the quiet structure Hiei carried her to the bedroom and removed the wet cloak from her. Taking a blanket, he began to dry her quickly using his youki and the cloth. Quicker than normal Kagome was completely dry, dressed in some borrowed clothes and wrapped in another blanket in Hiei's arms. She had not spoken as he'd, dried and redressed her. Still she had yet to say anything. But her teeth had stopped chattering and she was breathing normally.

Idle chatter was not Hiei's usual way but the silence was growing heavy and more pronounced the longer he waited for her to speak. He needed to hear her voice. He needed to know that his Kagome was still there with him and that she had not buried herself within her mind again. “Onna, what were you thinking going in to that forest alone?” he questioned harsher than he intended and he winced as his words cut through the silence like the crack of a whip. He was no good at words. He took a deep breath to try again. Yelling at her would only serve to push her further away.

“Kagome, I had no idea anything like that had happened. Why did you not tell me before?” he asked again, forcing his words to be gentle. Kagome closed her eyes looking away from him. It hurt to see her hide her eyes from him.

Her voice was rough and barely audible. “I couldn't,” she said, pulling away from the comfort of his arms.

Hiei let her shift but would not let her go. “You need someone Kagome. I am here. I will never leave your side for long. I will always be close by. Even if you are here and I am in the Makai I am only a thought away,” he said, tapping her forehead gently.

Kagome shuddered as tears she'd been holding back wracked her body with sobs so deep that Hiei feared she might shake apart. He did not try to quiet her but he did whisper soothing words of reassurance to her as she wept. These were healing tears and the Kamis knew she needed them. In one fell swoop she had lost everything dear to her and now she was going to lose again. Why had Inuyasha been so cruel? Surely it would not hurt to keep the Tetsuaigua for herself? However he knew she never would as she had made a promise. 

When Kagome woke up she was not certain where she had fallen asleep stumbling a little, Kagome climbed out of the bed and looked around. The room she was in was moderately sized and neat. Dark colors featuring black and red mostly comprised the decor. The bed, nightstands, and dresser were all made of a warm oak colored wood that was neither too light nor too dark, and all were engraved with a dragon. Hiei's house she remembered. This was the house they were living in together, she blushed, and (it’s not like that! Wouldn’t Miroku be proud?)

It was easy to picture Hiei being in the room, though he wasn't; Yusuke, on the other hand, was. He was sitting in a chair by the window. Obviously he had been reading in the late afternoon light but was now watching her.

Kagome opened her mouth to ask but Yusuke answered her question before she could. “Hiei isn't in the Ningenkai right now, so I am here at your beck and call. Sure am glad to see you breathing and all,” he said with a cocky grin. “If you are hungry Hiei keeps his place pretty well stocked and though I am not a wonderful chef like you, I make a mean sandwich.” He held up his hand and breathed on his finger tips before rubbing them on his shirt. She wanted to launch out of the bed and hug him but she remembered his goodbye. He didn’t feel that way for her and honestly it was a little bit of a relief to have a friend. 

Kagome chuckled halfheartedly at his cheerfulness and asked in her roughened voice, “Tea?”

Yusuke shook his head in the negative. “Nope. I'm serving you today so you rest, I'll manage.” Hiei had told him not to leave her alone so Yusuke scooped her up and whisked her down the stairs to the kitchen despite her protests. Kagome was very light in his arms and Yusuke instantly wished he had never picked her up. How he was ever going to forget the feeling of her small body cradled in his arms now? He had no idea. Grinning to cover his mistake he set her gently in one of the chairs in the living room as he went in to the open kitchen and began to throw a meal together for her.

After a few minutes he walked over and handed her a plate. On it was an entire large hero roll piled high with deli meats and cheeses along with fresh vegetables. Yusuke had his own monster sandwich and was happily digging in. Kagome eyed the sandwich dubiously. How was she supposed to get her mouth around that to take a bite? Did he really expect her to eat all of it? Kagome nibbled at the edge of the massive sandwich and Yusuke laughed. “Kagome, just eat it. I'm not going to care if you make a mess and Hiei will just be happy that you ate. You're acting as prim and proper as Kurama. Did you want a knife and fork too?” he taunted knowing how angry she probably still was.

He was not disappointed. Kagome glared at him and took a very unladylike bite of the sandwich. Still glaring she chewed swallowed and took another. By the time her anger abated the sandwich was gone. “So where did Hiei go?” she asked as she leaned back in the comfortable chair and sipped the tea Yusuke had made for her.

“He said that he had to do a couple of errands in the Makai. He didn't tell me specifics, he usually goes there to work out his anger and frustration” he replied. 

“Oh, um- it’s nice to have you back.” Kagome said awkwardly.

Yusuke laughed. “I’m fine now Ka go me. Don’t worry about it, besides I think you could use a best guy friend. You know someone to talk to when things are tough. I may not look it, but I make a descent listener.”

Kagome smiled and sighed. “Thanks Yu-kun.” He wrinkled his nose.

“Anytime Kaggie –chan.” They looked at each other for a moment and then they burst into laughter. Being just her friend wasn’t as hard as he thought.  
~*~*~*~*~

 

Hiei cleaned his sword and sheathed it .Despite saying that he would wait for her he knew that time was not on his side any more with a kitsune in the mix, he have to step up and move quicker than he’d intended. He would have to declare his intentions soon.

Hurrying home Hiei slipped through the sudo-space swiftly and reappeared near Genkai’s land. It was late evening and he sensed Kagome at their home with Yusuke. He flared his energy and was pleased when Yusuke headed to the temple. He was in too much of a hurry to bother with greetings. Seeing her sitting at the table waiting with the dinner she had made, he moved purposefully. 

Pulling her into his arms he whispered “I too announce my intent to court you Kagome. I wanted to wait but-,”

“I accept your intent to courtship Hiei. May I consider the gift you gave me as my courting gift?” Kagome asked anticipating his kiss more than anything else.

“For now,” Hiei said softly. Pushing her away from his chest Hiei tilted his head and captured her lips. Sweet mother of all- the dream kiss was nothing compared to the reality and as he hadn’t given her the chance to respond he was unprepared for her reaction. Her arms twined his neck and her hands buried themselves into his hair. Her taste flooded his senses and made everything fade away. The little moans she made were going to drive him to the brink of madness if she didn’t stop-for there was no way he would ever find the resolve to end this kiss. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip and he was lost. 

Kagome felt the delightful pressure of his lips on hers and sighed as warm tingles rushed all over her skin. This kiss was a thousand- no a million times better than the dream –not a dream- kiss. His taste exploded on her tongue as he delved his tongue in to twine with hers. This kiss was quickly becoming more than her fantasies had ever known how to imagine. As a last ditch effort to pull back she nipped lightly at his bottom lip and he suddenly pinned her to the floor his full weight atop of her trapping her in place and forcing her softness to yield to his firm solid presence. She could feel every place that their bodies connected as he laid on her his lips blazing a path down her neck... This was their first kiss and it was quickly escalating to an intimacy that should not be in a relationship so new. “Hiei.”

He froze as though he had become the ice that made up half of his genetics. He had kissed Kagome as the tradition dictated he should but then he had lost himself in the moment. His mind spinning out fantasies in his overheated mind that were delightfully more than the situation called for. He realized that his perception of the room was off as though he was lying- His eyes widened and he scrambled off of her like he had been burned. He was almost six hundred and fifty and he was acting like a horny human teen with his first female. The thought made him sick. He was so out of control right now that he had to look her over to be sure he hadn’t forced himself on her. Shame burned in his cheeks as he looked away. “I lost control…I never meant to…forgive me,” he said quietly and then unable to face her he left. 

Slowly Kagome lowered her hand from where she had reached out to stop him from leaving the words dying on her lips and he was just simply gone. She felt torn, on one hand she cared for Hiei with a passion she had never felt before, but on the other hand everything was happening far too quickly. They might have known her for six months but she had only known them for a few days. Extending her energy she went to find the one soul here who knew her better than anyone else, who had seen her grow into the woman she was now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shippo lay on the futon staring up at the ceiling in one of the spare bedrooms. In his mind he was going over and over the reunion with Kagome and wincing anew as he unintentionally hurt her. “Ah, Miroku, I am an idiot.” He fingered the rosary of beads at his throat and sighed. If he could do it over he would still have kissed her and he would still have voiced his intentions, but he wouldn’t have hurt her and he would have taken her breath away. He shivered feeling her pure power wash over him and smiled sadly. He had missed the feeling of that aura. Climbing to his feet and not bothering to put on his shirt he walked to the door. Opening it he smiled. “Welcome, my dearest, I knew that I wouldn’t have to wait long- I” he looked closer at her face. “Come here.” He said all joking and teasing aside he pulled her into his arms and led her into the room closing the door behind them.

“What happened?” his teal eyes lost the sparkle of mirth and became serious. She had seen small bits of the male he would one day be when he fought to protect her in the past. But the way he was now was so different so male that it took her a moment to tear her gaze from his. 

“I-I am not sure. Hiei proclaimed his intentions and then he kissed me and it was getting out of control and I got scared and then he left.” Kagome suddenly wasn’t sure she should talk to Shippo about this from the hurt that flashed in his eyes. She had kissed Hiei and declined his kiss. But Hiei had been watching!

“He kissed you against your will?” he asked darkly.

“Well no, but it was our first kiss and it was like he lost control,” She blushed and looked down at her hands. “Shippo, what is desire?”

He raised an eye brow. “Don’t you know Kagome?” he inhaled and smirked looking more kitsune than Kagome had ever seen him. “Oh, that’s right you are a virgin aren’t you?” he purred the word and she shivered. “Desire is fire and passion. It is intense and all consuming. Like fire and powder as quoted by some poet I don’t recall their name, its explosive.”

Kagome looked pale and her shoulders sagged. “What is it Kagome?” he took her hands gently.

“Don’t tease me Shippo. I think that I –that what I feel for Hiei is just desire then. If it’s explosive and intense like you say how can it possibly last forever? Shippo, what do I do?” 

“Do you-do you love Hiei?” he asked slowly. Shippo was the current king of thieves known for both his prowess in battle and with the ladies but behind it all he was still that kit Kagome rescued in more ways than one. 

She shook her head. “I don’t know, I’ve only known him a short while. I like him but when I look at him, he makes my insides melt and I feel nervous around him. It’s nothing like how I felt with-In-him. I don’t know; it’s like what you said. Shippo, if I only desire Hiei and he loves me what do I do?!”

“Sleep with him.” The words slipped out and he cringed.

“W-what?!” Kagome exclaimed as her face heated, “How is that supposed to help Shippo?” She demanded. 

“If its lust, sleeping with him will get the desire out of your system, you are nineteen Kagome; nobody expects that a healthy girl hasn’t been touched now days. This is your time, Kagome it won’t cause a scandal here. Hell I’d be happy to assist you if you don’t want your first time with Hiei.” 

“I’m not sleeping with you Shippo! I don’t want to be rid of my virginity, just because I’m confused about how I felt after Hiei pinned me to the floor and kissed the hell out of me”…!

Shippo had her in his arms and rolled her beneath him even as his mouth moved sensually over hers. Fire kitsune were different than other kitsune, they didn’t have a pheromone that charmed for it was in their saliva. The moment his tongue touched hers, she was under his control; she would feel what he wanted her to and she would burn solely for him. She melted into his arms and he nipped at her lips playfully. Her blue eyes were glazed and her pupils were dilated as she panted beneath him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she threw her head back to give him access to her throat. Unseen his eyes became icy and malicious as he bent his head and drove her to ecstasy. 

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome felt sick as she opened her eyes and felt the world spin. She felt almost like she had when Menomaru had taken over her body and used her to try and kill Inuyasha. Actually she felt exactly like that! Her mouth tasted strange and her body ached. She felt empty and exposed, sitting up she realized that she was naked, but she was mercifully alone. Tears stung her eyes. She felt the burn of betrayal as she lurched to her feet and staggered back losing her balance. The room spun and she wanted to vomit. She needed help but she wasn’t sure she could face Hiei. “Kurama,” she screamed as the room tilted suddenly. She was going to pass out again. She heard the door snap open and the sound of feet hurrying to her side and cool hands on her fevered forehead. Gently he pried open her eyes and she heard him say “Damn,” Before the world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kurama was getting ready for work on the other side of the temple when he heard Kagome scream. His heart pounding in his ears he dropped everything to go to her. He frowned as he followed her scent to the guest wing and to a small unused room at the back. No one had been in this part of the temple since Genkai passed and as far as he knew the rooms should have been locked. His nose twitched and he threw open the door hard enough that the frame shattered. The sound drew Yusuke and he fell to his knees beside her.

Kagome laid on the floor limply her chest barely rising and falling with breath. The room reeked of sex and a scent that made his stomach lurch; blood, virgin blood. His eyes closed for a second in pain. 

~Kit check her eyes, I have I good idea of what happened. ~ Youko said his voice cold and livid. He watched Kurama gently open her eyelid and the kitsune within him snarled. ~This is as good as rape kit. She was charmed by a fire kitsune. I’d say Shippo but this isn’t like him. He had more honor than this. I smell a rat. ~ 

“Damn. Hiei picked a lousy time to leave her alone.” Kurama tightened his fist and drew blood with his nails. “I’ll kill him. And when I find that bastard who used Shippo’s form I’ll kill him too.”

~I want blood too, Red but Kagome needs us more right now. She’s going into shock. ~

“Shit!” the curse drew Yusuke’s attention and he glanced at Kurama. Kurama didn’t often curse but the situation seemed to warrant it. Kurama felt a flicker at the edges of his senses, “Oh, no Hiei!” this was going to get messy.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. RaC chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

 

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Something had happened to Kagome, he’d felt her distress through the Jagan but her thoughts were so distorted he couldn’t make heads or tails of what was happening. Even the dragon had no idea and something was blocking its ability to manifest. When the dragon told him that, he became even more worried and cursed himself for leaving her alone. If something happened to her while he was being a coward he’d never forgive himself for it, what kind of a male left his intended to hide because he nearly lost control with her? He did apparently. Reaching up as he ran back towards his home, he ripped the ward from the Jagan and searched for Kurama. (What is he doing in the closed off section of the temple and why is she with him?!) He moved faster than before becoming nothing more than a black blur as his repaired youkai made cloak fluttered faintly as his speed. 

Dread curled in the pit of his stomach as he still couldn’t reach Kagome though the mental connection they had. But what had him in a panic were the frantic and furious thoughts of the Kitsune Youko. Kurama snapped off the connection as soon as he felt Hiei. (Curious and aggravating,) he thought as he entered the temple grounds and fairly flew to the room where Kurama was. 

He skidded to a stop in front of the ruined door and his mind went blank with rage. Kagome was wrapped loosely in a sheet her body limp but obviously naked he could still smell the scent of sex and distinctly blood. Kurama was speaking but Hiei couldn’t hear anything except the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. Black flames licked at his arm where the dragon lay. Someone was going to die a slow painful death and rot in the lowest levels of hell for this-this; there wasn’t a name for this crime- this desecration of such a pure being. 

“Hiei?” only her voice could stop him from burning the world to ash in his fury. Only her soft weak voice could bring him back from the edge of total destruction. 

“I feel sick. Kurama what happened?”

Hiei wanted to know the answer to that as well and he waited his shortened claws drawing blood from his palm. The scent of his blood added to the smells and made his stomach turn but he waited watching his only light, his salvation weakly trying to raise her head. What ever happened there would be blood to pay. Glancing at her neck he noticed a distinct lack of a thin gold chain delicately crafted for her. The bastard had some nerve. Stealing from Hiei the Jaganshi, he would pay!

Yusuke picked up her soft small hand and cradled it carefully. He was just as angry but touching her kept him from going feral. Sure he acted normal and like a friend in the romance department but that did not mean he didn’t still love her. Even if he wasn’t in love with her he still cared and this was really starting to Piss. Him. Off.

“From what I deduce, Kagome, you were drugged and r-attacked” he said carefully. Hiei caught his near slip and growled. His fist shaking with the rage he had silenced before for her sake seeping out. 

(Drugged?! Attacked?! Here in his home?! Oh hell no! Someone will pay dearly.)Yusuke was livid.

“Attacked? It feels like- more than that did I hurt anyone? Last time this happened I was used to nearly murder someone and they were lucky to survive.” 

“Who was it that hurt you Kagome?” Hiei demanded through clenched teeth. He cursed his limitations with his olfactory senses. Kurama knew something he wasn’t saying. Kagome closed her eyes facing the ceiling before she spoke again. After everything she didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed, but that didn’t mean she wanted to face him in particular.

“I was confused about my feelings after - Hiei left, I wanted to talk to someone who knew me better and Shippo has known me for centuries, I went to him. He was here waiting for me and we talked. I asked him what desire was, what it felt like- because I wanted to be sure that what I felt was real and lasting. I wanted to know so I wouldn’t hurt anyone. He was Shippo for a while, but then I remember that his face was different like it was two people looking through his eyes and then he kissed me and everything is a hazy mess of half distorted –ugh.” She put her hand to her head and grimaced. “I feel really sick.”

“Just rest dear, you’ve had quite a bit of your vital energy stolen and your attacker did a number on you. Some rest and food and a dose of the medicine I’ll make you will have you right as rain in no time.” His words didn’t match the look on his face but Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed as much as her sore body would allow. Yusuke sighed before shifting her head to his lap. 

*Hiei, can you help to make heads or tails of her situation. Someone has placed a very potent toxin inside of Kagome and it is attacking her memories. Whomever it was taking Shippo’s form he doesn’t want to be remembered. Without seeing her memories I think he will escape.*

“Over my dead and rotting corpse, Kagome brace yourself this will probably hurt.” He retorted to something that Kurama had said as he focused his open Jagan eye on her and his eyes locked with her slightly glazed cobalt eyes. He nearly winced at the soulless appearance of the windows to her soul but he narrowed his eyes concentrating of the task ahead of him.

Kagome began to shake as Hiei’s power penetrated her mental barriers and tore aside the haze to view her memories. There was a low keening sound that was getting louder but it wouldn’t stop. In front of her eyes she could see the kit she loved the kit she raised as an adult happily ripping away her innocence as he forced her to feel pleasure and she heard her own voice asking begging for more then she called out a name as she climaxed again but it wasn’t the one she was with it was-Someone was screaming a miserable tortured sound that made the hair on her arms stand on end. Her back arched like a bow as she experienced utter mental agony. Memories she shouldn’t have began to overwhelm her fragile mind. It was too much…the room cloaked in shadows, the shackles pinning her to the wall… Hiei staring down at her with icy hatred and the feel of cold steel at her breast…the bite of-

“Do something Hiei; she’s not going to last much longer!” Yusuke cried as he tried to hold her down and to relax her tense spine. If she bent any further her spine would break. 

^Forget Kagome. Forget it all everything that happened before forget it. Look at my eyes Kagome look at me. I am here I won’t let you fall. Focus on my eyes and let go. ^ 

Hiei’s mental voice drowned out everything and his crimson eyes encompassed her entire view. She couldn’t look away and she couldn’t fight as his presence overwhelmed everything. The pain faded and vanished. A little face looking up at her in trust and love faded away and disappeared in the crimson eyes that pinned her soul.

Stealing her memories hurt, but her mind had nearly shattered and there would be no way to save her mind if that happened. Hiei’s voice was steady as he replaced her memories with the ones he was creating. The mind was a fascinating thing its power over the body absolute and he had completes control of hers. It was one of the reasons The Reikai feared him. He wished with all his heart that the next memory he had to create for her could be different but it was the only way…

^You lost your virginity long ago in the Feudal Era, with someone you trusted. It was a pleasant experience and one that was special to you.^ He wanted to look away from the peaceful smile upon her lips as jealousy tried to enter but he was stronger than emotion right now. Later he could break later he could curse the fates that forced him to alter her memories of a dead man and make him her lover, but that was later now he had to focus.

Kagome smiled as she recalled silver hair spilling over his shoulder as he leaned over her, looking at her with such love in his amber eyes that she thought her heart might burst. He loved her and this was all he could give her because of a promise long ago to which he was bound. But he could give her this part of himself and love her fully just once. His hands were tender upon her and the stars filled the night sky with a sense of wonder and magic…

^For that one night he was yours as you were his, but time separated you. Remember the touch of your lover and his love for you. Treasure that love Kagome. Nothing can take that moment from you. Sleep now, sleep in the arms of his memory and hold him close. When you wake you will see me and know that you are treasured as much or more by me. ^ Kagome’s body went limp and her eyes closed. Hiei sighed and hung his head. Kurama was looking at him with incredulity and his jaw was stiff. Yusuke was staring at the limp figure leaning against him with shock.

“You erased and replaced her memories.” He accused softly.

“You did what?!” Yusuke growled still dangerously close to going feral.

“If I hadn’t she would have gone insane. She didn’t just know Shippo; she raised him almost like a son, even though they were just friends. What do you think it would do to her, to think he raped her with a smile at her pain? What do you think would happen, to her, if she remembered being violated by one she trusted enough to confide in?” Hiei demanded tersely he had just violated her trust in him and he hated himself for it but it was the only way. 

“That was forbidden Hiei; I hope that I am not given orders to arrest you.” Yusuke sighed.

“I don’t give a damn if you do; I did what was necessary for my charge. I no longer answer to the Reikai. This whole thing makes me think that we are being used as pawns, Kurama. I don’t like it and I won’t forgive the bastard who forced me to steal those precious memories from her. I will make him suffer for the kitsune child she will never remember meeting.” Hiei stooped and gathered the limp form of Kagome into his arms. Kurama hung his head as he watched them go.

~We have a kitsune to punish Red. ~

*Yes we do Youko and I will take Kagome’s suffering out of his tails.* 

Kurama’s eyes flashed from green to gold as his body lengthened and his hair became silver. Claws the sharpness of razors grew from his elegantly long fingers. His tail swished behind him and a cruel smile curled his lips baring his fangs. “To the hunt…” 

Yusuke was only moments behind Kurama as he went feral without Kagome to witness. Like two streaks the Kitsune bandit and the Mazoku lord vanished.   
~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite his bravado Hiei was highly disturbed by the actions he’d had to take in erasing the kitsune Shippo completely form her memories. It was wrong on every level and it made Hiei sick that he’d been forced to make such a hasty decision. Kagome might never forgive him if she ever learned the truth but it was a risk he’d had no choice but to take. Laying Kagome in her bed and coving her lightly with the sky blue comforter, Hiei angrily paced the floor. Someone was playing him and knew exactly the buttons to push, but the coward was hiding in the –

“Kage!”Hiei snarled viciously. Damn it they had been so focused on Kagome dying they’d let the bastard who was responsible for her death go free. Now he was taunting them by using the faces she loved to hurt her. How long would it be before Hiei was erasing himself from her mind to save her?! Never! How could he? He would never steal another precious memory or person from Kagome if he could help it. His agitation was beginning to wake Kagome so with effort he calmed himself and she sighed dreamily once more falling deeply asleep. 

With Shippo out of the courting having broken the ancient laws, Hiei was now the only one officially vying for her hand. He could step up his game and court her properly. But did he deserve to? After what he had done did he have the right to seek happiness with her, or had he forever tainted his joy knowing that he had- not mincing words-betrayed her? He had violated the terms of his parole by altering the memories of a human but wait she was no longer human. Did that count or was he still damned for his choice.”

“Shikon no tama, your guardian seeks your wisdom.” He said softly. He was not fool enough to think he did not need help. 

Kagome began to glow and out of her chest above her heart a sphere of light hovered. “Hiei protector eternal, what guidance do you seek from us?” the double sound of the female voice accompanied with the various others sent a shiver down his spine. He felt as though the Shikon was searching his soul and judging him.

After a moment there was a sigh. “You have done as necessary. Do not now punish yourself for what had to be done. We will take the sin from your shoulders as it was our failure to seal the memories that nearly destroyed us. Forgive us Hiei, but we now know that Kagome cannot be Kagome any longer, we will have to merge as one. We will try to keep her consciousness as true to form as possible but as long as we remain two entities her mind is in danger. As long as she cannot remember all she is at risk.”

Hiei fell to his knees. He had failed his mission and his vow and now he was going to lose her. The woman he loved the one who cared for him was going to vanish. Was there nothing he could do to save her now? Was there nothing he could say to change her fate? There was no reason to stay silent; if it could save her, any embarrassment would be minimal to the pain of losing her. The words burst from him as desperation kicked in, “Please Shikon no tama, I love her. It took me so long to accept it, but I do. I have since first I laid eyes on her in the forest, I don’t want to be forgotten! I don’t want to lose her.” 

“She will not be lost, young one. Just changed, your passionate plea, your confession is now your vow and your bond. When she awakes she will remember everything but with our merged consciousness she will be stronger and able to handle the truth. Help us Hiei, help her and be true to your heart…” The sphere shattered and became a fine dust that seeped into her skin giving it a luminescent quality that made her look even more unreachable to his eyes. She looked like a kami made flesh as she lay in sweet repose, dreaming.

He stayed on his knees for some time before he was able to rise. Kagome would remember everything she would remember all of it and that meant she would remember them too. Would it change everything? Would she still choose Yusuke? Would he want her back? Kurama would surely want to pick up where he left off and sweep her off her feet. (But would she still want to be courted by me?)

No, he had to trust in her and the feelings he had confessed to her. He had to believe that somehow she did love him and he would prove himself to her, he would make her realize that her fantasies could be reality. He could and would be everything she could ever need or want. She just had to wake up so he could begin. Nervously he pulled out his courting gift and looked it over critically before walking over and slipping it on her finger. It was a perfect fit and he smiled a real smile. He was certain she would love it. The gold band in the shape of his dragon was curling protectively around one of his smaller tear gems. This gem had a translucent quality and shimmered in the light like a diamond though it was closer in shape to a pearl. When he got her necklace back they would be a perfect set. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was drifting in a sea of power before her were memories some good some bad and some horrifying but she looked at them all in turn. Watching with a smile as she met Hiei and he ran from her tears. Watching as she carried his katana home with her knowing it would be disrespectful to leave it. She saw herself talking with Hiei in her room where he gifted her with his name.

Kagome blushed scarlet as she confused Kurama for Shippo and the snafu that happened in the coffee shop and then her mouth formed an o as she saw herself plop down in Yusuke’s lap her eyes softened as he cried. No wonder he was smitten. She giggled. She watched their impromptu dinner date and shook her head at her behavior. (I can’t believe I forgot all this…) The scene of her falling down the shrine stairs made her blush as she saw the state of her clothes after Hiei accidently tore her shirt. These were all her memories and they were all precious even the embarrassing ones, bad ones and the sad ones.

She sighed as she watched Hiei in his feral form licking her and realized seeing it now that he wasn’t rejecting her but protecting her. He wanted her to have a choice he wanted her to be happy and taking her out of desperate need wasn’t how he was. It went against everything he was inside. She watched herself run from him and her kidnapping. The torture she endured wasn’t as painful now seeing it from the outside. Seeing Hiei kill her made her heart ache but not for herself, but for Hiei. She watched waiting for her memories to stop now that she was dead but they continued and she heard the horrible sound that ripped at her soul of Hiei sobbing over her broken form. She witnessed everything that happened in that moment, that horrible moment as her death nearly destroyed the males who loved her. 

The rest of her memories flashed before her and she felt tears running down her face anew at losing her dear family. She knew they were gone, the shrine had known the Tree had been mourning. In her mind she hugged herself as the loneliness seeped in. But Hiei was there when she needed him most as he had been since the first day they met. She saw everything she had forgotten and then witnessed the awful choice he’d had to make for her sake and she could not fault him for his choice. He’d done it for her he’d done it to save her. When she woke she would absolve him of the guilt he was certain to have. “- I don’t want to be forgotten! I don’t want to lose her.” Hiei’s voice startled her at the emotional state of his plea. The memory was darkness for there was nothing to be seen. 

(He’s hurting! I have to wake up I have to tell him it’s alright. I have to -)

“Shh, calm your heart dear one. The merging has taken a toll on us all. You and we are now one, your memories are ours and ours are yours. Think back to the beginning. If you try, you can remember the day we were born, but do not dwell for long in the past, or you will be lost in memories for a lifetime. Your present calls you he needs you young one. When you wake you will be us and we will be you but do not fear. All is as it should be.”The voices surrounded her and then faded into her own voice. “Thank you.”

Kagome’s eyes fluttered as the pale light of day lightened the room and she felt the change in energy within her. She put her hand to her face and then pulled it back to see what had felt cold to her skin. Her eyes beheld a ring made to look like a dragon surrounding a gem. She smiled. “I love it Hiei.” She whispered softly. 

She had never thought a relationship with Hiei possible, what a foolish thing to have ever thought. She should have known by how her heart was drawn to him that she would never be happy without him in her life. But now she was faced with a dilemma, she loved all of them in their own way so how did she choose? Yusuke had removed himself from the vying but Kurama would still try. She was fond of the Kitsune avatar but while Hiei was around she couldn’t seem to see anyone else. She shook her head; nothing said she had to choose tomorrow! She had all the time she needed to decide which of them would make her happiest for eternity. Once the thought of living forever scared her while she was a fragile human now she was the jewel and time was irrelevant. Her body might be the physical form of the jewel but her heart was still her own. 

“I’m glad, Kagome.” She turned her eyes to his and smiled again. Hiei would be at her side come rain or shine and she could always rely on him. Even if in the end she chose Kurama he would still be close by to protect her. Knowing that was enough for now. 

“Hiei, I am starving can we have breakfast now?” Kagome asked sitting up. Hiei turned his back. 

“After you put some clothes on Onna,” he said quickly. Kagome chuckled. 

“Sure you don’t want a peek?” she teased.

“I took an eyeful while I dressed you after your near drowning.” He said in a matter of fact tone. He watched her hoping she would react like the Kagome he knew without a blush and stammering like how she had been before she’d forgotten their shared past.

“Oh, did you like what you saw?” she asked coyly watching him from under her thick eyelashes.

“I was in a bit of a panic so maybe I should take a longer look next time you are unconscious.” He caught the fluffy projectile aimed at his head and blinked. It was not a fluffy projectile at all it was- he held up the strange thing to get a better look, it was her breast binding though heaven knew why she bothered with the thing. He liked it to be sure as it was black lace and he had enjoyed the contrast with her pale skin. Why she was throwing it at him had him turning to ask-

The words died in his throat. His eyes widened and he swallowed –hard. Kagome was bent over sliding one leg at a time into the jeans that she’d brought with her but it was her choice of undergarment that had his undivided attention. They were red trimmed with black, his colors. She was wearing his colors under her clothes. He couldn’t breathe. She looked at him over her shoulder with a mischievous smirk- the onna did know what she was doing to him! The bra fell from his numb fingers as he watched her cover her chest with her arm. “You going to stand there all day or are you going to let me get dressed?” 

She knew she was pushing boundaries but his reactions were just so interesting. Who knew that playing with hiyoukai, could be so fun? Of course there was the possibility that she would push him too far and she would end up mated to him with no say at all but she didn’t think so. He was too honorable a youkai to force such a choice. He wanted her to be completely happy. 

Hiei clenched his teeth and spun on his heel putting distance between them before he bent her back over and showed her just what it meant to tease a fire and ice elemental. In fact if he didn’t think he might possibly loose his cool he would show her how her actions were affecting him just to get even for the tease. He’d strip down right there but then things would definitely get out of hand, No he was going to continue his course to the bathroom and stick his head in ice water. Maybe he should dump the ice try in his pants for good measure! Maybe he should have Yukina teach him how to partially freeze things so he could freeze himself when he got to hot and bothered. 

Despite his discomfort at the moment he smirked. That was the Kagome he knew. That was the one who could go head to toe with Yusuke using insinuations. He chuckled and then he threw back his head and laughed. Yusuke and Kurama were in for quite the wakeup call and he wasn’t going to miss it for the world 

 

Hiei's home was warm and inviting, though one would not expect such from a being like Hiei. It seemed that he liked the color red and a lot of the decorating contained red in many different shades, as well as black and silver, but there was also some dark blue and forest green as well. Dragons in the same pattern as the one on his arm made up most of the decorative engravings on table legs and chair backs. They were rather subtle in appearance but also very telling as to the owner and occupant of the home. Kagome smiled as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror in her room. She was still laughing at Hiei’s rapid retreat as she replayed the memory. She had owed him for the sword innuendos the other day. 

Had it really only been a week since moving here and sealing the family shrine? So much had happened it seemed like forever. Setting her brush on the vanity table she stood and cleaned up the room. Hiei was very clean and tidy and so she tried very hard to also keep things in order and found after a couple days that she enjoyed cleaning up the little house or at least the few rooms she had seen of it. She hadn’t really explored the house so she left her room to look around. 

Down the hallway from her room she counted four doors besides the bathroom meaning that aside from her room and the master bedroom there three other rooms. Curiously Kagome opened the first door and found another room like hers but in green shades with black accents. Closing that door she opened the next and found the room was empty but for weapon racks hung on the wall and a wooden floor polished to a mirror shine. A dojo? She assumed it would be where he practiced kata’s.  
Bowing she closed the door to the dojo showing her respect before moving on. The last door opened to a room Kagome didn’t know what to think about. It was a library or at least it looked like one. It wasn’t very big but she guessed it contained the knowledge he deemed priceless and there for kept it in his home. There was a huge fluffy chair in one of the corners that Kagome covered her mouth envisioning Hiei sitting in as he poured over a book. It seemed a little out of place for Hiei but he was well spoken-when he spoke- and very intelligent about anything youkai related. It was the humans and their ways which seemed to baffle him. Leaving the upstairs she headed to the main floor and wandered around. 

At the bottom of the stairs the room opened up forming both the entrance of the house and the living room with a fairly large window draped with red and black silk contrasting sharply with the white painted walls. To the opposite side of the living room was the kitchen where she had been so she headed to the far side of the living room where she found another short hall. Three doors branched off the hall and Kagome opened the first finding another bathroom and very wet hiyoukai. Who was bare from the waist up and dripping, she grinned at him with a wink and shut the door as the water turned on again. 

The second door led to another guest room done in black and white and silver the layout was slightly different and Kagome hummed as she closed the door and turned to the last room. Hiei had an impressive collection of rare katanas. Every wall of what had to be a study of sorts was adorned with a rack of blades in all shapes and sizes. Kagome could feel the youki from some of them and bowed politely. “Excuse me I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

“This is your home Kagome, you aren’t intruding at all.” Hiei said as he dried his hair with a silver grey towel. “Kurama decorated and I approved but if you want to add your own touches its fine by me as long as you don’t subject me to the awful pink.”

“My father painted that room pink for me when I was five. He died a year later so I left it the way he had it. I never had the heart to tell him I hated pink.” She smiled at the memory.

“I didn’t know, the color had such meaning to you I just thought you were trying to be female.” 

 

Kagome shook her head with a sad smile “I’m not upset I just wanted to explain the color and why you don’t need to worry. I like the house colors as they are. Maybe a few vases with flowers for a feminine touch would be okay, but over all its nice.” She looked around the study. “Why so many rooms, Hiei-”

“Kurama’s idea too, though now I probably should thank him. All I wanted was a one room place to keep the rain off.” 

Kagome chuckled quietly.

“That sounds like you Hiei, but its good Kurama planned for your future even if you didn’t, where would you keep a mate and children in a one room shack?” she asked as she walked past him and down the hall. 

Kurama had planned for his future even though at the time he’d never dreamed he’d be sharing his house with Kagome who made it a home. Perhaps Kurama had even thought he could gift the house to Yukina when she married or mated whatever the case and had children. Now though he might actually get the opportunity to use the house that way himself. The thought of Kagome round with his children had him heading for the bathroom once more- (This courtship waiting period can’t end soon enough.)  
By tradition when a male courted formally there was a waiting period determined by the number of suitors since Kagome had Hiei and Shippo formally declare their intentions the waiting period would have been six months, but since Shippo broke the rules and was no longer eligible, the waiting period was three months or three moon cycles. He sighed; he should just plan on six moon cycles since Kurama was not going to miss his chance.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome had moved about the house cleaning as she waited for Hiei to gain control enough to leave the bathroom. Walking again into the study she removed a katana she had spotted earlier then she curled up in the easy chair and began to polish every inch of the katana to a mirror shine. It was a mindless act that allowed her thoughts to wander as her fingers did the familiar task.

Once again her thoughts wandered to Hiei. What might it be like living here in this little house with him as her mate? Would he be a good mate and father? She thought so, though the idea of children made her blush. He would provide and protect her perfectly she was sure of that. His house spoke volumes about him though he probably just thought of it as a place to avoid the rain and snow.

She smiled as she placed the polished blade on the rack and picked up the next. This time her thoughts wandered to the conversation she would need to have with Sesshomaru when Hiei was ready to take her to the Makai. She was anxious to get it over with, though she was reluctant to part with the sword that had saved her life on many occasions. She could ask to keep it but it was his father’s heirloom and that seemed wrong somehow.

Inuyasha. His name still filled her with grief but it was not for the hurt he'd caused her. No, it was because she had wanted him to live. He had given up the life Kagome had risked her own to save time and again. He'd carelessly thrown her gift back in her face and trampled her feelings. She wanted to hate him for it but all she could feel was regret. If she had never returned to the feudal era after releasing him would he still be alive? Had he died because she had been there for Urasue to revive Kikyo? Was all of it her fault? Tears slid silently down her cheeks and made a plinking sound against the steel. Kagome wiped them away from the metal as she continued to polish the katana, unaware that they had even fallen. She felt a flutter of thoughts in her mind and knew somehow Hiei was at least listening.

The light flooded the windows as Kagome finished polishing the last blade. The katanas in his collection gleamed like new as the sunlight touched them through the window. Glancing at the clock on the wall she sighed, skipping meals was becoming a bad habit. Tiptoeing past the bathroom Kagome made her way to the kitchen and stopped. Hiei turned from the counter with a plate of sandwiches. “Yusuke said that he introduced you to his “mean sandwich” so I want you to try mine. I personally think that it tastes much better than his. His lacks a certain combination of flavors,” he stated handing her a plate and a sandwich.

Kagome eyed the sandwich thoughtfully before taking a bite and chewing slowly. Hiei had used the same meats and cheeses and vegetables but his had more flavor and a kick of heat. She loved it. “Wow. It is better.” she told him between bites. Hiei smiled into his sandwich before taking a bite. He was pleased she thought so and could tell it was sincere.

 

“You have not been eating enough; I suppose that is my fault. After you finish we shall go to town to by some more food.”

“Are you asking me on a date Hiei?”

“Yes I believe that is the term. Will you come?”

“Sure that sounds like fun. Maybe we could get some ice cream too?”

“I do not see a reason why we can’t-,” Hiei said as Kagome gifted him with another of her bright smiles. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei was in hell. No worse than hell he was in the look but don’t touch version of hell and her little pink tongue was oh so innocently lapping up the vanilla cream in a way that was totally indecent! His own iced cream was dripping down his hand as his eyes were riveted on her mouth and that mischievous little tongue. “Hiei, your ice cream is melting.” She said glancing over and shaking her head. Leaning closer, he jumped (much to his shame), when the little pink torture device touched his skin. She lapped the melted cream from his hand and up the cone to the tip and back down. Cleaning off the mess before it got worse. 

“You should try it its good. Yours is cherry vanilla and mine is cinnamon and vanilla.” She licked her lips and laughed. 

That proved it; the onna was trying to kill him. Not only was he painfully aware of her wearing his colors under her clothes, but she licked his hand in a way that sent his thoughts straight to the gutter and now she was saying that her ice cream had his scent or taste at least the human equivalent. His eyes locked once more on her lips and he felt himself gravitating towards her before something cold touched his lips and he blinked. Looking confused as he pulled back “Wha-,”

 

Kagome had slipped her ice cream between their lips. He licked the white cream from his lips and hummed. Definitely not as good as she tasted when he kissed her but pleasant to the taste none the less. Kagome watched him expectantly, waiting his reaction. Hiei nodded once before using her moment of nodding back to catch her hand and lick the ice cream from the edge of her lips. “Hmm much better.” He said before darting away. 

Kagome watched him play back with a smile. This would be the real Hiei, which no one but she ever saw. This playful, tease that could make her smile with a look this was the male she had a crush on. If that wasn’t love or a kind of love she didn’t know what it was. Hiei tossed his wrapper in the garbage and returned to her as she finished her cone. The sun was starting to sink in the west and they still had groceries to buy. 

Hiei walked over and offered his hand to her and she took it with a giggle. His hand was still a little sticky but she didn’t really mind. He sighed. “I didn’t think I should rinse my hands in the park fountain.” He confided softly.

In reply Kagome pulled him over to the water and scooped up a handful then seemed to weigh her chances. She laughed merrily as she let the water return to the fountain without splashing Hiei. She really hadn’t wanted a soaking in the middle of the park. Hiei shook his hands above her head as she giggled and tried to dodge. 

This was a side of Kagome he had never really seen since he despised crowds, but somehow being with her it didn’t bother him as much, except for the human men who wanted to be castrated. He glared over her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into the protection of his arms. She squirmed and laughed harder he paused considering before a wicked smirk curled his lips. “I think I have found a weakness, onna.” He growled softly in her ear before purposely squeezing her sides again lightly and drawing a new round of giggles. This date stuff was pretty fun. 

~*~*~*~*~

After deciding that they were making too much of a scene in public they walked hand in hand through the shopping center. Kagome stooped a bit to look at a tea set emblazoned with red dragons. “This would suit the house perfectly don’t you think Hiei?” 

“Not everything has to have my dragons.” He replied earnestly. He preferred things with his dragon on them but he didn’t expect that she should as well. He was curious about her tastes and her likes, did she like floral things like Kurama or did she prefer more earthy things? If she hated pink then what was her favorite color? What were her dreams and goals? 

He wanted to know everything. He wanted to be the one she confided in when things got rough and know exactly how to help her. Likewise he wanted her to know the same about himself. He had never wanted that before being a very private male who lived- no who survived only. He wanted for once in his life to live and to experience everything life had to offer but slowly so that every day was worth living to see what might happen. “But, if you have interest in it, then buy it. I have no complaints.”

“That’s not how it works Hiei”, she laughed. “I say, what do you think and you tell me it’s too expensive or we have one already. Or you can have one made that will never break.” 

“I can- but if you like that one it is worth any price to see you happy.” Normally things like that would have turned his stomach with the sweetness but with her it just seemed to come naturally. Of course if he ever called her any ridiculous nicknames he would have to stab himself with his sword –repeatedly. 

Kagome shook her head as she pulled him away while whispering, “You aren’t fair you know. You hid this sweet side of you under a pretense of grouchy.”

^No, I buried it under an avalanche of bitterness and hate with an extra large dose of bloodlust. I am a youkai onna; never mistake my kindness for tameness. ^ 

He caught her gaze to make sure she knew exactly what he was. Whom she would be choosing, if she chose to accept him as her mate, he needed her to understand. ^I am and always will be a blood thirsty assassin. I am a fighter, a warrior who has fought his way to where I stand now in the Makai ranking. I am a Lord by might and nothing less. If I were to show weakness or hesitation my life and effort would be for nothing. Mukuro was a king till the tournaments determined a different way of choosing a ruler. In a year I will enter and win the crown, that is my goal and it has not changed. ^ 

Hiei squared his shoulders flexing his arms unintentionally drawing her eyes to the dragon curling around his bare arm. He was wearing what he felt was the closest thing to human clothes he owned. It consisted of a black tattered sleeveless shirt and his black fighting pants tied with a red cord instead of the four belts he usually wore. Just for the sake of simplicity he had forgone his sword to make their date simpler and without a run in with some foolish public defense officer. 

Kagome looked at him with a self chastising shake of her head. “I’m sorry Hiei; I didn’t mean to imply you were any less. I would never want you to be anything less than what you are. If winning the crown is your goal then I support you. I will stand beside you no matter what.” He opened his mouth to speak but she gently touched his hand. “I told you before that I like youkai, and that isn’t to say I like youkai who act human. I knew what you were when your energy brushed mine. I trust you Hiei. I trust who you are because it’s you.” She reached out and brushed her fingers across his dragon, “forgive me?” 

Hiei could only stare at her in wonder as she showed him anew, why he had fallen in love with her. Why he knew she was the only onna in every world that could ever be his onna. Wordlessly he took her hand and led her back to the vender where she had seen the tea set and with a few words he handed the carefully packaged set to her. “For our home.” He said softly. 

She had lost her home and everything she held dear to her but Hiei had given her another home and a new family. Together they would build the home they each desperately needed. No matter what happened that home would be their refuge from everything outside. She smiled back, understanding the meaning behind his words. Then she followed him holding the package to her heart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Now back at the temple after his really long and pointless run through the Makai hunting, Yusuke missed her easy smiles and joyful laughter, hell he even missed her flash fire temper when he poked fun at her. He missed her cooking. He just missed Kagome. The last time he saw her was not a pleasant memory and he still owed that damned kitsune punk a beating he’d never forget.

Standing up he shook himself out of such thoughts. He needed a woman but the problem was he didn't want anyone but Kagome. Walking around the corner in a daze he was startled when he ran into a soft, small figure; acting on instinct he gripped her around the waist, pulling her to him so that she would not fall. His nose filled with Kagome's scent and he sighed. “Kami, I gotta do something; everything is beginning to smell like her too.” A rough, harsh clearing of a throat made him glance down at the figure he held and with a yelp of surprise he jumped back. Her cobalt eyes laughed back at him. Hiei, though, was what had startled him.

The hybrid appeared to be amused by the situation and smirked at the frantic guilty look on the detectives face. He couldn't help digging at the detective just a little so he gave him an odd look and said, “Holding something that does not belong to you, detective?”

Yusuke pulled his hands away from Kagome as though burned. “Nope, Kagome tried to knock me over so I was fighting back but she plays dirty,” he said shifting easily back into his usual manner. 

(You have no idea.) Hiei thought with a glance at her body, his thoughts once more on what she was wearing under-

“I talk dirty too…mud… slime… dust… grease… soap film… mildew…I can keep going if you like.” She winked at Yusuke and laughed at his dumb founded look. “Wouldn’t it be fun to see Hiei’s reaction to that triple corkscrew rollercoaster we went on? You screamed like a girl.” (3…2…1…)

“Holy shit! Kagome!? You remember!?” He seized her in his arms and spun her around. He stopped, “I didn’t scream like a girl!” 

“Yes you did! Just like a little-mmph” Yusuke covered her mouth.

“Hey I have a reputation to keep you know.” He said in mock severity. “Hiei tell her that youkai don’t scream like little girls.”

“Onna, youkai like me do not scream like girls, the detective might.” Hiei deadpanned. Kagome choked as she broke into muffled laughter behind Yusuke’s hand.

“Oh that does it three eyes, it’s so on!” Yusuke said gleefully letting go of Kagome and taking a swing at Hiei, instigating a much needed sparring match. He dodged a green flash and grinned widely as Kurama joined the fray. 

Yukina sat down on the porch offering a cup of iced tea. “Yusuke-san looks very happy to be playing with his friends again.” She said with a small smile. “I bet Kazuma misses this.” 

“That’s right you leave tomorrow don’t you?” Kagome asked taking a drink and sighing. “Will you miss it here?”

“Very much Kagome-sama, but Kazuma is dear to me and I want to make him happy. Two years will pass very quickly for all of us and we will be reunited again. Hiei nii-san will keep you on your toes so you won’t even notice my absence. May I ask a favor of you, Kagome-sama?”

“Of course.”

“Take care of them all. You are very dear to them all and they need someone to come home for, to return to. Protect that,” Yukina said softly pointing at the brawl. “That friendship is important to them. No matter what happens protect that feeling they have of trust and companionship.”

“I promise, Yuki-chan. Is anyone seeing you off in the morning?”

“Yes, Hiei- nii said he would go with me. Will you be alright without him for a few days?” Yukina paused, “Ah I see he hasn’t told you. Gomen nasai, I thought you knew.”

Kagome recovered her composure quickly. “I can’t see him just placing you on a plane and saying have a nice life. Of course he wants to be sure you are safe. I’m not upset. He probably just forgot to mention it.” 

“I’m certain something or someone was far more interesting than a trip to America with me.” Yukina laughed. Kagome blushed giving her a sheepish grin as she finished off her ice tea. Yukina took the glass from her and bowed politely. “I should get to bed early tonight. Good night and farewell, Kagome-sama.”   
Kagome stood up and hugged the little Koorime. “I will miss you Yuki-chan. be happy okay?” Pulling away Yukina smiled brightly and returned inside. Kagome glanced at the boys still going strong in there spar and shook her head. She hated to interrupt…

Taking a step closer to the fight than she knew she should she effortlessly dodged a wayward slash of Kurama’s whip. Kurama noticed and turned his attention to her as she dodged again. Pulling his whip in Kurama sighed. “Must you tempt fate everyday dear?”

“I wanted to apologize, I stood you up and I had been looking forward to getting to know you and eating such a gourmet meal with you. You don’t have to hide from me Youko it won’t bother me to meet you. I’m sorry I reacted so badly. Also I’m sorry I made you worry when I died.” Kagome lowered her eyes. 

Kurama froze his verdant eyes going wide as he took a step towards her then another and finally he reached out shaking hands to touch her face. “You remember everything? You remember us?” he ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her to him and kissing her lightly. He lost his hold on Youko and his body changed next to her and the simple kiss changed to one befitting a Kitsune like the bandit.  
Kagome panted after he released her. “Forgive me, I’ve wanted to do that since the day we met in the café.” She nodded her flushed face mutely.

Hiei glared at the scene and didn’t block the hit aimed at his face. The power in the punch hit him like a sledge hammer throwing him back into the tree at the edge of the court yard. Kagome gasped as he hit and slid down the trunk. 

“Damn it Hiei you were supposed to block! Are you alive?!” Yusuke asked running over to where Hiei slumped. 

Hiei coughed and then climbed to his hands and knees. He choked again and spit a mouthful of blood on the ground. His jaw hung at a strange angle and his face was swelling. He slowly reached up and gingerly touched his chest where he was certain that the impact had crushed his ribs. The internal damage was much worse than his jaw and he grimaced. Beside him he felt someone kneel though he couldn’t see through the eye that was swollen closed. He knew it was her, and he wanted to push her away but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He’d seen her kiss the fox and he was angry with both of them. After today and their date he had thought-he had hoped that perhaps-he felt a tingle as her hands brushed his face healing it of the damage. As her hands went lower to his chest he felt the constriction to his breathing lessen and fade away. 

“Whew, does anything else hurt? Hiei you scared me! Yusuke! Did you hold back at all? You crushed most of the bones of his face.” Kagome was upset as she turned and lit into Yusuke.

“Onna, I’ve had worse and lived to tell the tale. Stop fussing-,” Kagome threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Then she pulled back and kissed him softly. Hiei was baffled had she not just kissed the fox? Did she not just allow him to take liberties while he kissed her or had he imagined his hand on her ass? 

“Its custom Hiei, we had a date right? Well, it’s customary to kiss goodnight on some dates,” she leaned into his ear and whispered, “I don’t kiss on first dates but I’ll make an exception for you.” Hiei blinked once and took her hint kissing her back enough to make her see stars. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Well I think Hiei will live, hey when did you go silver?” Yusuke said with a grin. Citrine eye rolled at the Mazoku.

“I wanted to personally meet Kagome. I got tired of watching in the wings and she said she wished to meet. I just chose the most opportune moment.” He swished his silver tail and frowned. Kagome tasted of cinnamon. Perhaps he had waited too long seeing how easily Kagome turned around and kissed Hiei. Well that could be easily remedied with some thought. ~ Red, where did we leave that diamond pendent that we had- The one shaped like a rose? ~ 

*Youko are you seriously going to court her? You know the ancient laws of courtship. Nothing can happen - *

~Yes yes till the waiting period ends, I know. But you want her right? Then we should do things properly. ~

*I don’t know Youko, she looks perfectly happy with Hiei. I’ve never seen him look so comfortable with anyone. Maybe- *

~ She cares for you too, or did you miss that in her kiss Red? Besides Hiei is bound to do something wrong and hurt her so we stick around and pick up the pieces. And isn’t he leaving for a few days to take Yukina to Kuwabara? ~

* Yes- * Kurama said hesitantly.

~Then we sweep her off her feet while he’s gone then, over to you Red, I’ll meet her properly tomorrow. ~ Red streaked the silver as his re proportioned its self to his human side. That’s right Hiei was going to be away and it was a perfect opportunity. How could they pass it up?

~*~*~*~*~

The kiss ended far too soon in Hiei’s opinion, but then again he realized that he had not yet spoken to Kagome about his very immediate plans to travel with Yukina. It was not a conversation he wanted to have with company so he gathered Kagome up and without a word took her home.

“Hey, I didn’t say goodnight to them.” Kagome complained as he set her down to unlock the door. He rolled his eyes and led her inside. Kagome folded her arms with a frown she was getting tired of being manhandled and snatched up every time Hiei wanted her attention. It was going to have to stop and soon. She had accepted everything about him but now he needed to accept some things about her. 

“Hiei, this has to stop. You can’t just grab me and carry me off whenever you please. I’m not property and I don’t like feeling like it. I am a living breathing person; I have my own thoughts and feelings and needs.” She saw his eyes narrow and sighed moving to the couch she sat down still holding on to his hand. “I know you feel threatened by the other males in my life but, Hiei I haven’t chosen anyone to be my life mate. Don’t leave; I listened to you now you need to do the same. It’s called mutual respect.” With a sigh he sat in the chair opposite her and waited his mouth was turned down in a frown. 

“If you want to be with me you need to know this, I don’t like being manhandled. I hated it when Inuyasha did it and I still don’t like it. If you are protecting me is one thing, but what danger am I in with Yusuke and Kurama?” Kagome said quietly. She could feel his guard rising and his defensive nature coming through so she softened her tone, “I am the Shikon no tama and Kagome. I do have the power to watch out for my safety Hiei.” She grabbed his other hand catching his eyes, “I asked for you to be my guardian because I care for you. I wanted you to be by my side. I could have chosen anyone in that moment but I wanted you to be next to me. Does that mean anything?” 

His anger vanished, “You consciously chose me? I killed you Kagome. I thrust my blade through your heart and stole the life from you, I stole your hopes and fears and dreams. But you wanted me, why? Why not Yusuke, whom you had decided to marry? I heard your thoughts Kagome.” He snapped sounding slightly bitter. 

“You were going to marry him because-,” she waited for him to realize the truth, “- you thought you couldn’t-have me…” his words died in his throat. 

“You wanted me not Yusuke?” the concept was foreign to him. “And now, do you still feel that way?” He asked unable to hold back the question though he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to hear her answer but needing to just the same.

Kagome sighed heavily, “I care for all of you, Hiei I am realizing I don’t know any of you enough to make a permanent decision yet. Yusuke took himself out of the equation so between you and Kurama? I know you better but would you want me to go on that kind of reasoning? Wouldn’t you rather know I chose you without reservations?” 

Hiei stared at her for a full minute realizing she had dodged his question. It had been a simple yes or no and she had instead gone around it to rationalize the situation. All he wanted to know is whether or not she still wanted him nothing more and nothing less. He rose to his feet glaring down at her. “I never thought of you as a coward Miko, but I see that you played me for a fool. Your fear blinds you and yet you look in my eyes and lie. You say that you accept me but what you feel is different isn’t it. You don’t want to love a creature like me; you don’t want me to soil your perfect little world. What has changed from the moment you revived? Tell me what changed your mind about me! 

Was it learning the truth about me? Was it when I opened up and told you who I am? When I spoiled your illusion of me as a sweet loving being, is that when you decided?” He spat the words like poison. Hauling her to her feet he grasped her shoulders as he looked in her eyes.

“Without the bullshit, tell me onna once and for all, your real feelings about me. I have done everything, changed everything because I- I don’t want to run from how I feel. You talk of mutual respect so here is your chance; respect me enough to tell me the truth.” Her eyes filled with tears and he pushed her away from him knocking her back into the couch.

“I-I love you,” she said softly.

“As? What onna? A friend? A lover? A person?” he scoffed. 

Her eyes laid him bare and exposed his feelings like she sliced him open. He was too raw too open, too confused by her actions to hear anything she said as anything but an excuse. He couldn’t see her fear or her caution as she confessed her feelings he couldn’t see that she was afraid to open her heart that she had tried to guard so carefully after losing everything. He couldn’t see the way she reached for him with her eyes begging him to hold her and take away her pain. All he saw was her rejection; he had convinced himself that she would never-could never love him as a whole and so he lashed out ripping her fragile heart to shreds. 

“Give your pathetic love to someone who gives a damn!” he seized her hand and tugged the ring he’d given her from her finger before he left slamming the door behind him.


	15. RaC chapter 14

______________________________________________________________________  
I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 14

 

Kagome felt like someone had scooped out her insides leaving a wide gaping hole. She smiled bitterly her eyes filling with tears. “I'm nothing of worth that a youkai would really want or love, so he will forget about me. It will be better this way,” she whispered as tears trickled from her eyes. She had only realized her true feelings when he’d forced her to face them. She cared about him before but now she knew she was in love with him and he had thrown her love back at her. He’d torn her hope and her heart to pieces and he had revoked his desire to court her. 

The house was pitch black and far too big now that she was alone. The darkness was oppressive and her loneliness was smothering her. She hugged herself trying to hold the growing despair inside. He had left her, and he wasn’t coming back. (He has to though this is his home…) Kagome hung her head; this wasn’t his home now it was a house, a place to shelter from the rain. He didn’t need it, he didn’t need her. How had it come to this? How had things gone so wrong? Everything was perfect that morning and on their date. Now everything was gone. “Hiei, I’m sorry I was afraid! I love you. Please…come back.” She sobbed weakly as she buried her head in the arm of the couch and wept.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kagome didn’t come to the temple to bid Yukina farewell Yusuke was concerned. When Hiei brushed off his question and left with his sister without looking back he was confused. When he went to the house and found Kagome curled in the corner of the couch listlessly staring at the door. He was pissed. Her eyes were red and puffy and grey all the blue had been leached out of her beautiful eyes. They looked like the eyes of one who had died inside and he couldn’t maintain eye contact. They looked too much like the eyes he had faced everyday for months after Keiko. (He didn’t-) he took her hands in his and found them alarmingly cool and limp. 

She didn’t respond at all as he picked her up and carried her out of the house full of her broken dreams. She would never be happy there without Hiei. Nothing would ever be the same without him and she hadn’t gotten to even say goodbye. Breathing hurt, living hurt, living without Hiei hurt more. A choked sob slipped out and Yusuke stopped walking.

With a sigh he held her closer, something had happened last night to reduce her to this and he had a pretty good idea it began and ended with Hiei. The ring she had shown him was no longer on her finger and he hoped he was wrong but everything was pointing to Hiei leaving her. How could he be such a fool?! It was clear to everyone that she loved the hiyoukai so what could possibly have possessed him to take back the courting gift and leave her? 

He couldn’t ask. She was too fragile like he had been for a long time after Keiko destroyed him. If he’d ever thought Hiei would do something so stupid he never would have stepped back, he would have taken her for himself and never looked back. Hell he’d do it now. Really what was stopping him? He loved her and Hiei was gone so didn’t he have every right to step in and make her happy? He did, he would. He’d make her smile again and if Hiei had the balls to face him he’d make him suffer for hurting his Kagome.

~*~*~*~

“Hiei-nii, where was Kagome-sama?” Yukina asked with a frown. It wasn’t like Hiei to leave Kagome behind unprotected and it was certainly not like Kagome to not say goodbye. “What happened, Hiei nii?” Hiei looked thunderous and his eyes flashed dangerously. Yukina sighed. “You said something you didn’t mean, didn’t you nii-san. You and Kagome had a fight and you left.”

“No, I just realized she wasn’t the onna I thought.” Hiei said darkly.

“Liar, you love you. Why did you leave her?” she demanded.

“It doesn’t concern you Yukina! Stay out of it!”

“No, nii-san I won’t you are my dear brother and Kagome –sama is my dear friend. I have watched the two of you together and I know you have never been happier that with her. Likewise Kagome has never been happier than with you. She has a sparkle in her eyes that I never saw with Inuyasha or when she is around Yusuke-san or Kurama-san. It only happens with you. I also know that people say and do things they don’t mean when they are afraid nii-san. Didn’t Kagome lose her family and everything recently?” 

“What does that have to do with-,”

“All she has left is you nii-san! You turn around and go make up to her! Right-,”

“Yukina watch out!!” the warning came too late as a brilliant streak of reiki blinded him for a moment. Just long enough for something to strike him from behind and the world went dark.

~*~*~*~*~

 

Kagome had passed out by the time Yusuke got her to the temple and he shouted for Kurama. Alarmed that Kagome hadn’t stirred when he shouted. Kurama came at a run and slid in the dirt as he stopped short. (Not again, please Inari my heart can’t take it.) He pleaded silently. 

~ Easy Red, she’s unconscious looks like she went through something traumatic doesn’t it? Think it has anything to do with how firefly left? ~

*I don’t wonder, look at her hand Youko.*

~ He withdrew his courtship gift?! That fool, if all suitors abandon the female in question she can’t be courted formally again by youkai standards. ~

*Well then, I shall date her on human standards. In my own way this time. * Kurama stated watching Yusuke continue to the temple to lay her down. Kurama followed after a moment. “Hiei you moron!” he growled the direction Hiei had gone. 

~ I second that. ~

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei awakened slowly as he realized the presence of shackles on his wrists and ankles. He felt weak and lethargic and slightly nauseous. It was dark and damp and the air smelled stale and of unwashed bodies. The grey stone was familiar to him and he shuddered at the memory. He was in the Reikai prison. The shackles, he knew from previous experience, were warded to drain him constantly of his youki. The Jagan, like last time, had also been warded and sealed. That meant he was here till he was released. He cringed as he realized his folly, with how he’d left Kagome it was going to be a long time before anyone worried about him. 

Flashes of his fight with her went through his mind and he sighed “I am a fool.” Kagome had said she loved him and he’d treated it like nothing. If he ever got out of the Reikai he’d make it up to her. He’d make her smiles last forever and he’d never let her go again. There was no way to contact anyone and no way to find Koenma. Sooner or later his absence would make everyone wonder, and then it was only a matter of time...”Yukina?” he called carefully. He couldn’t remember what had happened to her only shouting out in warning just before-

“No…” Yukina was struck down by a blast of Reiki. He could smell her blood on him and he burned with fury unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“Relax dragon man, the Koorime lives for now…” the speaker stepped out of the shadows and Hiei growled.

“I killed you!”

“Yes, you did but this is the realm of the dead so funny thing I’m now your prison guard.” Zeru said with a cocky grin before punching Hiei in the solar plexus knocking the breath from him. “Get comfortable you’re going to be here for a long time.”  
~*~*~*~*~

Kurama sighed as he checked his watch and set down his book. It had been two days since Kagome had passed out and it was getting to be time for him to leave for work. He hadn’t been sleeping but the energy concoction Youko suggested had worked wonders. He lifted his mug and drank down the dregs, his least favorite part, pulling a face. It was very bitter and they were out of sugar. In fact they were out of pretty much everything. If one of them didn’t buy groceries in the next day there would be nothing left. Sighing again Kurama looked at Kagome who hadn’t even moved once. Yusuke opened an eye from his spot by the wall. 

“You off to work then, K’rama?” he asked yawning as he woke from his light slumber. 

“Yes, I would take off another day but I have missed more work than I should have. Already it will take a full day to catch up. I will buy some things on my way home, as always Yusuke call me the moment she wakes. You have my cell number.” 

“Yep, I will. See you later then.” Kurama brushed his lips lightly over Kagome’s before he left and shut the door behind him. Out in the hall his mask crumbled, he was honestly beginning to worry that Kagome was not going to wake up, that she would sleep eternally. Had Hiei hurt her that badly? What could he possibly have done to crush her spirit so completely? 

Whatever it was could be overcome if she would just wake up…his hand covered his face and his shoulders sagged. (Inari, I’ll go straight, I’ll never thieve again, I’ll never womanize or commit any other atrocities if you let her open her eyes and be okay.) He sighed (Okay, let me amend that I will never hurt an innocent for the rest of my life.) 

“Kagome, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?” Kurama held his breath. There was a tone in Yusuke’s voice that held so much hope and he strained his ears waiting to hear the one voice that could make everything right again.

“Of course Yusuke, I’m sorry did I worry you?” Kurama spun on his heel and opened the door his eyes searching for the cobalt of her eyes. He drew up short as he saw her eyes were slate grey there was no blue in them at all. She had a smile on her lips but it didn’t reach her eyes. Kurama walked forward and seized her in his arms. 

“Thank Inari! I was so worried we’d lost you. Are you alright, you aren’t injured or bleeding or anything?” Kurama was aware that he was acting like a fool and so human it was ridiculous, but he needed her to talk to let him know what had happened so that he could fix it. 

“No I just didn’t sleep last night and I guess I was exhausted. I really didn’t mean to worry either of you. I’m fine now, so you should do whatever I am keeping you from. I’m sure you have better things to do than watch over me.”

“You are absolutely right I do have something better to do. Get up and dressed for the day, the three of us are going to go have fun. Yusuke didn’t you dare me to try the triple corkscrew coaster? Very well I accept-,” he stopped and frowned at the tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Oh, Kagome love, I didn’t mean-,”

“No that’s not it, why are you bothering with me, I chased Hiei away, aren’t you disgusted by me now?”

“Of course not love. Come here, dear.” Kurama opened his arms and Kagome launched into them choked sobs slipping out even though she tried to hold them back. Yusuke moved to the bed and sat on her other side rubbing her back and offering her comfort. “What happened love, tell us everything so we can help you.”

“I was upset with Hiei after he picked me up and took me home before I could say good night and I told him that it needed to stop and that I didn’t like being manhandled,” Kagome said with a sniffle.

“I don’t know anyone who would like that constantly, continue please?” Kurama said softly.

“I compromised, and said if I was in danger it would be okay, but I was obviously with you two. I told him that he needed to understand that you both were part of my life and that I wasn’t going to change that. I also told him that hearing me out was called mutual respect and then I’m not sure really what I said to set him off except that I chose him to be my guardian because I wanted him near me.”   
“And what happened dear surely he was pleased to hear that?” Kurama encouraged glancing over her shoulder to Yusuke. 

Kagome took a deep breath. Yusuke wasn’t going to like this next bit. “He got this amazed look on his face and said “You consciously chose me? I killed you Kagome. I thrust my blade through your heart and stole the life from you, I stole your hopes and fears and dreams. But you wanted me, why? Why not Yusuke, he answered his own question realizing I had chosen him then, but the way I said it he must have thought my feelings had changed. He asked me to tell him if I still wanted him like I did then, I wasn’t sure what to say. It’s more complicated than the yes or no answer he wanted. I told him that I like all of you and that I didn’t know any of you enough to make a permanent choice and he got angry. 

He started saying that I was a coward and I was running from my feelings but I wasn’t sure how I felt until he demanded and answer…”

“What did you say Kagome?” Yusuke asked closing his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter now, he said, to give my pathetic love to someone who gave a damn. He took back the ring he gave me and left. What did I do wrong, Kurama?! He’s not coming back and I going to be alone without a home again. I thought he would understand, I thought-,”

“Hush dearest you did nothing wrong the fault lies with him solely. Unfortunately he did you a great disservice, by taking back his ring which I assume was his courtship gift, yes? He made it impossible for any type of traditional courtship you are un-courtable by youkai standards. 

“Does that mean no youkai can mate me? That no relationships I have with youkai can be permanent?”

“Unfortunately it does but there are ways around the old laws and binding magic. Youko is a very knowledgeable spirit kitsune who gained the power of a youkai after the centuries he lived. He told me that although mating isn’t possible for now, that means you can be dated in the human standard.”

Kagome blinked away further tears stinging her eyes. It was so cold so unfair of Hiei to have made such a rash decision that could not be undone to hurt her. Did he want her to suffer knowing she could never bind herself to anyone she loved? She stole a glance at Yusuke through her hair and saw a look of heartbreak in his eyes. Peeking at Kurama she saw him sigh. Neither of them agreed with Hiei’s actions and they still wanted her. Well, then she would just have to forget about Hiei. Before she had explored being with Yusuke or Kurama so maybe this was a sign that she and Hiei were not destined to be and she should move on. 

“Yusuke? Could I have one of those sandwiches you made me?”

“I’d love to Kagome but our cupboards are bare.”

“Take some bags and raid the kitchen at Hiei’s house. We just shopped yesterday and it would be a shame to let it waste.”

“You sure- I can always go-,”

“No I’m sure I will never live there again. I-I can’t. I don’t even know if I can stay here.” 

“I have an idea then, why don’t you, Yusuke and I get a place in the city. We can all live close enough that the temple will be taken care of but far enough that we can live without the shadow of this place hovering over our hearts? I will give you my vow Yusuke that should Kagome chose one of us that we will continue to be friends. Besides I hear group dates are more fun.” Kurama smiled at her warmly and Kagome smiled a wan smile but it lit her eyes just a little. “What do you say my dear?”

“No fighting over me? I can date you both? Yusuke what do you think?” In answer the Mazoku leaned forward and lightly pecked her on the lips. “Eh?” she blinked startled.

“I’d love to date you Kagome the human way. No fighting over you. I used to be a hot-head but now I have some maturity. Kurama and I will work out any problems so it doesn’t come to a fight.”

“Good, it’s all settled then we will go look for a place tomorrow, the day is wasting, Kagome. Come on the park opened fifteen minutes ago.” Kurama smiled waiting for the reaction he expected.

 

Yusuke grinned looking for the entire world like a kid told he could play in a toy store. “You were serious? Awesome- Come on Kagome we missed a bunch of stuff we wanted to do, remember I said we’d go back sometime!” He fairly ran from the room calling that he’d be back and make them some breakfast and they better be ready.

Kagome chuckled at his antics that always seemed to be able to make her smile. “Kurama-,” she began unsure how to voice her request. “Um- I’d like to, that is if it’s not too much trouble-if he-,” Kurama laughed.

“I’m so grateful you asked he’s been frantically trying to wrest control from me since you woke. Be careful Youko can be rather hands on and we were very worried about you. He won’t hurt you though I promise you that.” Kurama’s voice lowered and Kagome watched entranced as his hair changed to silver and his ears migrated to the top of his head. Her fingers twitched. His body lengthened and changed. Finally he opened his eyes and Kagome smiled into the citrine eyes of Kurama’s counterpart.

He took her tiny hand in his and lightly pressed it to his lips. “It is an honor to finally meet you in the flesh properly, love.” His eyes were locked with hers and he smirked showing a fang. 

“The pleasure is mine,” Kagome said softly.

“Oh no, I assure you it would be mutual.” His eyes smoldered at her and Kagome blushed. “All teasing aside, you are alright? It hurts us to see you so sad love, try to smile if only for Red’s-er Shuichii’s sake. I too adore you, Kagome and desire only your happiness. You have but to ask and I will give you the world.” He paused thoughtfully. “I am certain that such a confession is unwelcome at this time, so may I for now consider us friends?” 

“It’s not unwelcomed just unexpected. I –we barely know each other, but I would love to consider you my friend, Youko-san.”

“Uh uh uh, no formalities dear, friends have no need. So tell me everything about yourself I want to know everything. Things you like and dislike favorite foods and colors. Also I should warn you that if you have an aversion to money spent on you, you should get over it now. Shuichii and I love to spoil those we care for. Starting with this-,” he clipped the chain around her neck and sat back to see her reaction to his present.

Kagome blinked trying to wrap her head around what had just been said and what happened her shaky fingers reached for the pendant resting now between her breasts. She pulled it carefully into view and gasped. It was beautiful and surely worth a fortune. “I-I can’t-,”

“Shh yes you can, it looks lovely on you and besides what fun is a massive fortune with no one to spoil with it?” 

“You were going to court me, this was your courting gift wasn’t it?” she cupped it in her hands lovingly. “It’s beautiful Youko.”

“The purpose may be different, but the sentiment remains unchanged. I wish for you to someday be my mate. I will find a way to make it happen if you choose us Kagome but there is no rush, we told you before that we will let you set the pace and we still stand by that. Even should you choose another we will stand beside you and never falter, give me a chance to prove myself and you won’t be sorry,” Youko leaned closer, “May I kiss you, Kagome.” 

“I guess so, but-,” whatever she had been about to say was lost as his lips touched hers gently and tenderly. He coaxed her arms around his neck and smirked as she plunged them into his hair. But he gasped when her skillful fingers found his ears and gave the base a gentle rubbing. 

Pulling away from her lips he closed his eyes in bliss. It was a pleasure he had never had before and he loved every second of it but they had places to go. He pressed his lips back to hers and she felt him change. Kurama pulled back awkwardly searching her eyes. Kagome smiled shyly and leaned in lightly touching his lips with hers it was a chaste kiss but then again so had Youko’s which surprised her to say the least. Kurama blushed in surprise but looked pleased none the less. “Uh-,” he cleared his throat “what things do you need from the house for today Kagome?”

“Just some clothes and my swimming suit-.” She eyed the innocent looking male with an unreadable look, -“Uh, never mind I’ll go pack it myself. Um could you just point me in the correct direction?”

“You don’t know how to get there?”

“No, Hiei carried me every time.”

“Well how about I walk with you so you can find it on your own if you like? I’m sure he was merely trying to protect you but he over did it. Although it is true that the forest can be dangerous to the unwary, he never gave to the chance to try. I will not do the same Kagome. I respect your strength and I would prefer to fight beside you not shelter and hide you.” 

Kagome blinked and slid out of the bed straitening the clothes she’d worn for the date with Hiei. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Ugh I need a shower. I feel gross.” 

Kurama chuckled “You can use the bath and I’ll get your clothes. I will be a perfect gentleman I swear.”

“No, I’ll use the shower there and just get changed there too. I need to pack my stuff anyway.” 

“Shall we then?” Kurama asked offering her his hand. 

“Yeah, Yusuke is not going to like the delay. He was two hours early when he had I went last time. Then he proceeded to give my grandfather fits by saying he was going to marry me. My mother was ecstatic though.” Together they walked from Yusuke’s room and down the hall and out of the temple. As they walked, they conversed. “They were so accepting of-of everything I went through and did. I must have cost my mother a small fortune in supplies, but she always had everything I needed. She never complained. I…I miss them, Kurama. It feels so wrong that they are gone now.”

“Kagome, did he ever just sit and listen to you talk about them?”

“No, he just sort of avoided the topic. Why?” 

“Because dear this is what you need, someone to listen and hear your thoughts and feelings. Someone to laugh with and cry with who can and will hold you and tell you everything is alright. Hiei knows nothing of love and affection nor does he know how to comfort and support. He knows how to protect and fight for those he cares about but not how to nurture them.” Kurama shook his pointer finger to illustrate his point, 

“I’m not saying this because I wish to put him down. I am trying to explain why he acts the way he does. He has a brilliant mind but he limits his knowledge to youkai ways. He sees things in black and white, to him there are no shades of grey. In that, he has total confidence in battle but he wavers with feelings which are very much that grey area he doesn’t see. Yusuke, being once human, and me being raised human, have a better grasp upon the emotions because of our “humanity. We can understand things that he cannot. That is how we balance our team. I am the strategist with the cool head for seeing what must be done, Yusuke is the leader and Hiei is the one we rely on when stealth and speed is necessary. All together we are the perfect team for what we do.”

“What you do?” Kagome questioned.

“Ah, Hiei didn’t tell you? Well once we were the protective barrier between humans and youkai who wished them harm, we were called the Reikai Tantei. We used our skills to help the living world countless times. Then Yusuke awoke his youkai blood and we were fired. However Yusuke still freelances his detective skills. I accompany him when I am able, but Hiei was and is his right hand man,” Kurama sighed. “Hiei is still under the “employ” of the Reikai. I use that term lightly because he is only such so that they can control him.” 

“That’s terrible. They are afraid of him so they let him use his strength as they will. No wonder he doesn’t trust anyone.” She sighed, her voice getting softer, “No wonder he didn’t trust me.” 

“No that’s why he wouldn’t trust that you cared. He never lets anyone close to him and I think that you probably touched a part of him and he was too exposed so he lashed out to protect himself, duck.” 

Kagome ducked and felt the air displacement as a vine lashed out over head. She rolled as the vine tried to take out her legs. Coming to her feet she dodged a series of quick grabs and finally threw up a barrier. Kurama watched with a pleased nod. “Well done. Now we have to keep on our toes this forest is dangerous. Wolves and snakes are the least of the worry, the plant life is sentient and I gather from the angry hissing that they don’t like your energy. The youkai know enough to stay away because Hiei is known for his ferocity in keeping vermin from his house.”  
“No, the forest isn’t angry. It’s testing me. I can hear it. I can hear the voice telling me that I-,” She nodded. “I have to go alone Kurama.” She said slowly. She waited for him to argue but he was silent. 

“Very well but, should you need me shout. You are a courageous woman. Good luck.” 

Kagome smiled at the trust Kurama was giving her and nodded, “I’ll meet you at the house.” 

“I’ll be there. I know you can do this.”

Kagome turned and headed deeper into the forest following the voice calling her. She deftly avoided the plants which tried to ensnare her with a wave of calming energy the plants parted allowing her through. In the center of the forest Kagome gasped, a huge very old nettle tree with a face watched her approach an expression of approval on his weathered features. “How did you know my name, youkai san?’ she asked cautiously.

His booming voice was nothing like she expected. “I am Bokusen’on, sheathes for the Tetsuaigua and Tensaigua were carved from my boughs. The swords spoke about you. I was surprised to feel your energy after so long. Welcome to my forest, Kagome. You have proven yourself as the woman I thought so, I grant you free passage through my lands. The plants, I shelter shall be your guides and guards whenever you enter. Let my forest be your sanctuary.”

“Thank you Bokusen’on-san. Your kindness is most welcome.” Kagome said politely, remembering the words of gratitude Kaede taught her.

“Your companion grows anxious, but return to me whenever your heart is heavy, I will listen and assist you as much as an old man like me is able.” He watched her walk away with a sigh, “Good luck child, you will need it. The kami have many things left for you to do…not all of them will be pleasant”


	16. RaC chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
My gratitude and thanks to my Beta Darkmousey!  
Also thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

Chapter 15

Towering colorful roller-coasters loomed above them and booths selling souvenirs and foods of every variety filled the air with a delightful smell. Kagome looked around with excitement. Yusuke tugged at her hand and she tugged at Kurama’s in turn. She was between them and holding hands with them both. “Hey look that roller coaster that was closed when we were here last is open now. Let’s go!” He pointed to a green and yellow monstrosity that looked like a blast! Kurama chuckled. 

He was no thrill seeker, like Yusuke but that didn’t mean he was a stick in the mud for adventure either. “Think you can handle it without screaming, Yusuke?” he ribbed lightly.

“Think you can fox boy?” Yusuke countered. 

“Unequivocally, I have no fear of heights or of great speeds. That is not to say that I cannot appreciate the thrill of it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, come on you two!” Kagome urged darting to the line. Yusuke and Kurama laughed at her eagerness. 

The clicking of the car was omious as the car steadily climbed the hill to the top and Kagome sucked in a breath in anticipation. They were seated three to a row and Kagome was once more sandwiched between them Kurama’s eyes watched her from the corner and glittered with exhilaration at how almost blue her eyes had become once more. 

Yusuke held tight to the bar as they crested the hill stopping for a breathless moment before plunging straight down and back up. Kagome laughed with Kurama as Yusuke screamed.

~ He does scream like a girl…I’m never letting him live this one down. ~ Youko chuckled as he watched through Kurama’s eyes. ~ Hey Red, think she would like the Wild Lands youkai theme park? These rides are nothing compared to those. ~

*Hmm, that is an idea Youko. Maybe a vacation is just what the Doctor ordered. *

After a day of thrills and laughs the three of them headed to the café for dinner and then to relax before heading home. In her arms Kagome cuddled both a plush fox, (won by Kurama) and a plush blue penguin (which made Yusuke blush for some reason every time she hugged it). Kurama hadn’t laughed so much in his entire human life. It felt good to just let go and have fun with Kagome and Yusuke. Today had been a day to cherish. “What would you like to eat, Kagome?” Kurama asked gesturing to the wide variety of eating places in the food court. “Nothing is off limits.” 

“Really?!” she said excitedly hurrying to her favorite much missed, Wac Donalds. 

“Offer her the world and she picks the cheapest. Whatever shall I do with her Yusuke?” Kurama sighed and Yusuke laughed quietly.

“Don’t give her a choice next time? The food is pretty good here though.” he suggested before he ran to follow the overzealous girl before she got herself in trouble.

Kurama shook his head with a smile as he fished out his wallet and followed them. She was going to have to learn that he didn’t do anything by halves. She may have chosen dinner but he was choosing dessert.

oOo

 

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time as Kurama pointed to another high rise building and began to tell her the amenities available. Yusuke looked interested but Kagome was bored. It was the third building and Kagome put a patient smile on her face as Kurama led them inside. 

He shook hands with a well dressed doorman and passed him a rather large bill. He handed Kurama a key and then opened the elevator for them. One whole wall of the elevator was glass and the city stretched out below them as they climbed. The view was nice. The elevator dinged at the penthouse and Kagome gasped as the door opened. It was beautiful. One wall was all glass like an atrium and the curved ceiling bubbled out to an enclosed patio. The layout was open and the kitchen was large. Two hall ways branched out from the main room and Kagome wandered down the one closest to her. 

Three doors were open and she peeked into the first curiously. It was a spacious room with a curved ceiling and a dais in the center where the bed would go. It was a gorgeous room lightly colored with pale blue and mauve with cream accents. Feminine but not aggressively feminine she loved it. The room had a small bathroom attached and a separate bath. With a sigh she left that room and wandered to the next room this one was masculine and strong making her think of Yusuke. The room was a similar layout to the one she’d looked at before but was done in deep tones of coffee brown and beige.

The last room was the biggest and was masculine as well decorated with solid green accented with oak wood. This would obviously suit Kurama, but the cost of the place was far too much for Kagome to agree. Returning to the first room she looked for something she didn’t like. She settled on the curved ceiling although it would make star watching possible at night…damn Kurama was to good. 

The last place she had used the excuse that the place was too blocky too square so he’d found this, with high curved ceilings. In the first place she had used the shared bathroom as her excuse this one had a small attached bath room to every room. She wandered down the second hall and her eyes bugged at the end of this hall there was a fairly big jacuzzi tub. The room was glass walled on three sides to best accent the view which Kagome realized faced the west. The sunsets from here would be spectacular. Kurama and Yusuke watched her reaction hopefully. 

“Its nice.” She said simply. “Its perfect for a bachelor pad. I’m sure the ladies will be clamoring to see the view.” 

Kurama’s face fell a bit, “Hmm I see your point. It does seem like a party palace and not a home, doesn’t it? Very well I shall continue looking for the ideal place, meanwhile how would you like a vacation?”

“A vacation- to where,” Kagome asked curiously.

“I thought perhaps a small venture to the Makai. Yusuke what do you think, we could show her your lands and mine, although carefully with mine Gandara is a frightful place if you don’t know how to navigate it.”

“Could you take me to the Western Palace?” 

“What on earth for? It would be too dangerous Kagome. How do you know of the Western Palace any way?” Yusuke demanded with a frown. 

“Sesshomaru is an acquaintance of mine and I have some unfinished business with him. I was waiting for Hiei to taken me, but I think he was just trying to placate me by saying he would.” 

“We are talking about the same male are we not? You are talking about the eldest son of the Inu no Taisho who is the Grand Lord of the west. He is a well known despiser of human kind and wielder of the Bakusaigua right?” Kurama confirmed with a thoughtful raise of his brow.

“Yes, he also was the one who save my life in the great battle with Naraku and who saved a human child. He would never hurt me besides I have something of his I need to return.” 

“Well then by all means you should return it. It is midsummer now and that is no time to travel the Makai, the heat affects the mind, we will have to wait about a month to travel is that alright?” he asked counting it out on his slender fingers. Kagome nodded and took each of their hands again.

“Can we go home?” 

 

oOo

Over the next month, things kept pushing back their trip and Kurama apologized again as Kagome held the phone to her ear. Apparently Kurama had missed a lot of work and the company had sent him to check several offshoots abroad. He was calling from the airport, again. 

“It’s alright the rain hasn’t stopped yet so it would be crummy travel weather any way. I’ll talk to you then yeah, bye.” The longer Hiei stayed away, the more Kagome changed. She rarely left her room and didn't say a word to either of them. Her face looked pale and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Kagome came out of her room only long enough to get a small snack and then return to her room. 

Kurama was beginning to worry. Every time he spoke with Yusuke the news always was the same Kagome had not been able to forget Hiei as he had hoped and he had not had the chance to distract her as he had planned. 

Yusuke was nearly frantic. The few times he'd seen her she looked listless and broken, kind of like he had when Keiko first dumped him. He had wondered a time or two if something had happened to Hiei and if she was mourning him, but every time he had contacted the Reikai to ask if Hiei's soul had been brought in he was simply told no and that should it change he would be the first to know. He had not been able to reach Botan or Koenma.

It made no sense. Yusuke could not understand what had happened if Hiei was not dead. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. But, even as the thought came he dismissed it as impossible: Hiei was far too clever and strong to be caught; unless...Hiei's heat had gotten so bad that he had no control on his instincts and had been taken unaware by the attack. Yusuke was nearly ready to pull out his hair in frustration. “You want me to what?!” Yusuke hissed in to the phone, “just the two of us?”

There was a long pause then Kurama’s tired voice spoke through the receiver, “Yes, she needs a distraction and staying there is killing her. I will arrange everything just get her to the airport.”

“But if something happens-,” 

“You are both adults. And Kagome’s happiness is too important. Take care of her Yusuke. I don’t think I will be seeing Japan for at least another month.”

The next time Kagome emerged for food, Yusuke ambushed her. He couldn't stand it anymore, Kagome was too precious not to step in and try to be a good friend if he couldn't be more to her. Even if Hiei had placed a claim first, since he had hurt her or if he was dead and his soul lost as he was beginning to suspect, Yusuke was no longer going to hold back. He'd been in love with her in silence. Before, while Hiei was there he never would have broken that silence but anything was better than this gradual wasting away. Kagome looked paler and thinner than before and her eyes were a near colorless grey that held almost no life. This had to stop. 

He pushed her gently back into her room. Searching around, he found a bag. “pack while we talk okay? You and me are getting out of this dreary temple. We are going to Okinawa. So what’s buggin' ya Kagome?” Yusuke asked, slipping back into the role she was more used to, that of a best friend and confidant. She stood there silently as he watched her, hiding the feelings he had for her, just like always. His chest ached as she burst in to tears and barely discernible sentences. One way or another she forced the words out as she told Yusuke of her worry whether Hiei was alright.

“It’s my fault, he won’t come back because of me. I ruined your friendship.”

Yusuke's reaction was nothing like she expected. He had moved so quickly that one second she was standing in the middle of her room and the next she was in his arms as he held her. If it had not been for Kagome's powers she would not have known how infuriated Yusuke was at himself, but even so he was giving her the strength of his arms to brace her as she continued on.

“It’s been too long. I think he might be...” She couldn't say it. Hiei had said they were both immortal didn't he? Had he charged into something believing he was only to be fatally injured? It was the only explanation. Unless... “Hiei would never just abandon you. He wouldn't, would he?”

Yusuke had no answer for her. He wanted to say “no, never” and would have in the beginning but the more time had passed, the more he began to wonder. Yusuke stayed with Kagome as she packed, talking animatedly about the adventures they would have on their trip and making her laugh with some of the stories of the battles that he'd fought. After she'd calmed him down he had realized that it would hurt her worse for him to be upset around her and so he let it go. Genkai would have been proud of him for the herculean effort that it took to keep calm and focus on Kagome. He knew though that at some point the reality of the situation had to be dealt with, yet he was loath to bring it up. He was saved by the hustle and bustle of the airport as the rushed to catch their plane.

oOo

Feeling his eyes on her, Kagome blushed under his gaze before looking out her window. The full light of the sunset seeped through the clouds and she watched the evening star in silent awe. There were no street lights to dim it up here and she felt closer to the feudal era than ever.

“The stars are nice up here,” she commented, watching as the deep purple of the coming night expanded. 

“Yes, they remind me of home,” Yusuke said absently, before recalling his decision.

“Kagome, I wanted to speak to you some more about Hiei,” he said flatly, not allowing himself to be distracted from the point.

“I know,” she replied turning finally to look at him. Her eyes gleamed wetly with unshed tears as she struggled to keep her composure. “He really left me, right? Or he's... I just thought Hiei would be different. I thought that for once he would be safe to fall in love with, but I guess fate has other plans. What am I going to do now, Yusuke? I have nowhere to go and no one left who wants me around. Everything feels so terribly lonely now,” she said as she hugged herself. Eons of time stretched before her like an open maw ready to devour her in its vastness. The feeling of Yusuke's strong arms surrounding her tied her back to the now and she looked up to question his actions. Since that day when he’d kissed her good bye he had kept his distance romantically.

Gathering all his courage he could muster and pushing aside his pride Yusuke gave neither of them a chance to realize what he was doing before his lips crashed over hers and he was kissing her. She froze at first in shock but his insistent effort to coax her into it broke down her resistance and he felt her give into his kiss. Then, just as quickly, she pulled away. He could see the guilt forming in her eyes but Yusuke didn't give her a chance to retreat lowering his voice to a whisper he leaned close to her ear.

“I can't stand this ghost of you, Kagome. The woman I love should be happy and full of life. I like this side of you much better,” he whispered in her ear before softly kissing the shell of it before he pulled back completely.

“I kind of took you by surprise with this and it might be unfair, all things considered, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I know you loved him. That doesn't change how I feel about you though. I'm in love with you, Kagome; I just wanted you to know that. Even if you don't pick me or you don't feel the same, I will always be here for you whether you want me as a friend or more. You will always have a place with me.” He ran his fingers through her silky midnight hair and leaned closer as though to kiss her again before remembering himself.

Her head was still reeling from the emotions she'd discovered in herself when Yusuke had kissed her, even after he let her go and sat silently beside her. More startling than anything were her feelings. Somehow during the time she'd known him she'd come to realize her love for him was that not of lovers but family, Of course she still loved Hiei but that love was changing as she was realizing he had rejected her and was never coming back. Kurama had become a confidant and friend who understood her needs. She was drawn to him as well. Youko was passion and Kurama restraint. Sometimes she wondered what might happen if he wasn’t restraint. 

Hiei had never spoken his feelings aloud or though the Jagan, so Kagome had wondered if he loved her. But Yusuke had put everything on the line to confess his love for her and she found that hearing the words meant more to her than she thought. Something inside of Kagome that had broken in that instant Hiei vanished was now whole again in the light of Yusuke's love, even if she didn’t return it the same way. She felt light and heavy all at once as she reveled in the feelings going through her before suddenly being pierced through with reality and tears filled her eyes. Even if she loved him they couldn’t be together.

She had a choice to make between them, Kurama and Youko had made to vie for her and Hiei was MIA after taking away any chance of lasting joy. Kagome sighed: her whole life had been this way and she was tired of it. Still, she was not certain if Yusuke or Kurama knew the truth about her and so she could not make any choice before they knew. Turning her face to the setting sun she let the warm light soothe her broken heart.

“I am immortal. I wanted you to know that. I will never die or age. And being with me even as a friend means that you would also be at the mercy of the burden I carry. I can't tell you what it is or why because the less you know the better off you will be. It would be better if you forgot about me...,” Kagome said seriously. There was only truth in her eyes.

“This burden has been the death of my family and also my dearest friends. It would be best if you just stop now before you get hurt...” The weight of the truth pulled her head down and caused her shoulders to droop. She had no right to make a choice. As the jewel she had no right to pull another into her life and mess. Hiei had been an exception because of the role he'd been given, but now…Now, she would have to go alone. Kurama would have to forget her too. 

“What are you running from, Kagome?” Yusuke asked, cupping her face in his hands. When she did not speak he continued. “I'm a youkai; I won't age either and as many times as I've died I don't think that the Reikai will ever let me rest in peace. I know about the jewel Kagome. Hiei told us when you were brought back.” 

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she tried to pull away. “Then you know why this can't happen between us. The jewel will tear your family from you and destroy all you care about...”

“All of that was done years ago,” Yusuke interrupted. “Kagome, I am—or was—the spirit detective for Reikai. The first time I died I was brought back to life so that I could risk my life again and again in countless battles for the sake of peace in the three worlds. At that time there was a girl I cared for; she had been my best friend since I was a child. I thought I loved her and I put myself on the line again and again for her, and every time she would ask me why.”

Yusuke drew a deep breath as he picked up Kagome's hand and cradled it in his own. “The last battle I had as a human was also the last time she saw me as her friend and maybe a little more. When I came back from the dead that time I was no longer human and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would no longer have a home here in the human world. But I pretended not to know this. Cockily I asked her to marry me and she accepted.”

Kagome opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again realizing he wasn't finished.

“Three years she waited for me to return from the Makai after the Reikai ordered me to leave. When I returned I thought she was happy. But she would never let me touch her or kiss her. It was the night after my mother's funeral that Keiko finally told me the truth. She hated me. Hated what I was and what I had become. You see, Keiko knew about the youkai but she saw them as monsters. She told me that she had tried to love me but in the end she didn't want a life with a monster that might turn on her at any second.”

His voice broke then as he looked down at his hands. “Can you imagine? I saved her life countless times and she was afraid I would turn on her. But she wasn't finished even then. Then she told me that she didn't want to be cursed with my spawn. That she had a normal human man and they were engaged. I walked away from my mother’s funeral with nothing. Not the warmth of a friendship or even the acknowledgment of an acquaintance from Keiko. I wondered if I should just return to the Makai and forget the humans…And then I met you and knew everything with Keiko was a lie. I never felt for her what I do for you.”

Kagome was crying silently with her head lowered so that her hair hid her eyes. “I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry that you suffered such cruelty from people you trusted. It's so wrong that people judge others based on what and not who we are. It must be so lonely for you. I can't even begin to understand the pain and loss you must feel. My entire family died, but they knew who and what I am. They accepted my destiny and my burden and they loved Inuyasha—a hanyou, but it didn't matter to them. They loved you too.” Her voice broke a little. “Yusuke I can’t be with you like you want. I’m sorry.”

He reached down for her hand and grinned again, this time with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Yeah her rejection hurt but he’d known there was a chance she wouldn’t love him back. Still he promised he’d stay at her side and he would do just that. “I own my own lands in the Makai as you know...You could say a kingdom.” He said quietly aware of the few other passengers on the flight.

Kagome's eyes widened her tears forgotten as he planned. “You are a king in Makai? That is incredible!” she said softly throwing her arms awkwardly around him.

He hugged her close careful not to be too close. “Was, Kagome, I started a movement to make the Makai better. Every three years we hold a tournament, a contest of strength and the winner becomes king until the next tournament.”

“Oh so that’s what he was talking about. Hiei plans to be king.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. So far Enki is the ruling king and he likes humans, and not as food, so Reikai has no need of me or the others; instead of being active rulers, we got put on call. Enki was also a good friend and ally of my ancestral father, so he gave me the lands that comprised his kingdom and I run them, sort of under him and sort of on my own.”

Yusuke ran fingers through his hair. “I guess what I am trying to say is that you are welcome in my lands anytime and for as long as you wish. All you have to do is say the word and I will take you there. No one will question my choice and no one would dare harm you under my protection.”

Kagome's cobalt eyes sparkled with unshed tears. “You would really take me to see it?” she asked. 

He smirked crookedly at her before tilting her chin up, “I'd take you to the ends of the world and beyond if it will make you smile.” Yusuke blushed.

Kagome blushed as she lowered her eyes. “Thank you, Yusuke,” she said softly as she looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled faintly. “So what are our plans for tomorrow?” she asked shyly. Yusuke grinned broadly

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Even if she didn’t love him, his feelings were the same he loved her, he’d just have to learn to love her in a different way. Maybe he could be like a wicked badass older brother or something. 

oOo

As they arrived in Okinawa and looked around the saw a young well dressed man holding a red rose. He bowed and handed a sealed envelope to Yusuke and the rose to Kagome before he walked away. Yusuke looked at the envelope and shook his head. His name was written in Kurama’s hand across the front. Opening it he found a note and a credit card. 

________________________________________________________________________  
Yusuke,   
This is not how I planned things; however I know that you are more than capable of giving Kagome what she needs. Feel free to spoil her rotten and don’t worry about expense. It’s all covered. Your hotel is on the beach with an ocean view and I made dinner arrangements for you. If you look at the second page you will find a list of attractions and interesting sights to see. If she gives you the chance to love her, don’t be a fool and waste it. I’ll never forgive you if you do. Good luck and have fun.

YK  
___________________________________________________________________________

“No chance of that,” he mumbled at the letter with a forced grin as he stuffed the letter in his pocket and the credit card in his wallet. “Looks like we are all set Kagome, let’s go check in.” They were both blushing as he took her hand and led her through the airport and outside.

The young man from before waved to them. “My apology for leaving so abruptly I left the car running.” He said pleasantly. “Shuichii-san would have my head if his car disappeared. It is one of his favorite cars after all.” Behind him was parked a silver Jaguar convertible Xkr with a shadowy looking rose vine painted along the bottom of the car. 

Yusuke whistled. “Oh wow.” He gasped realizing Kurama was letting them use his car to get around. Kagome squealed excitedly and rushed over to the car. He could see the excitement in her eyes and he grinned this was a great idea! He’d definitely have to thank Kurama for this. Kagome rushed back to him and kissed him suddenly on the cheek. Oh yes he’d definitely have to thank Kurama for the opportunity.

It took a few minutes to get the hang of driving, but once he had they were driving towards the beach and their hotel. Kagome was looking at everything with awe having never gotten the chance to come to Okinawa before. The blue sky and the fresh air seemed to do wonders for her and she fairly sparkled with happiness. He reached over and took her hand. He would have never dreamed it possible that he would be on a vacation alone with a girl he loved and that she might possibly return his feelings. Everything was looking up, what could possibly go wrong? 

Kagome was lost in her own thoughts. She was still going over everything she had said to Yusuke and the things that she hadn’t said. She was still in love with Hiei and (I wanted my mother to meet him. I wanted her to see...the youkai I love. I wanted to eat meals together. I wanted to go to summer festivals and see the fireworks with him. I wanted to bare his children and raise them together! I want to see him. I want him to come back! I want the mental link I had with him to be there inside my head.) 

She sighed, (I can’t forget him, can I? I have to see him again I have to know if he still feels anything for me. I have to know or I can’t move on. Yusuke, hasn’t realized yet that Kurama is showing off what he can offer me. Oh, man how do I tell him that I care for him, but I’m not in love with him?I didn’t answer him properly ) She opened her mouth but then saw the cute little smile on Yusuke’s face.

oOo

 

“What do you mean the reservation is for one room?!” (Forget thanking him, he is trying to kill me. Wait a second, he was going to bring her himself, the car, the hotel, the dinner reservations. Ugh I’m so stupid!) Kagome wasn’t going to go for this one room thing, she was going to purify him he was certain she was going to think he’d done it to try and get her to sleep with him. Though the thought had crossed his mind before, (he’s a healthy young male) he didn’t want things to be awkward. Maybe he could just sleep on the couch. 

“Mr. Minamino was very clear with his instructions. Your reservations are for a single king size bed room with two guests.” The reservation clerk said patiently. “There are no other rooms available.”

Yusuke groaned quietly, glancing back at Kagome he saw her smile awkwardly at him, maybe he’d spoken too soon…


	17. RaC chapter 16

______________________________________________________________________  
I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite!! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!  
Enjoy,  
DawnFire_ice

Chapter 16

Hiei hung, chained against the wall, with his eyes closed. In his mind he was replaying every moment he'd spent with Kagome, her smiles and her tears. He could see her now as she danced around the kitchen swaying in a way that made him want to lock her away for a private dance. He licked his dry lips and wrinkled his nose at the stale water they had given him to drink. He had no idea how long he'd been locked away in the cell, though it seemed like eternity. There were no windows or bars in the isolation and containment cells. A single light bulb hung on a chain to light the cell. But there wasn't much to see.

He closed his eyes again. He'd never admit it but he was lonely. He missed everyone at the shrine but especially he missed Kagome. Was she happy or miserable right now? Smiling or crying? In his mind he could hear her whispering his name. A hand gently touched his cheek.

“Hiei? Hiei?!”

His eyes snapped open. A familiar female with blue hair was unlocking the chains binding him to the wall. The reaper’s eyes were bright with determination and fear as she hurried as quickly as she could. “We have to get you and Koenma-sama out of here. You are both being executed tomorrow for treason!” Hiei's eyes widened in shock and she put a finger to her lips. The final chain removed, she sat back to wait while some of his youki returned. Instantly he contained it so that he wouldn't give them away.

“We'll have to wait on the Jagan,” she said unnecessarily. She frowned as she helped Hiei to his feet. He was weakened further than he should be. His body seemed smaller than before and she could clearly feel his ribs. Her eyes narrowed in understanding. Hiei was to be put to death, so why bother feeding him? Did that also mean Koenma had been starved to keep him weak? How was she going to get them both out of this?

Hiei was standing on his own now, although he looked unsteady. Botan chewed her lip nervously; it would have to do. “I swear I'll get you both out of here or die trying,” she vowed, clasping his arm to steady him.

Normally when Hiei walked through the Gates of Judgment the whole of spirit world drew a nervous breath, he was just that powerful. If a youkai of his class and strength could be reduced to this, what hope was there that Koenma would be any better? 

All in all she was surprised that Hiei had not issued one of his customary death threats and was allowing her to help him but at the same time she knew that the only way he would allow such a thing was if he was too weak to stop it. That made her afraid...very afraid.

Moving to the door she took a peek around before leading Hiei out and shutting the door silently and locking it behind them. Quickly she opened the door to Koenma's cell. “Sir, I came to spring you,” she whispered. Koenma's sunken eyes lightened as he tried to smile. Old and new bruises littered the face of the Reikai prince. His short tawny brown hair was limp and matted with grime and dried blood; clearly he had been subjected to some horrible beatings. Hiei didn't look much better. 

After doing the same actions as before with Hiei's shackles, Botan brought out her oar. Neither Hiei nor Koenma was in any shape to walk far. “Get on this and we will get out of here. I can't make a portal till the stairs. Once I do we only have a few moments to get through; otherwise it will trigger an alarm and they will be able to trace it. I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you both,” she said before she flew them both silently down the hallway. The oar could only hold two so she ran beside it. Her power was stretched to its maximum to keep the oar in the air but she could not afford to falter.

Voices echoed down the hallway behind them and they broke into a run. The stairs were in sight as the guards rounded the corner and saw Hiei and Koenma. A blue blast of energy lit up the stones behind them as a portal snapped open before them. Hiei and Koenma tumbled through before the blast, but Botan screamed, struck from behind. The force of the blast had thrown Botan through and the portal had been too fast to be traced. The guard cursed low under his breath.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The sudden portal opening startled Yusuke and Kagome as they sat playing a card game in the hotel. Both had looked up to see two filthy, beaten but familiar faces come flying through and then a horrid scream as Botan careened towards the wall at a speed that would kill her.

Not thinking Yusuke threw himself between the reaper and the wall. She landed in his arms but the force of her body took them both to the ground. “Botan!” Yusuke called frantically. Her breathing was irregular and quick. Yusuke looked down at his hand as warm fluid trickled over it. Crimson was steaming down her back in steady rivulets. Slowly her eyes fluttered as she raised a shaky hand to his cheek. “Yusuke...” she whispered, a trickle of blood leaking from her lips.

“Damn it Botan! I’ve told you not to try anything on your own! Don't you die on me!” Yusuke bellowed, frightened by her appearance. His eyes were stinging with tears as he called her name again. The sound brought Kagome running, her hands already glowing with healing energy. Zeroing in on the injured woman in Yusuke's arms, Kagome set to healing her, ignoring the rest of the room.

Yusuke made his way over to where Hiei and Koenma had landed and began to look them over, gently checking their bruised and battered forms. Overall the injuries were shallow, though the unnatural angle of Koenma's arm told him it was broken and Hiei was holding his own right arm close to his chest. Both looked terrible. It was clear at a glance that they had been starved, beaten and who knew what else. 

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Kurama’s number. He answered on the first ring. Kurama growled softly as Yoko assessed the information Yusuke told him and told Kurama that they both had been stripped of their energy and that it would take some time to regain. Yusuke frowned, it shook him to the core to see the proud and powerful Hiyoukai reduced to the weakened and worn state he was in. 

Hiei stared, unable to shift his gaze, in awe as he watched Kagome pour her reiki into the unconscious reaper. She was glorious glowing with pale pink power. He was unable to speak as he noticed the thinness of her frame and the hollowness in her cheeks. Then he looked closer, at her eyes. They were not the cobalt blue he remembered but a dull, lifeless grey. Even the slight smiles she gave were hollow, and she was so pale. Was she sick? Could she get sick? Her weariness was clear as she closed her eyes and trembled under the effort of healing the woman before her. His eyes were drawn to a flash of gold and red at her throat; she still wore his gift. How had she found it? 

As he watched her she climbed to her feet swaying. Then she crumpled, collapsing finally under the strain. Hiei moved then, his aching body protesting. Yusuke was closer, faster for once and caught her before she fell. Scooping her into his arms he stood and looked back at Hiei. Gesturing with his head to follow, Yusuke took Kagome to the couch. Silently he laid her down and stepped back. Ducking into the adjoining bathroom he started the water.

Hiei held on to the doorway to balance himself. He was getting stronger now that his youki was returning but he was far from up to par. “Take a bath and relax Hiei, I'll order you some food and then you can rest while we wait for Kurama. We can talk tomorrow. I'm glad you are alive, and not just for Kagome's sake,” he said quietly and then he left the room, leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

Hiei nodded his head slowly gingerly he stripped the ruined clothes from his aching body and tossed them to the floor. Torn and tattered as they were he would burn them when he had enough energy. The fabric caught on a few of the spots where the dried blood stuck to the wounds on his back and he hissed in pain. The whip marks that crisscrossed his back were healing now that his power was returning. The burn that had been inflicted on his arm over the dragon tattoo was also beginning to change from an angry red to a lighter pink. By morning his body would be mostly healed. Gritting his teeth he seized a wash cloth and began to clean the filth from his body. The cloth would have to be incinerated when he was done.

The hot water was heaven on his weary body though his injuries had stung at first. Hiei hadn’t bothered to turn on a light, he had been far too eager to relax in the steaming water. Hiei closed his eyes letting the fact he was free sink in. The Jagan was still sealed, but he knew that Kagome would be able to help him with the sutras in the morning. He breathed in the steam and reveled in her scent that had seeped into the room. 

He was home and his beloved had waited for him. True, she hadn't noticed him there, but under the circumstances he could hardly fault her for it. He sighed as he looked around; signs of Kagome were everywhere. The bottles of shampoo and conditioner he had given her sat close to the tub and he reached for the shampoo. The bottle was empty. He looked around for some of the soap he'd gotten her. It was a mere sliver. He sighed with a small smile on his face; he would have to get more for her. Relief drained away the stress he hadn't known was lingering, she had missed him. He owed her a major apology and he would have to grovel to get her forgiveness. It wasn’t until he’d had time to think that he realized what he had done. By taking the ring back he had damned her in youkai standards. He hadn’t wanted that! He never wanted that.

Kagome stirred slowly. A constant nagging feeling in her mind like she was missing something important had woken her. A thought and feeling buzzed about in her sleep-deprived and brokenhearted mind. The dragon on her hand was stirring again and her eyes filled with tears thinking that Hiei was suffering again. She rolled to her side and got up; she wanted a bath. It was her nightly ritual since they had come to Okinawa. When the dragon would stir she would sit in the heated water and soak up the comfort of his scent. She opened the door to the bath. The door opened soundlessly and Kagome undressed in the dark before she froze. She must be more tired than she thought; now she was having visual hallucinations.

Hiei opened his eyes as he heard a foot fall behind him. He could hear a heart beat clearly in the silence as it faltered and then picked up to a wild crescendo. He could smell her scent growing thicker and wished, not for the first time that night, that he had the Jagan available. The black dragon stirred restlessly on his arm as he turned slowly to look behind him. He could feel her eyes on him and could nearly taste the disbelief in her scent. “H-Hiei...” she breathed. Her voice was soft as though she was afraid that the moment would shatter.

The sound of his name on her lips sent shivers skittering down his spine. In a single fluid movement that broke even his speed record he was out of the bath and she was in his arms. His glorious angel was warm in his arms. Her tears fell in a steady stream against his bare chest and he held her as tightly as he dared. Her arms came around him slowly as though she were afraid. “Are you real?” she asked as she buried her face in his shoulder and breathed him in.

He pushed her out from him enough to tilt her chin up with his hand. “Yes,” he murmured, and then he was kissing her.

Hiei's hands slid around her waist and he mentally frowned as he could easily feel a couple of ribs above his hands and her hip bones were more pronounced. She was too thin, like she hadn't eaten a good meal in a long time, like she'd been starved like he had been. He effortlessly lifted her small frame into his arms and this time he did frown, breaking the kiss. 

“What in hell have you done to yourself, onna?” he questioned her. Her form seemed to weigh nothing at all, she had practically wasted away. He flipped on the light, now he could see the dark circles under her eyes and the hesitant blue creeping back through her irises.

He set her down and wrapped a hotel towel around his waist, now that he'd become aware of his lack of dress. He turned to see Kagome watching him, still clutching a towel to her chest where it fell between her breasts and brushed her upper thigh. Truthfully it covered very little. But her lack of clothes was not foremost on Hiei's mind. Her fragile, thin frame that had lost a lot of the curves he loved was.

“I thought you left.”

It was a near soundless whisper but it was enough to make him freeze in shock. She looked this way because of him? Then he felt anger. Didn't she know by his promises that that was impossible? He was not the kind of youkai to voice his intentions to someone at all, let alone make them and walk away. “Do you think so little of me?” he asked, feeling his temper rise with his hurt. But she had every right to think so after what he’d said.

Kagome stared at him trying to hide the growing horror at the state of his form. His lean figure was no better than her own. Ribs that were outlined clearly under nearly translucent skin drew her eyes to the injuries littering his body with angry pink marks. His back was lined with angry red marks that, though healing, she could tell had been deep enough to bleed. His face was gaunt and thin, lacking the healthy fullness it had once held. He was pale, so very pale and almost fragile looking. Tears welled in her eyes. 

“No. You are wonderful and honorable and amazing. I'm the worthless one. I'm nothing. I thought it was only right that you leave me. That didn't hurt nearly as much as finding out that you damned me to misery. I was-, I was fine if you were happy somewhere. Why did you not leave me the same?”

“I was a fool Kagome, I reacted before I thought, and I never meant to hurt you that way.” His anger blew out like a candle. Of course she would think that. It was Kagome. She never doubted anyone else but herself, her worth. He'd told her not to speak ill of herself, but never why. He'd asked her to allow him to court her but never said the words she needed most. Not even in his thoughts, because they were the same words that shattered her mind when she died in Kage's manor. He realized then in that moment that he was afraid, terrified to say them to her, even though he knew they were true. However she needed them desperately. “Kagome will you remove the seal on my Jagan, please,” he asked nervously.

The words had scarcely left his lips when the sutra dissolved and Hiei was bombarded with the large store of youki that the Jagan had saved. It flowed into his limbs and his strength returned, healing him from the inside out. With the Jagan open, he was also shown every memory that Kagome had since he'd been gone. The jealousy he felt at seeing Yusuke kiss her from her perspective felt hollow and unimportant compared to her pain...her all-consuming pain.

Hiei was shocked to his very soul at the depth of Kagome's feelings for him and shuddered under the onslaught before he reigned in the Jagan and his own emotions. Walking back over to where she stood he looked her in the eyes. His carmine eyes were warm and full of the tenderness that he reserved for her. The fear he had felt in their fight faded into nothing as he searched her eyes. Finally finding what he sought he took her hand in his.

“Kagome I want you to listen very closely and do not interrupt me, as I do not like repeating myself. I will not allow you to beat yourself down. I will never leave you. There isn't a being in this world or the next that could ever take your place and Onna, I can't die. I told you before you and I are bound to the jewel and are both immortal. Koishii, you are my everything.” He leaned in and put his forehead gently against hers. She was weeping silently, eyes wide, but the deepest blue Hiei had ever seen. “I offer you my heart with no strings, will you accept it?”

“I can’t mate you.” She wiped the tears from her eyes as best she could.

 

Hiei smiled sadly. “I know, but it’s my fault so I will find a way. Do you still love me, Kagome?” Maybe it was unfair to ask her after everything he’d put her through but he had to know, he had to know if he had a chance to fix things with her. He had to know if he had ruined her love.

“I didn’t want to for a while because it hurt. But the truth is I couldn’t forget you. I wanted to see you again. I wanted to make it right. I do love you Hiei and more I am in love with you. I tried-,”

“I know- I had a lot of time to think over our fight. It wasn’t you who jumped to conclusions it was me.” He smiled wanly at her before grasping her hand to lead her to the bath. The water he found had cooled but with a small flare of youki it was steaming again. 

Kagome smiled. “That's a handy trick,” she commented as she eased her body into the water and Hiei sat on a stool to wait.

Hiei's mind was in a whirl. In some ways he felt a bone deep contentment now that he'd confessed his feelings for her, but in other ways he felt open, exposed and vulnerable. The uncertainty he felt deep in his heart made him feel helpless and he hated that. Trust did not come easily to him and despite that he trusted Kagome. Absently he rubbed his raw wrist where a healing pink mark was evidence of the chains that had held him. Thinking of the reaper who had risked her life to save him brought his thoughts to Yusuke.

“Did Yusuke make his intentions known to you? Is that why you are on a trip with him?” Hiei asked slowly. He could find no fault in what the detective had said in Kagome's memories but he wanted her to tell him herself.

Kagome shook her head slightly. “Kind of, he wished to help me in any way he could, even if he could only be my friend. He knows that am in love with you, and he wasn't going to ask that to change, he just wanted me to be happy. Kurama too. They both just wanted me to smile again. The trip was Kurama’s idea, but I don’t love Yusuke like that he’s like a brother.” She sighed as she ducked down in the water so that only her nose and eyes were visible above the water.

“And what of your feelings for Kurama- I am not fool enough to think that you could fall for someone like me and not for them.” His words were cutting and he tried to soften them with a look.

Kagome raised her head at his tone. “I love him and Youko, Hiei, but I love you more. I want to be with you and live our very long life together. I want a lot of things, but right now,” she yawned, “I need sleep. Can we talk in the morning?”

Hiei yawned as well and then frowned as his stomach growled. He could smell food in the other room and stood up. “Very well. I'll leave you to get out of the bath and dry off. I'll wait for you in the other room. Yusuke is out there so give us a moment,” he said before slipping out of the bathroom.

Yusuke was waiting for him when he entered the main room. “You've lost a lot of weight, Hiei. Eat,” he said holding out a plate piled high with a steak and fresh fruit. I don’t know how well they will fit but here’s a pair of sweat pants you can wear.”

Without a word Hiei seized the plate and began eating at a pace Yusuke would have laughed at had he not been infuriated at the reason Hiei was stuffing the food in his mouth. The Reikai prison had starved him. More than likely it was to keep him weak and unable to break free. Glancing over his bare torso, battle sharp eyes studied each mark marring the apparitions flesh. He appeared to be healing quickly that was good. Food and sleep should do the rest. 

When every last crumb had been consumed Hiei stared at it with a frown as if his glare would somehow refill the plate. “You should sleep. At dawn we are moving everyone to my lands so that the SDF doesn't find Koenma and yourself. Hiei frowned at this information. 

At the sounds of sloshing water and light footsteps Yusuke stood up from where he'd sat down on the bed. Kagome entered wrapped in a towel and he turned his back.

“Keep in mind Hiei, should you hurt her or fail to keep her happy, Kurama and Youko, are waiting in the wings. They won't think twice about taking her for their own.” With that said he was gone, leaving Kagome and Hiei to gape.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Lying down on the floor and folding his hands under his head Yusuke let his thoughts wander to the other members of his team. Kuwabara was in America attending university. He was due to return sometime soon but since he'd left, Yusuke had very little contact with him as Shizuru, his sister, didn't care for him too much. Keiko had turned the break up into a fiasco and Shizuru sided with her. Kuwabara of course sided with him, knowing that Yusuke had given his all for the girl. Yusuke suddenly missed the oaf and his easy mannerisms. Kurama and Hiei were close friends Yusuke was uncertain as to the current standing between him and Kurama, and it all came down to her...

Kagome.

Kagome was in the middle of everything and he regretted that fact immensely. But he was not sorry enough to walk away. Not now, not ever. Kagome was part of his world now and he knew that she saw him still as a friend at least. With Kagome's nature, there was little chance that she wouldn't forgive the apparition and return to Hiei's side. They would just pick up like things had never changed, as they should. He should be happy for them, but he couldn't help feeling just a little jealous of Hiei.

If they hadn't thought of the Reikai prison for one more day...Yusuke slapped himself in the face harshly. What the hell was his problem? Hiei would have been dead. Dead, no coming back, and Koenma too. Yeah Kurama would have made her happy but she would never have forgiven him if she’d ever found out he’d let Hiei die.

He sighed heavily before jumping up and throwing himself into a punishing workout routine. Five hundred pushups and five hundred sit ups were the norm for him when he was a human training under Genkai, but he easily broke that since becoming a youkai. His movements faltered, unable to keep his thoughts from straying to a certain reaper who was sleeping in the bed though the thin glass door dividing the room.

Pain lanced through his heart as he recalled the state Botan had been in. Oh Kami, she could have died! What had she been thinking? Why had she acted on her own? Didn't she trust him? Yusuke felt hollow as he considered that.

Botan had been there from the beginning. She had trained him at first and given him his first detective items. She'd put her life on the line to protect those close to him time and again with little thought to her own safety. Hell, she had been the one to comfort him the night his mother had died in his arms. He could talk with her, laugh with her, and his heart picked up just a little when she smiled at him. Her near death had shaken him.

He was so stupid. He loved...Botan, and now that he realized it he was torn. He loved Kagome too. Shit. Now what? He had no chance with Kagome...but it seemed so wrong to think “can't have her so I'll pursue you”. It made him feel like his feelings for Botan were less somehow though it was far from the truth. Maybe he should just sleep on everything...

Yusuke did sleep a little after working out till he was exhausted. His youkai body needed very little if any sleep and after the short rest he was fully ready to go for the next day. Eagerly, he packed his scant belongings into a duffel bag and headed to phone to make a breakfast order for everyone as the sun was just peeking over the horizon. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

Kagome opened her eyes groggily as a rough tongue licked her cheek. Habitually she brushed her hand at the feline with a groan of, “Not yet, Buyo...” the licker was unfazed as he curled around the hand playfully uttering an odd purr-growl sound, that reminded Kagome of Kirara but not. Kagome sat bolt up in bed as she scrambled out of the blankets. “Buyo!”

“Hiei!!” Kagome shrieked softly as she realized the one licking her was the dragon- not a cat, and defiantly was not the one she had named during her childhood. Guilt filled her as she realized that it had been close to two months since she had sealed the shrine. “I have a huge problem!!!” she gasped as she sat up. She mentally kicked herself. How could she seal up the family cat in the shrine without a single thought? Buyo didn't deserve to be sealed away and removed from time even if he was a fat pain who liked to wake her at dawn to be fed. 

Hiei bolted up out of his sound sleep and looked at Kagome with a mixture of annoyance and confusion. He noticed the dragon and sighed. Seemed he was not the only one who missed her.

Yusuke was at a dead run from living room the second Kagome's voice reached him. But Hiei was with her so he had to let him handle it now. She sounded so panicked he wondered for a moment if she was under attack until she yelled that she had a problem. His run slowed to a walk and then he stopped listening. “I left my shrine at the cat!” she said as she tripped over her words in her haste to speak. Hiei frowned at her as he wondered if she had hit her head in the hours he'd been asleep.

“What cat, Kagome?”

“Buyo! I left him in the shrine!”

Now Hiei and Yusuke were really confused but starting to get the idea that her cat had been left behind in Tokyo, but Hiei still didn't understand the reason for her panic. And so he told her as much.

Her reaction was unsurprising and not altogether unexpected as Kagome was beginning to get emotional. Tears formed in the corners of her cobalt eyes as she slowed down her frantic speech. “I left Buyo in the shrine when I sealed it. I took the shrine out of time with a spell. I sealed my cat in there! Now do you see?” she asked him slowly. Hiei shook his head in amusement “I need to go now and let Buyo out of the sealing. I can't go to the Makai yet,” she said awkwardly. Hiei snorted lightly in amusement and annoyance. Sensing Yusuke he smirked. Seemed he owed the detective again…

Walking out into the main room Hiei gestured to the balcony. Yusuke followed him with a frown. Normally he kept others thoughts that he'd picked up to himself but he supposed just this once he'd help them both out. He owed the reaper this much at least for saving his life at the risk of her own. “Do her a favor and tell her your feelings; she might surprise you. Botan has loved you since before the Dark Tournament. That human onna was the only reason, she never said anything.” Yusuke's eyes were comically large as he absorbed the words the Hiyoukai spoke.

“She...l-l...”

“Loves you, yes,” Hiei said as though speaking to a child.

“Botan...Loves me? You sure?”

“Botan loves you De- Yusuke. Stop gaping like an idiot and go talk to her,” Hiei said, massaging his temples.

Yusuke beamed as he grinned widely. “She loves me! That is friggin' awesome!”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yusuke sighed he walked towards Botan. His heart felt a little lighter than before and he couldn't wait to see Botan smile again. It was the only fair way he could think of. They could date and then Botan could decide if they took the relationship further. Hiei would take care of Kagome so it wasn't like she needed him, and besides he deserved to happy too, right?

Even if Hiei did screw up, Kurama was there and there was no way he was going to take away any chance for him and Youko to be happy. Yeah, that was the way it should be. All of them could be happy that way. First though he had to talk to Botan...

Yusuke stood frozen. He was suddenly nervous. What if she had changed her mind about him? What if she'd gotten tired of waiting for him? What if...What if the sky turned purple and his nose fell off, he snapped at himself mentally, knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Botan's soft feminine voice called from within.

Yusuke drew a deep breath and opened the door. Botan sat up with a small wince. “Yusuke!” she gasped with a smile. He couldn't help smiling back as he walked over and sat beside her. Seeing her wince again his smile faded and irritation filled him.

“You had me really worried you know! Are you stupid?!” he said harshly and then shook his head. “Damn. Sorry, that's not what I meant. How are you feeling, Botan?” he asked quietly.

She opened her mouth to reply that she was fine and then looked closer at Yusuke. Something was different, though she couldn't place her finger on it. “Honestly, I feel like I was hit by a car. My whole body hurts.” Her amethyst colored eyes filled with tears. “Yusuke I'm so sorry! It was so stupid of me!” she cried.

Yusuke gathered her to his chest, mindful of her newly healed injuries. Her arms came around him immediately and she clung to him as she cried. “Did you not trust me, Botan? Do you have no faith in me?” he asked, needing her to deny the words as he said them.

Botan stopped crying to look at him in shock and then disbelief. “What? Of course I have faith in you, Yusuke. I never doubted that you would have done everything you could to save them...But I was afraid. 

“You were afraid so you risked your life instead? Fear, was why you didn't wait for me?!” Yusuke asked in confusion and anger.

“No! I panicked when I saw they were doomed to be executed and I didn’t dare contact you. There are spies everywhere, Enma has gone insane. Koenma was to be executed for high treason and Hiei too your name was on the list of traitors with Kurama. I was afraid for you, Yusuke! I love you, baka!” Her mouth hung open as she gaped, realizing what she'd said. Her mouth opened and closed as she blushed brightly. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, her words hanging between them. She trembled lightly as she waited for the rejection she had feared.

Yusuke drew a breath before pulling her back into his arms. “Who's a baka? You love me,” he said as he continued to hold her. He could feel her squirm, her uncertainty was washing over him and he finally decided to alleviate it before there was a misunderstanding. He released her and waited for her to back up just enough before he put his hands on both sides of her head and drew her face tenderly to his.. 

“Botan, I don't think I could handle it if you did something like that again. You're gonna hafta let me protect you, if we are going to date. Look I have to be honest with you I still don’t know how to feel about everything but I know I want a chance to find out if you and I can be happy together. It will take time I know, but-” Gently she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss

She gasped as she looked up at his smiling chocolate brown eyes. Botan was crying again but he could feel her smiling against his lips. Her eyes sparkled and Yusuke decided he liked that look in her eyes and he closed his eyes as she pressed her lips again to his, her slender fingers playing in the soft hair on his neck.

Both of them would have liked to continue as they were but they knew time was against them. “We have a lot to talk about once we get to the Makai,” Yusuke said with a smile as he let her go and stood up. “Rest a few more minutes, Bo, Kurama will be here soon and we will all go to the Makai. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama arrived within the hour and as he wearily stepped through the door Kagome greeted him with a smile. Koenma was still unconscious on the couch and Botan was sleeping, but the couple that drew Kurama’s eyes was Kagome sitting in Hiei’s lap her head comfortably on his chest. Apparently he had been forgiven by Kagome but he had not yet earned Kurama’s forgiveness since he was the one who had had to pick up the pieces. He caught Hiei’s eye and frowned. 

~The nerve of that firefly. How dare he think he can just waltz in and take her from us. I told you that you should have just quit the stupid job and taken Kagome on vacation. ~

*Not, now Youko look at her, look at her eyes. She is happiest right where she is; we should admit defeat and keep a friendship. *

~He can’t mate her and he won’t marry her so the most they can be together is lovers. Do you honestly think she will be happy with that? ~ Youko’s tone turned sly ~ We can offer her home and family and kits. I doubt a youkai like Hiei would be able to handle kids and look at Kagome she was born to be a mother to give love and life to new lives. ~

*You are right Youko, he doesn’t deserve her. We would be the better choice. Now we just have to convince her of that, the kid gloves are coming off; we’ll use every trick in the book at our disposal. No one who hurts Kagome so badly should ever have the chance to repeat it.* 

Hiei listened silently and closed his eyes. Kurama had thought of how Kagome looked after he’d left and his heart wanted to stop, as she lay pale and still sleeping for two days and three nights. Kurama was right, he didn’t deserve Kagome, he didn’t deserve to touch her or hold her, and he certainly didn’t want her to miss out on a full life because of him. She would want children and he – did he want them- the noise, the responsibility? He couldn’t deny the idea of seeing her round with his child was appealing but as an unmated female she would be looked down upon in both worlds. He really was a fool. Still they would likely be living in the Makai and a human wedding would have no meaning there. He would never degrade her to being his mistress. He sighed.

“You are sighing an awful lot Hiei, something on your mind?”

“Have to go back for Yukina.” It was the best excuse he could come up with. He would save Yukina and then for all she would know he would just not return. He would force the dragon to remove its mark and break the connection with the Jagan and he would tell the jewel there had been a mistake. He would erase himself from her life and let her find happiness with Kurama. 

Kurama turned at that, “Enma has Yukina?”

“Yes, and now that I‘m no longer there, he will kill her so I am going back now.” 

“You aren’t recovered fully Hiei.” 

“I’m fine. ^ Take care of her fox. ^

*You aren’t coming back are you? What will you do? Break her heart again, leave her broken? *

^No, she won’t recall I existed. It’s the only way. ^

“Kagome, will you walk with me? I need some air.” Hiei said taking her hand. He led her to the balcony and scooped her up before jumping to the slightly shorter roof and down to the ground. 

Kurama swallowed thickly. Yes he wanted to win her heart but not this way, not like this. Hiei was planning to die for her or at least his memory would. Kurama dropped to the chair they had vacated and covered his face with his hands. Even, if he ran after them he would get there too late.


End file.
